¿Solo tenía que darte celos?
by Alice.J.Larrondo
Summary: Alice cree que para Jasper solo es la hermanita de sus amigos,¿pero será así?¿que siente él? A/J B/E R/E   Es mi primera historia espero sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Me sobresalte cuando el despertador hizo acto de presencia.

-Aahh! Mierda –susurre cuando casi me caigo de la cama, me levante aún con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño, nunca había podido dormir bien la noche anterior al primer día de clases y este era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno, tome las cosas que necesitaba para ir al baño y de camino ahí golpear hasta casi echar abajo las puertas de las habitaciones de mis hermanos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí había algo en lo que eran iguales y eso es que no despertaban a menos que pasara un huracán por encima de ellos, es decir, Yo.

- Arriba oso dormilón! – grite mientras aporreaba su puerta, el mayor Emmet, es enorme y musculoso lo más parecido a un oso, pero a un oso de felpa porque si su apariencia es intimidante su actitud es todo lo contrario parece un niño pequeño, tan transparente, tiene el cabello corto y rizado castaño oscuro, sus ojos pardos brillan emocionados por todo, es cariñoso y muy bromista, ríe todo el tiempo y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas le dan un aspecto más inocente y travieso, en cambio…

- Vamos Bello durmiente! Levanta tu trasero de la cama! – dije golpeando y luego abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Edward, él es serio y sensible, yo digo que es su alma de artista, aunque no por eso es aburrido, para nada, tiene el pelo más largo que Em, de un tono bronce muy extraño y jamás lo he visto peinado, porque dice que su cabello es rebelde igual que él, también es un poco más bajo que Em y menos musculoso pero sus ojazos verdes traen a 1/3 de las chicas del instituto de babosas.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño ya solo pude concentrarme en mí y en esas ojeras enormes que rodean mis ojos verdes algo más oscuros que los de Ed y en lo enredado de mi cabello a pesar de que me llegase sobre los hombros, su color negro contrasta con mi piel blanca, similar a la porcelana, yo en comparación con mis hermanos soy bastante pequeña cerca de 1.65, se que no soy tan baja, pero dije en comparación con los casi 2 metros de mis hermanos, sin embargo como soy muy delgada me veo más pequeña y el hecho de que mis amigas parezcan jirafas no ayuda mucho.

- Vamos Alice Cullen, se acabo tu paz mental o por lo menos lo que te queda de ella - me dije y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente para relajarme, mientras me rodeaba el olor de leche y nuez de mi jabón y luego el olor cítrico a flores de naranjo de mi shampoo. Entonces como para torturarme su rostro se vino a mi cabeza tan claro que me sobresalto – Maldito! – dije entre dientes y me di una rápida ducha con agua fría para despertar del letargo que me provocaba el agua caliente y quitarme su recuerdo de la mente, no podía empezar así el instituto, salí rápido y me envolví en una toalla y luego en la bata que asegure firmemente para volver a mi cuarto, pero antes, la guerra!...

- Edward! Por todo lo santo! No te dije que sacaras tu trasero de esa cama, vamos!, arriba!, muévete que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

- … -

- Hermanito lindo por favooor,

- … -

- Óyeme principito de cartón! No te tapes la cabeza con las cobijas! Sal de esa cama! – así le gritaba, después le rogaba y le volvía a gritar a mi hermano, mientras saltaba sobre la cama para despertarlo, ya me estoy cabreando, porque pierdo minutos valiosos para arreglarme.

- Alice, cállate y déjame dormir, ¿a quién le importa llegar tarde? Mejor no vayamos, tengo sueño – farfabullo bajo las mantas bien agarradas.

¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer este karma?, piensa Alice, piensa, ¡Bingo!, sé que me ayudaría en esta situación jajjaja.

- Edward, por favor, acuérdate que… hoy es el primer día de clases y… - aquí viene jaja levantaría a mi hermanito y también aprovecharía de aclarar unas dudas - … le prometí a Bella que la pasaríamos a recoger para ir …

- Bella? – me interrumpió sentándose en la cama de una vez, jajajja esto sí es interesante.

- Si, acuérdate que te pregunte si podíamos pasar a recogerla para ir al instituto, porque en las vacaciones se le arruino su chatarra, ¿se te olvido Edward?, está bien mejor le digo que no podemos pasar por ella porque no te quieres levantar – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta con la cabeza gacha – así que tendrá que irse caminando SOLA – solté al llegar al umbral.

-No! – Grito Edward saltando de la cama, me sorprendí mucho de su reacción y supongo que mi rostro lo reflejaba porque bajo la vista y dijo – no..n ..no la llames, de todas formas nos.. nos queda de camino y …no… no podemos faltar a clases el primer día - ¿desde cuándo tartamudea? Creo que acabo de descubrir algo, pobre de mi hermanito estaba avergonzado y parecía nervioso, nunca lo había visto así y me causaba mucha gracia aunque trataba de que no se me notara, de repente pareció recordar algo

– ¿Vamos Alice que haces ahí parada? ¿No me gritabas hace un momento para que me levantara? Ya estoy despierto así que sal de aquí que tengo que arreglarme y tú también, no quiero llegar tarde así que apresúrate!- lo último lo grito mientras me sacaba de su habitación a empujones, ay, hermanito, hermanito, ni que no me conocieras, no puedes disimular conmigo.

Uff, ahora me tocaría la pelea para levantar a Emmett, entre a su habitación lista para gritar pero la cama estaba vacía, ¿Dónde estaría ese oso? ¿Acaso no vino a dormir? Si era así, Mamá por muy paciente que fuera y por mucho que lo quisiera, lo mataría, entonces la puerta por la que yo entre se abrió y dejo pasar a un Emmett muy limpio y perfumado, mis ojos debían ser como platos y mi cara reflejar una gran sorpresa porque apenas me vio soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

- ¿Dónde está mi cámara? Necesitaré una foto de tu cara! No te muevas duende quédate así ! esa expresión vale oro! Conozco a alguien que pagaría una fortuna por ella! - Decía el oso entre carcajadas mientras buscaba por toda su habitación. Estúpido Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? – dije aún algo atónita

- Hermanita querida me levante mientras tú discutías con el flojonaso de Edward, no me digas que tu ojo omnipresente no me vio.

- Ok oso, pero como es que te despertaste sin que pasara un tren cargado de elefantes sobre ti- de verdad esto era increíble, no sé qué tenían que ver los elefantes, pero da igual.

- ¿Se te olvida duende que hoy es el primer día de instituto? Y no puedo dar una mala impresión, no el primer día, además le prometí a Rose que la llevaría ya sabes ahora que es mi novia, es lo que corresponde – dijo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y la sonrisa idiota de los enamorados en la cara, que asco,_ si claro, ¿no será envidia?_, cállate conciencia inútil, era demasiado para mi así que me fui a mi cuarto dejando a Emmett embobado en su habitación.

Vaaaayaa! Rose sí que podía hacer milagros porque sacar a Emmett de la cama sin ningún escándalo de por medio claro que entra en la categoría de milagro, aunque no debería asombrarme tanto con la apariencia de modelo de Rose, su cuerpo perfecto, su 1.78 de estatura, cabellera rubia dorada que caía hasta la cintura, sus ojos celestes y sus labios rojos habían conseguido enamorar por completo al pobre oso y lo habían convertido en un producto respetable de la sociedad.

Mire el reloj, ya había perdido casi media hora por culpa de Edward así que lo mejor era apresurarme, me vestí con unos jeans negros esplendidos, una blusa rosada manga 3/4 que me quedaba perfecta, una chaqueta roja y unas botas negras ambas de la última temporada, me veía genial, me peine de forma que cada punta de mi cabello apuntaba en una dirección diferente y me maquille de forma suave, antes de bajar a desayunar me mire otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación.

- Si que tengo buen gusto y mucho estilo – le dije a mi reflejo antes de bajar corriendo.

Desayune muy rápido y medio me atragantaba porque Edward no paraba de apurarme, ¿no era él quien no se quería levantar?, Emmett ya se había ido en busca de su amor y una de mis amigas Rose en su jeep, el señor Bipolaridad, es decir Edward me saco a la rastra de la casa mientras tosía sin parar porque me ahogue con la leche por su culpa, estúpido Edward, que corre cuando escucha el nombre de Bella pero no es capaz de decirle más que unas cuantas palabras.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi mejor amiga, ella nos esperaba en el porche y apenas nos vio salió corriendo en nuestra dirección, Bella es delgada aunque no tanto como yo, porque tiene más curvas, su cabello caoba cae en una ondulada cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos color chocolate son enormes con unas pestañas gigantes, es muy linda, aunque bastante tímida y algo torpe, lo que me encanta de ella es que es muy madura, transparente y cálida, siento que puedo confiar completamente en ella. Cuando divisó a Edward se sonrojó, abrió la puerta del volvo de mi hermanito y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola, Belly Bells! - grite para que despegara sus ojos de los de mi hermano que la miraba por el retrovisor.

- Buenos Días Bella – le dijo él mientras arrancaba el auto y fijaba la vista en la carretera.

- Hola All, Hola Edward. Gracias por llevarme al instituto, aun no entregan mi camioneta del taller.

- No es problema – dijo mi hermanito como si nada, quien hubiera creído que era el mismo histérico que me saco a rastras de la casa.

- No te preocupes Bella, es todo un placer… para ambos – dije y don bipolar me miro raro por el retrovisor, yo solo sonreí y seguí mi platica con mi amiga de que debería ya botar esa chatarra y comprarse otra o irse con nosotros todos los días, ella se puso como tomate de solo pensar en viajar todos los días con Edward y así seguimos con nuestra discusión hasta que llegamos al instituto, apenas aparcamos divise a Rose, Emmett y mi pesadilla personal, Jasper Hale, llevaba pseudo-enamorada de él desde el año pasado cuando entre a primero y el iba en segundo con Ed y su prima Rose, ¿pero quién no se ilusionaría con él? Es perfecto, con su melena risada y dorada que entornaba su rostro masculino y fuerte y esos ojos azules que parecía que contemplabas el mar y que cada vez que los veo fijamente quiero naufragar para siempre en ellos, es igual de alto que Edward pero más fornido ya que practica dos deportes, está en el equipo de baseball con Emmett y en el de basquetbol con Edward, además es todo un caballero, siempre tan educado, calmado y sonriente, tan amable con todos, excepto conmigo, a veces me ignoraba olímpicamente en los pasillos como si no me viera, aunque lo más probable es que si fuera invisible para él, cuando estábamos todos reunidos apenas y me dirigía la palabra y en las clases que teníamos juntos porque voy avanzada siempre me regaña, para él sólo soy la hermanita de sus dos mejores amigos.

Nos bajamos del coche y llegamos hasta los tres que charlaban, para saludarlos, Bella también era amiga de Rose y se llevaba muy bien con el oso y con Jasper a diferencia de a mí a ella si le hablaba, no entendía que es lo tan desagradable que yo tengo.

- Hola Chicos! – Dijo Bella saludando con la mano a todos

- Hola amiga! – respondió Rose

- Hasta que botaste esa chatarra! Ya veía que se desarmaba en cualquier momento jajaja, - dijo Emmett con una de sus carcajadas a lo que Bella solo rodo los ojos.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable, y muy hermosa además, _vamos Alice! Centrate! Que te va a ver babeando!_, estúpida conciencia déjame en paz, pero es cierto. Edward hizo un gesto general en forma de saludo, siendo Rose y Jasper los que le contestaron con un Hola, es mi turno de saludar, vamos Alice! Es hora de sacarle unas cuantas palabras a Jass, pero primero estaban las amigas.

- Vaya Rosalie Hale! Si que conseguiste sacar al oso temprano de la cama amiga – dije con todo el ánimo que pude – eso sí que se merece algún reconocimiento, como un premio Guiness.- todos comenzaron a reír mientras Emmett me miraba feo y Rose le acariciaba como a un niño pequeño, pero yo solo pude concentrarme en la risa de Jasper que era hermosa y me hacía sentir algo cálido y agradable en el pecho.

- Hola Jasper ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – dije sonriendo, pero muerta de nervios por dentro, agradecí no haber tartamudeado o hablado demasiado rápido. Se puso tenso, me miro y solo dijo;

- Hola, Bien. Gracias – eso fue todo y volvió la mirada al resto que aún se burlaban de Emmett, entonces todo mi ánimo se fue al carajo, me sentí idiota por volver a intentarlo cuando siempre pasaba lo mismo, hasta cuando me iba a dar cuenta que él me detestaba, no importa por qué, solo tenía que entender que yo no soy de su agrado ni como amiga, baje la vista al suelo para que no se dieran cuanta de mi cambio de ánimo, pero así me daban ganas de llorar por lo que decidí recorrer el estacionamiento con la vista y ahí estaba la salvación a la poca dignidad que me quedaba, Jacob. Un chico que conocí en vacaciones, era descendiente nativo de la tribu quilleute, había tenido que dejar la reserva porque su padre se volvió a casar con una no-nativa y ella no tenia permitido vivir ahí, un día que salí a pasear por los alrededores de la casa, decidí dar un paseo más largo y fui a dar a una casa muy bonita a la que se estaba mudando gente, claro, esa gente era la familia de Jacob, me acerque a darles la Bienvenida al sector y así lo conocí, también a Billy su padre y a Joan su madrastra, en un principio no me dio mucha confianza, pero después de un rato hablando me di cuenta que era buena persona y muy gracioso, era muy parecido a Emmett, aunque su piel era mucho más oscura, el cabello lo tenía liso y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, cuando supe que tenía una motocicleta se gano toda mi simpatía y desde entonces nos volvimos buenos amigos. Espere a que se quitase el casco para que pudiese oírme y le grite:

- Jacob!– mientras sacudía mi brazo porque miraba en todas direcciones y no me veía – por aquí chucho ciego! – grite dando unos cuanto pasos hacia él. Entonces me vio.

- Alice! Pequeñaja!- gritó, corrió hacia mí, me abrazo y me levantó en el aire. Desde un día que lo ayude a arreglar el desastre de cena que había hecho por petición de sus padres que todavía estaban ocupados con la mudanza, había comenzado a saludarme así levantándome en el aire con la escusa de que había salvado a su familia de morir intoxicados. Yo no podía hacer nada más que patalear, reírme y gritar que me bajara, hasta que se rendía y devolvía mis pies a la tierra, mientras daba vuelta en sus brazos, pude ver que todos nos miraban, la verdad ni me importaba, pero me fije que mis amigos y hermanos cuchicheaban entre ellos, cuando ya me hallaba en el suelo lleve a Jacob donde estaban todos para que los saludara y luego irnos a la sala de una vez, porque Jacob estaba en el mismo nivel que yo y que Bella y compartiríamos algunas clases.

- Hola chicos, que gusto verlos de nuevo – le dijo Jacob a mis hermanos, a lo que estos respondieron con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, ya se conocían porque yo había invitado a comer a la familia de Jacob a casa un par de veces porque no conocían a nadie en el barrio todavía – Hola Bella – Saludo a mi amiga despeinándola un poco a lo que Bella rio y Edward frunció el ceño, jajaj mi hermanito tan celoso y ni siquiera es capaz de invitarla a salir, Bella también lo conocía de una vez que Jake fue a visitarme y ella estaba en la casa. Entonces recordé que ni Rose, ni Jasper lo conocían así que hice las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Jacob ella es Rose, mi amiga y novia del oso Emmett y él es Jasper el… - ¿que podía decir de él?, el amor de mi vida, el chico más perfecto del instituto - … el amigo de mis hermanos y … primo de Rose – sí, eso era lo mejor, pude ver como Jasper miraba con odio a Jacob como si quisiera saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza, pero cuando dije lo ultimo vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos ¿me estaría volviendo loca, acaso estaba alucinando? Eso no podía ser – Rose, Jasper él es Jacob un amigo que conocí en las vacaciones se mudo hace poco – dije con una sonrisa, Rose dijo un – Hola, bienvenido - mientras que Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó un escueto – Hola - y nada más, vaya creo que ya no seré la única en el instituto que le desagrade. Me sentí un poco mal, por Jacob y porque recordé que yo no le agradaba al único chico capaz de moverme el piso y un suspiro se me escapo de los labios sin querer.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos a clase – dije tomando el brazo de Jacob – vamos Bella despierta, a clases – le dije a mi amiga pasando la mano delante de su cara, porque se había quedado mirando a Edward fijamente, me miro y se ruborizó.

- Ya Alice, es que estaba pensando… – dijo roja como un tomate –…en la tarea que tenemos para la primera hora, recuerdas? La que nos dieron antes de las vacaciones- me dijo para zafarse, no había tarea y ella sabía que yo como buena amiga le seguiría el juego.

- Si Bella, lo recordé si quieres la comparamos, seguro que en eso pensabas – dije sonriendo

- De que tarea hablan – dijo Jacob y recordé que el tenia clase con nosotras y no podía permitir que acabara con nuestra actuación

- No te preocupes yo te la paso – le dije con una sonrisa y pude oír un bufido de parte de Jasper así que tome la mano de Bella y nos despedimos de todos para entrar corriendo al instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en el resguardo de nuestra sala de clases camine hasta los últimos asientos para sentarme con Bella, Jacob nos siguió y se sentó delante de mí, me tapaba por completo algo que me serviría mucho en ciertos momentos, él se volteo como para hablarnos de algo, pero entró el profesor de matemáticas y lo cortó haciendo que se presentara ante todos, para después seguir con la clase y poner los temas de este periodo y las fechas de los exámenes. Así terminó la primera clase, luego teníamos literatura los tres, y la pasamos muy bien empezando con el trabajo del análisis de las obras de Shakespeare, la tercera hora teníamos Arte pero sólo Jacob y yo, Bella pasaba esa hora trabajando en la biblioteca, porque no tomo esa materia. Nos situamos cada uno en su taburete, esperando a que llegara la srta Watson.

- ¡Me encanta Arte! Bella nunca ha sido buena para esto por eso estaba sola en esta clase – dije a Jacob que se removía en el asiento del lado - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es que sólo veo chicas y eso es raro. – dijo mirando hacia todos lados

- Jake, es arte, ¿qué esperabas?

- No sé, en la reserva Arte era obligatorio, así que no sé - dijo mirándome con cara de cachorro y alzando los hombros.- A mí me gusta y me iba bien así que lo tomé, pensé que habría más chicos.

- Bueno, aquí la clase la tomaron puras chicas este año y claro ahora tú – dije y lo vi abrir los ojos como plato, así que agregue a toda prisa con una gran sonrisa – pero no te preocupes, por lo menos no estás sólo, me tienes a mí para defenderte.

- Y más te vale que lo hagas bien – dijo acercando su silla a la mía y después corriendo su atril también más cerca del mío – Porque algunas me miran como si fuera comestible.

Cuando mire a mis compañeras, me di cuenta que era cierto, algunas no le despegaban la vista de encima y otras sólo lo hacían para mirarme feo, vaya, GENIAL!, nótese el sarcasmo, ya me odiaban y adoraban por estar en el grupo de los 3 chicos más populares, sí, se llevaban 1/3 cada uno Emmett, Edward y Jasper, supongo que ahora será solo 1/4 si agregamos a Jacob. Cuando llego la srta Watson, vi que traía en las manos una frutera, siempre hacia lo mismo en la primera clase, explicó que pintaríamos las frutas para ambientar las manos al trabajo de la pintura después de este tiempo de quietud, aunque ella no sabía que yo pintaba también en las vacaciones, de verdad me gusta hacerlo, también dijo que había que buscar un lugar que quisiéramos retratar ,pero no podía ser una fotografía, sino un lugar real del pueblo y ese sería nuestro examen final, luego nos mando a trabajar en la fruta, estaba concentradísima en el trabajo cuando Jacob me desconcentró.

- ¡Soy un experto en pintar frutas!, es lo que más hacíamos en La Reserva.

- Wow, Jake de verdad te están quedando muy bien – dije admirando una manzana que se veía casi real – parece que va a saltar del genero.

- Jajajaja Gracias. – dijo rascándose la nuca – Pero sólo quería llamar tú atención para hablar de algo – me miro serio y luego sonrió para seguir – algo que no quise decir delante de Bella porque no sé si ella sabe lo que yo sé y de lo que quiero hablar.

- Habla de una vez, estoy empezando a no entender lo que dices.

- ¿Es él verdad? – Dijo con tono serio, y yo no entendía de quien hablaba – ¿No me entiendes, enana? Se te nota en la cara – soltó en una risa contenida

- No tengo idea de que me estás hablando, chucho! – dije un poco más alto y él arrugó la frente - No me digas así! – Pues yo no soy enana!- ya estábamos gritando

-Silencio, ¿qué está pasando ahí? – Dijo la srta Watson dirigiéndose hacia nosotros – Nada, srta- respondimos al unísono, ella llegó y se paró a nuestras espaldas y al ver que si estábamos trabajando y lo bonitas que eran nuestras pinturas siguió su recorrido por la sala.

-Ves lo que haces Jacob – susurre hacia mi compañero

-¿Yo? Tú te pusiste a gritar All – me respondió

- Bah, mejor termina lo que me estabas diciendo, y esta vez se claro, ok – le dije con el seño fruncido, a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo rodé los ojos, con él no se puede.

- Alice, el chico del que me hablaste una vez, ese que te gusta es.. Jasper, verdad?- susurró lo último pero yo lo escuche claramente, sentí el rubor subir a mi cara, abrí la boca para decir algo, para gritarle que no, pero la volví a cerrar porque no salió ningún sonido de ella. – No necesitas contestarme tu cara ya lo hizo – dijo con una sonrisa enorme, miré mis botas sin saber que decir y en ese momento sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, me paré y empecé a recoger mis cosas, mientras Jake me miraba aún sentado, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más que nosotros en el aula, me di la vuelta encarando a mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?, te podrían haber oído! – dije alto pero no lo suficiente para que escuchara alguien aparte de nosotros dos.

- Tranquila, me fije que nadie nos estuviera prestando atención – dijo con las manos en alto, entonces me vino una pregunta mucho más importante a la cabeza.

- Jacob, ¿cómo supiste que era Jasper?¿Tanto se me nota! – dije la última pregunta casi en un grito que lo asusto un poco.

- No Alice, cálmate, no se te nota, pero no sé cuando me hablaste de ese chico que te gusta y no te toma en cuenta, me dijiste que era amigo de tus hermanos, ¿recuerdas?, entonces deduje que sería Jasper, además es el único en este instituto que te ignora.

- Sí, ni siquiera sabría que existo si no es por mis hermanos – le dije sentándome en mi silla – Aunque estoy segura que soy invisible para más personas cachorro – le dije acariciando su cabeza como a un perro, frunció el seño apartando mi mano.

- No me trates como tu mascota, enana. O le digo lo que sé a Jazz – soltó con una sonrisa malvada en la cara y salió corriendo del aula hacia el comedor, no esperé ni dos segundos para salir detrás de él, pero el muy condenado es demasiado rápido, corrí a todo lo que podía detrás de él llamándolo y él más corría, ya no daba más así que me pare en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Jake, lo siento! – Grite a todo pulmón y lo vi pararse y voltear hacia mí, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, mientras todos en el pasillo voltearon a verme y llevaban sus miradas de mí a Jacob y de vuelta. Maldito perro. Entonces camine hasta donde estaba parado esperándome.

- Por tu culpa van a estar hablando de nosotros toda la semana – dije al llegar a su lado pero sin mirarlo.

- En la reserva hacía que hablaran de mí todo el año – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa maniaca- y es mejor que hablen de nosotros que de ti y Jazz – susurro después, y seguro que mi cara parecía un tomate porque la sentía arder de vergüenza.

- Ya basta Jacob, sí, él me gusta, pero no significo nada para él - farfabuye entre dientes llegando al comedor – y eso no es nada agradable para mí – dije cuando cruzamos la puerta- por favor no le digas nada, vale? – le pedí mirándolo a la cara.

- Tranquila pequeñaja, yo nunca le diría nada, sólo estaba jugando un poco contigo, somos amigos, eres mi mejor amiga fuera de la reserva y te quiero – dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y apretando un poco, yo le respondí con una sonrisa – además yo sé lo que es un amor no correspondido, ¿lo olvidas? – No – dije presionando un poco su cintura con mi brazo, recordando lo mal que aún estaba por Leah, ya estábamos a unos pasos de la mesa que siempre usamos cuando me tensé porque sólo estaban Rose, Emmett y Jasper, Jacob lo notó y me susurro al oído justo cuando los de la mesa nos veían – No te preocupes All, él es el tonto si no se da cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo – y me besó la coronilla justo como yo lo hice cuando le dije las mismas palabras a él que lloraba por la malvada de Leah, no pude evitar sonreír, pero me arrepentí cuando me encontré con los ojos oscuros de odio de Jasper, decidí hacer caso a mi amigo y pasar de él, sentándome y preguntando donde estaban Bella y Edward.

- Están pidiendo la comida – Dijo Rose, y sí, ambos estaban muy cerca hablando en la fila del almuerzo, me paré y fui hasta ellos que se sobresaltaron al escucharme llegar, esos dos, parece que están avanzando por fin, sonreí y me quede para aprovechar de comprar mi almuerzo y el de Jake que me pidió algo de pizza cuando me paré de la mesa. Después de pagar toda la comida nos fuimos los tres a sentar, pase mi almuerzo conversando con Bella y Rose, mientras Jacob hablaba con Emmett sobre Baseball, Edward estaba leyendo y Jasper parecía con la mente en otro lado, paso todo el almuerzo en silencio y con expresión arisca, decidí no prestarle demasiada atención, pero no lo logré. Terminé de comer justo unos minutos antes del timbre para regresar a clases, tome mis cosas para irme con Bella, Jake no tenía Español con nosotras pero de todas formas nos siguió, nos despedimos y salimos del comedor, en uno de los pasillos Jacob se despidió y se fue a su clase de Física, nosotras seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, hasta que no di mas.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells? Hace rato que me miras como si quisieras decirme algo pero al final no abres la boca, vamos suéltalo de una vez

- Ally, soy tu amiga verdad? – pregunto con la cara seria

- Sí Bells, por qué me preguntas eso? – dije deteniéndome en el pasillo a unos metros de nuestra sala – ¡eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo! – expuse extendiendo mis manos que hacían un circulo a mi alrededor, simulando el mundo – no me digas que estas celosa de Jacob! Porque eso lo puedo esperar de Emmett y hasta de Edward pero no de ti Bella.

- Claro que no, bueno, no como tú crees, Jake me cae muy bien, pero… - se acerco a mí como si fuese a decirme un secreto y susurro - ¿Qué hay entre tú y Jake? Se sincera Alice – mi cara de sorpresa debe ser enorme porque la verdad no termino de entender las palabras que salieron de su boca ¿Jacob y yo?¿ Qué hay entre..?¿Nosotros?. Bella seguía ahí parada esperando mi respuesta y entonces comprendí que no estaba bromeando, la pregunta iba en serio.

- ¡Que! ¡De qué estás hablando, Bella!¡¿Yo con quién!¡Como se te puede ocurrir, sabes que yo no podría!¡Sabes que es Jas.. - justo en ese instante Bella me tapo la boca, con cara de espanto, y se lo agradecí con el alma.

- Ya Alice, deja de gritar, ya entendí – dijo aún con su mano cubriéndome la boca, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, algunos estudiantes nos miraban como si estuviésemos locas y la mayoría acostumbrados a mis arranques de entusiasmo desviaron su mirada rápido, entre ellos mis hermanos que estaban con Jasper al final del pasillo, aunque él mantuvo su mirada curiosa en mí durante un momento, hasta que llamaron su atención.

- Gracias Bella, me salvaste la vida – dije en cuanto quito su mano y ella asintió – pero ahora dime de donde sacaste algo como eso – le pedí mientras retomábamos el camino hasta la clase.

- Bueno, después del efusivo saludo de la mañana y que no se han despegado en todo el día, se han vuelto el chisme del día, todos los cotillas están hablando de ustedes dos – me quede de piedra con eso, ¿cómo podía ser en un solo día?

- Bella, tú sabes que Jake en este corto tiempo se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo, igual que el tuyo, no lo puedes negar - dije mirándola acusadoramente, mientras llegábamos a nuestros asientos en la parte de atrás y después le susurre – además Jacob sabe igual que tú lo de Jasper, yo no se lo dije eh, él lo adivino, y la verdad me siento bien cuando estoy con él, se me olvida que el amor de mi vida no sabe que existo.

- Alice no seas dramática, además Jasper si sabe que existes, es sólo que es un poco lento – susurro – pero lo que me preocupa es que Jake este apegándose demasiado a ti, no sé, deberías cuidar que no se confundan las cosas

- Lo sé Bells, y Jacob tiene todo claro, además necesita nuestro apoyo, él no conoce a nadie más fuera de la reserva y es un buen chico – dije lo último como si hablara de un cachorro y tuvimos que cubrirnos el rostro para no reírnos porque la Sra Cope ya había empezado la clase hace mucho. Ahí cortamos el tema y decidimos poner atención a la clase que por cierto estuvo muy aburrida, aunque Bella si parecía estar prestando atención, me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó el timbre, recogimos nuestras cosas y después de pasar a nuestros casilleros nos dirigimos al gimnasio, en medio de mi esfuerzo por convencer a Bella que me acompañe al centro comercial, llegamos a los camarines y luego entramos al gimnasio, ya estaban casi todos ahí, Jacob nos saludo desde donde hablaba con unos chicos de nuestro nivel, Tyler y Mike, los tres rodeados por un montón de chicas.

- Lo ves Bella, no hay por que preocuparse, Jake ya se está ambientando, para mañana no nos va a necesitar – dije cuando nos sentábamos en las gradas para esperar al profesor.

- Sí ya lo veo, todas esas chicas a su alrededor lo van a ayudar – soltó riendo – pero que descarada es Tanya, mira como le coquetea!, no que le gustaba Edward.

- Pff, pobre de Jake si esa lo empieza a perseguir, aunque sería mejor para mi hermano – Bella me miro incrédula- a Edward no le interesa para nada Tanya, de verdad, no es esa clase de chico Bella.- la vi asentir con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que trato de disimular pero no pudo.- De verdad Bells ya deberías hablar con mi hermano y terminar con tu tortura.

- Estas loca Alice, yo no me puedo comparar con Tanya o las demás porristas, Edward jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, para él solo soy tu amiga.

- Si tú lo dices, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso - Nota mental: "Ayudar a mi hermano para que se declare a Bella" en lo que pensaba un plan para unir a esos dos llego el profesor y empezó mi tortura física, porque mejor no nos pagan un GYM y ya. Termino la clase y por fin podría irme a casa, pasamos a los camarines a recoger nuestras cosas de una vez, podía ver en la cara de Bella una sonrisa de alivio que seguro se repetía en mi cara, para ambas había terminado la tortura, salimos del gimnasio y Jake nos esperaba para despedirse porque iba a dar una vuelta con los chicos con los que había estado hablando antes, nos despedimos deseándole que la pasara bien y seguimos al aparcamiento donde ya estaban los demás reunidos iba tan cansada que solo quería irme a casa, Bella dijo que se iba porque Charlie llegaba temprano hoy y tenía que hacer la cena, así que salude en general y me despedí de la misma forma, mirando a mi hermano para que se despidiera y nos llevara a casa.

- Edward, nosotros trajimos a Bella, ¿quieres que se vaya caminando? Además también quiero ir a casa – dije con cara de cansancio, le sonreí a todos y levante mi mano para despedirme, Rose me sonrió de vuelta diciendo algo de mi cara y Emmett me revolvió el pelo diciendo que por no desayunar me quedaba sin energía y Jasper me miraba de una forma extraña, como con preocupación, bah seguro es idea mía, pura fantasía.

- Pues alguien que no quería levantarse, termino sacándome a empujones de la casa, sin dejarme desayunar, solo por que nombre a Be…

- Vamos Alice! Te ves muy cansada y Bella también, tienes razón tenemos que llevarla, también tengo tarea y quede de ayudar a Esme. Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana – dijo todo sin tomar ni una sola pausa, mientras me empujaba de camino a su volvo, los demás rieron y se despidieron me voltee con la puerta abierta después que Ed y Bella ya estaban en el auto, para despedirme con la mano de mis amigos y pude ver a Jasper que aún me miraba con esa expresión extraña, pero sonreía y me sorprendió que levantara la mano para despedirse de mí y pude leer claramente como articulo con sus labios "Hasta Mañana" sin sacarme la mirada de encima.

- ¿No que eras invisible Alice? – dijo Bella conteniendo la risa que liberó en cuanto me vio a la cara, debo verme muy graciosa, seguro que estoy sonrojada, algo que solo me pasa con los pequeños gestos que a veces me dirige Jasper. ¡Que Patética!

- Cállate! – dije tratando de sonar enojada, pero no pude controlar la alegría y la sorpresa, así que me largue a reír junto con ella, mientras Edward nos veía por el retrovisor como si fuésemos fenómenos.

Dejamos a Bella que se sonrojó al despedirse de mi hermano, cuando llegamos a casa me fui directo a mi cuarto, me duche y me puse mi pijama, revise la materia del día y repase que tendría para mañana, mañana compartiría Historia Avanzada con Jasper, después del gesto de hoy estoy desconcertada, pero también me siento estúpida no puedo ponerme así por un gesto tan pequeño, ah! No sé que pensar! Jasper ya lo ha hecho antes, y después vuelve a su frialdad de siempre y a ignorarme por completo, así que es mejor no ilusionarme, basta Alice, mañana se verá, ya se me quito el hambre, lo mejor ahora es dormir, ojalá las cosas fueran más simples.


	3. Chapter 3

Me levanté antes que sonara el despertador, lo apagué y tome mis cosas para darme una ducha, pase por el cuarto de mis hermanos y seguían dormidos, me dolían todos los músculos así que decidí dejarlos dormir un poco más, y relajarme con el agua caliente, después de destensar todos mis nervios en la ducha, tuve que salir a la guerra, otra vez, ya con ese par de flojos despiertos y levantándose pude ir a prepararme para el instituto. Hoy hace frio así que tome unos jeans azules, y mis botas de la nueva temporada con un sweater largo de color verde que me llega a medio muslo, me maquille y peine como siempre, un último vistazo en el espejo y baje a desayunar corriendo.

- Edward si no te apuras, pasare yo por Bella en mi precioso porche y tú te irás solo en tu asqueroso volvo! – grite en su puerta cuando lo vi todavía revolverse en la cama y seguí mi camino a la cocina, llevaba la mitad de mis tostadas y estaba acabando mi primer vaso de leche y Emmett terminaba su segundo batido cuando llego Edward corriendo a la cocina, saco unas galletas, una botella de 1 litro de jugo y se sentó a mi lado a comer.

- Adiós hermanitos nos vemos en el instituto, voy en busca de mi Rose – dijo Emmett parándose de la mesa - Nos vemos oso enamorado, ve por tu ricitos de oro – le respondí y se fue riendo hacia el garaje - Edward te vas a ahogar – dije cuando lo vi tomando el jugo de la botella, a lo que trago golpeándose el pecho y dijo – Apúrate Alice, comes muy lento. – no me quedo otra que rodar los ojos.

- ¿Piensas seguir así siempre o le vas a decir algún día que te gusta? – Le pregunte mientras me servía otro vaso de leche, entonces sí que se ahogo, las galletas que tenía en la boca se esparcieron por la mesa y no paraba de toser – Toma –le ofrecí un vaso de agua, que se tomo como si llevara 5 meses en el desierto

- De que hablas Alice? – me pregunto con la cara roja pero no solo por haberse ahogado – De verdad Edward crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta? – sisee entrecerrando los ojos, se tensó y no me contestó nada pareciese que se hubiera transformado en piedra.

- Hermanito, te conozco desde que nací, te gusta Bella y no te atreves a decírselo – dije con suficiencia, porque sé que tengo razón, abrió la boca pero no salió ni un solo sonido de ella y la volvió a cerrar, entonces tomo aire y dijo – Alice, estás loca, de donde sacas esas cosas, de verdad tantas compras te están matando las neuronas – y se paro para limpiar la mesa.

- Vamos Eddy te conozco, y así como sé que no te interesan ni Tanya ni Jessica a pesar de ser porristas y de que te persigan todo el tiempo, también sé que Bella llama tu atención más que cualquiera en el instituto, me doy cuenta de cómo la miras y además cada vez que la nombro se te pone en la cara esa sonrisa boba que tienes justo ahora – se puso serio de inmediato – Bella es muy madura y bonita, supe que … Mike quiere invitarla a salir – mentí en lo último para medir su reacción, que paso de su boba sonrisa a una mueca con el seño fruncido.

- Mike? - Dijo con desprecio y luego agrego con tristeza y curiosidad – y Bella quiere salir con él?

- Vas a admitir entonces que te gusta Bella? Sino no te respondo ni te cuento nada de ella nunca más – amenacé ya que él siempre se entera de las cosas que le pasan a mi amiga gracias a mí.

- Esta bien, sí, me gusta Bella, pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi – dijo con tristeza ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente? – Ella se merece a alguien mejor Alice – ¿Qué onda tú y tu complejo de inferioridad Edward? No puedo creer que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga sean tan estúpidos, tendré que hacerme cargo de esto o nunca estarán juntos.

- No seas tonto Ed, tú eres un chico genial, por supuesto que Bella se fijaría en ti, ¿no lo hacen ya todas las chicas del instituto?. Bueno solo 1/4 de las chicas

- Pero Bella es diferente Ally, ella es especial, no es como todas las chicas, es tan cálida y honesta, tan tímida y agradable… y si no me merece a mí, mucho menos al idiota de Newton – dijo furioso, es mi momento de intervenir

- Bueno, cálmate, a Bella no le interesa Mike, no se fija en los retrasados, por eso digo que tú eres perfecto para ella, ¡Que maravilla!¡Mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada! – dije dando saltitos de felicidad por la cocina y Edward se largo a reír hasta que vio la hora y tuvimos que salir corriendo porque íbamos tarde, Bella estaría furiosa, con lo puntual que es. Pero ya se me ocurrió un plan para calmarla y ayudarla de paso.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella en menos de 3 minutos y ella estaba sentada en los escalones del porche, apenas nos vio aparecer se paro y camino hacia la calle con el seño fruncido, abrió la puerta de atrás para sentarse a mi lado mientras decía – Ya es tarde Alice –

- Lo siento Bella, siéntate con Edward, estoy muy adolorida para moverme – dije extendida a lo largo en los asientos traseros haciendo mi mejor imitación de una moribunda, hubiera pagado por grabar la cara de Bella, abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo, iba a abrir la boca para rebatirme pero la corté – Vamos Bella, sube adelante que vamos tarde – y cerré la puerta para volver a acostarme. No me había dado cuenta que Edward se había bajado del auto hasta que lo vi sosteniendo la puerta del copiloto para Bella, que se subía con la cara como tomate y una sonrisa nerviosa, él rodeó el auto y se subió con su sonrisa boba pegada en el rostro y arranco el auto, así que hice mi próximo movimiento.

- Ed, porque no pones algo de tu música favorita para ver si se relajan mis músculos, Bells los discos están en la guantera, que Edward te diga cuál es, por favooor – dije volviendo a acostarme en la parte trasera y cerrando los ojos para que pareciera que de verdad necesito relajarme y así prestar atención, escuché que la guantera se abrió y que Edward le indicaba un disco, después empezó a sonar un poco de música clásica que antes había oído en casa de mi amiga y no pude evitar sonreír así que escondí mi cara en el asiento para que no lo notaran.

- Claro de luna, es genial – escuché que dijo Bella

- Sí, Debussy es mi favorito – contesto Edward

- También el mío, no a mucha gente le gustan los clásicos

- A mí siempre me han gustado, así que supongo que soy algo raro

- Somos dos entonces – dijo Bella y se enfrascaron en una charla sobre la música clásica y que interpretes les gustaban, luego pasaron a los libros y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, yo me empecé a aburrir porque los únicos libros que me gustan son los de historia, por eso me quede dormida.

- Ally – escuche a Bella lejana

- Enana estas ahí? - escuche a Emmett como si estuviera bajo el agua

- Ally, despierta! – escuche a Rose muy cerca

- ¿Están seguros que no está enferma? – escuche la voz de Jasper y abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue su rostro y esos hermosos ojos azules con expresión preocupada fijos en mi, entonces note a Edward volteado en el asiento del conductor, Bella de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto con Jacob a sus espaldas los tres mirándome, las cabezas de Rose y Emmett estaban metidas por la ventana a mis pies y volví a Jasper que estaba inclinado sobre mí con la puerta de mi cabeza abierta.

- Buenos Días – dijo bajo con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rosados y apetitosos labios, _concéntrate Alice!_ Y casi me ahogo con el aire de mis pulmones por su culpa

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? Dejen de mirarme así – dije mirando a todos mientras me sentaba en medio del asiento trasero.

- Que pasa Alice, ¡nos tenias preocupados porque no despertabas! – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta y sentándose a mi lado - Es cierto enana, pensamos que estabas en coma – agrego el oso apoyándose en la puerta abierta - No es gracioso Emmett – dijo Jasper sentado a mi izquierda, pegue un pequeño salto porque no lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y también por la sorpresa de su cercanía, por lo que desvié mi mirada hacia Bella y Jacob que estaban sonriendo, seguro se estaban burlando de mi.

- No deberíamos ir a clase entonces – dije viéndolos con el seño fruncido

- No, ya nos perdimos la primera hora – dijo Jacob de lo más tranquilo – Nadie quiso irse hasta que no despertaras Alice – agregó Bella – Tanto te desvelaste anoche o estabas soñando conmigo? – bromeo Jacob moviendo las cejas y riendo con Emmett y Rose, sentí el aire alrededor de Jasper tensarse y de reojo lo vi cruzar los brazos y echarse hacia atrás con expresión molesta.

- Si hubiese soñado contigo serian pesadillas – dije y a Jasper se le escapo una risita que oí porque está a mi lado – Lo importante es que estas bien Alice – dijo Bella – ¿ya no te duele, puedes moverte? – Preguntó, y recordé mi farsa de antes de quedarme dormida, que inocente es mi amiga - ¿Qué te duele?¿Qué te paso Alice, estas bien? – dijo Jasper mientras me revisaba con la mirada como buscando alguna herida sangrante o algo, desee estar herida de verdad para que él me cuidara y se preocupara así por mí. No seas estúpida Alice. Todos me miraban preocupados menos Edward, que me sonreía.

- Estoy Bien. No hay de que preocuparse, en serio, ya vamos todos, que va a empezar la próxima clase, ok

-¿Segura? - pregunto Rose

- Segura, solo estaba un poco tensa pero ya se me pasó, vale, vamos a clase – dije volteando hacia Jasper para que me dejara bajar del auto, pero el solo me miraba serio sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar, mientras todos los demás desocupaban el volvo.

- No estoy enferma – afirmé mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía – Tenemos que bajar del coche – dije mirando a todos que nos esperaban para entrar y luego volví la vista a él, me miró serio como examinando mi rostro, luego sonrió, bajo del auto y me ayudo a salir, cerré la puerta y al dar la vuelta … Edward estaba a mi lado, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me alejó de Jasper – Gracias Ally, pero no vuelvas a asustarnos así – dijo en mi oído

- No me habría quedado dormida si tu conversación con Bella no hubiese sido tan aburrida – dije molesta porque me separó de Jasper y él solo se puso a reír mirando a Bella que iba más adelante con Jake, de repente se calló y frunció el seño, mire hacia delante y vi que ella se doblaba de la risa por algo que Jacob le había dicho, ya sabía yo que mi hermano es un gran celoso.

- No seas tonto Edward, si sigues esperando te la van a quitar – le susurre, para después correr hacia mis dos amigos y posicionarme entre ambos tomando el brazo de Bella y empujando a Jake, me contaron la broma, que por cierto era muy buena, así que también me doble de risa de camino a la clase. Entre conversaciones amenas y bromas se nos paso el resto de la mañana y llego el receso del almuerzo. Jacob se fue con Tyler y Mike a la mesa rodeada de porristas, mientras Bella y Yo fuimos a la fila del almuerzo, compramos y de ahí directo a nuestra mesa de siempre.

Estábamos planeando nuestra próxima pijamada esta vez tocaba en casa de Rose, me gusta armar una noche de chicas al mes, cuando llegaron los demás a sentarse.

- Rose estábamos viendo los últimos detalles de nuestra noche de chicas – dije viéndola con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro – pero todavía no nos dices que día la podemos hacer

- Alice, mamá dijo que si podíamos hacerla el próximo fin de semana, porque ellos tienen que viajar y así ustedes me acompañan – dijo con una sonrisa igual a la mía – ¿qué les parece? Tendremos toda la casa para nosotras – agrego mirando a Bella y después a mí.

- Esta bien por mí, pero no le diré a Charlie que tus padres no estarán, sino tendremos la patrulla de policía toda la noche en la puerta – dijo Bella con desgana y a nosotras nos dio mucha risa

- Por mi también está bien – dije entre risas – pero es noche de chicas, así que Jasper tendrás que ir a quedarte a casa con Ed y Em – continúe esta vez sin reírme.

- ¿¡Qué? – los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas al gritar - ¿acaso piensan quedarse las tres solas? – dijo mirándome directamente y yo me cohibí.

- Eso es muy peligroso – le secundó Edward – tres chicas solas en una casa, no me convence.

- No quieren que les vayamos a hacer compañía – dijo Emmett alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- No oso ni se te ocurra, estaremos bien, no exageren, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien – dije mirando seriamente a cada uno de ellos – Es noche de chicas y punto – agregue cruzándome de brazos.

- Es cierto - Alice tiene toda la razón – me siguieron mis amigas.

- Pues eso ya lo veremos – dijo Jasper mirándome serio.

- Tenemos una semana para llegar a un acuerdo – dijo Edward antes de pararse a comprar algo de comer.

Odio cuando se ponen tan protectores, en especial Jasper ¿Qué le pasa?, nunca se pone así por nuestras noches de chicas y tampoco le ha molestado salir de su casa por nuestras reuniones, ya que vive con Rose y sus padres desde que llego a Forks desde Texas después que su madre se volvió a casar, es una historia parecida a la de Bella, solo que ella se vino a vivir con su papá y Jasper con sus tíos, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que detesto cuando se vuelven tan posesivos, estaba enfurruñada jugando con mi comida, mientras Rose y Emmett se comían entre ellos en vez de a sus almuerzos, Bella y Edward fingían leer porque mas pasaban mirándose a escondidas del otro o leyendo el libro del otro, pff, mala amiga no se da cuenta que estoy aburrida y Jasper me miraba serio, eso es lo que más me molesta, después de la discusión se quedó serio y me veía como si quisiera regañarme, estúpido que se ve tan sexy enojado.

- Aaaahh diablos! – dije cuando sentí que alguien me movía la silla y estuve a punto de caerme.

- ¿Por qué tan seria Alice? – dijo Jacob detrás de mi asiento, lo mire con el seño fruncido y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande - Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes! – grito mientras se alejaba de nuestra mesa corriendo tras de sus nuevos amigos hacia la puerta – rodé los ojos y un golpe me hizo saltar, Jasper había dejado caer su bolso con un golpe seco sobre la mesa cuando se paro, haciendo saltar a todos.

- Ya es hora de ir a clases – dijo serio y apenas terminó la última palabra sonó el timbre, se veía realmente molesto, muy malo es que yo tuviera clase con él ahora.

- Si – dijo Bella con mirada confundida, ella tiene Biología avanzada y la comparte con Edward, así que se pararon y se fueron juntos,¡mala amiga y mal hermano! Mientras yo tengo Historia avanzada con ese bloque de hielo rubio que intentaba congelarme con la mirada, voltee mi vista a Rose y Emmett que dijeron que tenían esa hora libre y se iban al aparcamiento a esperar, si claro no soy tan ingenua, tome mis cosas sin mirar al hombre de hielo y me dirigí al aula, aunque al salir del comedor lo sentí caminar a mi lado, pero no lo mire porque la verdad, me da miedo quedar convertida en piedra.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews! me dan muchos animos :D , esperemos que las cosas no vayan peores para Alice.<strong>

**bye , nos leemos.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a la puerta del aula, alguien me impidió el paso, levante la cabeza y ahí estaba, el desquiciado de James, siempre me impedía el paso en todas las clases avanzadas que tengo, que solo son dos, James es un chico del nivel de Jasper pero no se llevan muy bien, digamos que se ignoran por mutuo acuerdo.

- James – sisee – quítate de mi camino, por favor. – dije amable pero cortante.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar? El viejo latoso aún no llega, podemos entretenernos un momento hasta que llegue – dijo con sonrisa ladina, ¡Que asco! entonces sentí un frio recorrer mi espalda y supe que Jasper estaba detrás de mí, algo que me confirmó la cara de James al quitarse del camino.

- Después hablamos, linda – susurró el baboso de James, escuche un gruñido amenazador detrás, pero por mi bien seguí mi camino hasta los últimos asientos ignorándolo por completo, como siempre esperaba sentarme sola o con alguna chica retraída de tercer nivel, Jasper siempre se ha sentado delante de mí o en los asientos de los lados, donde María y su sequito pueden rodearlo con facilidad, pff, molesta por ese pensamiento deje caer mi bolso en el suelo mientras me senté medio acostada sobre la mesa.

- Alice... ¿Alice? – susurra el estúpido que se sentó a mi lado mientras me toca el hombro como para saber si estoy consciente. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estoy molesta? Solo la ofrecida de María puede arruinarme una de mis clases favoritas. Y ese metiche que no deja de llamarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dije casi en un gruñido, levantando la cabeza para ver que quería y mi cara se volvió un completo mapa, mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas, lo sé porque vi mi reflejo en sus dos océanos azules – Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- También tengo Historia en este horario Alice – dijo como si regañara a un niño pequeño – con el mismo profesor y en esta sala, igual que antes del receso de invierno, soy tu compañero – odié el tono que usó y su rostro serio, sexy y perfecto, _concéntrate!_ , me encantó eso de "soy tu compañero", me controlé para no soltar una risita tonta y en cambio solo hice una mueca con los labios, si él está molesto, pues, yo también.

- Me refiero a por qué estas sentado conmigo – dije entrecerrando los ojos, para que notara que me molesto su tono, aunque todavía repetía su voz en mi cabeza "soy TU compañero", ojala me acompañara por toda la eternidad.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo? – dijo con cara de sorpresa – O será que querías sentarte con alguien más? - miro no muy disimuladamente a la mesa de James, ¿qué yo quisiera sentarme con ese fogón andante?¿qué acaso está loco?¿pero qué le pasa?

- ¿Qué? Dime Jasper ¿acaso nos mentiste a todos y no eres rubio natural? – le pregunte imitando su semblante irritado.

- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras me miraba completamente confundido

- Para insinuarme que puedo querer sentarme con James, tienes que estar usando un decolorante muy fuerte, en serio, eso mata neuronas, ¿o lo de las mujeres rubias también corre para los hombres? – dije molesta, es que ¡Por Dios!¡es James!¡¿qué clase de mujer cree que soy?

- Lo siento, soy natural Alice y lo de los rubios no corre para mí ni para Rose – dijo de lo más calmado y sonriente ¿cómo puede estar ahora contento si acabo de tratarlo mal? – Y que bien que no te dejas engañar por los tipos como él, no es para ti, James no respeta a las mujeres y tú mereces alguien que te respete y … te quiera – dijo tan serio y seguro que se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y casi juraría que se sonrojo al decir lo último, aunque podría ser solo mi imaginación, porque en estos momentos no sé si gritar de emoción o derretirme en el asiento, eso sí, sentí arder mis mejillas, genial!, debo estar muy sonrojada!.

- Gra… g..gracias – me salió la voz ahogada y ¡por qué tenía que tartamudear!¡Dios por qué me odias! No pude sostenerle la mirada así que vi hacia delante y caí en cuenta que el profesor Stark ya estaba frente a la clase, traté de entender que es lo que decía, pero la mirada constante de Jasper no me dejaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tengo monos en la cara? – le susurré para que ya dejara de mirarme y pude oír una risita contenida, pero ¿será bipolar?, ¿no estaba molesto hace unos minutos y ahora se ríe?

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me siente contigo? – preguntó de repente y no puede evitar mirarlo, estaba vuelto hacia mí, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza, atento a mi respuesta, de hecho creo que estaba atento a todas mis reacciones_, sí seguro, ya quisieras eso Alice_, maldita y perra conciencia!.

- No es que no quiera, solo es extraño – dije segura y tome aire para continuar – además tú siempre te sientas cerca de … María - su nombre me salió bañado en veneno, pero no lo pude evitar, cuando la nombre el codo de Jasper resbaló, dándose un golpe seco en la cabeza, me asusté mucho pero cuando lo vi levantarse sobándose la cabeza tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada igual a la de mis compañeros.

- Silencio! Silencio todos! – dijo el sr. Stark - ¿Mi clase le provoca sueño señor Hale? – añadió mirando a Jasper que le devolvió la mirada con rostro serio y se disculpó, diciendo que no se volvería a repetir, yo en ningún momento aparte la vista de Jasper y el profesor seguro se dio cuenta porque…

- Srta Cullen, podría decirme ¿Cuáles son las injusticias sociales que arrastró el desarrollo de la industria a nivel mundial, luego de la revolución? – demonios!

- Sí, claro, la revolución …- dije mirando el pizarrón donde alcance a leer Revolución Industrial, uf, suerte que leí un libro no hace mucho sobre eso – industrial generó muchas desigualdades debido a que la mayoría de los puestos de trabajo se volvieron innecesarios … - y seguí explicando lo que había leído y agregué algo de un documental de la BBC que vi con papá cuando era pequeña, por suerte tengo una excelente memoria cuando la necesito.

- Muy bien Alice, por lo menos alguien que no venga solo a dormir en mi clase – dijo y volvió a retomar la marcha. Entonces noté algunas miradas puestas en mi, miré a mi alrededor y primero di con la chica, creo que su nombre es Charlotte que estaba sentada en la mesa delante de mí que me sonrió y su compañero Peter susurro un bien hecho, me di cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos, por lo que debían ser novios, luego me tope con la mirada de James que sonreía y al cual ignoré, luego vinieron las dagas que salían de los ojos de María desde el otro lado del salón y por último Jasper que tenía una media sonrisa fija en mí - Cada día me sorprendes más – dijo bajo todavía sobándose donde se había golpeado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Susurré, él asintió con la cabeza y se le escapo un gesto de dolor – déjame ver – dije levantando mis manos hacia su cabeza.

- No, estamos en clase – susurró de vuelta – Vamos Jasper no seas bebé – le respondí metiendo una de mis manos en el sector que se golpeó, entre su cabello, que resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que esperaba, comencé a presionar despacio sobre el cuero cabelludo y lo vi cerrar los ojos y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, que ganas me dieron de besarlo pero en vez de eso presione un sector que sentí un poco más abultado e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento – dije retirando mi mano - Jasper se esta hinchando, cuando termine la clase vamos a la enfermería a pedir algo de hielo.

- No es necesario Alice, ya no me duele – dijo – no tienes que preocuparte por mí – y su sonrisa se amplió aun más, me recordó al gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. ¿Cree que soy tonta, qué no vi el dolor en su cara?, no iba a dejarlo así sin más.

- Vamos a ir Jasper y punto. No me contradigas – dije seria y me volví para poner atención el resto de la clase y él hizo lo mismo, pero lo sentía mirarme de vez en cuando, y eso me ponía nerviosa y me ilusionaba más de lo seguro para mi corazón.

En cuanto sonó el timbre para finalizar la clase, comencé a guardar mis cosas y Jasper hacia lo mismo pero lo noté algo lento.

- Ni se te ocurra escapar – le advertí y el negó con la cabeza y volvió a hacer esa mueca de dolor. – ¿No que ya no te dolía? – Le espeté colgándome el bolso al hombro – vamos a que te vea la enfermera – dije caminando hacia la puerta, con Jasper pisándome los talones.

- Alice de verdad no es necesario ir a la enfermería, no fue nada – dijo al salir del aula, intentando zafarse de que lo revisaran.

- ¡Que no fue nada! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tu cara de dolor cada vez que mueves la cabeza? Y no paraste de sobarte toda la clase – dije ya algo molesta ¿por qué siempre hace las cosas tan difíciles? – Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño Jasper – y tomé su mano para arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería, aunque a mitad del camino ya iba a mi lado sin ninguna resistencia y sin soltar mi mano, no es que me este quejando, pues yo tampoco tenía intención de soltar la suya.

Llegamos a la enfermería, estaba abierta pero ni rastros de la enfermera, nos sentamos a esperar, Jasper empezó a decir que no teníamos porque perder el tiempo, pero yo lo corté de inmediato.

-Jasper, vamos a sentarnos aquí y a esperar hasta que te revisen ese golpe. – y me cruce de brazos. Entonces entró la enfermera con una bebida en la mano.

- Oh! Muchachos, díganme que los trae por aquí? – dijo la mujer dejando la bebida sobre un escritorio, esperé a que Jasper hablara pero no lo hizo, solo miro hacia la ventana y yo bufé.

- Se golpeo la cabeza – dije apuntando a Jasper, que cuando hablé me miró - cuando le revise tenía un poco hinchado, vinimos a pedir algo de hielo para el golpe, ah, y le duele al moverla – dije todo de una sola vez, omitiendo claro cómo fue que se golpeó, la enfermera me miró, luego a él y después de nuevo a mí – podría revisarlo también, por si acaso tiene algo más – agregué y la enfermera nos sonrió, era una mujer mayor, cercana a los 50 tal vez, de aspecto agradable.

- Tienen suerte – dijo – no muchos hombres dejan a sus novias hablar por ellos – agregó mirándome – y no muchas mujeres se preocupan tanto por sus novios – ahora miraba a Jasper, ambos nos miramos y sonrojamos, yo me debía ver estúpida, aunque él se veía adorable, despegue mi vista de su rostro y dije – No, .. nos..nosotros no – mi frase se volvió un susurro, ¿qué podía decir? Novios, no somos y eso me molestó, amigos, tampoco me agrada, conocidos es demasiado ajeno, compañeros es muy poco para mí.

- Pasen por aquí, vamos a revisar ese golpe – dijo la mujer aún sonriendo, y atravesó una puerta hacia otra habitación, me paré al mismo tiempo que Jass para seguirla, él se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y yo lo miré.

- No tienes que acompañarme Alice, si tienes que hacer algo más – dijo sin mirarme en ningún momento ¿y ahora qué le pasa?

- Muévete Jasper, no tengo nada más que hacer – dije empujándolo suavemente para que avanzara, entramos a una habitación blanca más pequeña que la primera, había una camilla, unos afiches médicos, un mueble lleno con medicamentos y diversos aparatos, la enfermera le hizo una seña a Jass para que se sentara en la camilla, y eso hizo, yo me acerque un poco para ver que pasaba a continuación pero no toque la camilla, empezó a inspeccionarle la cabeza hasta que él se quejó, reviso entre su pelo y, sí, tenía un chichón.

- No era tan grande cuando lo revise – le dije a la enfermera, que me comentó que seguro había sido un golpe fuerte para que se haya hinchado tanto, yo solo asentí en silencio, le puso a Jass un medidor de presión y tomo una linterna para revisar su enfoque y reacción visual, lo sé porque la enfermera iba explicándonos todo lo que hacía, le preguntó si le dolía mucho y él solo me miró.

- Sí le duele – dije yo al ver que no apartaba la vista de mí y no parecía querer hablar, la enfermera se puso a reír y le dijo – tienes que decirme si te duele superficial, si sientes mareos, si te duele la cabeza o si tienes problemas para ver.

- Si me duele la cabeza, pero no tengo nada más, ni mareos ni nada – dijo bajando la cabeza y noté que se había sonrojado, ¿cómo puede avergonzarse por algo así? Fue un accidente por dios!

- Bueno en ese caso, voy a ponerte un antiinflamatorio y analgésico a la vena, …y unos en capsulas para los próximos días, traeré un poco de hielo para tu cabeza, ya vuelvo – dijo y salió.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué decidiste hacerte el mudo? – Le pregunte sentándome a su lado en la camilla, no me contestó y tampoco me miró - ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las enfermeras?

- ¡No! – Por fin hablo – es que no quería venir aquí, Alice, lo que me paso es vergonzoso – dijo amurrado y yo rodé los ojos ¡Hombres, quien los entiende!

- Jasper y no es más vergonzoso que yo tuviera que hablar por ti? Además no sabe como fue que te golpeaste.

En eso volvió a entrar la enfermera con una bolsa de hielo que me extendió, la tome y la lleve a la cabeza de Jasper justo sobre el chichón, se quejo un poco e intento tomarla él, así que me obligo a golpearle la mano igual que a los niños, la mujer saco un frasco del estante y una jeringa, extrajo algo de líquido y le dijo que se descubriera el brazo, yo miré hacia otro lado para no ver cuando lo inyectaba y sentí la otra mano de Jass apretar mi rodilla, al terminar saco de su bolsillo una caja de pastillas y le dijo que debía tomar 1 cada 12 horas por 3 días y si sentía algún malestar repentino que fuera de inmediato al médico, ambos asentimos.

- Bueno jovencito, deberías quedarte recostado un momento mientras el hielo hace su trabajo, los medicamentos que te inyecté harán efecto pronto, lo más probable es que te den sueño, así que lo mejor es que vengan a recogerte tus padres – dijo rápidamente y al llegar a la puerta agregó – iré a dispensarlos de sus clases y pidió nuestros nombres, para luego salir y dejarnos solos por segunda vez.

- Jass debes recostarte – le dije y hasta después que hable me di cuenta que había usado el diminutivo con el que lo llamo solo en mi mente, él me sonrío y se recostó, pero puso su cabeza en mis piernas impidiendo que me levantara de donde estaba sentada, la camilla no tenia almohada así que supongo que mis piernas le sentaron bien, además yo sostenía el hielo en su cabeza, me sentía tan nerviosa y a la vez tan cómoda, tengo unas ganas de acariciar su rostro ahí recostado.

- ¿De verdad piensan quedarse solas en la pijamada? – dijo de pronto cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Sí Jasper, es noche de chicas – dije calmadamente – además tú la vas a pasar bien con mis hermanos y a mis padres nunca les ha molestado que te quedes.

- ¿Por qué me volviste a llamar Jasper? No es quedarme en tu casa lo que me molesta, pero me preocupa que se queden solas, es peligroso, existen los ladrones Alice. – yo me quede pegada en su pregunta ¿acaso le gusto el diminutivo?

- ¿Prefieres que te llame Jass? – dije sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta apenas se formuló en mi cerebro salió de mi boca por lo que me tense un poco, él asintió con la cabeza, mire su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no hubo rastro de dolor con el movimiento, eso me alivió y también el que le gustara mi forma de llamarlo una sonrisa boba se me formó en el rostro. – Sé que existen los ladrones Jass, pero nosotras sabemos cuidarnos bien, además no vamos a salir de la casa y tendremos todo bien cerrado.

-¿Y las pizzas? – Susurro, buen punto – bueno solo para recibir las pizzas abriremos la puerta – respondí – de todas formas es peligroso – volvió a susurrar

- ¿Jass te estás durmiendo? – Pregunté – No quieras cambiar el tema Ally – dijo con un bostezo, el diminutivo nos hace parecer tan cercanos y familiares, pero en este momento lo importante es que sí se está durmiendo.

- Voy a llamar a Emmett y Rose para que pasen por nosotros aquí cuando terminen las clases, ya no falta mucho – dije mirando el reloj, su respiración se había vuelto suave y acompasada, estaba a punto de dormirse.

- No quiero que te pase nada malo Ally, Quiero que estés bien – dijo en un murmullo que si no fuera por el silencio de este lugar, estoy segura no habría podido oír, mi corazón se aceleró y no pude resistir el deseo de acariciar su rostro, cuando lo hice no se movió ni un poco así que ya debía estar dormido.

-Al hacer esto casi logras que se me olvide lo frio que has sido conmigo, si no fueras tan importante para mi Jass, ahora estarías muriéndote de dolor en alguna sala. – le dije aprovechando su inconsciencia, me obligué a dejar su rostro, tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Rose y otro a Emmett para que vinieran a buscarnos y también a Edward para que no se fuera sin mí. Hasta que terminaron las clases, estuve cuidando de Jasper, acariciaba su pelo, su rostro, intentaba grabarlo en mi mente ¿qué otra posibilidad tendría de hacerlo? no habría otra oportunidad para estar tan cerca de él, tengo que aprovechar. Cuando llegaron Emmett y Rose me preguntaron, no les di detalles solo dije que Jasper había sufrido un accidente y se golpeó la cabeza, Rose lo despertó un poco para que yo pudiese levantarme, seguía un poco adormilado cuando Emmett lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y prácticamente lo cargo hasta su jeep.

- Alice, amiga gracias por cuidar de Jasper, no sé como lograste que fuera a la enfermería – dijo con cara de preocupación – por él preferiría morirse antes que ir donde un doctor, es tan terco.

- No te preocupes Rose, no fue un problema para mí, toma, la enfermera dijo que con lo que le dio estaría bien, pero tiene que tomar estas pastillas cada 12 horas – le dije mientras le estiraba la cajita azul de letras blancas - Gracias – repitió mientras me daba un abrazo que yo le correspondí.

Se montaron al jeep cuando Edward venía llegando - ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó preocupado asiendo un gesto hacia Jass que se había dormido otra vez en el asiento trasero del jeep – Bien, gracias a Alice – dijo Rose y yo le sonreí – Emmett, no corras, recuerda que llevas un convaleciente – le dijo Edward al oso – Lo sé hermano, también es mi amigo – contesto Emmett, echando a andar el jeep y saliendo del aparcamiento.

- Alice! Alice! – Escuche los gritos de Bella, que venía acompañada de Jacob – faltaste a clases – dijo – es que tuve que ir a la enfermería – respondí

- Por qué? estás bien? – Preguntó Jake – ahora sí – les dije a ambos con una sonrisa – así que ¿quién me presta la materia de hoy? – agregue

Toma, anote todo hoy sólo para ti – dijo Jake entregándome un cuaderno – Gracias! – dije con ánimo, estos si son amigos. – Bueno ya me voy, Billy me pidió que llegara temprano, Adiós.

Adiós! – le respondimos Bella y Yo, Ed solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nos subimos al volvo de mi hermanito, esta vez Bella si se sentó conmigo y nos fuimos hablando de lo que me perdí en la clase, la dejamos fuera de su casa y de camino a nuestra casa Edward me interrogó sobre lo que le pasó a Jass, pero no le solté nada más que lo necesario. Al llegar a casa entre corriendo, Esme tenía la cena casi lista así que me lave y le pedí que me sirviera porque quería ir a descansar y después me da flojera comer, cené en el living porque nadie más quiso comer temprano y no quería hacerlo sola, cuando terminé subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, me dio flojera ducharme así que me puse a revisar los apuntes de Jake y los pase en limpio, cuando termine de repasar ya eran más de las nueve, me tendí en la cama y no pude evitar recordar todo mi día, y revivir mis conversaciones con Jasper, y sus gestos, sus palabras y como me sentía con él, antes de que el sueño me venciera, me di cuenta de que si me sabia pseudo-enamorada de Jasper, ahora estaba segura de estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él y fue con esa certeza que me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero mi inspiración se fue ha huelga :D , espero que les guste, uff cada capitulo a mi también me gusta más Jasper jajjaja<strong>

**nos leemos , bye  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

El sonido del despertador hizo que me removiera en la cama, lo apagué y me tape la cabeza con las mantas. Una parte de mi quería correr al instituto a ver a Jasper y la otra tenía miedo de que se volviera a repetir la historia y él fuese indiferente o que por el golpe no recuerde mucho. ¿Cómo voy a llamarle?, si le digo Jass y él no se acuerda de nuestra conversación, ¿y si me comporto como si nada y él si lo recuerda? Va a creer que no me importa.

- aaaah! ¡¿Qué hagooo? – grité para quitar presión de mi cabeza.

- Pues, podrías empezar por levantarte – dijo mamá en la puerta de mi habitación, por un momento creí que me había contestado mi consciencia o algo así, pero me asuste más cuando vi a Esme recargada en el umbral con los brazos cruzados. - Normalmente eres la primera en levantarte y no gritas tan temprano – dijo ahora sonriendo y mirándome inquisitivamente agregó – ¿algún problema Alice?

- mmmh… - no sé que responder, ¿es un problema? ¿Debería hablarlo con Esme? Tal vez no todavía – No mamá, es solo,… que no se me ocurre que lugar escoger para mi examen de Arte – y no miento, de verdad no se qué lugar me gustaría pintar, para eso falta mucho aun, espero que ella se lo trague.

- Pero, hija, para eso aún falta mucho, estas recién empezando el semestre como para atormentarte con eso – dijo sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

- Lo sé, pero quería avanzarlo – dije mirando mi reloj, uf, ya se me había pasado la hora, si Emmett me gana el baño, no alcanzaré a arreglarme como se debe – tienes razón mamá, tengo tiempo, mejor me levanto antes de que. ..

- Emmett ya te ganó el baño, querida – me cortó, destrozando mis esperanzas – pero anda usa el de mi habitación, ya estoy despierta y tu padre se fue al hospital, así que bajaré a prepararles un desayuno como corresponde, ya sé que están abusando de las galletas – dijo palmeando mis piernas, se levantó y se fue.

Estoy segura que Esme no se tragó lo de la clase de Arte, pero le agradezco que no me preguntara nada más, si hoy las cosas van mal, hablaré con ella. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, para ducharme tranquilamente, seguro mamá se encargará de Edward.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, elegí unos jeans verdes, como no hacia tanto frio hoy, me puse mis balerinas amarillas, una blusa gris de manga larga y un polerón negro que compré la semana pasada, baje a desayunar a toda prisa porque era tarde y también ya me estaba llegando el olor de unos pancakes. Llegué a la cocina y mis hermanos ya estaban atragantándose todo nuestro rico desayuno.

- Hey! no se traguen mi parte del desayuno! ¿Saben que somos 3 en esta casa? – les dije mientras me sentaba

- Para que te tardas tanto – balbuceo Emmett con la boca llena

- Emmett traga antes de hablar – dijo Esme mirándolo mal – Toma Alice los tuyos están aparte – agregó mi amada madre dejando un plato lleno de pancakes solo para mi, le saque la lengua a los dos cerdos que me miraban molestos y dije – Gracias, mami.

Cuando el oso se paro para ir en busca de Rose, me acorde de mi dilema, ¿irá Jasper hoy a clases? No sé si ya estará bien o si el golpe haya empeorado y si está bien sé acordará de todo o solo fue efecto de los medicamentos, fue tan tierno y ahora estoy muerta de miedo.

- Vamos Alice. – me llamo Edward golpeándome el hombro – pareces distraída.

- No , es solo que no dormí muy bien y tengo algo de sueño – dije fingiendo un bostezo que se le pegó, me despedí de mamá con un grito antes de salir.

Llegamos a casa de Bella justo a tiempo porque mi hermano conduce como el demonio o como si fuésemos indestructibles, ella no estaba en el porche, algo muy raro, me pase por entre los asientos delanteros para tocar el claxon.

- Alice vas a molestar a los vecinos – me reclamo Ed

- ¿Y qué? No son nuestros vecinos hermanito – dije en tono de broma – ¿Por qué no bajas a buscar a Bella? – ahora si era en serio.

- ¿Qué?

- Eddie, cuando uno se ducha también se lava los oídos, ¡ve a por Bella! – dije golpeándole el brazo – iría yo, pero no quiero bajarme.

- No sé Ally, ¿y si está ocupada?

- Ocupada o no tenemos que irnos al instituto igual – aunque no sé si deseo llegar, una parte de mi quería llegar de una vez y la otra que Bella no saliera nunca - Belly Bells! Bells! Bella! Llegaremos tarde – grite como loca a través de la ventana abierta del volvo. Entonces por fin salió mi amiga corriendo hacia el coche.

- Ya Alice, vas a despertar a mis vecinos – se quejo.

- Entonces apresúrate – le dije – estábamos sacando raíces aquí.

- Es que estaba hablando con Jake, y no me dejaba cortar. – dijo Bella ya sentada a mi lado. Escuche a mi hermano bufar y seguro que Bella también lo hizo, porque se removió incomoda, - perdón por hacerlos esperar.

- No importa – dijo mi hermano con voz seca y pude ver sus nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que sujetaba el volante, hay Eddie, Eddie, declárate de una vez y para con esto, hey! Celos! Si mi hermanito esta celoso de Jake y Bella, tendrá que hacer algo para no perderla! Eres un genio Alice! Ay, por eso me amo! me haré cargo de que eso pase.

- Para que te llamaba Jacob, Bellita – dije con voz sugestiva – No, Alice, es porque va a llegar después a clases, tiene que ir con Billy a no sé qué, y quiere que le apunte lo que se pierda – respondió mi amiga. Ja! Pero yo plantaría el bichito de los celos.

- Sí, claro, para eso podría haberme llamado a mí, que tengo más comunicación con los maestros y además yo tengo su cuaderno, pero te llamó a ti Bella ¿Por qué? – dije entrecerrando los ojos, como interrogando a mi amiga, podía ver a Edward mirar por el retrovisor prestando demasiada atención a nuestra charla, está bien, podíamos chocar por eso y mi plan no serviría de nada.

- Alice, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay – dijo – Además tú no tomas bien apuntes. – Sí, muy cierto, pongo atención y se me olvida escribir.

- mmm está bien por ahora, pero te sacaré la verdad Isabella Swan – dije finalizando la discusión, para no terminar estrellados contra algún árbol y centré nuestra charla en los trabajos de literatura, que es un tema seguro.

Aparcamos en el instituto, y me entró un ataque de pánico no me quería bajar, sí, sé que esto es ridículo, ¡pero mi cuerpo no se mueve! Busque a los chicos con la mirada y pude ver a Emmett parado junto a su jeep, así que supongo que Rose y Jass están aun montados ¿Estará bien?

- Ya bájense de una vez ¿no? – dijo Edward con voz aun molesta desde fuera haciéndome reaccionar, Bella que me miraba bajo la cabeza y salió, yo la seguí y al llegar al lado de Ed le dije – que agradable estas hoy. ¿Sabes? , no te vas a ganar el aprecio de nadie con ese humor – y me fui caminando con Bella del brazo hacia el jeep, llevaba una cara media triste, ok, Alice olvídate de ti, es hora de ayudar a tu amiga.

- Bella, no le hagas caso, seguro esta así porque Esme lo despertó – mentí porque yo sé perfectamente porque está molesto ese tonto – ya sabes cómo es de flojo Ed, seguro lo regaño, vale? Una sonrisa para tu amiga? Por favoooor – dije asiendo mi puchero, marca registrada e infalible - Esta bien All, tienes razón – dijo sonriéndome.

- Eso es coerción, Alice – dijo Rose sentada en el asiento del copiloto del jeep y entonces me di cuenta que habíamos llegado donde los chicos y los tres nos miraban.

- Algo muy injusto, sabiendo que nadie podría resistirse – dijo Jasper mirándome directamente con una media sonrisa en los labios, me sonrojé como un semáforo, ¡estoy segura!

- Chantaje de lo más puro, enana – soltó Emmett, pero yo estaba perdida en el océano y no quería ser rescatada – seguro hizo que Bella aceptara ir de compras! Pobre! Mi más sentido pésame – esta vez se dirigió a Bells. Y yo fruncí el seño – hey oso no necesito chantajearla para que vaya de compras conmigo! Cierto Bellita – le pregunte a mi amiga con un amago de puchero. – Lo que digas Alice – respondió ella mirando a otro lado.

- Lo que dije, irresistible – oí decir a Jasper, mientras bajaba del jeep y se paraba delante de mí, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, iba a preguntarle como seguía, si estaba bien, cuando sentí un peso sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal viejo? ¿Cómo estás? – escuche a Edward preguntar, tenía los brazos apoyados sobre mi cabeza y sobre estos su cabeza, maldito, seguro está picado por lo que le dije.

- Bien hermano, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Jass sonriendo

Entramos todos juntos al instituto, cuando íbamos por los pasillos, recordé que Bella tiene que tomar apuntes para Jake y no sé si eché su cuaderno, comencé a buscar en mi bolso para saber si lo llevaba, me rezagué, vi como Ed iba adelante con Em bromeando de alguna cosa, solo Emmett era capaz de quitarle el mal humor tan rápido, después estaba Rose y Bella que charlaban y más atrás yo que aun revolvía dentro del bolso, miré a un lado y pegué un salto cuando vi a Jass que iba conmigo.

- Hola. Lo siento, no quería asustarte – dijo con una sonrisa pero bajando la vista

- No, es solo que… estoy bien … no te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa que no podía ser más sincera y feliz - ¿De verdad te sientes bien? – pregunté aun con las manos dentro del bolso

- Sí, la verdad es que estoy más que bien – y su sonrisa me deslumbró por completo, si no tuviera las manos en el bolso, seguro lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba, maldita fortuna, que mis manos estuvieran ocupadas con el cuaderno de Jake. ¡El cuaderno de Jake!

- ¡Sí, aquí esta! – Dije sacándolo del bolso, como si me hubiera ganado un trofeo, Jasper soltó una risita - ¿Qué es eso, que te emociona tanto encontrarlo? – me preguntó aun sonriendo.

- Es el cuaderno de Jake – dije sonriendo – los apuntes que me prestó de la clase de ayer, pensé que lo había olvidado en casa, pero no – y lo miré justo cuando su sonrisa desapareció.

- Lamento haber hecho que perdieras clases, no quería ser una molestia – dijo serio y dispuesto a irse, entonces lo tome del brazo, todo fue inconsciente, el movimiento para retenerlo, lo que dije, todo, solo no quería que se fuera todavía.

- No seas tonto, Jass. Nunca serás una molestia para mí y no perdí nada ayer por acompañarte, porque de verdad quise hacerlo – cuando terminé, le tome el peso a mis palabras, Diablos! Acabo de confesarle que me importa!, _espera Alice, tal vez no se lo tome tan en serio, tampoco es una declaración._ Muy cierto, por fin sirves de algo consciencia, miré hacia otro lado y solté su brazo – además … tú no… no habrías ido, si alguien no te obligaba, lo sé, Rose me lo dijo después cuando nos fue a recoger y habrías pasado la última hora adolorido, sin poder concentrarte, eso afectaría tu rendimiento – me callé, mi voz era baja porque había empezado a divagar, guardé el cuaderno en el bolso un poco avergonzada, y me lo colgué bien, mientras seguía mi camino a la clase.

- Tenía miedo de que no volvieras a llamarme así Ally – dijo con voz suave, sus palabras me sorprendieron y mi cara, sí, parece un mapa, la veo en sus ojos, pero él tiene esa sonrisa hermosa y seductora – ¿El diminutivo? ¿Por qué no lo haría? – dije intentando no mirarlo - No sé, solo… se me ocurrió – dijo pensativo, llegamos a la puerta del salón junto con el profesor.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Jass – dije a punto de entrar – Gracias a ti Ally, dormir en tu regazo fue lo que me hizo sentir mejor – dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se fue, ahí me quede yo, viendo con cara de poker como se iba, en completo silencio aunque por dentro gritaba como demente.

- ¿Srta. Cullen piensa entrar a clases? – dijo el profesor

- Oh, sí, lo siento sr. – y pase a sentarme junto con Bella que me miraba con curiosidad, no le dije nada, solo traté de poner atención en la clase.

A la tercera hora llegó Jacob, se sentó delante de nosotras y Bella le paso el cuaderno donde le había apuntado las clases.

- Jake, como te fue? Billy está bien? – dije para hacer conversación, necesitaba hablar con él para contarle mi plan.

- Sí, está bien, tenía que comprar unos materiales para arreglar la casa y no podía solo – dijo mi amigo

- Ah, que bien – dije sonriendo, quería decirle que me ayudara, pero no puedo hacerlo delante de Bella, uff, piensa Alice, ah ya sé.

- Jake tenemos que hablar de nuestro trabajo de Arte, ¿podemos hacerlo en el almuerzo? – Le dije y él me miro confundido - ¿Qué trabajo? – Preguntó y solo pude rodar los ojos – Jake donde tienes la cabeza, bueno en el almuerzo hablamos, ahora pon atención – dije haciendo una seña hacia el profesor que empezaba la clase.

Cuando los tres llegamos al comedor ya estaban los chicos con sus almuerzos, nos acercamos a la mesa para dejar nuestras cosas - ¿Qué quieres comer Bellita? – Le dije empujándola para que se sentara – Ensalada ¿porque? – Respondió – no te preocupes, yo te la compro, después me pagas – y sonreí.

- Vamos, Jake. Acompáñame a comprar los almuerzos. – dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la fila. En ningún momento mire a Jass porque todavía estoy muy confundida y avergonzada con lo que me dijo, no podría mirarlo sin tirármele encima.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – me preguntó confundido

- Jake, necesito que me ayudes con Bella y Edward – le susurré para que nadie más que él oyera

- ¿Qué cosa?, habla más fuerte, no te oigo – Ay! Señor! Por qué me castigas con estos amigos

- Acércate más Jake, no puedo gritar lo que voy a pedirte – dije molesta tirándole el chaleco para que se agachara, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie más que él escuchara le repetí – necesito que me ayudes con Bella y Edward – decidí seguir para que no estuviera mucho tiempo encorvado, eso sería sospechoso – A Bella le gusta mi hermano y él está loco por ella pero ninguno es capaz de declararse, necesito que me ayudes a que eso pase. Necesito que provoques los celos de Edward. – Me miro con los ojos como plato y la boca un poco abierta – ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Por qué yo? ¿De verdad le gusta tu hermano? Que pena ya estaba empezando a gustarme Bella, tengo mala suerte en el amor Alice. – susurró para mí.

- Lo que pasa es que escoges mal Jake y sí está enamorada de Ed, pero para que puedan estar juntos de una vez necesito que salgas a una cita con Bella – dije acercándome para asegurarme que oídos curioso no fueran a escuchar nuestra conversación.

- Pero si salgo en una cita con ella, puedo hacer mi movimiento ¿no? Tal vez me escoge a mí. No pierdo nada, solo aprovecho mi oportunidad – dijo alzando las cejas y yo rodé los ojos.

- Jacob si quieres inténtalo, pero sí Bella te rechaza la olvidas y la dejas en paz, ella es para mi hermano, ok – dije entrecerrando los ojos, me separé empujándole el pecho para que se enderezara y dije – Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? – mientras estiraba mi mano.

- Acepto – dijo estrechando mi mano para cerrar el trato, ambos sonreímos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en los detalles del plan. Compramos los almuerzos y nos fuimos a la mesa. Cuando llegamos Jake tomo sus cosas y dijo – Chicos quede de comer con Mike y Tyler, nos vemos, Alice después te cuento como me fue, Adiós.

Le entregue su ensalada a Bella y me senté con la mía y mi trozo de pizza, Rose siempre me reclama como puedo mezclar pizza con ensalada, pero a mí me gusta así. - ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Jacob, Alice? – dijo mi amiga – solo arreglamos unos detalles del trabajo de Arte. No te pongas celosa Belly Bells – dije sonriendo y sentí un bufido de parte de Edward y me sorprendió también otro de parte de Jasper que estaba a mi lado, lo miré y me estaba taladrando con la mirada, intente sonreírle pero se veía tan intimidante que no pude hacerlo, suspiré y apenas y pude comer, sentía un nudo en el estomago.

- Parecías muy entretenida con Jacob – gruño bajo Jasper , levanté la vista de mi bandeja, Bella y Rose charlaban animadamente, Em Y Ed se habían ido hace un rato a una reunión que haría el director con los capitanes de todos los equipos deportivos, lo miré y seguía molesto.

- Jass, ¿por qué estás enojado? – le pregunté – no … no me gusta que estés así – dije con los nervios en las nubes por su culpa. Me miro directamente a los ojos y se inclino hacia mí un poco.

- ¿A qué estás jugando Alice? - ¿Jugando? ahora sí que estoy confundida, abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa – Me confundes, no entiendo que…, haces que me sienta inseguro y yo … no … eso no es normal en mí. – empezó a balbucear, es mi imaginación o se está acercando?

- Jass, no entiendo que estás hablando, yo no estoy jugando a nada y no… no entiendo cómo puedo…puedo hacer que te sientas… inseguro – comencé a balbucear porque estoy casi segura que se está acercando, sí, se está acercando.

- ¿ Q..Qué …tienes con Jacob? - dijo de pronto serio y las palabras le salieron acidas y filosas

- Nada! – Dije de inmediato – ósea, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Lo quiero, pero no podría pensar en él de una forma romántica, si es a lo que te refieres, Jake es como Emmett – agregué bajando la vista - ¿P…por qué me pre…preguntas eso? – no pude evitar tartamudear, pero tenía que preguntarle.

- Alice – dijo tomando mi mano, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para verlo y estaba muy, pero muy cerca de mi cara – Yo … yo tengo que.. que - estaba a menos de 30 cm de mi rostro acaso… ¿Quería besarme?, ¡Jass quiere besarme! – es difícil – balbuceó él con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vi tanta seguridad en ellos que me dio un escalofrió por la espalda, iba a besarme, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro y entonces … sonó el timbre para volver a clases, haciendo que ambos saltáramos en nuestros asientos, estuve a punto de caer de la silla por el susto pero Jass me sujetó de la cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahí? – dijo Rose, ella y Bella nos miraban con una sonrisa picara, porque ambos aún seguíamos cerca, Jass se aseguró de que estuviera firme en la silla y se separó de mi, con una sonrisa avergonzada y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Nada Rose, solo ese maldito timbre que suena en el peor momento! ¿No podía retrasarse 5 minutos? ¡Solo 5 minutos! – grité desesperada levantándome, es que, esto es mucho, de verdad alguien haya arriba me odia, entonces escuche la risa de Jasper, demonios! Lo mire y él estaba riendo mientras me miraba, había tanta ternura y alegría en su rostro que me sonrojé terriblemente seguro le quité el record a Bella, no sabía qué hacer, fui tan obvia que me avergoncé tome mis cosas y dije – Bella a clases, ahora – la tome del brazo y la arrastré hasta el salón.

Para que voy a explicar que me pase toda la tarde pensando en Jass, primero me avergonzaba por lo que dije, después me reía sola porque él quería besarme, después me daba miedo pensando que podía estar jugando, entonces me enfurecía porque él hacía algo así conmigo, luego me sentía culpable por pensar eso de Jasper porque él no es así, y volvía a avergonzarme de la situación. Tocó el timbre de salida y volví al mundo real, empecé a recoger mis cosas, igual que mis amigos. Llegamos al aparcamiento, Rose, Emmett, Edward y Jass estaban junto al Jeep del oso, hacia allá nos fuimos los tres, cuando íbamos llegando Jake me sonrió y le paso el brazo por el hombro a Bella tuve que taparme la boca para aguantarme la risa, a ella le sorprendió pero no hizo nada porque él empezó a contarle una historia de cuando era niño, llegamos al grupo, Jasper que estaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor, se enderezó cuando me vio, sonrió y llegó a mi lado, la verdad la sonrisa no me cabía en el rostro, Edward lo miró raro, pero cuando vio a Bella y Jake, casi se le cae la cara y apretó los puños, me da pena hacerle esto a mi hermano, pero si fuera más decidido no tendría que hacerlo.

- Hola chicos y Adiós, ya tengo que irme – aviso Jake y sonrío como despedida, me dio un beso en la mejilla y a Bella la abrazo, casi la deja si aire – tengo una sorpresa pero mañana te la digo – le dijo a Bells y se fue corriendo hasta la motocicleta, y salió como el viento del estacionamiento. Creo que le dio miedo que Edward lo golpeara.

- Bueno ya vámonos ¿no? – dijo Eddie con el rostro sombrío, yo no quería irme porque cuando Jake me había besado la mejilla Jass se acercó hasta que choco el costado de su brazo con mi hombro y disimuladamente había tomado mi mano, pero, todo por mi hermano y es mejor irnos antes de que trate mal a Bella y arruine todo mi plan.

- Claro, parece que estas cansado – dije mientras apretaba la mano de Jass – Mejor nos vamos – trate de avanzar pero Jass no soltó mi mano así que tuve que girarme para ver a Rose y Emmett y ocultar con mi cuerpo nuestras manos entrelazadas, no sé como llegamos a esto, me sentía bien, pero después de todo que tome mi mano no quiere decir nada, no es una declaración de sus sentimientos. – Chao Rose, oso nos vemos cuando mi amiga te suelte - le dije riendo

Rose me guiño el ojo, así que supe que se había dado cuenta, el oso me revolvió el pelo y dijo - Cuando tengas novio enana, vamos a ver como te controlan – y mi risa se volvió nerviosa.

- Nos vemos mañana – le dije a Jasper tirando disimuladamente de mi mano para que la soltara, me costó pero la dejo libre con una pequeña sonrisa, me va a volver loca!

Subimos al volvo, Edward parecía un muerto viviente, apenas y le sentía respirar, hable con Bella de una salida de compras a Seattle, y de cualquier tema en el que no saliera Jake por casualidad, la dejamos en su casa, Charlie ya estaba ahí y salió a recibirla, me baje a saludarlo obligando a Edward a hacer lo mismo, por lo menos pudo disimular bien su estado de ánimo, si que quería ganarse al suegro. Al llegar a casa Ed se fue a tocar el piano a su cuarto, siempre hace eso cuando esta triste o necesita aclarar su mente. Yo después de ducharme y hacer mis deberes baje a cenar, Edward quiso comer en su habitación, me sentí un poco culpable, pero es necesario un poco de dolor para ganarse la felicidad que le tengo preparada. Cuando me fui a dormir, no podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, ni a Jasper de la cabeza. Estoy segura que se colará en mis sueños esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola.<strong>

**ya por fin actualizo ;D, me emocione con este capitulo *¬* espero no haberlas decescionado, gracias por su apoyo, me hacen sentir muy bien.**

**bueno, espero tener el prox capitulo pronto.**

**nos leemos, bye, bye  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

El sol no sonrió para mí, a pesar de haber soñado con mi querido rubio casi toda la noche, sino que afuera había un cielo encapotado que amenazaba con llorar en cualquier minuto, seguro el día está del lado de Edward, pero solo dos días más de pesadumbre y después la felicidad pura, sea como sea, me encargaré de que mi hermano sea feliz. ¿Por qué no podía él ser como Emmett? que persiguió a Rose desde nuestro primer año en el instituto, ella estaba babosa por el oso, pero se hacia la inalcanzable, quería que de verdad él la adorara. Emmett se declaró en todas las formas posibles, con regalos, serenatas, incluso en todos los actos del instituto se robaba el micrófono antes que hablara el director o se subía con pancartas de "Rose te amo" al escenario, se metió en muchos problemas por ella, hasta que le dio el ultimátum – Rose – dijo serio, lo recuerdo y me da risa nunca lo había visto serio antes de esa vez – estoy enamorado de ti, pero no puedo perseguirte toda la vida, así que esta es la última vez que te hablo sobre esto, dime, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – y Rose se le lanzo a los brazos gritando un Sí! bajo la mirada de medio instituto, no, de todo el instituto, nosotras aplaudíamos como locas y desde entonces están juntos, ojala Eddie fuese igual de decidido, pero no, él piensa demasiado las cosas y termina sufriendo demás. Cuando pasé al baño, golpee la puerta de la habitación de Edward y abrí, ahí estaba sentado en la cama, con una ojeras enormes.

- Ed, ¿acaso no dormiste?

- No mucho, tuve pesadillas. Puedes apurarte en el baño, quiero levantarme – dijo con voz cansada, ah Edward siempre exageras tanto.

- Ok – dije y me fui.

Llegué a mi habitación aun sintiendo algo de culpa, _vamos Alice, no puedes arrepentirte, es por su bien_, sí, es cierto, debo seguir con todo esto, hoy será el paso más importante, espero que Jake lo haga bien. Me puse unos pantalones vintage hasta la rodilla bastante gruesos, con unas botas largas sin tacón, si caía agua no quería resbalarme, un sweater blanco de cuello V y tome un impermeable del mismo tono que las botas, y baje a desayunar, Emmett como siempre estaba atragantándose con algo de cena de ayer, rodé los ojos cuando lo vi.

- Oso ¿Cómo es que no te atoras?, ni siquiera masticas – me burlé de él, a lo que abrió la boca para mostrarme la comida a medio masticar. - ¡Asqueroso! No sé como Rose te aguanta – dije apartando la cara - ¿Y Edward? – pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor.

- Todavía no baja, está más raro de lo normal – dijo con expresión contrariada – Le hace falta una chica – agregó después con una sonrisa.

- Emmett, tú tienes a Rose y sigues igual –

- No es cierto, ahora soy mucho más feliz – sonrió a más no poder, y se fue rumbo al garaje.

Cuando bajó Edward se sirvió un vaso de leche y yo le di unas de mis tostadas pero no quiso, desayunamos en silencio, ya no se veía triste pero si pensativo, como si planeara algo, hicimos el camino a casa de Bella también en silencio, a penas aparcamos, bajé corriendo del coche hacia la puerta y golpee.

- Hola Bells! – Dije cuando abrió, la sorpresa en su cara estaba clara – vine a buscarte, Eddie no está de muy buen ánimo, ¿Podrías hacer algo para arreglarlo? – abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso yo Ally? – dijo frunciendo el seño

- Ay Bella, ¿te quedan de esos brownies que me diste ayer? – Asintió mirándome aún mas confundida – Pues bien, toma tus cosas y dos brownies para Edward, te espero en el auto, ah! dáselos a él y dile que tú los hiciste, ok – le ordené y luego hice un puchero – poooor favooor Belli, hazme caso ¿sí?

- Está bien Alice, cada día te entiendo menos – dijo dando la vuelta y dejando la puerta abierta, me fui dando pequeños brinquitos hasta el volvo y Ed me miraba curioso, me subí con una sonrisa.

- Ya viene – dije y nada más. Después de unos minutos salió Bella con su mochila colgada y una pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos, cerró la puerta y corrió al volvo, luego de sentarse a mi lado dijo

- Hola Edward, to…toma son unos biscochos – dijo inclinándose para entregarle el pequeño paquete, él miró con sorpresa la bolsa y luego a Bella, ¡no le dijo que los preparó! Tuve que darle un pequeño codazo a bella – los hice para …para Charlie y pensé que te gustarían, si no quieres se los doy a Alice o a…

- No! … gracias Bella – dijo mi hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, mi amiga ya estaba sonrojada, él abrió la bolsa para sacar su contenido – Brownies! Me encantan – exclamó dándole una mascada – está muy rico, gracias por él desayuno – por fin le vi una sonrisa sincera. Se devoró ambos, arrancó el auto y lo volvió a detener, nosotras lo miramos extrañadas, entonces se volteó hacia Bella. – Por casualidad ¿Te quedan más se esos? – pregunto alzando la bolsa de papel y no pude detener la carcajada, Bella también se puso a reír.

- Sí, quedan algunos ¿quieres más? – preguntó calmando la risa

- Por favor – dijo Ed sonriendo, Bella tomo la bolsa y bajo del coche hacia su casa.

- Bella ya que vas, pone algunos para mí ¿sí? – le grite por la ventana. Cuando volvió a subir le tendió la bolsa a Edward que saco uno y me lo pasó y otro que se metió en la boca, luego dobló la bolsa con el resto y la metió en la guantera. – ¿Ed solo vas a darme uno? – le pregunté

- Ajá – dijo con boca llena, arrancando ahora si para ir al instituto. Solo negué con la cabeza comiéndome mi único y solitario brownie, Bella tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que mi hermano, creo que volveré a llamarlo Sr. Bipolaridad, durante todo el camino al instituto, en cambio yo me estaba debatiendo con la vergüenza, recordé los sueños tan bonitos que tuve, que por desgracia todos se cortaban antes de que Jass me besara, igual que en la realidad, no pararon de escapárseme suspiros pensando qué iba a hacer hoy, porque ayer se me notó demasiado que me molestó la interrupción, yo quiero que me bese, pero ¿querrá él hacerlo o ayer solo fue cosa del momento y ahora se arrepiente?, justo sonó el timbre de ingreso cuando nos bajamos del volvo, mire a los chicos que estaban en la puerta esperando y fuimos hasta ellos, Rose golpeaba su muñeca con el dedo índice indicando la hora y Emmett levantaba los brazos al cielo como dando gracias de que apareciéramos, no me atreví a mirar a Jasper pero si sentía su mirada en mí.

- Lo siento – dije – todo fue culpa de Edward y los Brownies de Bella. – Y me miraron como si estuviera loca, rodé los ojos – No es nada, no importa – agregue asiendo un gesto con la mano y nos adentramos en el instituto.

- Ya iba a llamarte Alice, no creímos que faltaran los tres a clases – dijo Rose

- Sí, ya pensábamos que estarían hechos puré contra algún árbol, hermanito – dijo Emmett golpeándole la espalda.

- Eso nunca – dijo Eddie ofendido – soy el mejor conductor de la familia – agregó con sorna.

- Eso es porque eres aburrido, Eddie – largó el oso – Deberían aprender de Eddie es demasiado maduro como para correr, no como tú Emmett – dijo imitando las palabras y la voz de Esme una vez que lo regaño delante de todos nosotros por chocar el jeep, todos nos largamos a reír, por su imitación incluso Ed.

- Estaba preocupado –dijo Jass a mi costado sorprendiéndome, soltó una risita y dijo – cada vez que te hablo te tomo por sorpresa o te asusto.

- Sí y … es… una muy mala costumbre Jass – respondí con una sonrisa – quieres acaso que me de un infarto?

- No, es solo… que me cuesta estar…lejos – dijo bajo y no se me ocurrió nada que decir, abrí la boca pero nada salió, entonces el continuó – estaba preocupado por… porque pensé que… que tal vez no quisieras venir … hoy, Ally.

- No entiendo. Por qué no iba a querer venir hoy?. – dije y él frunció un poco el seño, entendí que estaba hablando de lo de ayer en el comedor, ¿De todo lo que paso qué me haría no venir?¿Como me trató?¿que quisiera besarme?¿Que prácticamente haya gritado que me besara? Que haya gritado… que…me, es casi como declárale que lo quiero, hubiera querido faltar si se lo hubiera dicho a un chico que no me corresponde, que no me corresponde? Será eso lo que Jasper quiere decir, algo tan vergonzoso como declararse a alguien que no te quiere, se me apretó el pecho y se me anudó la garganta - Oh,… - fue lo único que salió de mi boca y sentí los ojos escocer, en ese momento Bella me tomo del brazo y me tiró.

- Alice, la profesora ya llegó, no quiero que me pongan un retraso – dijo casi corriendo hacia el salón, le seguí el paso en silencio, cuando llegamos la Srta. Campos estaba a punto de empezar la clase, nos miró mal cuando pasamos a nuestros asientos, y pasé dos muy aburridas clases pensando en que Jasper era cada vez más atento conmigo, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiero, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, su comportamiento me dice que le importo, pero no me dice que sea como algo más que una amiga, sé que soy bonita ¿y si solo por eso quería besarme? Y al recordar que soy "Alice, la hermana de sus mejores amigos" se arrepintió, quiso decir que debería avergonzarme por querer a alguien que no me corresponde? Será que no me quiere? Que solo es una pequeña inclinación por la que no está dispuesto a arruinar su amistad con mis hermanos? será que solo está jugando y al ver que yo estaba interesada decidió que no quiere dañarme?, ya está empezando a dolerme la cabeza, si no me lo dice con palabras me siento muy insegura, no presté nada de atención a las clases, pero Bella y Jake si lo hicieron, alguno de ellos tendría que explicarme cuando tuviéramos certamen, tocaron el timbre para salir de la segunda hora y empecé a juntar las cosas cuando me acordé del plan con Jake.

- Jake , tienes todo listo? – le pregunte saliendo del aula

- Sí, ahora deja que yo me siente con ella, vale – dijo como si fuese un agente en misión imposible o algo así. - En qué están ustedes – dijo Bella desde atrás – parece que planean algo. – Jake saltó cuando la oyó y yo me volteé.

- Bells, deja de ver tantas películas de acción, no todo son conspiraciones - dije riendo y llegando a su lado – Bueno chicos, voy a hablar con el director, quiero organizar el baile de primavera igual que el año pasado, nos vemos en la próxima clase, ok? – ambos levantaron el pulgar en señal de aprobación y yo les guiñe un ojo, Jake entendió mi indirecta y sonrió.

Llegué a la oficina del director, la secretaria me hizo pasar, y cuando le dije mi idea quedó encantado, estaba muy satisfecho con lo que hice el año pasado y dijo textualmente "Estaré encantado de que vuelva a repetirse algo tan maravilloso, Alice. Gracias por presentarte con tanta anticipación", acordamos que yo encontraría un tema interesante y se lo presentaría dentro del mes para ver el presupuesto, me despedí y salí con una enorme sonrisa, Esme estará feliz de ayudarme. Tocaron el timbre para el comienzo de la tercera hora, así que me dirigí a mi sala, el profesor ya estaba ahí, Jake estaba sentado con Bella de los últimos y yo me senté en un asiento vacío que estaba más adelante, fue genial que todos los puestos alrededor de ellos estuvieran ocupados, así tendrían más "intimidad" se me escapó una pequeña risa por mi pensamiento y el chico del lado me miró con una ceja levantada, era bastante guapo, aunque mucho menos que mi Jass.

- Hola. Soy Alice – dije estirando mi mano y agregué – No estaba reservado ¿no? – hice un gesto para que supiera que hablaba del asiento.

- Sí sé quién eres. – Dijo con una sonrisa, ¿lo sabía?¿cómo puede ser, si para mí es la primera vez que lo veo? –Soy Alec y no está reservado así que puedes ocuparlo siempre que quieras – y estrechó mi mano, es mi idea o me está coqueteando?, el profesor comenzó su aburrida clase de matemática, me concentré lo más que pude, pero aún así no logré hacer algunos ejercicios, que Alec me ayudó a terminar, al finalizar la clase guardé mis cosas, me despedí de él y le hice una seña a Jake y Bella para que me siguieran.

- ¿Y All?¿Cómo es? – Dijo Jake camino al comedor - ¿Cómo es qué? – le dije con curiosidad – Tú nueva conquista – respondió levantando las cejas, no me quedo más que rodar los ojos – No seas tonto Jacob – y le golpee el brazo.

- Vamos, Alice. Te vimos con el chico y no dejaba de coquetearte – dijo Bella riendo

- Ya paren de burlarse de mí. Mejor muévanse más rápido que estoy muerta de hambre – los apuré golpeando las palmas y solo se rieron más fuerte, entonces nos dimos cuenta que afuera estaba lloviendo, no muy fuerte, pero así y todo mojaba bastante, me acomode el impermeable, Bella se subió el gorro de la campera, Jake se tapó con una de mis carpetas y corrimos al comedor, solo Edward y Jass estaban en nuestra mesa. Jake se despidió y se fue a sentar con Mike, Tyler y Jessica la novia de turno de Mike.

- Hola – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y reímos, mientras dejamos nuestros bolsos

- Veo que están contentas – dijo Edward sonriendo y Jass también sonreía.

- Sip, ¿ustedes no piensan comer? – pregunte viendo que no había bandejas sobre la mesa

- Estábamos esperando que llegaran todos – respondió Ed, cuando Bella se sentaba frente a él y no dejaba de verla.

- Bueno yo tengo muuucha hambre así que voy a comprar – dije – y como veo que te sentaste, voy sola – agregué mirando a Bella y le vi esa rara mirada en ella, la de "voy a hacer una maldad"

- Lidiar con nuevos pretendientes sí que te deja cansada – soltó de pronto, yo rodé los ojos y me fui, ¿pero qué le pasa a esta ahora? Compré dos porciones de lasaña, un jugo de arándano y volví a la mesa donde Rose y Emmett ya estaban sentados, y todos discutían sobre que iba a comer cada uno para que solo dos fueran a comprar, me senté junto a Bella y me dispuse a comer, cuando me estaba metiendo un gran pedazo de mi rica comida a la boca, decidieron por suertes que Ed y Rose irían a comprar y se acabo la discusión, Rose reclamó un poco pero fue de todas formas.

- Vaya enana! sí que tragas – dijo el oso, mirando mi bandeja y yo solo le saque la lengua, tome otro pedazo y me lo metí a la boca – Ahora sí creo que somos de la misma familia – agregó y se carcajeo

- Más despacio, Ally , o te vas a atorar – dijo Jass mirándome preocupado, así que mastique más despacio el bocado, eso sonó como si regañara a su hermana pequeña.

- Es que a Alice le dio hambre tener que lidiar con su nuevo admirador – soltó Bella con una sonrisa maquiavélica, le hace mal pasar tiempo con Jake.

- ¿Admirador? – dijo Emmett – Belly Bells me vas a decir que mi hermanita ya anda rompiendo corazones? - ahora levantaba las cejas de manera sugestiva mirándome.

- Por favor no sigas con eso Bells – dije - no ves que este panda se lo cree – y Emmett soltó otra carcajada.

- Pero si me cambiaste en matemáticas por él! – grito Bella, fingiéndose dolida

- Bells no eres buena actriz – le dije – y tú estabas sentada con Jake. Era el asiento vacío más cercano - Volví mi atención a la comida tragándome otro bocado, entonces me fije en Jass que estaba sentado frente a mí y me veía serio, yo le miré de la misma forma, intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Claro, pero no lo pasaste nada de mal. Primera vez que trabajaste de buena gana en esa clase ¿A qué no? – siguió pinchando mi "amiga".

- Es cierto, no estuvo tan mal…

- Que suerte tienes entonces – me interrumpió Jass serio

- Pero … - continúe mirándolo fijamente - … poner atención también es merito mío, además Alec me ayudo con los ejercicios que no entendí por eso trabajé, en cambio tú quedas igual de confundida que yo – dije ahora mirando a Bella que me sonreía.

- Mejor todavía que tus admiradores te sean tan útiles – siseo Jasper con voz ácida ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Bella se burla de mi y Jass se enoja en vez de defenderme ¿qué es esto?¿el mundo al revés? Entonces llegaron Rose y Edward repartiendo los almuerzos a los demás y yo aproveche de comer otro poco.

- Adivinen! – les dijo Emmett a los recién llegados - La enana, ya tiene un enamorado! – ambos me miraron tan sorprendidos como yo al levantar la vista del plato, y Jasper tiro con desgana el trozo de pizza que ya tenía en la mano y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron ambos, pero Edward viéndome a mí y Rose mirando a Jasper ¿Por qué lo mira a él, si soy yo la del enamorado? _No es tu enamorado, Alice._ Cierto, no lo es.

- No es cierto – dije - Emmett está inventando cosas.

- Es cierto – dijo Bella – no lo niegues All. Alec estuvo coqueteando contigo toda la clase.

- Pero eso no lo hace mi enamorado! – grité ya exasperada – Se acabó el tema. – sentencié mirando a todos y al final a Bella.

- Bella, estas pasando mucho tiempo con Jake, se te están pegando sus malas costumbres – le espeté entrecerrando los ojos, y ví como Edward tiraba las papas fritas que tenía en la mano sobre la bandeja igual como hace un rato lo hizo Jasper, ups, creo que mi comentario le molestó.

- No sería así si no me cambiaras por otros en las clases – dijo amurrada

- Tonta Bella, no te abandoné, tú te sentaste primero con Jake… ya cortemos el tema, no vamos a discutir por una tontería, ¿bien? – me sentía como si yo me estuviera disculpando cuando ella fue la que empezó, que locura! Bella sonrió y empezó a comer yo la imité y todos los demás igual, Rose y Emmett rodaron los ojos.

- Si no las conociera, pensaría que son niñas de 5 años disfrazadas – Dijo Rose y nosotras le sacamos la lengua al mismo tiempo y nos reímos, Jass y Ed seguían serios, así que apenas sonó el timbre nos fuimos a clases sin problemas porque había escampado algo.

Nos sentamos juntas durante la primera hora y Jake delante de nosotras, para la segunda hora yo me senté sola delante de ellos, la tarde se me pasó muy rápido y el timbre de salida me tomo por sorpresa. Comencé a guardar mis cosas.

- Alice, hoy no me voy a ir con ustedes – dijo Bella, la miré inquisitivamente mientras me reía por dentro, Jacob lo había conseguido, sí que es hábil

- ¿Por qué? – Dije con cara triste – ¿estás molesta conmigo o crees que yo lo estoy? Porque no es así – que buena actriz soy.

- No Ally, no es por eso, es que Jake me invitó a una exposición de la cultura Quileute en la reserva, va a ser entretenido, con ceremonias típicas, comida y eso, seguro que Charlie no me pone problemas y hasta va, ya sabes por Sue, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – dijo de pronto, no podía hacer eso, una escusa Alice, inventa algo, y recordé el evento de Esme.

- Lo siento Bella, no puedo, tengo que ayudar a Esme a escoger las flores para la boda que está organizando – no mentí del todo, porque aunque no estuviese planeado puedo hacer eso cuando llegue a casa. – mmm… parece divertidoooo y no puedo estar – me quejé para que de verdad pareciera que quería ir, de hecho parecía un panorama bueno, si no fuera porque tenía que dejarlos solos sería la primera en apuntarme.

- Perro, deja de quitarme a mi amiga – le dije golpeando su brazo cuando salíamos del salón.

- No monopolices a Bella, enana – dijo él como respuesta y le saque la lengua. Entonces me voltee hacia Bella.

- Pero mañana te vienes con nosotros ¿eh? Y el sábado vamos a algún lado solo las dos - dije asiendo mi irresistible puchero – como al cine, o de compras. – vi como Bella quería resistirse a lo último pero no pudo hacerlo

- Claro All, mañana a la misma hora estaré esperando – dijo – y lo del sábado, me encantaría ir a ver una película – se adelantó a los planes, para evitar ir de compras - hay unos excelentes estrenos en Port Angels

- Ok, mañana lo vemos – dije cuando llegábamos al aparcamiento y esta vez había una llovizna fina – allá están los chicos! – grité

- Pasamos a despedirnos y nos vamos – dijo Bella.

- Pero ya vamos tarde – dijo Jake – Billy y Joan están esperando por nosotros.

- Vayan, yo los despido de los chicos, vamos, apresúrense, no vaya a empezar más fuerte y se empapen en esa moto – dije con una sonrisa mirando al cielo mientras los empujaba hacia la moto de él – Jake, saluda a Joan y Billy de mi parte y Bella tráeme un recuerdo bonito. – y me alejé, yendo hacia los demás.

- Hola! – dije llegando al lado de Rose - ¿Y Bella? – me preguntó está mirando hacia atrás de mí.

- Ah, no se va a ir con nosotros – dije tranquilamente mirando a Ed – tiene una cita con Jacob – hablé como si nada.

- ¿¡Qué? – preguntaron todos en un gritó con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre todo Edward que parecía que se le hubiera deformado la cara. Sentí el sonido de la moto pasar cerca de nosotros y salir del instituto.

- No me griten! – dije tapando mis oídos – que me dejan sorda.

- Pero como es eso de que tiene una cita con Jacob? – pregunto Rose – que están saliendo? Desde cuándo?

- No, Rose. Esta es la primera vez que salen. – le contesté – Jake tiene una celebración o algo así en la reserva, he invitó a Bella – mi hermano tenía el semblante descompuesto y los puños cerrados – Querían pasar a despedirse pero ya iban tarde, los padres de Jake estaban esperando que llegaran para irse todos juntos, así que les dije que yo los despedía de todos – finalicé

- Ah – Dijo Rose.

- Bueno, Jacob es un buen tipo, Bella tiene suerte – Dijo Emmett – podría ser peor.

- Cállate oso, aún no tienen nada – dije remarcando la palabra aún – es una salida de amigos.

- Si es una salida de amigos, ¿por qué no te invito a ti? – me rebatió él.

- Supongo que porque no cabíamos los tres en la moto – dije pensativa, noté que Jasper se había movido hasta quedar a mi lado, mientras Emmett hablaba de que seguro Jake no me invito porque quería ir solo con Bella.

- Ally, quiero hablar contigo – dijo bajo con la voz tensa y el rostro serio – si estas enojado quien sabe por qué, no quiero hablar contigo – le respondí con el rostro también serio, se está juntando demasiado con Edward o qué? Desde cuando también es bipolar?

- No estoy molesto contigo – dijo con el seño fruncido - ¿En serio? Pues no se nota – mientras hablábamos Emmett y Rose estaban en medio de una discusión aún con el tema de Bella y Jacob, mientras Ed parecía ausente, como perdido, mirando a mi hermano seguí, ya que Jass no había dicho nada – ¿ y entonces con quien estas molesto?

- Bueno, creo… que…que conmigo – dijo dudoso, le mire la cara y parecía contrariado, me mordí el labio, una mala costumbre que Bella me pegó, ¿Qué lo tendrá tan complicado? – Jass… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – dije preocupada, me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo – Necesito hablar contigo, Ally. Si no te lo digo siento que… que me … que me voy a ahogar. – estaba empezando a balbucear, así que tomé su mano – Tranquilo Jass, estoy aquí contigo, respira y solo dímelo – me hizo caso, pero después de respirar hondo, no habló, solo puso en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, estoy perdida, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y me sentí tan completa y en paz, hasta que…

- Bueno entonces vámonos, Alice – dijo Ed con el rostro sombrío, se despidió de todos y me jaló al volvo, haciendo que me separara de Jass sin previo aviso, él dio un paso hacia mí sorprendido, como sé perfectamente lo que le pasa a mi hermano decidí solo alzar los hombros y despedirme con la mano de todos y gritar un - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Salimos del aparcamiento como una bala, Ed se aferraba fuertemente al volante y estaba en silencio, no apartaba la vista del camino pero aun así me dio la impresión de que no veía nada.

- No quiero estar mañana en una bolsa para cadáveres, Ed – espeté molesta – baja un poco la velocidad, ¿A dónde vas tan apurado? – dije esta vez de forma más suave poniendo una mano sobre la de él en el volante, eso sirvió porque bajo la velocidad.

- ¿Ha Jacob le gusta Bella? – preguntó de la nada

- Está empezando a gustarle – fui sincera con él, lo vi sujetar con más fuerza el volante.

- Y a Bella?

- A Bella le agrada, pero no pasa de ahí todavía – le respondí

- ¿Todavía?

- Ed, tienes que entender que ella no va a estar esperando toda la vida a que te decidas a hablar y decirle lo que sientes. – Esperé a ver si me decía algo, pero no lo hizo, así que continué - si no es hoy Jake, mañana será otro. Bella es una gran mujer, no puedes esperar que nadie más se enamoré de ella.

- ¿Amor? - susurró con pánico mientras se detenía fuera de la casa.

- Sí, amor. – afirmé – no va a estar sola para siempre Edward y si tú no le dices lo que sientes ¿Cómo esperas que ella sepa que eres una opción? Además si ella sintiera lo mismo por ti sabes que es lo suficientemente tímida como para no decirlo nunca.- terminé antes de salir del auto, Ed me siguió hacia la casa, con semblante pensativo.

- Tienes razón Alice, tengo que hacer algo. – dijo cuando entramos a la casa – pero ahora tengo que pensar que haré, dile a mamá que no cenaré hoy, ya no tengo hambre – y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, por fin ha despertado el tonto este! Me fui directo a la cocina donde Esme preparaba la cena – Hola mamá, ya estamos aquí – le sonreí.

- Hola Alice – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – ¿y Edward? – pregunto mirando por sobre mi cabeza – subió venia muy cansado porque anoche no durmió bien, ¿te ayudo con la cena? – dije para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno pequeña. Prepara la ensalada, mientras reviso el asado – me dijo y se volteó hacia el horno. Deje mis cosas sobre una silla y me puse manos a la obra. Después de cenar le ayude a Esme a escoger las flores para la boda, cuando Carlisle llegó estábamos terminando así que acompañamos a papá a cenar viendo televisión en la sala, Emmett llegó a la hora después y se sentó, dijo que comió donde Rose pero cuando supo que había asado fue a servirse un poco, ya eran casi las once así que me fui a dormir, al pasar por el cuarto de Ed, me dio curiosidad, golpee la puerta despacio y luego la abrí, ahí estaba mi hermano, dormido boca arriba sobre la cama, tome una manta y lo cubrí, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos algo hinchados, también había marcas de lagrimas en sus mejilla, se me encogió el corazón, porque es mi culpa que esté así. Le di un beso en la frente y salí, me fui pensando en si valía toda la pena que le estaba haciendo pasar, también no paraba de preguntarme ¿qué quería decirme Jasper? antes de dormir recibí un mensaje de Jake que decía : " Hice mi movimiento y fallé L , Bella me dijo que está enamorada de Edward, así que es toda suya, es tu turno de mover las piezas Ally, nos vemos mañana enana! ;) " y me convencí de que todo estaría bien, solo un poco más, un día más y Edward sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, me tardé mucho pero no por falta de inspiración, sino porque no tenia internet T.T, pero ya todo está bien :D<strong>

**espero que les guste! intentaré actualizar pronto, gracias a todas por los Reviews, las adoro.**

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Me levante con ánimos renovados porque sentía la conciencia mucho más liviana y porque es el último día de esta semana, ¡por fin viernes! Y recién estoy empezando el semestre, supongo que por eso me cuesta más, las clases son aburridas, me levante muy contenta, pasé por el cuarto de Ed y todavía dormía, así que salté sobre la cama y grité ¡es viernes, viva el fin de semana!, mi pobre hermano se sentó muy asustado, me vio y se enrolló en las sabanas otra vez.

- Vamos Eddie, levántateeee – dije tirándole del brazo - Alice si es el último día que importa que no vayamos? – dijo debajo de las tapas - No seas Bruto, Edward. Tenemos que pasar por Bella – dije cruzándome de brazos - mmm… ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso? Seguro la llevará Jacob – el desprecio era palpable en su voz.

- De verdad eres un cobarde Edward – solté con rabia, al escuchar mis palabras se quitó las mantas de la cabeza y me miró ofendido, sin cambiar mi tono ni mi semblante continué – estas enamorado de Bella pero no eres capaz de luchar por tu felicidad, prefieres quedarte ahí mirando como te la quitan sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, ¡sin luchar por ella! Tienes razón, yo sola voy por Bella que me prometió ir con nosotros hoy, es mi amiga y no quiero un cobarde como tú para ella. – Al terminar mi discurso me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación sin dirigirle la mas mínima mirada.

Realmente estoy molesta, después de todos mis esfuerzos, él sale con esa actitud, cuando pensé que ya había reaccionado. Ni el agua caliente, ni el agua fría lograron quitarme el mal humor, solo Ed es capaz de molestarme de esta manera. Devuelta en mi cuarto pude apreciar por la ventana la calle húmeda y el cielo gris pero no amenazante, seguro cayó agua durante la noche, no estoy segura sobre que ponerme, todo mi ánimo se fue por un tubo, tomé unos jeans y unos botines negros, una blusa beige de manga larga y un abrigo azul de media manga, me peiné como siempre y apenas me maquillé, baje a desayunar arrastrando los pies, ¡que molestia son los hermanos!

- Por qué esa cara enana? Siempre pensé que no se te agotaba la pila – dijo el oso comiendo algo del asado de ayer

- Es por culpa de TU hermano, me…me desespera! – grité exasperada, me sentí más aliviada después de decirlo en voz alta y cambié de tema – Oso, no te hace mal desayunar eso? - dije encarnando una ceja.

- No, no creo – me contestó Emmett mirando el plato que tenía delante de él – además esta rico – agregó sonriendo.

- Si tú lo dices – me encogí de hombros, y comencé a prepararme mi desayuno, tomé una ensalada de frutas y cereal con leche, Emmett se despidió despeinándome el pelo para salir en busca del jeep, pensé por un momento en decirle que me llevara pero no cabríamos todos en el vehículo, así que seguí comiendo sola, cuando estaba terminando, llegó Edward corriendo a la cocina, se tomó todo el cartón de leche, lo botó y después se volteó a verme.

- Lo siento, Alice. A veces soy un poco tonto – me dijo con mirada arrepentida.

- ¿A veces? – pregunte encarnando una ceja.

- Está bien – agregó bajando la cabeza – Casi siempre soy estúpido y el resto del tiempo solo un tonto. ¿Me perdonas?

- Por supuesto hermanito – dije dando pequeños saltos hasta llegar a su lado – te perdono si te declaras a Bella – lo vi entre asombrado y molesto, luego solo sonrió con tristeza.

- No puedo, Alice – dijo en un susurro – no sé cómo hacerlo, por más que lo pienso y lo planeo no encuentro el momento ni la forma de decírselo.- suspiró cuando terminó de hablar.

- No te preocupes hermanito. Yo me encargo de eso. – dije con una sonrisa y el encarnó un ceja escéptico.

- Siempre subestimándome, Eddie. – agregue entrecerrando lo ojos pero con una enorme sonrisa - vamos a por Bella! No hay que hacer esperar a mi futura cuñada! – y dicho eso agarré al Sr. Bipolaridad y lo arrastré hacia el volvo.

- Alice que piensas hacer? Es mejor que no te involucres. – dijo Ed de camino a casa de Bella – te conozco y tus planes son siempre descabellados – me miró de reojo. Yo solo le saque la lengua y dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eddie, no seas bebé, mis planes pueden ser un poquito descabellados pero siempre funcionan. Y te advierto que ni se te ocurra enojarte, me oíste? Porque le voy a sonsacar a Bella todo lo que pasó en la salida de ayer ¿ok? – dije cuando aparcamos fuera de la casa.

- Vale, vale – dijo con tono molesto, presionándose el puente de la nariz – lo intentaré.

Mi amiga salió corriendo hacia el volvo y casi se cae dos veces, Ed salió del auto para ayudarla pero ella llego antes de que él siquiera cerrara la puerta.

- Bells, como si no te conocieras ¿para qué corres?¿Quieres ir a dar al hospital en vez del instituto? – dije soltando una carcajada mientras Ed intentaba reprimir la risa fuera del auto. Mi amiga frunció el seño y apretó los labios.

- Sé que soy torpe Alice, pero no veo la necesidad de que me lo recuerdes – dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y cerraba la puerta.

- Yo solo digo que no deberías exponerte, con tu historial – dije a modo de reprimenda, Ed aun estaba fuera del coche – Edward, entra ya al auto, de todas formas ya escuchamos como te reías - lo oímos carraspear fuera del coche, para luego subir – No sé de que hablas – me dijo viéndome por el retrovisor y echo a andar camino al instituto.

- Bueno Belly Bells, empieza a hablar – dije con mi sonrisa mas maniaca para que no pudiera hacerse la que no entendía.

- ¿Qué empiece qué Alice? – ¡Se atreve a hacerse la loca! ¡Conmigo! ¡Su mejor amiga!

- Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas a hacerte la que no entiende – espeté con los ojos entre cerrados – quiero saber que paso ayer. – terminé, y la vi tragar en seco.

- Alice no paso nada especial, fue … fue todo muy agradable y muy…muy pintoresco – dijo mientras miraba sus manos.

- Así que pintoresco ¿eh? Todo lo de la feria de los Quileutes me quieres decir ¿no? - dije usando mi tono de interrogatorio

- Sí, ¿sabes que son una cultura muy antigua? Tienen leyendas de hace 100 años y según ellas su tribu desciende de los lobos, ¡lo puedes creer! – dijo Bella como si fuera guía de museo y yo piqué.

- ¿De verdad? ¿De los lobos? ¡vaya! ¿te imaginas descender de algún animal?

- Seria extraño, Alice, nosotros no tenemos esas creencias, además ellos serian como licántropos – dijo riendo.

- Entonces solo faltan los vampiros y armamos una película de terror - dije riendo y Bella me siguió.

- Ally, compre dos cofrecitos muy bonitos que vendían, uno es para ti y el otro para mí – dijo entregándome una cajita de madera labrada con un lobo en la tapa – Bells Gracias! Lo del recuerdo lo decía en broma, pero gracias! – dije llena de ánimo – Jake también te compro un regalo, pero no te diré que es, a mi me dio un atrapa sueños y este colgante de lobo – agregó mi amiga con la mirada algo contrariada y apenada, seguro se sentía mal por Jake y recién recordé que era lo que le iba a sonsacar, tuve ganas de golpearme la frente con la mano.

- Mmmm… por qué para mí un solo regalo y para ti dos ¿eh? – y volví a mi tono de interrogatorio. - Porque yo lo acompañé y tu nos abandonaste – dijo ella tratando de sacársela, bah! Como si no me conocieras Bellita. - Porque a mi Jake no me invitó – dije haciéndome la ofendida – ahora dime la verdad Bells, ¡Soy tu amiga!¡merezco saber! ¿o acaso no confías en mí? – dije ahora si un poco dolida. - No! Alice, no es eso. Es que me da un poco de pena – dijo volviendo a mirar sus manos y luego hizo un gesto hacia Edward.

- Oh! – dije mirando a mi hermano que tenia la vista fija en la carretera pero yo sabía perfectamente que su atención estaba en todo lo que nosotras hablábamos, la música clásica sonaba en el estéreo inundando todo el volvo, pero eso no le impediría a él escucharnos, no sé como lo hace pero parece que lo oyera todo, hasta los pensamientos. – Vamos Bella – hablé un poco más bajo pero no demasiado – ni siquiera nos está prestando atención, está perdido en su música y en sus pensamientos. Así que habla. – Le ordené

- Bueno…. – estaba roja y contrariada, pero decidí no interrumpirla y esperar a que hablara sola – Bueno… veras … cuando ya estaba acabando todo, Jake… bueno… él

- Que Bella, por el amor de dios, qué – lo siento, pero si espero a que hable por si sola me hago vieja.

- Ay, Alice! Él… dijo…medijoqueyolegustaba. – sabia más o menos lo que sentía Jake pero aun así me costó entender lo que Bella decía - ¿Qué cosa? – dije sin poder reprimir la pregunta.

- Jacob dijo que yo estaba empezando a gustarle – dijo mirando su regazo y ambas nos fuimos hacia delante cuando el volvo paró en seco, miré entre sorprendida y enojada a mi hermano, él tenía el volante sujeto con mucha fuerza. – Edward ¿Qué quieres matarnos?

- Lo… lo lamento … se cruzó en la carretera un… un... un ¿conejo? – dijo Edward con el seño fruncido, tuve que reprimir una carcajada cuando lo oí, pero en vez de eso dije – Que bueno que eres el mejor conductor de la casa, buenos reflejos Eddie nadie en este auto quiere la muerte de un conejo en sus conciencias – le di una palmada en el hombro y se me quebró un poco la voz por las ganas de reír, ay Edward, ¿un conejo? Podrías haber dicho un perro o un ciervo, pero ¿un conejo? Y se supone que eres el más inteligente de los tres, en fin, me voltee hacia Bella que se acomodo de nuevo en el asiento, yo me acomodé a su lado.

- Alice, ¿crees que nos haya escuchado? – dijo bajo Bella

- Claro que no! – hice un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia y Ed le bajo un poco a la música para darme la razón y dijo serio – Siento haberlas asustado, es que me distraje con la música, es una de mis favoritas, pero pondré más atención en el camino – sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar a la carretera, no quedaba mucho para llegar al instituto así que apuré mi trabajo. - Lo ves Bella, ni nos tomo en cuenta, así es Ed, deberías saberlo. Bueno volviendo al tema de Jacob,…- dejé la frase inconclusa y la miré expectante.

- Y nada Alice – dijo con un poco de fastidio – Sabes que él es solo un amigo para mí.

- Entonces le dijiste que… - y volví a dejar la frase inconclusa para que ella la terminara.

- Que lo siento pero me agrada solo como amigo y que no creo poder verlo de otra forma. Bueno tú sabes por qué. - y miró de reojo hacia mi hermano para agachar la cabeza otra vez, si lo hubiera visto con más detenimiento se habría fijado que el estúpido de Ed tenía una enorme y boba sonrisa adornándole la cara, sí, nos estaba oyendo.

- Bueno y por qué esa cara entonces, acaso Jake no lo tomo bien? – pregunté por pura curiosidad.

- Todo lo contrario, lo tomo bastante bien – dijo mi amiga con una ligera sonrisa – entendió que no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, pero igual tengo un poco de vergüenza y de culpa – agregó frunciendo los labios.

- No seas tonta Bella. Si Jake no se siente mal por qué vas a hacerlo tú, además solo dijo que estabas empezando a gustarle, así que lo superará pronto – le froté un poco los hombros para reconfortarla mientras entrabamos al aparcamiento del instituto.

- Gracias Ally siempre me hace sentir mejor hablar contigo – dijo Bella sonriendo y me abrazó.

- Ya Bells, ya encontraras al chico para ti – dije mirando a mi hermano con una sonrisa que él me devolvió. Nos bajamos del volvo y vimos que el jeep del oso aun no llegaba.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a los chicos? – dijo Bella

- Es raro que no hayan llegado, cuando Emmett sale antes que nosotros – agregó Edward

- Voy a llamar a Rose, es mejor que estar con la duda – dije por fin para que no empezaran a especular con cosas. Al tercer timbrazo me contestó mi amiga – ¡Hola, Ally!

- ¡Hola Rose! ¿Qué pasa que no han llegado?

- Ay, Alice! ¿Puedes creer que se nos reventó un neumático? Definitivamente no será mi día! No encontré por ninguna parte el spray para peinar, así que tuve que hacerme una coleta, se me cayó el juego de sombras que compré hace unos días y se quebró y ahora esto! Los dos simios cambiaron el neumático, si no les digo como tienen que hacerlo estoy segura que nos quedamos en medio del camino para siempre, no lo cambie yo misma porque llevo los jean que compramos la semana pasada, ya vamos para allá, espérennos, adiós!

- Adios! – corté la llamada y miré a Bella y Edward que esperaban noticias. – Bueno, se les pinchó un neumático pero ya vienen en camino, dijeron que los esperáramos aquí. – dije e hice un gesto con el índice indicando hacia abajo justo junto al volvo. El par rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo, yo me crucé de brazos y me apoye en la puerta del coche, Bella se apoyo también en el costado y Ed se paró frente a nosotras, estuvimos charlando y recordé la conversación que tuve con Jasper ayer, que por todo esto de la parejita tonta que tengo al lado se me había olvidado, ¿Qué quería decirme?¿Tendrá problemas con los papas de Rose?¿o problemas con su mamá? Y qué culpa tengo yo para que se desquite conmigo? Entonces sentí un ruido, era la moto de Jacob que había parado a unos metros de nosotros justo cuando el Jeep entraba al aparcamiento. Alcé la mano para saludar al oso que pasaba buscando donde estacionar y también salude a Jake que se quitaba el casco y me respondía con una gran sonrisa, noté como Bella se acomodaba incomoda y Edward bufó con fastidio, los miré con el seño fruncido.

- Ustedes dos compórtense – dije mirando a ambos con reprobación, mientras me despegaba del volvo para saludar a Jacob que llegó donde nosotros.

- Hola, All! – dijo, me abrazó con fuerza y me besó la mejilla, aquí pasa algo raro lo puedo sentir, ¿qué está tramando?– Hola Bella! Que tal Edward – primero le revolvió el pelo a Bella, luego estrechó la mano de Ed y sé paró a mi lado - Hola Jake – dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida - Bien, hermano y tú? – dijo Eddie el bipolar - Bien, esperando ya que terminen las clases – respondió con una sonrisa - Jake apenas acabas de llegar, no puedes ser tan flojo – dije golpeándole el brazo.

- Es que tengo algo especial que hacer después de clase – uso un tono misterioso – y hablando de especial mi pequeña Alice, tengo un regalo para ti – dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, sentí llegar a los demás, iba a saludarlos cuando Jake sacó una pequeña bolsita de cuero y la sostuvo con dos dedos delante de mi rostro.

- Un regalo, un regalo, un regalo – empecé a canturrear, y escuché la risa de Bella, Edward y Rose. – A Alice siempre le han gustado los regalos – oí que dijo Edward y me lo imaginé negando con la cabeza – Eso es porque significa que se acuerdan de mí. ¿Es un recuerdo de la feria? – Pregunté tratando de agarrar la bolsita que Jake quitaba cada vez que estaba por tomarla – Ya Jake, entrégamelo – dije empezando a sentirme molesta, sabe que a la altura que lo pone no lo voy a alcanzar. - Jacob Ephraim Black, dame mi regalo ahora mismo – dije poniendo los brazos en jarra y Jake torcio el gesto.

- Esto sí que va a estar bueno, yo apuesto por la duende diabólica- escuche que dijo Emmett y yo rodé los ojos

– Aquí esta All, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así porfav…– Dijo mientras me acercaba el saquito a las manos - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – cortó cerrando su enorme manaza sobre mi regalito, malvado!

- Billy me lo dijo en una ocasión– dije como si nada y crucé los brazos, desafiante. Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Mi papá? – preguntó incrédulo aflojando su mano sobre el saquito, aproveche mi oportunidad y lo saque muy rápido de entre sus dedos mientras sonreía triunfalmente - Sí, Billy me dijo que lo usara cuando quisieras pasarte de listo – dije meciendo la bolsa en mi mano. – Hey Alice! devuélveme eso, no puedo creer que mi padre me traicionara por ti – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Y yo no puedo creer que te llames Ephraim. ¿Vas a quitarme mi regalo? – pregunte haciendo mi súper puchero.

- Estas perdido Jacob – dijo Rose - Ya ríndete, hermano – apoyó el oso. Yo le sonreí a ambos por su apoyo, y pude ver a Jass con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se veía molesto ¿Habrá tenido algún problema? Quise ir hasta él para saber qué le pasaba, me sentí inquieta.

- Bien Alice me rindo, pero quiero dártelo yo, y no que me lo quites – dijo con cara de perro mojado. Levanté los ojos al cielo ¿Qué diferencia hay si al final va a ser para mí? Gente loca! Le arroje la bolsa y él la agarró con una sonrisa.

- Me voy a clases- dijo Bella – de todas formas ya sé lo que es – yo la miré sorprendida – no me vas a esperar? – Pregunté, todavía me sentía inquieta como si me clavaran pequeñas agujas – tengo que pasar a la biblioteca antes de clase Ally así que nos vemos ahí – está bien Bella, no me interpondré entre tú y la biblioteca – dije y le hice un pequeño gesto a Ed para que fuera con ella y el muy lento menos mal que entendió.

- Yo voy contigo, Bella. Tengo que entregar un libro y después se me va a olvidar – dijo el tonto de mi hermano con su sonrisa torcida, provocando que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas y se fueron juntos.

- Bueno y vas a dármelo o ya te arrepentiste? – dije cuando me voltee a verlo

- Claro que te lo voy a dar, es para ti – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Ven Emmy, vamos a clases – dijo Rose tomando la mano del oso – Pero Rose yo quiero ver que es el regalo – reclamó como un niño pequeño. – En el almuerzo nos lo mostrara, ven, o Jasper nos lo dirá – y Jass abrió los ojos sorprendido, hasta el momento no había dejado de vernos a Jake y a mí. – ¿Yo? – dijo el aludido. – Sí, déjanos un momento solos a Emmett y a mí, quédate aquí y cuéntanos que es el regalo, vale. Adiós! – dijo Rose y se llevo al oso con ella y el ambiente se puso increíblemente tenso, sentí como si algo empezara a aplastarme, así que decidí terminar esto lo más rápido posible.

- Ves Jake, aburriste a todos, dame mi regalo de una vez – cuando terminé de hablar vi esa mirada en la cara de Jake, esa mirada de "voy a divertirme con esto y tú lo vas a pasar mal

– Esta bien Mi pequeña, aquí está tu regalo – dijo sonriendo, abrió la bolsita y se acercó a mí, sentí como Jasper también se acercaba ¿Qué acaso quieren aplastarme o dejarme sin aire? ¡Están invadiendo mi espacio vital! entonces Jacob sacó una pulserita artesanal con una mariposa tallada en madera y la puso colgando delante de mi cara.

- La compre ayer para ti – dijo sonriendo socarronamente – Bella me dijo que te gustan las mariposas.

- Gracias Jake, es preciosa y si me…

- Vaya! Bonito regalo – dijo Jass con hastío inclinándose sobre mi hombro, poniendo su rostro a la altura del mío – extraño que pensaras en Alice estando en una cita con Bella – espeto después con rabia contenida.

- ¿Cita? – dijo Jake con una mezcla muy bien fingida de sorpresa y burla – Yo no salí en una cita con Bella, fue salida de amigos. – agregó con una sonrisa petulante.

- Ah, entonces es normal que te acordaras de tus amigos y compraras recuerdos – dijo mi precioso rubio entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos.

- No podía olvidarme de Mi pequeña Alice - dijo Jacob con voz ¿amenazante? ¿pero qué se fumó? esto ya se está pasando de castaño oscuro y el timbre tiene que haber tocado porque no veo a nadie más en el aparcamiento.

- Vale Jake, está muy bonito el regalo, ¿por qué no me lo das para irnos a clases? – la voz me salió un poco nerviosa, pero ¿como esperaba que me saliera teniendo en frente a Jake y pegado a mi hombro derecho a Jasper?

- No Alice, deja que te la ponga – dijo mi "amigo" tomando mi mano izquierda

-No creo que sea necesario, ella puede hacerlo sola – espetó Jasper de forma espeluznante tomando mi otra mano y haciendo que quedara levemente detrás de él, Jacob lo miró molesto y Jasper le devolvió una mirada fría, si tengo que escoger cual de los dos da más miedo, sin duda Jasper, si bien Jake parecía un perro apunto de lanzársele al cuello, Jass tiene una seguridad amenazante, parece que puede salir de cualquier batalla contra cuantos oponentes sea completamente ileso, como si no fuese la primera vez que se enfrenta a alguien, me recorrió un escalofrió la columna.

- Chicos, se están saliendo de contexto, mejor vamos a clases, vale? – intente sonreír pero solo me salió una mueca.

- ¡No te metas Alice! – me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ¡ah, no! ¿Quién demonios se creen? ¡Después que ellos empiezan con sus egos de machos peleando por el territorio!

- ¡Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí! – Grité molesta liberando ambas manos quitándole la pulsera a Jake - ¡Y pueden irse los dos muchísimo al diablo! – grite aún más fuerte, y me fui a clases sin siquiera mirarlos, Rose tenía razón, va a ser un mal día, pésimo diría yo.

Pase directamente a la oficina del director a pedir un pase de retraso, cuando llegue a clase me senté al lado de Bella sin decir nada. – ¿Donde está Jake? – dijo mi amiga – no me hables de ese perro – le susurré molesta y así pasamos la mañana hablando de cualquier cosa que no involucrará al perro, a quien ignoré olímpicamente. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Jacob tuvo intenciones de hablarme pero yo lo corté – Ahora no, aún estoy molesta – y me fui con Bella al comedor, ella simplemente ignoró mi pelea con Jake y se encargó de hablar de otras cosas, como nuestra salida del sábado, ¡casi se me olvida, por culpa de ese par de neandertales! Llegamos a la mesa y todos ya estaban ahí comiendo, cuando Jasper me vio estaba serio pero tenía una arruguita en el entrecejo, como si estuviese contrariado, pff, aparte mi vista, también estoy molesta con él y si lo miro mucho se me va a olvidar ¡que se cree!¡que no me meta! Apreté los puños para que no se me notara la rabia, deje mi bolso y fui en busca de comida, no tengo hambre pero tampoco quiero sentarme en este momento. Bella llego un poco detrás de mí, compró un trozo de pizza y un jugo, yo me conformé con una limonada y un sándwich vegetariano, volvimos a la mesa me senté al lado de Bella que estaba junto a Jasper así ella me servía de muralla, me dedique a ignorar la presencia de mi amado, pero es que ¡que no me meta!¡como se le ocurre! Sirvió bastante que él no tratará de hablarme, en un momento Rose me pregunto por el regalo, saque la pulsera de mi bolso y la puse sobre la mesa, todos opinaron sobre lo bonita que era y lo original, todos menos Jasper, claro, y yo solo asentía, cuando terminó el tema la guardé de nuevo en mi bolso y me dispuse a armar la supuesta salida que tendría con Bella, le dije que iríamos al Centro Comercial en Port Angels y luego al cine, trato de oponerse a las compras y para que aceptara le prometí que no sería una excursión de tortura.

- Bella, pasaré por ti a las 3 de la tarde, vale, es casi una hora hasta Port Angels, no tendremos tiempo para ver más que un par de tiendas antes de que empiece la película, acepta de una vez – dije haciendo un puchero – es que no quieres salir conmigo?

- Esta bien Alice, ya me convenciste, pero solo un par de tiendas y nada de perdernos la película por estar comprando ¿eh?

- Lo prometo Bellita! – dije contenta, podía sentir la mirada de Jasper que se había tendido sobre la mesa, estaba casi segura que escuchaba cada palabra de nuestra platica, pero no desvié mis ojos ni un milímetro para confirmarlo aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, de vez en cuando cerraba con fuerza los ojos para impedírmelo a mí misma. Terminó la hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos a clase, sentía a Jasper caminar detrás ¡me está poniendo de los nervios! Acaso no ve que estoy molesta ¡ni siquiera ha intentado disculparse! Tome del brazo a Bella y a Rose hasta que esta última se despidiera de nosotros delante de nuestra sala, hice un gesto con la mano y entre como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pasamos la tarde más aburrida del mundo, aunque traté de concentrarme lo más que pude, ¿le enseñan a los profesores en sus universidades como aburrir a un estudiante? Seguro que todos mis maestros pasaron esa materia con honores. A la hora de la salida apuré a Ed para que nos fuéramos y así cumplir mi objetivo de estar molesta con Jass, que para mi desgracia parecía bastante triste, por suerte Bella quería llegar a casa antes que Charlie, para que este no fuera a incendiar la cocina, así que salimos rápido, me despedí de forma general de los pasajeros del jeep y subí al volvo, sin mirar a ninguna otra parte que no fuera el estéreo mientras ponía algo de música para mis nervios. Al llegar a casa fui a darme un laaargo baño, después bajé a cenar una rica sopa de verduras que acompañe con tostadas porque tenía mucha hambre. Como es viernes Esme hizo pop corns, cuando llegó papá escogimos una película de terror de nuestras favoritas y nos pusimos a verla los cuatro, cuando Emmett llegó se quejó porque no lo esperamos y se sentó a ver el final, como compensación lo dejamos escoger la siguiente película, que fue viernes 13, no sé porque al oso le gustan tanto esas películas yo las encuentro muy predecibles, pero es noche de clásicos de terror así que me aguanté, aunque esa la película me deja mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que pasaron hoy, bueno ayer, porque ya es de madrugada, tal vez exageré en molestarme de esa forma con los dos, ¿debería haber arreglado las cosas hoy mismo? No me di ni cuenta que la película terminó, todos nos fuimos a dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño, Jake quería arreglar las cosas eso lo sé, pero ¿y Jass? ¿Quería el también arreglar las cosas o le da lo mismo que esté molesta? ¿Exageré al haberme molestado? Pero ¡que no me meta!¡cuando fueron ellos los que empezaron esa estupidez! Y con todo lo que paso ya no puede preguntarle a Jasper que me quería decir el otro día, aahh!, será que estaba triste por mi? ¿ o le habrá pasado algo que yo no puedo saber porque estoy enojada? No Alice, está bien, no puedes permitir que te usen para sus competencias de machos dominantes, si quieren probarse quien es mejor que se inscriban en algún equipo!¡que no me meta, idiotas! Por lo menos tengo el fin de semana para pensar y calmarme, calmarme pensé tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y no pude evitar dormirme con el rostro triste de Jasper viéndome.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, con esto de volver a clases todo es un caos!<strong>

**Ojalá les guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño :D espero sus reviews, gracias!**

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté de la mejor manera posible, ¿cuál es esa?, abriendo los ojos porque no tienes más sueño y no por el sonido de un maldito despertador, me estiré y me revolví en la cama para después saltar de ella y abrir las cortinas de par en par, por suerte había un sol si bien no radiante sí muy agradable, un suceso en Forks, miré el reloj, las 10:50 de la mañana, después de la ducha de rigor, me vestí con un pantalón holgado amarillo y una blusa blanca artesanal que me regalo Ed para mi cumpleaños, me puse mis pantuflas, los fines de semana me gusta andar solo en pantuflas, eso te recuerda y reafirma que es fin de semana, bajé a ver que había de desayunar.

- Hola, mami – salude cuando llegue al final de las escaleras y la vi entrando con varias muestras de flores y varias bolsas llenas de no sé qué, parecía que en cualquier momento todo iba a quedar regado por el piso.

- Buenos días, cariño. Ayúdame con esto ¿sí? Estos matrimonios están dejándome exhausta – dijo mientras yo tomaba unas bolsas con papeles, carpetas y muestras de tela.

- Pero ¿no escogimos las flores para la boda el jueves? – le pregunté, estoy segura que lo hicimos, no lo soñé ¿o sí? - Esas eran las flores de la Boda de los Smith, estas muestras son para los Newton que quieren celebrar sus bodas de plata – eso me sorprendió, no sabía que los padres de Mike llevaran tantos años casados. – Vaya mamá, si que vas a tener trabajo, con lo quisquillosa que es la señora Newton – dije llevando las bolsas hasta el living con Esme detrás de mí. – Eso ni lo dudes, ¿Ya desayunaste? – me pregunto mamá después de tener las manos y los brazos libres. – No, iba a ver que había para comer cuando llegaste – dije tocándome el estomago – Entonces le prepararé omelette, a mi única niña – y nos fuimos hasta la cocina. Después de desayunar y ayudar a Esme a organizar todas las chucherías que traía, me puse manos a la obra con mi plan, llame por teléfono al restaurant para reservar una mesa a nombre de Ed, y dos cupos en un paseo en bote del que me enteré por internet, además de revisar la cartelera, ya tengo todo preparado para los tortolos y apenas son la 12:30 pm, escuche como Em y Ed se peleaban por el baño y fui al sofá para ver televisión, decidida a llevar a cabo mi mejor actuación, tome una manta y me tapé, nadie podría echar abajo mi plan, Esme está trabajando en su salita y Carlisle de turno en el hospital, escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras así que me enrolle en la manta y puse cara de cansada, era Edward que pasó directamente a la cocina y luego llegó a sentarse a mi lado con un cuenco de cereales y una bolsa enorme de galletas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alice? No te ves bien – dijo mirándome.

- No me siento muy bien, creo que algo me cayó mal - dije frunciendo el seño y arropándome más – Justo que saldría con Bella de compras – agregué con voz de moribunda pero sin exagerar mucho.

- Entonces, ¿ya no van a salir? – dijo encarnando una ceja.

- Tengo que ir, se lo prometí – dije asiendo una mueca de sonrisa – Bella está muy emocionada por ir al cine, hay una película que la trae loca – agregué cerrando los ojos para dar mayor efecto de malestar.

- Pero Ally, si estás enferma tienes que descansar – me regaño Ed

- Eddie, no quiero desilusionar a Bella o ¿tú podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías desilusionarla? – dije con cara de pena

- No, no podría – dijo pensativo

- Lo ves, me voy a descansar ahora. Avísame cuando sean las dos ¿sí? Por si me duermo – me levante envuelta en la manta y me arrastre por la escalera hasta mi habitación. Perfecto! De verdad debería pensar en ser actriz, se me da bien, ya en mi habitación me dedique a hacer todos mis deberes, cuando estaba en eso, sonó el móvil, un mensaje.

_Enana, por favor discúlpame ¿sí?_

_Tengo una buena razón para lo que hice y quiero decírtela._

_Te voy a necesitar, hoy voy a verme con Leah, dame suerte._

_Te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga._

_El perro tonto._

Realmente es un perro estúpido, pero me dio pena, si va a ver a Leah de verdad va a necesitar un hombro para llorar ¿una razón para actuar como lo hizo? Me dio curiosidad y la verdad ya no quiero estar enojada ni con Jake ni con Jass decidí responderle y perdonarlo.

_¿Una razón? Espero que me expliques todo_

_No te voy a perdonar tan fácil, suerte con Esa.  
><em>

_Alice.  
><em>

¿Por qué recibo un mensaje de Jake y no de la persona de la que más me molesto esa actitud? Jasper, que rabia, ¿Por qué no me manda un mensaje disculpándose por su horrible forma de gritarme? Fácil, porque no tiene mi número! O tal vez porque no le importa porque podría pedirle mi teléfono a Rose, diablos, me duele que quisiera excluirme, me dolió que me gritara, yo no soy así con los demás, no me importa si me tratan mal, pero con él…uff, con él todo es diferente. Ya faltan 15 minutos para las 2 así que me concentré en el trabajo, ordené todo para que no se notara que estuve haciendo mis deberes, con el secador de pelo en caliente me tire aire en la frente y el cuello después me eché unas gotitas de agua para que pareciera sudor, me enrollé en la cama y esperé a mi hermanito. Las 2:00 pm, Ed toco mi puerta y me hice la dormida, lo sentí pasar.

- Alice, Alice – susurró moviéndome con suavidad, yo me removí inquieta y abrí los ojos lentamente.

– Ed ¿ya es hora? Me duele la cabeza – balbuceé intentando sentarme

- Alice estas muy sudada, déjame ver – dijo mi ingenuo hermano antes de tocarme la cabeza para ver si tenía fiebre – ¡Alice! ¡No puedes salir así! Estas hirviendo en fiebre, vuelve a acostarte. – y me empujó de los hombros devuelta a la cama

– Pero Ed, Bella – fue lo único que dije con voz pastosa ¡soy genial!¡me merezco un Oscar después de esto!

– No creo que Bella quiera salir contigo enferma, llamaré a mamá – dijo a modo de reprimenda

– No Edward, no molestes a mamá, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, esta que no da más – dije levantándome de nuevo.

– Entonces vuelve a la cama o la llamo – me amenazó.

- Esta bien, pero Bella de verdad estaba muy emocionada por ir al cine, habló de eso toda la semana, incluso aceptó ir conmigo al centro comercial – dije con pena, intentando darle lastima a mi hermano, y lo conseguí porque vi en su rostro una mueca de dolor, hora de dar el golpe final.

- Eddie, ¿por qué no vas tú con ella? Por favooor – hice un puchero pero con cara de enferma, eso tiene doble efecto

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, por favooor o por lo menos avísale que estoy enferma y no podré ir, aunque eso la pondrá muy triste. – solté en un susurro lastimero. - Tendrá que quedarse sola en casa porque Charlie va de pesca a la reserva – eso es cierto y lo usé para desarmar a mi hermanito, cuando lo vi fruncir el seño y luego suspirar supe que lo había conseguido. ¡Sí!

- Mmmm… yo – dijo con voz queda y se acercó a mirar por la ventana – está bien, Ally. Llevaré a Bella. – su voz era segura aunque no había volteado a verme.

- Gracias Edward, de verdad – le di una sonrisa cansada – Le dije a Bella que pasaría por ella a las 3, creo que es hora de que te arregles y vayas por ella. Estará feliz. Yo me tomaré algo para la fiebre, lo prometo. – dije somnolienta, lo vi mirar el reloj y se sorprendió, llegó hasta mi cama con una sonrisa que apenas podía reprimir, me besó la frente – Cuídate, Ally. Anda, descansa. – susurró y yo cerré mis ojos articulando un – Gracias- luego escuché como se cerraba la puerta.

Pasados unos minutos me levante y abrí la ventana ¡Que calor hace! uff, el aire del secador estaba muy fuerte! ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta que Ed salga por Bella? Tome mi ipod y me senté en la ventana a mirar el jardín bañado por los tímidos rayos del sol, se veía tan bello que decidí pasar la tarde pintando pero para eso Ed tenía que irse, miré el reloj, las 2:30, que lento pasa el tiempo! Podía escuchar movimiento en el cuarto del lado, seguro mi hermano no decidía que ponerse aún, me levanté a buscar un libro por mientras, y ahí estaba mi maravilloso tomo de la Guerra Civil, lo compré después de ver a Jasper disfrazado, tenía que hacer no sé qué con Edward para algún ramo, yo estaba en primer año y apenas me había cruzado en el instituto con el atractivo chico rubio amigo de mis hermanos, pero ahí estaba él en medio de nuestro living vestido como el más atractivo soldado, parecía un sueño, un príncipe, un verdadero caballero sureño y me veía sonrojado, supongo que de vergüenza por el disfraz, yo sentía mis mejillas arder, el corazón me golpeaba las costillas y tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo que me asustaban, nunca había sentido algo así antes, ese día fue nuestra "presentación formal" supe quien era y su nombre y él el mío, Edward nos presentó y luego me mandó que me fuera y los dejara trabajar en paz, así que me fui al Jardín trasero a pintar, habría insistido en quedarme si el chico rubio no hubiese sido tan frio y distante conmigo, me hizo sentir algo estúpida por creer que él era mi destino, aún conservo el cuadro que pinté esa tarde, un paisaje extenso semiárido cortado por una única figura, un hombre montado, un soldado de la caballería, ya me encantaba la historia desde hace años pero desde entonces tengo cierta fascinación con los confederados, aunque nunca confesaré que todo empezó por un rubio con ojos de océano. Estaba tan absorta en ese recuerdo que me sobresalté con el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse, dejé el libro sobre la cama y me acerque a la puerta entreabriéndola justo cuando Ed se perdía en las escaleras, salí hacia el cuarto del oso que da con la fachada de la casa, por suerte estaba vacío, fui directo a la ventana, vi como Edward se montaba en el volvo, iba muy bien vestido a pesar de que yo no le escogí la ropa, estuve ahí parada hasta que lo vi desaparecer por el camino hacia la carretera, eran las 3:03, tardaría unos minutos en llegar a casa de Bella, si conozco bien a mi hermano y así es, si mi amiga decide no salir con él, algo muy difícil, llegara muy deprimido en unos 15 a 20 minutos, estime que si no llegaba arrastrándose de pena en ese tiempo y Port Angels está a más de 1 hora me comunicaría con él en 45 minutos más para darle las instrucciones. Bajé a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, cuando llegué vi a Emmett revisando las cacerolas.

- ¿Qué haces Em?

- No hay comida – dijo volteando a verme con cara de niño abandonado.

- Tranquilo oso, mamá está muy ocupada así que voy a preparar algo de pasta – abrí el refrigerador y unos cajones para sacar todo lo que necesitaba – ¿por qué no me ayudas lavando las cosas que vaya ensuciando? – le dije al verlo ahí paradote mirándome.

- A la orden capitana! – dijo alto, como un marino, sé que lo hace porque tiene mucha hambre, sino hubiera ido a sentarse en el sillón a ver televisión. Cuando terminé la comida le serví una porción doble al oso para que dejara de picotear de la cacerola y después fui a avisarle a Esme para que viniera a comer, cuando iba de vuelta a la cocina recordé a Edward, miré el reloj 45 minutos habían pasado, que suerte, fui por mi móvil al cuarto y le mande un mensaje.

_Eddie, como no estás aquí llorando quiere decir que Bella acepto ir contigo._

_1° tienes dos cupos para un paseo en bote en el puerto en la embarcación "Amanecer"_

_2° elige ver "el artista" o "Madam Butterfly" Bella estará feliz_

_3° tienes dos reservaciones en "La Bella Italia" a tu nombre_

_Suerte, hermanito!_

_Alice, la mejor del mundo._

Listo, con eso arreglado bajé a comer, mamá ya estaba en la mesa con el Oso, me serví un plato de pasta, que por cierto me quedo exquisita y me senté.

- Gracias por preparar el almuerzo, cariño, con todo el trabajo que tengo lo olvide – dijo Esme sonriéndome

- No fue nada, mamá, y ¿Cómo vas con eso? – pregunté

- He avanzado bastante, pero me llamó la señora Newton que ahora prefiere hacer la celebración en algún local, ya no al aire libre. – suspiró algo irritada después de hablar.

- ¿Qué los Newton no estaban casados? – pregunto el oso con la boca llena.

- Emmett, traga antes de hablar – lo reprendió mamá – sí ya están casados, quieren celebrar sus bodas de plata – le explicó.

- Vaya! Con lo pesada que es esa señora yo pensé que el señor Newton quería celebrar el divorcio en vez de un segundo matrimonio – dijo el oso con una mezcla de asombró y burla, nosotras nos pusimos a reír, porque de verdad no sé como ese señor aguanta a su esposa.

- ¿Y Edward por qué no vino a comer? – pregunto mamá, Emmett se encogió de hombros.

- Ed, salió con Bella, mamá. Fueron al cine y van a cenar en Port Angels, así que creo que llegará tarde. – a medida que le explicaba su sonrisa se iba haciendo más grande.

- Así que mi hijo por fin se decidió ¿eh? Ya estaba pensando que el único valiente aquí era mi Emmy – dijo Esme sonriendo y luego estirándole la mejilla al oso.

- Ma, eso duele y por supuesto que yo soy el único valiente de los tres, y el más guapo, inteligente, fuerte y carismático – dijo socarronamente mientras inflaba el pecho, ambas nos pusimos a reír de su actitud.

- Espero que Ed sea valiente mamá, aunque tuve que ayudarlo un poco – dije entre las risas.

- Bueno, ahora solo queda mi pequeña – dijo mirándome y yo tragué con dificultad – no me decepciones, Alice. Las Cullen somos mujeres valientes. Y una cara bonita con unos ojazos azules no es problema para ti – dijo sonriendo y siguió comiendo como si nada mientras yo la miraba con ojos de plato, ¿hablaba de Jasper? ¿Cómo es que? ¿Desde cuándo mamá lo sabía? Descolocada miré al oso que me veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia, me guiño y se fue a servir mas comida ¿Qué fue eso? ¡No me van a decir que el oso también lo sabe! Me quede de piedra. Después de eso, Esme empezó a hablar de las bodas que preparaba, de cuanto trabajo le quedaba, del instituto, los deberes, que papá llegaría temprano y así paso el resto del almuerzo.

Cuando mamá volvió a trabajar y estaba la cocina limpia, fui a buscar mis pinturas, lienzos, pinceles y todo para acomodar el atril en el patio, mientras Em buscaba lo que necesitaba para hacer sus deberes en el living, cerca del Xbox 720, estaba claro que no avanzaría mucho en los deberes. Ya acomodada en el jardín con el sol invadiéndome los poros me dedique a pintar, con el tomo de La Guerra Civil a mi lado, me sirve de inspiración, aunque también me recuerda que estoy o debería aun estar enojada con Jasper, cuando se trata de él todo es diferente, mis reacciones son exageradas, es como si él alterara mis emociones, como si pudiera controlarlas, a veces puede tranquilizarme con una mirada, hacerme babear con una sonrisa y también explotar de rabia, ¡es que me grito!¡que no me metiera! Fue un cállate directo a la cara y estaba tan enojada, frustrada, dolida, confundida e inquieta, ni siquiera creo que todas esas emociones fueran mías, ¡ya estás diciendo tonterías Alice! Ya estaba terminando un paisaje costero cuando se me ocurrió hacer un retrato de mi tormento, y su rostro se me vino a la mente más nítido que las flores que me rodeaban. Intenté captarlo con ese halo de serenidad que siempre lleva y esa sonrisa pacífica, pero recordé la frialdad con la que se enfrentó a Jake y me dio un escalofrió, también recordé su rostro sonrojado cuando lo llevé a la enfermería se veía tan adorable o su rostro dormido, su sonrisa satisfecha cuando terminan los partidos, el aspecto serio que tiene cuando está molesto, sus ojos pueden ser tan amenazantes y tan terriblemente acogedores, la forma en que presiona los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea cuando está frustrado o la arruga en el entrecejo cuando algo lo confunde, la mueca que hace si está incomodo, _Alice ¿Cómo te das cuenta de todo eso?_¿Cómo conciencia? Si me paso con ese chico pegado en la cabeza, las 24 horas del día, si lo primero que me encuentro al llegar al instituto es él, cuando pasa la mañana y tengo que comer lo tengo sentado en frente o al lado o cerca y cuando terminan las clases es lo último que veo yéndose en el jeep del oso y por las noches como si fuera poco se cuela en mis sueños ¡Cómo no saber de él! ¡Cómo no fijarme en cada uno de sus gestos! Si llevo todo este tiempo esperando a que sepa que existo. ¡Hay por Dios! ¡Estoy enamorada de él! Pero de verdad enamorada, enamorada, lo amo y soy lo bastante cobarde como para quedarme callada ¡Estoy igual que Edward!...No, espera, no es lo mismo porque Bella si le corresponde al tonto de mi hermano, en cambio Jasper… cuando mucho me considerara su amiga. Baje el pincel hacia mi regazo y entonces me di cuenta que durante todo mi monologo no deje de pintar, y ahí estaba él mirándome desde el lienzo con una media sonrisa torcida que le vi el día de la enfermería y una chispa diferente en la mirada, que nunca le he visto, sé lo que significa esa mirada, es amor, una mirada enamorada, por eso es que nunca se la he visto, quise ponerme triste por eso pero tenerlo ahí mirándome de esa manera me lleno el pecho de esperanza, una sensación cálida, agradable y me perdí en ella, y en esa mirada de adoración infinita.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces allí afuera todavía? – me sobresalte con la voz de Esme que me traía a la realidad, ¡maldita realidad!¡yo era feliz con el retrato de Jasper amándome! – está muy frío cariño te vas a enfermar, entra de una vez, la cena ya casi esta, no te tardes! – y se marchó a través del ventanal, entonces pude sentir el frio al que se refería, me dio un escalofrió y me puse a tiritar, me froté los brazos con las manos para darme algo de calor y empecé a guardar las cosas, estaba oscureciendo, el crepúsculo en su máximo esplendor pero podía verlo desde dentro sin tener que congelarme, dejé el retrato de Jass apoyado por fuera del ventanal mientras guardaba el atril bajo la escalera con los demás lienzos, llevé las pinturas a mi cuarto y bajé corriendo por el cuadro, espié que no hubiera nadie antes de entrar con él en la casa, Esme en la cocina, Emmett jugando Xbox ¿no se cansa? Bueno sin moros en la costa subí a mi habitación ¿Dónde guardar el cuadro? ¿Arriba de la cama? No ¿Debajo de la cama? No ¿Lo cuelgo en la pared? No ¿Dónde, dónde? ¡En mi armario! Sí es una buena opción, es un armario grande, muy grande y nadie lo revisa, sí hay te quedaras mi querido Jazzy por lo menos hasta que estés seco. Me puse un sweater y bajé a cenar, entre corriendo en la cocina, tengo muchas ganas de tomar algo caliente.

- ¡Papá! – grite cuando lo vi sentado a la mesa, mientras mamá revisaba la comida y corrí para abrazarlo, trabaja tanto que me alegro mucho cuando está en casa, él me recibió sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos - ¿Cuándo … a qué hora llegaste? ¡Por qué no fuiste a saludarme! – le pregunté ofendida aun colgada de su cuello.

- Hace varias horas, cariño. Salí temprano porque mañana tendré que trabajar por la tarde – dijo para después besarme la frente, sonreí y me senté a su lado, me sentí algo mareada pero lo dejé pasar – Y no quise interrumpirte, estabas muy concentrada en tus pinturas, pequeña y sabes que me gusta que pintes, es un don que heredaste de tu abuela – me dijo con su mirada de padre orgulloso y ya no pude molestarme ¡es el mejor padre del mundo! Esperen.

- ¿Mañana? Pero es domingo papá, ¿cómo que vas a trabajar? – dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Los médicos no tenemos un horario tan cómodo como otros profesionales, además me darán libre unos días la próxima semana en compensación – dijo con una sonrisa, no sé como lo hace, trabaja tanto y cuando llega a casa no se queja, sino que siempre está con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Esta bien, pero te explotan en ese hospital, se aprovechan de ti porque eres un santo – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y el soltó una carcajada parecida a las del oso, me levanté para ayudar a mamá poniendo la mesa.

Tuve que ir y traer a rastras a Emmett hasta la cocina para poder cenar, volví a marearme pero no le tome importancia, Ed obviamente no había llegado todavía, eso quiere decir que mi plan fue un éxito, sonreí por eso. La cena transcurrió en una amena conversación sobre el día de papá en el hospital y como habían estado las cosas por la casa, Em avisó que mañana pasaría el día con Rose porque le había preparado una sorpresa, Carlisle le advirtió que se comportara como un caballero y Esme dijo que estaba feliz de tener un hijo tan romántico, después de cenar fuimos todos al salón a ver algo de televisión, en realidad el oso hacia recién los deberes sentado en el piso, yo estaba diseñando unas prendas en el ordenador sentada en el sillón individual y nuestros padres veían una comedia en la televisión abrazados en el sillón de dos cuerpos, siempre hacíamos eso, estar juntos en la misma habitación aunque cada uno hacia lo que tenía que hacer, después de un rato me empezó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apagué la laptop y traté de concéntrame en la película pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte y me dieron náuseas así que fui por un vaso de agua, pero me maree, me hubiera dado un buen porrazo si el oso no me agarra, sentía la cabeza palpitar.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Esme saltando del sillón, Carlisle también se levantó para que yo me recostara

- Nada, mamá solo me maree – dije mientras me sentaba guiada por el oso que me miraba preocupado.

- Haber, deja que te revise – dijo Carlisle con su tono de medico

- Papá, no estás en el hospital. Te dejo que me revises si no me hablas como si fuera tu paciente – bromee para después hacer un gesto por el dolor de cabeza, la sonrisa de papá se volvió un gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué síntomas tiene esta señorita? – pregunto el doctor Cullen y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Papá! ¡Soy tu hija! – Dije a modo de reproche – solo me maree y me duele mucho la cabeza iba a buscar agua a la cocina – me interrumpió un escalofrió que me hizo temblar y provocó que Carlisle encarnara una ceja y fuera por su maletín. Me reviso la presión, la temperatura, la visión, la garganta y me hizo mil y una pregunta, qué había hecho en el día, qué comí, cómo desperté y yo le respondí todo.

- Bueno, tienes la presión alta y bastante fiebre, por eso te duele la cabeza – dijo después de su revisión – lo más probable es que sea el comienzo de una gripe, así que te voy a dar unos antigripales ¿vale? Y un jarabe que te va a bajar la fiebre.

- Cariño, te dije que te ibas a enfermar por estar en el patio hasta tan tarde – me dijo Esme sentada a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

- Es un escape normal del cuerpo cuando tiene fiebre, pero intenta no llorar o te dolerá más la cabeza – y entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando, tenía las mejillas totalmente mojadas, el oso llego con una cajita de pañuelos – Gracias oso – dije secándome las lagrimas – pero papá los jarabes son para los niños pequeños – agregue haciendo un mohín y todos los presentes cambiaron su cara de preocupados para soltar una risita.

- Pero si tú eres una niña, enana – dijo fuerte Emmett, pasándome un vaso con agua y yo le saque la lengua.

- Tómate estas pastillas, cielo – me dijo papá pasándome dos capsulas – después directamente a la cama.

- Esta bien – y me tragué esas cosas rojas.

- Ahora, cariño tómate el jarabe – dijo mamá con una cucharada de una cosa que se veía asquerosa

- Los jarabes son para los bebes – reclamé, pero ella solo me dijo – Abre la boca, Alice – y tuve que obedecer, sí, era asqueroso, de ahí me llevo a la habitación y me arropó.

- Descansa, amor, Carlisle dice que los medicamentos te darán sueño – me besó la frente otra vez y salió del cuarto.

¡Genial! Se supone que lo enferma era para engañar a Edward, no me tenía que enfermar de verdad, ¡esto no es justo! Ahora no sabré como le fue en la cita hasta mañana y ¿Quién se enferma en sábado? Me seguía doliendo la cabeza e inexplicablemente tenía muchas ganas de echarme a llorar, pero si lo hacía me daría más fiebre, así que trate de aguantarme pero no me podía dormir, me revolví varias veces bajo las tapas, me daba calor y después empezaba a tiritar, me daban ganas de llorar, me aguantaba y me dolía más fuerte la cabeza, entonces me acordé del cuadro, del cuadro de Jass y me levanté hacia el armario para sacarlo, lo puse a un costado de la cama donde recostada de lado lo podía ver bien, verlo me hizo sentir mejor, me tranquilizó, aun me dolía la cabeza pero ya no era tan desesperante no sé si era el efecto de las pastillas o su rostro, pero ¿qué más da? Y me dormí con ese rubio que me quita el aliento mirándome enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aquí va otro capitulo :)<strong>

**parece que tendremos que esperar por la explicación de Jake, pero no tanto porque viene en el prox cap, ¿cómo le irá a Eddie? ¿que creen ustedes se declara en la cita que preparó Alice o no?**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el cap, lo que mas me gustó fue el recuerdo de Alice *¬* **

**nos leemos, bye bye.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

El sol me pegó directamente en los ojos cuando rodé en la cama, sentía el cuerpo sudado y las sabanas pegadas a la piel, me puse un brazo sobre los ojos para después abrirlos, sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca al intentar tragar ¡bien, si era gripe!¡Qué suerte tengo! Nótese el sarcasmo, le di la espalda a la ventana para que mis ojos pudiesen ver algo y ¡claro que vieron algo! Vieron a ese rubio precioso que quería llevarme a naufragar en sus ojos, solté un suspiro, esta si es forma de despertarse, miré el reloj, las 10:40 de la mañana, vaya, temprano para ser domingo, volví a fijar la vista en su retrato, ¿qué estará haciendo Jasper ahora? Seguro y durmiendo como una persona normal, ¿Se habrá acordado de mí? Porque yo sí y la muestra de eso está justo delante de mis ojos, ahora que estoy enojada no sé cómo arreglar las cosas, ya no quiero estar molesta con él, quiero volver a la relación que teníamos antes, ha ser "amigos" odio esa palabra cuando se trata de él, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, me siento tan insegura cuando se trata de Jass, ¿y si le hablo como si nada y él me ignora? Eso me dolería mucho, sería devastador y yo aquí sin poder despegarle los ojos de encima a un simple cuadro.

- Alice? Alice ¿estás despierta? – me sobresaltó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta – Alice? – ahora iba acompañado del golpe de los nudillos ¡Edward! ¡¿Cómo me molesta tan temprano?

- Sí ya… ya voy – dije y salté de la cama, tome a Jass y lo metí debajo de esta lo más rápido que pude, fui hasta la puerta la abrí y me deje caer sentada sobre la cama, me moví tan aprisa que me dio un dolor muy fuerte y sentí la cabeza palpitar. Hice una mueca.

- Todavía estas enferma – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación – se supone que ibas a cuidarte y resulta que pasaste toda la tarde fuera. – me acusó mirándome serio y comprobó mi temperatura con la mano.

- Es que hasta entonces no estaba enferma Ed. ¿Por qué molestas a una moribunda tan temprano? – intente bromear aunque no me salió muy bien por el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Temprano? Van a ser las 11:30 Alice y tú siempre eres la primera en despertar, cuando vi al oso desayunando me preocupe – dijo - ¿Cómo te sientes? – las 11:30! Pero si me desperté a las…¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en Jass? ah sí mi hermano sigue esperando una respuesta.

- Mejor y sudada – dije haciendo gesto de asco – me duele la cabeza, voy a pedirle a papá que me dé algo.

- Bueno, todos te estamos esperando abajo, mamá te hizo un desayuno especial y Carlisle quiere revisarte después. Yo quise venir a despertarte porque… - y lo vi titubear.

- Por qué, Ed? ¿Quieres darme las gracias por algo?¿acaso decirme que soy la mejor hermana del mundo? – le dije con una sonrisa bailándome en los labios, entonces él sonrió de oreja a oreja de lo más feliz.

- Eres la mejor hermana del universo, gracias Ally. – y me abrazó fuerte, con todo el cariño y felicidad que sentía, eso ¿quiere decir que…?

- ¡Eso quiere decir que Bella ya es mi cuñada! – grité sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé y me puse a saltar de felicidad por todo el cuarto.

- No, Alice. Espera. Siéntate. ¡No saltes que estas enferma! – dicho esto me paré y comencé a toser por la agitación y Ed puso los ojos en blanco – que te dije, siéntate y no te agites.

- ¿Cómo que no, Ed? ¡No le pediste a Bella que fuera tu novia! – volví a gritar y esta vez sentí que se me desgarraba la garganta. ¡Maldita garganta! – no lo puedo creer, después de todos mis esfuerzos, no se lo pediste.

- Cálmate, Ally. No se lo pedí ayer, porque se lo voy a pedir hoy – dijo sonrojado y la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro. – Ayer me di cuenta que Bella siente algo por mí, a lo mejor no un sentimiento tan grande, pero… voy a arriesgarme. Puede que no esté enamorada de mí ahora, pero … pero puedo hacer … que… que me amé. ¿no? – agregó algo dudoso y pensativo.

- Claro que te ama Edward. Como puedes ser tan ciego. Bella es muy tímida, lo sabes, y si se le notó que siente algo por ti, quiere decir que es algo importante, no crees? – Le dije mientras buscaba un pijama limpio y las cosas para el baño, él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, reflexionando lo que le dije y entonces se puso a reír como loco y se dejó caer sobre las cobijas, solo me quede mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ahora todo esta tan claro.- Balbuceaba mi hermano mirando el techo – Alice, tengo que darle un regalo! Voy a llevarla a un lugar que solo yo conozco y quiero compartir con ella pero tengo que regalarle algo – Seguía balbuceando Ed el bipolar.

- Edward, voy a ayudarte solo esta última vez porque actúas como un demente, regálale la canción que escribiste para ella, es lo mejor, aunque estoy segura que quieres darle un anillo y pedirle que se case contigo, créeme, la canción es lo mejor por ahora. – él me miraba como si de verdad necesitara ser internado en un psiquiátrico, nadie puede ser tan feliz ¿o sí? Y volvió a soltar mas carcajadas mientras se tendía en la cama – Tienes razón Alice. La canción será lo mejor. El anillo puede esperar…. Un par de meses. – yo solo rodé los ojos, loco.

- Ok, entonces yo ahora voy a ducharme porque estoy hecha un asco, mientras tú idiota sacas las sabanas de mi cama que están llenas de virus. – abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí, escuche un - Mmmaja - , y cuando llegaba al baño resonó de nuevo la risa de Edward.

Este hermano mío de verdad que está muy loco. Me duche rápido y con agua caliente para que no me empeorara la gripe aunque de todas formas sé que no puedo hacer nada más, todo está en manos de Carlisle y de mis defensas que por lo visto no están tan bien. Llegue a mi cuarto, ya no estaba ni Ed ni mis sabanas, que obediente, me puse el pijama que tenía apartado, un lindo pijama lila que me regalo Esme, de pantalón largo y polera estampada con dulces, bastante infantil pero perfecto para esta ocasión en que necesito que me mimen, si estoy enferma entonces tengo derecho a estar todo el día en pijama. Baje a desayunar, seguro ya todos terminaron y nadie me seguiría esperando, ojalá que el oso no se haya devorado mi parte.

- Cariño por fin bajas – dijo Esme parándose de la mesa, donde la acompañaban Carlisle y Edward.

- Como me demoré tanto pensé que ya no me estarían esperando – dije sentándome al lado de Carlisle – Buenos Días!

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - dijo mi doctor-papá – Si cariño ¿estás mejor? – añadió mi mamá.

- Me siento mejor aunque me duele un poquito la cabeza y la garganta – en parte era cierto, el dolor de cabeza apenas y lo sentía, pero la garganta era otra historia me ardía cada vez que emitía un sonido, pero ellos no tenían que preocuparse.

- Bueno, desayuna y después de eso te reviso ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, papá. ¿Dónde está el oso? – pregunté, estoy casi segura que dijo que saldría pero no lo recuerdo bien.

- Fue por Rosalie, ayer nos dijo que le tenía preparada una sorpresa – dijo Esme poniendo delante de mí avena fácil de tragar y un vaso enorme de jugo de naranja junto a dos pastillas rojas, involuntariamente puse cara de asco y ella me miró mal.

- No es por el desayuno mamá, la cara es por las pastillas – dije sonriéndole y ella acaricio mi cabeza. Entre conversaciones de mi salud y de la vida amorosa de Ed pasó el desayuno y llegó la revisión del Dr. Cullen, de la cual no salí bien parada, tenía aún un poco de fiebre y la garganta inflamada así que el asqueroso jarabe volvió a la acción. Después de superados todos los obstáculos ¡quede libre! Fui por la cubre de mi cama para recostarme en el sofá, como el oso no estaba la Xbox es toda para mí.

- Alice, deberías descansar – dijo mi hermano sentándose a mi lado.

- Esto es descanso Eddie – dije sonriéndole y alzando el mando de juego – además es mi última voluntad – agregue haciéndome la moribunda, a lo que él solo rodo los ojos y tomo el otro control para jugar conmigo, al rato llegó Carlisle a ver nuestro duelo. Esme estaba preparando el almuerzo porque tendría que ir a discutir los avances con la señora Newton y seguro le llevaría toda la tarde, lo siento por mamá.

- Bueno, es hora de prepararme para ir por Bella – dijo el tonto de mi hermano con su sonrisa feliz, me alegra verlo así y saber que yo fui parte de la trama que arregló su vida, eran las 2:00, Bella seguro esta que no se lo cree y la muy desagradecida no me ha mandado ni un solo mensaje ni me ha llamado una sola vez para decir gracias o para saber cómo estoy. Apague el juego y con papá decidimos ver un documental sobre los hielos eternos. A la media hora bajo Edward a despedirse de todos y se fue con una sonrisa enorme y boba, ¿yo tendré esa cara cuando veo o pienso en Jasper? Si es así, ya entiendo porque mamá y el oso se dieron cuenta, pero ¿Jasper también lo sabrá? De solo pensarlo sentí que todo el calor del cuerpo se me escapó, junto con el alma.

- ¿Te sientes mal cariño? – dijo papá mirándome, yo solo negué con la cabeza, no podía articular ni una sola palabra – estas pálida, Alice. – me miró inquisitivamente.

- No pasa nada pa, solo me dio frío – ¿frio?¡si tengo el alma congelada de la vergüenza! Tal vez Jasper si lo ha notado y por eso se mantenía tan distante, porque lo incomodaba, pero entonces ¿por qué cambió de actitud?

- Veamos ¿No te habrá subido la fiebre? – Dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en mi frente - No, está un poco más baja, creo que deberías abrigarte más, cielo.

- Si, yo también lo creo – dije con una sonrisa afectada – voy por un chaleco. – y salí a toda prisa hacia mi cuarto, uff, diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse Carlisle en mi malestar repentino? Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si Emmett sabe… Jasper es mucho más listo que el oso ¿no?... tomé un chaleco largo abierto de lana que me queda grande porque era de Esme y me lo puse, me acerque para ver por la ventana y noté que la luz de mi móvil estaba saludándome ¡Tres mensajes de texto! ¿Cómo es que no los oí? El primero era de Bella de ¿¡ayer?

_Alice, ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabía yo que te ibas a enfermar,_

_No estabas alimentándote bien estos días, pero ¿mandarme a Edward?_

_Apenas y puedo pensar en lo que escribo, imagínate para hablar._

_Y tu hermano no deja de sonreírme, Alice.! Voy a hiperventilar._

_Eres malvada._

_Bella._

Vaya! Debería estar agradecida conmigo, ahora será la novia de Edward, bufé en respuesta a al mensaje de mi amiga. El segundo también era de Bella de ayer por la noche.

_¡Alice, mi mejor amiga en el mundo!_

_No lo puedo creer, lo pase tan bien y Edward es todo un caballero, es un sueño._

_¡Salí con Edward Cullen! Oh dios! Es cierto! … TUVE UNA CITA CON EDWARD, Alice!_

_Gracias All, o sea, no gracias por enfermarte, eso no, nunca, te quiero amiga._

_Me pidió que saliéramos mañana! Soy tan feliz! Te debo una salida de compras de verdad y sin quejas. No creo poder dormir hoy. Creo que le gusto, pero no sé. _

_Si no le interesara no me habría pedido salir de nuevo ¿no? Estuvo a punto de besarme!_

_Te quiero, mejórate Alice. Te debo la vida._

_Bella._

¡Qué! Eso no me lo dijo mi hermanito, mal hermano, ¡mal hermano, malvado! ¿Cómo me niega esos detalles? No importa, le sacaré todo a Bella mañana, y el tercero era de ¿Jake? Y solo de hace un par de horas, debí estar desayunando.

_Duende, espero que ya no estés enfadada conmigo, de verdad lo siento._

_No quiero seguir peleado contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y tenemos que hablar de … Bueno ya debes saber de quién ¿no? Si lo sé, soy un tonto, pero la quiero, Alice. Voy a tu casa a las 3:30 ¿bueno? Si no quieres verme échame a patadas :\_

_Jake_

Me dio pena mi estúpido amigo, vuelve a caer en las garras de Leah, pero ya tengo la solución para él, Nessie es una chica genial, buena, con sentido de la moda y sobre todo esta loquita por Jacob, me cae muy bien, es tímida pero como mi trabajo con Ed y Bella ya terminó, pondré otro de mis planes en acción. ¡Esperen!¿A las 3:30? … miré el reloj, eran las 3:20, Jake estaría por llegar, decidí responderle los mensajes a Bella, no tardaría mucho, de seguro no les interrumpiré en nada.

_Belly Bellita,_

_ ya prometiste esa salida de compras no te puedes retractar porque tengo pruebas,_

_por supuesto que mi tonto hermano te quiere, a la hora de dar la respuesta Bella no te contengas, dile todo lo que sientes._

_También te quiero y ya estoy mejor aunque tal vez no pueda hablar nunca más._

_Suerte!_

_Alice_

Le envié el mensaje y dejé el móvil sobre el escritorio, entonces noté la pulsera que estaba sobre este, es la que me regalo Jake, como ya tengo decidido perdonarlo es mejor que la use, como ofrenda de paz, no, mejor la llevo en el bolsillo y dependiendo de lo que diga, veré si la uso o la quemo delante de sus ojos,- Sí, mucho mejor.- Pensé y la metí en el bolsillo del chaleco mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando llegué al salón estaba Esme arreglando unas bolsas y carpetas pera poder llevarlas sin que todo terminara en el suelo. Me senté en el sillón frente a la televisión.

- Mamá, la señora Newton sí que te da problemas ¿verdad? – dije sonriéndole burlona y ella rodó lo ojos.

- No sabes cuantos cariño, tengo la boda de los Smith lista y la de los Newton ..uff – bufó molesta – Esa mujer no deja de llamarme para cambiar cosas.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que se casa, es una tontería eso de las segundas bodas, con una vasta – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Cuando hay amor de verdad, con una vasta. – Dijo Esme, y sonrió con malicia,- creo que esto será lo definitivo, ya no lo cambiará – dijo alzando las carpetas.

- ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad es algo innato en mi.

- Porque empieza a temer que su marido se arrepienta – dijo y ambas soltamos carcajadas, aunque yo paré antes por el ardor en la garganta.

- Así me gusta ver a las dos mujeres de mi vida, Felices. – dijo papá que venía con el maletín, cierto trabajaría un domingo. Se sentó a mi lado y me recargué en su hombro.

- ¿A qué hora empiezas el turno papá? – dije aferrándome a su brazo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos,

- No me veas así, Alice. Si no trabajo ¿Quién pagará tu tarjeta? – dijo a modo de broma y yo hice un mohín

- No gasto tanto – y después se me salió una sonrisa enorme – tal vez un poco más de lo normal. – tanto Carlisle como Esme se largaron a reír y yo los miré mal.

- Tengo que estar en el hospital a las 4, cielo. Ya es hora de irme. – Dijo besándome la coronilla – Adiós, papi. Que te vaya bien. – me despedí de él – Hasta la noche, tomate los medicamentos a la hora, están en la cocina. – volvió a besarme la frente y se volteó para despedirse de Esme, yo encendí la televisión para no ver sus arrumacos, está bien, estoy feliz de que mis padres se quieran tanto pero eso no quiere decir que me guste verlos besarse. Cuando papá se fue Esme se sentó a mi lado a ver el programa de concursos que estaban pasando.

- Cariño, tengo que ir con los Newton, pero no quiero dejarte sola – dijo con culpabilidad – mucho menos si estas enferma – y me acaricio la mejilla, a mi no me hace ninguna gracia quedarme sola en casa pero tampoco voy a hacer que ella tenga problemas, menos con esa señora tan exasperante.

- Mamá, no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor – dije sonriendo, me puse la mano en la frente y dije – ya ni siquiera tengo fiebre ¿ves?

- Aun así, podría llamar para dejar la reunión para mañana, aunque tengo ensayo con los Smith – dijo entonces pensativa.

- No mamá. Anda. Además Jacob dijo que vendría a ver como estoy, así que no estaré sola, sola – dije y como si supieran que hablábamos de él, el timbre sonó anunciando una visita.

- No se preocupe Esme, yo cuidaré a la convaleciente – dijo Jake sonriendo de oreja a oreja a mamá, puse los ojos en blanco. – Tranquila mamá, no me puede pasar nada peor de estar sola – Esme rió y jake frunció el ceño.

- Esta bien, se comportan niños. – Dijo mamá – trataré de llegar lo antes posible – sonrió y se marchó. Cuando nos quedamos solos miré a Jake con ira, y él torció el gesto.

- Bonito pijama – dijo el perro sonriendo nervioso. Me fui a sentar al sillón y le baje al televisor.

- Espero una explicación Jake – dije señalando el lugar a mi lado en el sofá y él corrió sonriente a sentarse, en esos momentos si me recordó a un cachorro.

- Alice, en primer lugar discúlpame por cómo me comporte – dijo agachando la cabeza – pero tengo una buena razón, tenía dudas pero ese día todo fue muy claro. Se confirmaron todas mis sospechas. Así que perdóname, sí.

- Espera que no estoy entendiendo la idea, explícame primero y veré si te disculpo – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Alice ¿cómo no te das cuenta? – dijo con cara de sorpresa – pensé que eras más lista – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Así es como quieres que te perdone? – espeté ofendida, ¡por supuesto que soy lista! – según tú que es lo que no he visto?

- Duende, todo lo que hice fue para darle celos a Jasper. – soltó de una y yo me quede de piedra. ¿Los celos?¿de Jasper?¿Cómo podría…por mi? Y una sonrisa involuntaria se me clavó en el rostro.

- Ahora sí sonríes, ¿entonces estoy perdonado? – Jake alzó las cejas mientras me miraba contento.

- Jake, estás diciendo tonterías, ya habla en serio. Jasper jamás sentiría celos por mí. Además si así fuera, si … si yo llegara a gustarle, sería tonto sentir celos de ti, eres mi mejor amigo. – dije mientras negaba constantemente con la cabeza, una parte de mí quería saltar de felicidad y creer todo eso, pero la otra parte mucho más consiente tenía miedo, no quería confiar.

- El amor nos hace tontos y ciegos, Alice. Si no mírame a mí. – tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, yo no quería ver a mi amigo así, lo abracé.

- Estas perdonado perro tonto, aunque no creo en los celos de Jasper –¿o sí? aun rodeándolo con los brazos empecé a analizar la actitud de Jass, sus cambios de humor, ¿podría ser que…No.

- Sí! Sabía que me perdonarías. No puedes vivir sin mí! – dijo apretándome fuerte y juro que sentí mis pulmones en la garganta

- Ja.. Jak… Jake! No puedo… res.. res..pi..rar – dije entre jadeos, entonces me soltó y me beso la mejilla y pude sentir el milagro de la resurrección en mis pulmoncitos – Jake … de… de verdad crees que Jass podría estar interesado en mí?

- Claro Alice! Es tan evidente! Se pone histérico cada vez que me acerco a ti. – dijo de lo más tranquilo, mientras mis nervios estaban erizados, negué con la cabeza – y entonces como explicas su actitud por el regalo? Si esos no son celos, yo no soy quileute. – sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo. Pensé un momento en las palabras de mi amigo, será que sí eran celos, la verdad, nunca había visto a Jass tan alterado como ese día, no o ¿sí?, metí las manos en los bolsillos y encontré el regalo de Jake, lo moví entre los dedos y lo saqué para mostrárselo a mi amigo con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

- ¿Perdonado? – dijo tomando la pulsera entre sus enormes manazas.

- Perdonado – sentencié alzando la muñeca para que pusiera en ella la pulsera. La abrochó y me abrazó. Entonces era su turno, me separé de él con cara de preocupación y él entendió perfectamente, bajo la cabeza y empezó con su narración de la salida con Leah. Hablamos de ella, de él, la insulté, él la defendió, luego él la insultó y yo me reí y así estuvimos, entre charlas esporádicas de Jasper que Jake sacaba, cambiando de canal a cada rato para ver solo partes de las películas y hablando de la zorra de Leah y consolando a mi amigo-hermano, justo paré en un canal donde estaban pasando una escena romántica en una playa, Jake torció el gesto y me abrazó, le acaricie la espalda para que no fuera a llorar de nuevo, cuando sentimos que la puerta de la casa se abría, nos separamos para ver quien llegaba, y nos encontramos con Rose, Emmett y… Jasper que había cambiado su semblante de preocupado como los otros dos a furioso al ver a Jacob ¿de verdad mi Jass esta celoso? La sola idea me hizo soltar una risita tonta.

- Bueno – dijo Jake parándose del sofá – ya llegaron tus nuevos cuidadores – y sonrió hacia los demás que se acercaban. – Hola chicos, ya que están aquí, me voy, he estado fuera de casa mucho y no le dije a Billy a donde iría – dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía – Chao, pequeña, cuídate y piensa en lo que te dije – me abrazó fuerte y me besó la mejilla, sus palabras me hicieron ver a Jasper que nos había dado la espalda y tenía las manos en puño una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara – Adiós, Jake cuídate – dije, él se despidió de los chicos, Jass apenas y lo miró, mi amigo soltó una carcajada y antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada para irse me guiño y lanzo un beso, el rubio parado en el living bufó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó el cap? Perdonen la demora T.T no quería tardarme tanto.<strong>

**Trataré de actualizar el proximo para mañana :D espero que eso compence la espera!**

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

¿De verdad esta Jasper celoso de Jake?, eso es ridículo, como podría estar Jass celoso de cualquiera, si él es absolutamente perfecto. Pero ahí están esos ojos con los que sueño taladrándome el alma, como si quisiera gritarme o salir corriendo, le sonreí de forma involuntaria, la sola idea de pensar que él estaba celoso, que me quería, me hizo sonreírle como boba, primero vi la sorpresa en su rostro luego el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su pequeña sonrisa y por último bajo la cabeza, se me escapo un suspiro, ¡Como amo a ese hombre!

- Alice, te sientes bien? – dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado – estas roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?– agregó mientras tocaba mis mejillas, si supieras, Rose, si supieras!

- Estoy bien – dije y la voz me salió algo ahogada

- ¿Te tomaste las medicinas, Enana? – dijo el oso y abrí los ojos como plato. – Porque ya sabes que si no lo haces te..

- ¡Los medicamentos! – grité parándome del sofá – Carlisle me va a matar! – agregué mientras corrí a la cocina para tomar las benditas pastillas y el asqueroso jarabe que se me habían olvidado. Cuando volví al salón todos seguían en la misma posición mirando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Ya? – dijo el oso

- Sip – sonreí – estoy bien. ¿Ustedes almorzaron? – Pregunté mirándolos y ellos asintieron – Porque yo no. – terminé.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rose con ojos de plato – Alice, son las 5:30 de la tarde y tú todavía no almuerzas? Como piensas recuperarte entonces ¿ah? ¡Responde! – empezó a sermonearme Rose y yo solo agaché la cabeza, menos mal que no soy su hija.

- Lo siento – murmuré – se me olvidó, ahora que fui a la cocina vi que Esme dejo comida preparada.

- Pues que haces aquí, enana – dijo Emmett sonriendo para subirme el ánimo – ve a comer, no quiero volver a verte sin pilas – agregó pasando su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo abracé, el oso nunca se enoja conmigo, haga lo que haga, se preocupa sí, pero no se molesta.

- Sí – le secundo Rose un poco más calmada – ve Jass, acompaña a Alice mientras nosotros ordenamos este lugar – miró el living como si fuera zona de guerra, yo rodé los ojos, si que está exagerando. – Alice, ¿esta no es la cubre de tu cama? – me preguntó levantándola del sofá.

- Sí – dije mientras se la quitaba de las manos – estoy enferma, tengo derecho a pasearme con mi cubre – espeté mientras me la pasaba por los hombros y me envolvía en ella, me arrastraba por todas partes, me encanta, me hace sentir como una niña pequeña, Rose me miró como si yo estuviera loca, le saqué la lengua y después le sonreí.

- Vamos, es hora de comer – me dijo Jasper tomándome por los hombros y guiándome a la cocina.

- Que madura, Alice – Gritó Rose mientras nos alejábamos.

Llegamos a la cocina Jass aun me llevaba sujeta por los hombros, me dirigió a la mesa y me sentó frente a ella, me levanté para calentar la comida, no alcancé a dar ni un paso cuando se volteó a verme.

- Siéntate – dijo cortante viéndome serio.

- Estas enojado – le acusé – Cuando la molesta debería ser yo, después de cómo te comportaste ni siquiera debería hablarte – me volví a sentar y cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa molesta.

- Conmigo no deberías hablar, pero al perro de Black lo recibes en tu casa con una sonrisa y hasta lo abrazas! – me espetó molesto parándose al otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos parecían llamas azules. ¡Por qué me grita! ¡odio que me grite!

- ¡Porque Jacob se disculpó conmigo, me pidió perdón y tú no! – le grite de vuelta y la garganta me ardió, sacándome una mueca de dolor. No tardó ni un segundo en estar a mi lado.

- Alice ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dolió? – me preguntó poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas y obligándome a mirarlo, me recorría la cara como buscando alguna herida o rastro de sangre, casi me derrito al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Estoy bien – dije desviando la vista, necesité toda mi fuerza para dejar de verlo a los ojos, sentí su aliento chocar contra mi mejilla cuando suspiro. Se sentó en la silla de al lado quedando frente a mi ya que estaba sentada de lado en la silla y él igual.

- Lo siento, Alice. No sé que me paso ese día. No me comporté como un caballero. No me porté bien contigo. No debí hablarte así. Perdóname, por favor. – no apartó sus ojos de los míos desde que comenzó a hablar con voz lastimera, se me encogió el corazón.

- ¿No sabes que te paso? – yo sí que no sé de donde salió esa pregunta, quise morderme la lengua después que hablé, él bajo la mirada a nuestras manos ¿Nuestras manos?¿Cuando Jass tomó mis manos entre las suyas? Se sentía tan bien.

- Estaba molesto – dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sin mirarme – me molestó ver a Black tratando de aprovecharse de ti. – esta vez me miró a los ojos y había fuego y rabia en ellos.

- ¿Aprovecharse de mí? – dije en un susurro, de que habla Jasper, Jake no… pero, no entiendo.

- Sí. Sé que tú nunca vez lo malo en las personas, Alice. Pero deberías cuidarte más,.. no deberías … tú … confiar tanto no. … Eres demasiado frágil, delicada, inocente – mientras iba enumerando todo eso me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla que debía parecer un farol estoy segura – tan pequeña – ¡esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Pequeña?

- Jasper – lo corté – soy solo un año menor que tú, no puedes decir que soy pequeña porque las mujeres maduramos antes.- Él sonrió, dejo escapar un suspiro y se apartó un poco.

- Lo sé, pero aun así eres demasiado para Black – dijo otra vez serio – no puedes dejar que se aproveche de ti. Ni yo tampoco, no lo permitiré.

- Jacob, no haría eso, lo conozco, es mi amigo y sería incapaz de hacerme algo así – dije con calma tratando de hacerlo entender, pero no lo conseguí, volvió a mirarme de forma fría.

- ¿Ves? Ahí estas defendiéndolo! – soltó con rabia

- Porque tú estás atacándolo sin motivo – le respondí y lo vi tomarse la cabeza, como si le doliera. Me levanté para calentarme la comida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo tomándome por los hombros.

- Tengo hambre, voy a calentar la comida. – le respondí

- Siéntate, yo la caliento – y me guió de vuelta al asiento. Lo vi llegar al fogón y prender la hornilla de la comida, mientras habría la tapa para revisar el guiso que dejó Esme, lo mantuvo en llama baja, para que no se quemara, de pronto se volvió hacia mí con aspecto crispado.

- ¿ves? No puedo creer que Black estuviera toda la tarde contigo y ni siquiera se preocupara por que tú comieras.

- No estuvo toda la tarde conmigo, solo llego una hora antes que ustedes – espeté echada sobre la mesa.

- Ya lo estas defendiendo otra vez – dijo bajo pero yo alcancé a oírlo. ¿Será que esta celoso? ¿Por qué Jake estaba aquí? Una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro y en el alma.

- ¿Por qué viniste Jass? ¿Para discutir conmigo? – dije y la voz me salió algo triste, él se giró y me vio con ojos culpables y adoloridos.

- No, Ally. – Apagó el fogón para llegar a mi lado, se sentó y me tomó las manos – Vine para saber cómo estabas, si era grave o si estabas mejor. Me preocupé cuando al llegar a casa Rose comentó que estabas enferma y por eso vine con ellos. – una sonrisa enorme se extendió por mi cara y como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia, lo abracé, primero lo sentí tensarse, después se relajó, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me apretó más a él, me sentía en el cielo. Después de un rato que me pareció muy corto, se separó de mí y me beso la frente.

- Anda, voy a servirte la comida – y me devolvió a la silla, lo vi pararse y servirme, tomo un tenedor y lo puso junto al plato frente a mí, hice un mohín.

- Quiero una cuchara – dije como niña pequeña empujando el tenedor, Jass soltó una risita que me supo a gloria.

- Las niñas grandes comen con tenedor – me dijo con su media sonrisa que adoro.

- Estoy enferma – dije encogiéndome de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo, y él volvió a reír. Me gusta verlo así, tranquilo, feliz y conmigo. Después de comer fuimos al salón donde estaban Rose y Emmett sentados en el gran sillón viendo la televisión.

- Hasta que llegaron – soltó el oso – te tardas mucho en comer Alice. ¿Me dejaste algo para mí o te devoraste todo duende diabólico? – agregó con burla.

- Quedo suficiente para tu enorme estomago Emmett – dije sentándome en el sillón individual y Jass se sentó al lado de la parejita melosa.

- Veamos una película – dijo Rose emocionada

- ¡Sí!– la secundé con ánimo y tosí un poco por gritar, Jasper me extendió mi cubre ¿Cómo es que la tiene él? La tomé y me envolví en ella.

Rose buscó una película en Netflix y escogió una comedia romántica que parecía bastante buena, así que todos nos acomodamos para verla. Media hora después Rose y Emmett estaban siendo muuuuy cariñosos, vi como Jass se paraba y salía del salón hacia el patio, seguro se incomodó por el parcito, yo les ignoré y me centré en la película arropándome más, 1 hora después de empezada la bendita comedia que más parecía una tragedia me voltee y estaba sola, ni Rose, ni Emmett a la vista, Jass debía seguir afuera, así que me encaminé hacia allí, pausando la televisión. Abrí el ventanal y miré el jardín, ya estaba medio oscuro pero podía distinguir muy bien a Jasper sentado en la banca que ocupo cuando pinto, parecía pensativo, como si estuviera meditando una decisión, me senté en la orilla exterior del ventanal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jass? ¿Te pasa algo? – dije con voz calma, me gusta verlo, aunque él no se dé cuenta, mirarlo solo por mirarlo, por gravarme su imagen en la retina.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces tú aquí afuera? – dijo parándose de un salto y caminando hacia mí, me encogí de hombros.

- Rose y Emmett desaparecieron – dije sin mas

- ¿Qué clase de hermano es el oso? – dijo molesto – ven vamos adentro, estas enferma, por dios – me tomó de la mano y me llevó al salón, me sentó en el gran sillón y me paso mi cubre, se sentó a mi lado.

- Por lo menos ahora podremos ver la película tranquilos – dijo relajándose, mientras me abrazaba acercándome a su pecho, sentí un millón de mariposas que tenían una guerra brutal en mi estomago, apenas y podía pensar en la dichosa película a la que Jasper le había puesto play. Estaban en una parte muy romántica y yo me acurruque mas contra el pecho de mi rubio acompañante, que constantemente apretaba un poco su agarre a mi cintura, o me acariciaba la mejilla o me besaba la cabeza, juro que en un momento sentí su cara muy demasiado cerca de mi cuello, con todas esas sensaciones corriendo por mi cuerpo comencé a relajarme entre sus brazos, y sentía en sueño venir, pero no quería dormirme y perder tiempo al lado de mi Jass, sonreí y apreté más sus brazos alrededor de mí, él rió bajo y me besó la sien.

- Una vez me cuidaste tú ¿recuerdas? – dijo con un susurro en mi oído que me hizo temblar, él tomó la cubre y la acomodó pensando que tenía frío, si supiera que fue él y no el frío. – Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte mi pequeña – volvió a susurrarme provocando una descarga adormecedora en cada una de mis células. No supe cómo pero me quede dormida entre los brazos de mi ángel.

Sentí que alguien me cargaba en brazos por las escaleras, ¿Sería Jasper? No, no eran sus brazos, estoy segura. Abrí un poco los ojos cuando me depositaron en la cama.

- Edward – susurré entre dormida y sonreí - ¿Cómo te fue? – él entonces soltó una risita tonta, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- Bueno, puedo decirte que Bella ya es tu cuñada – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Felicidades, hermanito – dije un poco mas despierta y lo abracé con fuerza.

- Gracias a ti Ally, soy el hombre más feliz – dijo aun sin soltarme, me volví a recostar.

- Y Rose y Jasper? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Se acaban de ir, mamá me dijo que te trajera arriba, para que durmieras bien, cuando llegue Rose y Emmett estaban cenando mientras tú y Jasper dormían frente al televisor – soltó riendo divertido – parecían dos niños – agregó sonriendo – ahora descansa que mañana hay clases, te quiero – me besó la frente y salió del cuarto. ¿Jasper y yo dormidos? ¿Alguien habrá tomado una fotografía de eso? Porque yo quiero una, se me escapó un suspiro. Cuando traté de acomodarme en la cama el sonido de un papel aplastado llamó mi atención, revise en la cama, nada, entre la cubre, nada, mi chaleco y ahí estaba en uno de los bolsillos un papel bien doblado y escrito a mano.

**_Mi Ally, no pude despedirme, te ves hermosa dormida y el cielo no me perdonaría que te despertase. Tengo una pregunta, ¿estoy perdonado? _**

**_No lo dijiste y de verdad lamento haber sido tan tonto._**

**_Jasper_**

Se me escapo una risa que intente contener, juro que traté, pero la felicidad que me lleno fue infinita, como amo a este hombre, mi Jass, mi Jasper. Apreté el papel a mi pecho, y me dispuse a dormir, deseando que ya fuese lunes.

* * *

><p><strong> Hola! Trabajé mucho y aquí esta el nuevo cap, lo publiqué ahora porque en unos minutos me voy a clases y salgo tarde, despues solo dormiría y no cumpliria mi promesa :D, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado por ustedes me esforzé en tenerlo pronto para que no sufran jajajaja yo sufro cuando no actualizan los fics que leo T.T<strong>

**Bueno, espero les guste, nos leemos bye bye.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido del despertador me hizo saltar y lo golpeé, no porque quisiera faltar a clases, sino por interrumpirme la declaración de mi Jass, suspiré y miré el cuadro que reposaba al lado de mi cama, anoche lo volví a poner ahí para dormir en paz. Me removí bajo las tapas, tenía los músculos un poco adoloridos y la garganta seguía ardiéndome, pero me sentía bien, muy bien, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Me levanté y fui directo al cuarto de baño, después de ducharme llegué a mi cuarto con una sonrisa boba que no podía quitar, no dejaba de sentir los brazos de Jass a mí alrededor. Como el cielo estaba encapotado tomé unos jeans y una blusa negra, unos botines rojos y un abrigo del mismo tono, guardé el retrato en mi armario para que nadie pudiese verlo y me dispuse a bajar para desayunar, pase por el cuarto de Eddie.

- Edward, ni creas que hoy me vas a… - me callé cuando caí en cuenta que él seguía durmiendo, una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro, corrí y salté sobre la cama - ¡Despierta! – acto seguido me puse a toser como enferma. Primero Ed se sentó en la cama asustado y luego me miró con reproche.

- Alice como demonios se te ocurre hacer eso estando enferma, no conoces los términos cuidar la salud ¿verdad? – comenzó a regañarme, y yo rodé lo ojos.

- No exageres Eddie, además fue por una buena causa – dije asiendo un puchero, después que me recompuse, la voz me sonaba extraña, ahogada.

- ¿A sí? Y ¿Cuál es esa buena causa? – Dijo encarnado una ceja – Que no hagas esperar a mi cuñada.– sentencié con una sonrisa, él abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró el reloj y se levantó de la cama tan rápido que casi me tira de ella y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, se me escapó un suspiro, ese loco nunca cambiaría. Llegué a la cocina donde ya estaba Em desayunando. Tome leche y ensalada de frutas con tostadas, tenía hambre, le deje unas tostadas con un vaso de jugo a Ed sobre la mesa para cuando bajé en unos minutos y me dispuse a comer.

- ¿Emmett donde te metiste ayer? Me quedé viendo la película sola – me quejé entre los mordiscos a las tostadas.

- Jajaja, estaba dándote espacio enana, eres mucho más lenta que Eddie. Además tenía cosas que atender con Rose – Dijo alzando las cejas y sonriéndome de forma sugestiva.

- Uaj! Oso no quiero saber tanto! Fuera imagen mental, fuera! – cerré los ojos dándome pequeños golpes en la cabeza para borrar la imagen de esos dos.

- Jajajaja, como si tú no pensaras en atender cosas con otro rubio de esa misma familia – soltó en medio de las risas – te dí la oportunidad, duende y la desaprovechaste!

- ¿Qué clase de hermano deja a su hermana menor sola en casa con un hombre mayor?– dije entrecerrando los ojos a modo de reproche, un muy falso reproche claro, la respuesta fue una carcajada mucho más fuerte.

- Un buen hermano que quiere ver a su duende feliz.- dijo sonriendo – y además Jasper no es un hombre mayor, si lo fuera, tú, no seguirías soltera. – sentenció haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Cállate, oso. Estas hablando puras tonterías – me tragué las tostadas, sentía mis mejillas arder.

- Si claro enana, ahora me vas a decir que lo rojo de tu cara es por fiebre – y volvió a reírse como desquiciado.

- Idiota – murmuré y me concentré en el desayuno, es verdad que estar ayer con Jass fue maravilloso pero no como para aguantar que se esté burlando de mí. Justo Ed entraba a la cocina, le hice una seña y le apunté el jugo y las tostadas, él le golpeó el hombro a Emmett y se sentó a mi lado.

- Adiós, hermanos adoptados! – dijo el oso – ah! Y tengo una fotografía de dos bebes enamorados dormidos un domingo! -y se fue rumbo al garaje, Ed rodó los ojos sin entender, yo que por supuesto supe de que hablaba me ahogué con la fruta y la esparcí por la mesa, mientras mi brillante hermano ponía el jarabe a mi lado, suerte de estar enferma y tener excusas para los sonrojos y los ahogos. Después de tomar el líquido asqueroso y que Ed terminara su desayuno nos fuimos en busca de mi cuñada/hermana/mejor amiga, iba con un nudo en el estomago que por supuesto Bella ayudaría a calmar, apenas aparcamos frente a su casa, salí corriendo del volvo y la abracé mientras saltaba de felicidad, por primera vez Bella daba brinquitos conmigo.

- ¡Eres mi cuñada, Bells! Mi hermana! – gritaba feliz y Bella no paraba de reír, hasta que empecé a toser como demente otra vez, pero ahora sentí desgarrarse mi garganta, paré de saltar y mi amiga también, tenía el rostro preocupado, Ed llegó y me puso el jarabe frente a la cara, hice una mueca de asco.

- Alice? – siseo Ed

- Ok, ok. – lo abrí y tomé un poco, me quitó el ardor. Mientras volvíamos al auto ya todos felices de nuevo, el par de tortolos decidió saludarse y hacerle competencia a Rose y Emmett en tragarse, miré a otro lado mientras me subía al asiento trasero.

- Ni se te ocurra. – le dije a Ed cuando iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto, Bella soltó una risita y se sentó a mi lado en la parte de atrás, él frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué..

- Derecho de antigüedad - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y reímos, mientras Edward nos miraba como si fuésemos extraterrestres. – Tengo más derecho que tu Eddie, Bella lleva más tiempo siendo mi amiga que tu novia – le explique, cuando dije la ultima parte el sonrió mirando a Bella y ella se sonrojó, rodé los ojos. – Bueno tortolos, ahora tú – dije señalando a mi hermano- dedícate a conducir sin que nos estampemos contra algún árbol, y tú – ahora señalando a Bella – empieza a contarme todo lo que me perdí por estar enferma y no poder espiarlos. –

Bella comenzó con el relato de la cita del sábado que planee para ellos y por lo que mi amiga, perdón, mi nueva hermana me contaba, mi plan fue todo un éxito, todo fue muuuuy romántico, yo estaba feliz con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bella, y Ed se sonrojaba o reía con nuestra conversación, había tanta miel dentro de ese volvo que en vez de llegar al instituto llegaríamos a urgencias por un coma diabético, aunque para mí llegar al instituto incluía el gran riesgo de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Estaba tan absorta en la charla con Bella y en burlarme de Edward que ni me percaté cuando aparcamos en el instituto, y cuando nos bajamos del volvo comenzó a contarme de la salida del domingo, fue en un prado secreto que conoce Edward y ahora Bella, luego al detalle de la declaración de Eddie que desciframos, desmembramos, discutimos y volvimos a interpretar, continúe riéndome de la vena romántica de mi hermanito y ni me inmute cuando Emmett se unió a mi ataque mientras Bells le explicaba a Rose que estaba pasando, hasta que sentí que algo tiraba suavemente de mi abrigo, como si se hubiera enganchado en algo y miré sobre mi hombro, Jasper sostenía suavemente un extremo de mi abrigo, mientras miraba en otra dirección como queriendo disimular algo, tenía aspecto avergonzado y muy tierno, me había detenido en el pasillo por lo que él también lo había hecho, me miró de reojo y volvió a apartar la vista, sentí llenarse mi pecho de algo que no logré identificar.

- Jasper – susurré feliz, me acerqué y le besé la mejilla– Buenos Días. – dije abrazándolo con fuerza, escuché la risa de Emmett, Rose y Bella mezcladas y el carraspeó de Edward. – ¿Ya le diste la enhorabuena a Bella y Ed? – le pregunté mientras miraba al oso que apenas y se aguantaba una carcajada, pero Jass no me respondió, sabía que seguía aquí, es más, mi mano estaba apoyada en su antebrazo - ¿Jass? – me giré a ver por qué el silencio y lo vi como una estatua mirándome, completamente rojo, juro que casi hacia juego con mi abrigo.

- Quita la cara de bobo, hermano! – dijo Emmett dándole un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar, miró alrededor, luego de nuevo a mí y sorprendentemente se puso aún más rojo.

- ¿Piensas quitarle el Premio Tomate a Bella, primito? – se burló Rose haciendo que todos soltáramos una risita que difícilmente logramos reprimir, porque Bella nos miró mal por la comparación.

- Métanse en su vida – dijo Jasper con tono molesto pero seguía algo sonrojado.

- Ok, hermano, no te enojes. Solo fíjate que no se te apague el cerebro otra vez. – dijo Ed tomando a Bella para ir a clases, Rose tiró del brazo al oso que no había parado de reírse, miré a Jass pero estaba serio mirando el piso, una arruga cruzaba su entrecejo parecía molesto así que decidí caminar al salón, y me di cuenta que no había visto a Jake, la verdad no me había fijado en nadie por el relato de Bella, algo no me dejó avanzar, porque tiraba de mi bolso ¿sería Jass otra vez?, me giré algo nerviosa y muy emocionada, el nudo en mi estomago había hecho acto de presencia, pero… no, no era él, mi bolso se había enganchado en uno de los paneles de noticias, rodé los ojos y lo liberé, al retomar mi camino choque contra una muralla humana, que me sostuvo de los brazos para que no terminara sentada en el pasillo.

- Gracias, no me fije … - enmudecí al ver a James frente a mí, sus manos seguían aprisionando mis brazos a pesar que me encontraba perfectamente estabilizada, me deshice de su agarre con un movimiento – Gracias, lo siento.- espeté intentando seguir con mi camino.

- Pero ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto, preciosa? Podemos hablar un rato – dijo con una sonrisa lasciva que me revolvió el estomago mientras me cortaba el paso.

- Voy a clases y no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dije ahora cortante, este tipo me pone de los nervios, con su cara de psicópata.

- Vamos preciosa, sé que quieres pasar un tiempo divertido conmigo – me tomó del brazo para acercarme a él – te he estado esperando, pero no tengo mucha paciencia. – dijo apretando su agarre.

- Suéltame idiota! – intente que mi voz sonara firme y lo logré a pesar de que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Nunca había sido tan insistente, – Mira James, no me interesa nada de ti, ¿vale?, déjame, que voy a clases.- agregué intentando apartar mi brazo inútilmente, busqué disimuladamente a mi alrededor alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

- No te preocupes, preciosa, nadie va a interrumpirnos – susurró cerca de mi oído, empezaba a provocarme nauseas la palabra preciosa. – el héroe que buscas está ocupado en sus propios asuntos – dijo con sarcasmo mirando sobre mi cabeza, me giré y ahí estaba Jasper con María colgada de su cuello, sentí una bola de fuego encenderse en mi estomago, esa maldita acosadora y el estúpido que no puede apartarla de él – no sigas esperando algo que no va a llegar – susurró James en mi oído de forma insinuante justo cuando la mirada de Jasper se cruzaba con la mía, sentí como la ira empezaba a llenarme, el imbécil de Jasper solo me miraba y no hacia ningún ademán de liberarse de esa… Zorra, solo me miraba como disculpándose por la escena, ahora el único sentimiento que ocupaba por completo mi diminuto cuerpo era la rabia, no sé de donde saque la fuerza para soltarme del agarre del baboso de James, ni el valor para enfrentarlo, solo sé que todo a mi alrededor estaba rojo.

- Escucha bien James, y más te vale que pongas atención porque lo voy a decir solo una vez – dije levantando la voz – no te interesa lo que yo espere o deje de esperar, lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que metete en tus asuntos y a mi déjame en paz. – la voz me salía filosa y cargada de ira contenida.

- Tú eres mi asunto, preciosa. Porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – dijo serio tratando de volver a poner sus manos sobre mí, lo paré de un manotazo

- ¡Me vale un carajo lo que quieras! Yo no soy tu asunto ni el de nadie – ya estoy más que cabreada con este idiota y con el otro anormal falto de hombría, en estos momentos me llevo por delante al que se me atraviese – ¡Así que puedes irte bien a la mierda, porque yo no quiero nada contigo, que te quede grabado en tu cerebro mono-neuronal!– le empujé y seguí con mi camino hasta el aula.

- ¡Alice! – escuche que me llamaba tanto James como Jasper, pero estaba tan cabreada que en mi ataque solo me volteé y alcé mi dedo corazón, el gesto era para ambos pero no pude evitar mirar directamente a Jass que apenas se había liberado de María. ¿Por qué yo una enana de 1.60 puede librarse de un edificio de casi 1.80 y el muy … él de más de 1.80 no puede quitarse de encima a una ofrecida de 1.70?, claro, no lo hace porque no quiere! Llegue a clases y di un portazo, no sé cual habría sido mi cara pero nadie me dijo nada, ni el profesor que estaba preparando las cosas de la clase y empezó a hablar en cuanto me senté, por primera vez estuve tan concentrada en lo que decía que entendí todo, nunca las matemáticas me habían parecido tan fáciles, algo bueno que me tocara hoy. En literatura debatimos sobre nuestra interpretación del Mercader de Venecia y para el próximo debate debemos leer La Comedia de las Equivocaciones. Ni Jacob, ni Bella me preguntaron de otro tema que no fuera del instituto o de paseos o salidas que podríamos hacer y se los agradecí en el alma, cuando me despedí de Bella fuera de la biblioteca me abrazó para reconfortarme por algo que ella ignoraba y la verdad lo logró, me fui con una sonrisa hacia el taller de arte porque siempre contaría con mi amiga, que no me dejó sola para irse con su recién adquirido novio, es decir, mi tonto hermano. Jacob me esperaba apoyado en la puerta rodeado de la mayoría de nuestras compañeras de clase, recorrí con la vista el lugar y ahí estaba mi nueva misión, Nessie sentada en una banca frente a la puerta del taller hojeando mi revista de moda favorita y que por cierto todavía no había comprado la última edición, ¡sabía que por algo me caía tan bien!, ignoré al popular Jacob y me fui a sentar al lado de ella.

- ¿Es la última? – le pregunté apuntando la revista para que supiera a que me refería.

- Sí, la compré ayer. – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Ay!, yo no he tenido tiempo para comprarla – dije apenada – Y si no sé las tendencias que vienen ¡cómo voy a ir al centro comercial! – me lamenté, y es cierto ¿cómo voy a saber si lo que compro ya está pasado de moda? ¡O peor, si lo que estoy usando esta pasado de moda! – No puedo seguir así tienes que dejarme ver ese libro sagrado. – con mi mayor cara de desesperación miré a Nessie, quien me sonreía al parecer divertida.

- Por supuesto, jamás podría negarle eso a una hermana de la Moda – dijo alargando la revista para que quedara entre ambas – estaba viendo el especial de zapatos, son para morirse – agregó haciendo ademanes con las manos – ¡Y los nuevos bolsos de Bimba & Lola!

- ¡Que! Me encantan son preciosos! Mira estos Mules azules de terciopelo, son…son ahh – suspiramos ambas al no tener palabras para continuar, y después nos pusimos a reír

- Alice, mira estos de Louis Vuitton, parecen de estilo marinero, como quisiera unos así.

-Y estos de Fendi en amarillo. ¡Mataría por un par!

- ¡Hey Alice!, la señora Watson ya llegó – me gritó mi amigo desde la puerta del aula.

- ¡Señorita! – le corrigió la maestra a su lado y entró en el aula, Jake rodó los ojos y nosotras soltamos la risa. - mejor voy antes que la _señorita_ Watson me mande por un pase - Nessie volvió a reírse a mi lado - Bueno yo también estoy tarde para historia – dijo mirando su reloj – el tiempo se me paso volando. – agregó – Nos vemos. – ¿Te importaría si continuamos viendo la revista en el almuerzo? – le pregunté – Claro que no, me encantaría. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera, no sé porque Nessie no tenía novio, siempre la veía con Ángela, o Alec el chico agradable de matemática pero nadie más, bueno mejor para mis planes – Bien, nos vemos. – y entre a clases cuando ella se fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia el aula de historia, me senté al lado de Jake y acomodé mi atril mientras la srta. Watson daba sus instrucciones.

- No sabía que conocías a esa chica, Alice – dijo Jake como si nada mientras ordenaba las pinturas.

- Es que no sabes nada de mí – dije con burla empezando con mi trabajo – y no es esa chica, su nombre es Nessie – primer paso: que Jacob supiera que existía y como se llamaba. Primer paso cumplido. Segundo paso: que se interesara por saber más cosas de ella.

- Sí, lo sé. Tenemos Física juntos – dijo en un tono más bajo mientras seguía acomodando las pinturas, eso me sorprendió, no lo había visto hablarle, ni siquiera saludarla.

- ¿Entonces ya la conoces? – le pregunté, disimulando mi preocupación, porque si ya la conocía y no le había interesado eso me pondría el trabajo mucho más difícil. Pintaba distraída porque mi atención estaba puesta en su respuesta.

- Solo de vista – dijo empezando a pintar.

- Entonces, la has "visto" – le susurré alzando las cejas sugestivamente un gesto muy de Emmett

- Alice, por dios! No voy a hablar de eso contigo –dijo desviando la vista hacia el cuadro.

-Vamos Jake ¿desde cuándo te da vergüenza hablarme de chicas? – y es cierto, me hablaba de Leah como si nada y también paso lo mismo con su capricho por Bella.

- No me da vergüenza – dijo todavía sin mirarme- es solo que, no voy a hablar de eso ahora, porque quiero saber qué te pasa a ti. – cuando dijo eso, me miró tratando de escudriñar en mi mente.

- No sé de que hablas – dije volviendo a mi trabajo sobre el lienzo.

- Si claro, crees que no me iba a enterar que le pateaste el trasero a ese tal James hoy en la mañana – dijo aguantándose la risa.

- No lo golpeé Jake, solo le aclaré ciertos puntos – dije sonriendo

- Entonces los rumores ya se volvieron más mentira que verdad, All. Porque casi eres la nueva amazona del instituto – tenía la cara casi morada de tanto que se aguantaba las carcajadas, rodé los ojos, ¿por qué todo el mundo es tan chismoso? – Me hubiera encantado haberlo visto, todo.

- Jake de estar ahí, espero que me hubieses ayudado y no que fueras un simple espectador – dije a modo de reproche.

- Le hubiese partido la cara al idiota ese, o mejor, le hubiese sujetado para que se la partieras tú – dijo entre carcajadas ya sin poder aguantarse.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste señor Black, que le parece tan gracioso? – dijo la srta Watson mirando sobre sus horrendos lentes apoyados en la nariz.

- Ninguno, señorita. – dijo Jacob con aire inocente – es que pintar me hace sentir muy feliz – agregó y ahora fui yo la que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada, tuve que esconder mi cara detrás del cuadro. La maestra lo ignoró y solo dijo un – vuelva al trabajo – siguiendo en sus asuntos. – Estas loco Jacob Black – le susurré a lo que él me devolvió una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Por ese idiota estuviste tan rabiosa en la mañana? – me preguntó mi amigo. - No, eso fue por otro idiota – escupí cada una de las palabras. - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Jazy ahora? – Hizo la pregunta mirando al cuadro pero se volteo a verme y agregó – porque si quieres también puedo sujetarlo mientras tú le golpeas – la idea no me pareció tan mala, tal vez mas tarde debería considerarla. - Nada, ese es el problema. No hizo nada porque tenía toda su atención en María. - ¿María? ¿la acosadora? - dijo dudoso - Si, Jake. Esa misma. – respondí molesta por el recuerdo – No pensé que tu Jazy fuese tan estúpido – dijo pensativo – Lo peor es que ella estaba colgada de su cuello y él solo me miraba como diciendo "no puedo hacer nada", Jake dime, si yo pude quitarme al baboso de James de encima ¿porque él no podía hacer lo mismo con esa resbalosa? – esperé a que mi amigo me diera alguna respuesta tranquilizadora, pero él se tomo su tiempo para contestar – No es como que pudiera golpearla y quitarla del camino, Alice. – y esa fue su gran respuesta

- ¿Para eso pensaste tanto, Jake?

– Tranquila, enana. No te enojes conmigo.

– Sé que no podía golpearla, pero no era necesario, solo tenía que apartarla, nada más. – Dije molesta

– Lo sé, es un idiota – remató mi amigo – y es que no todos los hombres pueden ser tan perfectos como yo. – y no puede evitar soltar una risa bajita, perro maldito que me hace reír con sus ocurrencias, entonces dimos por terminada la charla y nos dedicamos a nuestros trabajos, ya más tranquilos. Cuando terminó la clase nos tardamos ordenando todas las cosas y limpiando lo que habíamos usado, seguro Ed había ido a por Bella a la biblioteca, así que nos dirigimos directamente al comedor y sí ahí estaban Bella charlando con Rose y Jasper, sentí un atisbo de rabia asomarse.

- Es una chica muy inteligente – dijo Jake de forma distraída, ¿de quién hablaría? ¿de Bella? Seguí la dirección de su mirada y nop, no era la mesa de las chicas la que veía sino donde estaba sentada Nessie con Alec, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

- ¿A, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté también de forma distraída mientras avanzábamos entre las mesas.

- Se le dan muy bien las ciencias – me contestó con tono ausente, creo que esto me saldría un poco más fácil de lo que pensaba.

- Vaya, inteligente, amable y muy bonita, una escasa combinación – dije mirando a mi amigo que en nuestra conversación no había apartado su vista de mi nueva gran amiga. – Deberías mover tus piezas en ese tablero – dije dándole golpecitos con el codo en su brazo.

- De que hablas All. Ella tiene novio – dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Alec? – pregunté y él asintió – él no es su novio Jake. – no estaba segura pero esperaba que no lo fuera por el bien de mis planes.

- No sé All yo creo que sí lo es y ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

- Porque quede de ir con Nessie en el almuerzo ¿Me acompañas? – dije poniendo cara de corderito, me miró con el ceño fruncido, después puso los ojos en blanco y soltó todo el aire de los pulmones, lo que quería decir que si me acompañaría así que sonreí victoriosa – vamos a saludar a los chicos – agregué porque Ed y el oso habían llegado con la comida a nuestra mesa.

- ¡Hola! – saludé de forma general para no tener que dirigirme a un rubio de forma directa, todos me devolvieron el saludo igual que a Jacob que empezó a hablar con Emmett sobre el próximo partido, sí, Jacob entró al equipo de baseball, mientras yo charlaba con Rose y Bella, les conté que había quedado de hablar con Nessie y me dijeron que como no la había invitado a sentarse con nosotros a lo que respondí que no sé me había ocurrido, pero la verdad es que no quería pasar todo el almuerzo cerca de Jasper.

- Bueno, tengo una emergencia de moda que arreglar! – dije parándome de la mesa, a lo que mis amigo rieron, Jake seguía hablando del equipo con un muy entusiasmado Emmett, así que decidí postergar un poco mis planes, después de todo, lo que se apura no resulta, sería mejor tener más confianza con Nessie primero.

- Alice, necesito hablar contigo – esa voz de ángeles que tanto odiaba en estos momentos me detuvo, Jasper me estaba mirando suplicante.

- Después – dije con voz neutra, sabía perfectamente que si hablaba con él en estos momentos sería peor, así que seguí mi camino, cuando llegué a la mesa de Nessie, ella me sonrió y Alec se sorprendió, pero caballerosamente se levantó y me ofreció una silla, como si estuviésemos en un restaurant o algo así, solo puede reír ante su ocurrencia y aceptar. Empezamos a ver la revista y a comentarla entre la charla sobre nuestras vidas, fue así como me enteré que Nessie y Alec se conocían desde pequeños y que eran algo así como parientes no sanguíneos por lo que no eran novios, y que Alec tenía una hermanastra que estudiaba en Seattle, llamada Jane. En una amena charla se nos paso el almuerzo, sonó el timbre y ellos fueron a dejar sus bandejas, nos despedimos porque mis cosas estaban en la mesa de mis hermanos, cuando llegue por mi bolso me di cuenta que llevaba la revista de Nessie en la mano, me giré para buscarla pero ya no estaba en el comedor, por suerte Jake todavía no se iba a clases.

- Jake, amigo mío! – él solo puso los ojos en blanco y yo le golpeé el hombro. - ¿Qué quieres ahora, pequeña? – yo solo le saqué la lengua por el apodo. - Podrías devolverle esto a Nessie, por favor. - miró la revista por un momento eterno. - ¿Yo? – Pregunto de forma idiota – Vamos, Jake. Comparten esta clase, claro que tú ¿o conoces a otro Jacob 'Chucho' Black? – dije para molestarlo, frunció el ceño y me quito la revista de la mano – Yo se la entrego, enana diabólica – dijo y se fue. Tomé mis cosas dispuesta a irme a clases, Bella y Ed iban encerrados en su burbuja hacia la salida Em y Rose ya no estaban y Jasper, pues ni me había fijado, ah claro está frente a mi bloqueándome el paso.

- Jasper, vamos a llegar tarde – dije intentando esquivarle.

- Alice, por favor – dijo volviendo a taparme el camino, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el comedor.

- No quiero llegar tarde – espeté sería - no quiero que me pongan un retraso más – agregué para que me dejara pasar.

- Necesito explicarte lo que paso, Ally - dijo tomando mi mano.

- De verdad espero que lo hagas – dije sinceramente – pero no en este momento, ahora quiero ir a clases, por favor Jasper. – el frunció los labios – está bien, después hablaremos pero no pasara de hoy – dijo dejándome el paso libré – Gracias – solté y busqué el camino de salida del lugar, con Jasper caminando detrás, sabía que iba detrás de mí, podía sentirlo pero no me giré para comprobarlo. Llegué al salón junto con la sra, Cope la saludé y entré, pasamos la clase aburridamente como siempre era con esta anticuada señora, era mucho más entretenido decirle a Bella que me diera clases después, me dediqué a dibujar en mi libreta para pasar el tiempo, por suerte se pasó muy rápido cuando menos me lo esperaba sonó el timbre, nos dirigimos a los camerinos rápidamente y salimos al gimnasio donde nos esperaba el profesor para comenzar nuestra tortura.

- Señorita Cullen, la buscan afuera por la organización del baile - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos pesimistas. – vuelva pronto. – agregó y volvió a dirigir la clase, mientras yo salía extrañada a ver quién me buscaba.

- Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije sorprendida cuando lo vi apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada del gimnasio.

- Tenemos que hablar – fue todo lo que dijo, miré alrededor buscando a la persona que me había llamado, cuando caí en cuenta y volví a verlo.

- Eres tú quien me buscaba por la organización del baile – no era una pregunta pero aún así me contestó.

- Sí. Alice necesito que hablemos, necesito explicarte lo de hoy, necesito… después de lo – estaba empezando a balbucear, esto se venía para largo, me apoye en la pared a su lado a esperar que ordenara sus ideas – todo estaba tan bien ayer y hoy… - dijo un poco más bajo – primero, Alice ¿estás bien? – me dijo tomándome por los hombros, supongo que se refería a lo que paso con James.

- ¿No crees que me lo preguntas algo tarde? – dije sarcástica, él me soltó y se removió algo incomodo, está bien, lo reconozco había sido yo la que no le dejó hablar antes. – Estoy bien, James no me hizo nada, es mucho ruido pero totalmente inofensivo.

- ¿Inofensivo? – dijo de forma amenazante mientras tomaba con delicadeza mi brazo, tenía la vista fija en él y cuando me vi me di cuenta porque, la camiseta blanca de manga corta dejaba ver un gran moretón que cubría casi todo mi brazo justo encima del codo, en donde James me había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, la verdad no me dolía pero si se veía muy feo – Lo voy a matar, voy a arrancarle su asquerosa cabeza, pero primero le quitaré cada uno de sus dedos por haberte tocado – las palabras le salían como dagas y su aspecto era bastante espeluznante, cuando lo vi girarse hacia las aulas le tomé del brazo, no iba a dejar que se metiera en problemas absurdos.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – dije jalándolo devuelta a su lugar.

- A deshacerme de la basura – siseo girándose de nuevo camino a las salas, dios, ¡que necio! Lo sujeté del brazo e inmediatamente lo abracé por la espalda entrelazando mis manos en su abdomen y reposando mi mejilla en su espalda, él tenía las manos a los costados y estaba completamente inmóvil, me quede así hasta que lo sentí relajarse, separé mi cabeza de su cuerpo pero no solté mi agarre.

- Jasper, estoy bien, ni siquiera me duele – le dije suavemente – de verdad no tienes de que preocuparte. –intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, él se giró para poder verme a la cara y solté un poco mis brazos para que pudiese hacerlo pero cuando estaba de frente a mi volví a cerrar mi agarre, no pensaba confiarme, él me miró serio y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, Alice? – iba a responderle pero continuo hablando - ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje pasar después de que te hizo esto? – dijo apuntando con un dedo mi brazo – No me digas que estas bien como si no fuera importante.

- Pero Jasper, estoy hablando en serio, ni siquiera me duele – lo solté para presionar mi índice contra el moretón pero mis palabras resultaron mentira, si me dolió, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para que se me notara en la cara.

- Ese hijo de – se calló cuando alzó suavemente mi brazo y comenzó a dejar delicados besos sobre mi moretón, cada uno de ellos sobre mi piel me dejaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo – perdóname por no haber estado ahí. – entonces corté el contacto alejando mi brazo.

- Si estabas ahí, solo que estabas demasiado ocupado – le acusé - Alice déjame explicarte – dijo contrariado - ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué ella te obligo, que no pudiste apartarla, que es más fuerte que tú?

- No Alice, es que María es algo complicada y no entiende que no me interesa, está obsesionada, yo no sé cómo, pero tienes que creerme -

- Te creo Jasper. Pero ese asunto con María es algo que tú debes arreglar, es algo que solo tú puedes terminar, no sé qué es lo que quieres, comportándote conmigo de una forma tan especial y después paseándote con ella del cuello, no voy a ser parte de ese juego, Jasper. Que te quede claro – hablaba con la verdad, no sé qué es lo que pretende pero con Alice Cullen nadie juega, ni siquiera el perfecto de Jasper Hale.

- ¿Juego? – dijo asombrado

- Sí. Una vez tú me acusaste de estar jugando, pues yo te acusó ahora a ti Jasper Hale de estar jugando conmigo y no lo voy a aguantar, una cosa es que me gustes pero otra muy distinta es que vaya a dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje con mi vida. – dicho esto me giré y entré al gimnasio sin darle oportunidad de réplica, ya había dicho demasiado en el calor de mi enfado no pensaba quedarme a ver su reacción, la clase paso rápida y agotadora, cuando salimos nos percatamos que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Edward nos esperaba así que después de una despedida rápida de los demás, donde olímpicamente evadí a un rubio al que le había dicho que me gustaba hace menos de una hora, corrimos tapados con nuestros abrigos directo al volvo y saltamos dentro en cuanto pudimos, mi hermano se fue directo a casa ya que Charlie llegaría tarde hoy y Bella estaría en nuestra casa, en cuanto entramos nos atrajo el olor a galletas calientes desde la cocina, donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, pasamos una agradable tarde en familia, y aproveché de contarle todo el asunto a Bella, que no paraba de repetirme que María en mi relación con Jasper era un equivalente a Tanya en la de ella y Ed, pero no es así porque Edward siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella algo que yo no podía decir de Jasper, cuando me fui a la cama me amenazaba el insomnio por suerte papá decidió darme algo para que durmiera mejor y no fuera a empeorarme la gripe con la mojada, pero con drogas o sin ellas ese hermoso rostro de Jasper enamorado me acompañaba antes de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, sé que merezco ser sacrificada en la plaza pública! pido perdón y misericordia! me demoré demasiado y eso no tiene ni perdón de Dios. ¡Yo no me perdonaría!<br>**

**Me salió algo largo el capitulo, es que me emocione escribiendolo y lo edité un par de veces porque se me ocurrian más cosas que poner y otras que cambiar, bueno espero que les gustara, aun estoy algo dudosa con ciertas partes, pero decidí dejarlo así.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas por leerme, en especial a aquellas que me apuraban para actualizar :) eso me motiva mucho.  
><strong>

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendooooo, bye bye XD  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba despierta desde hace una hora, no paraba de acomodarme entre las cobijas pero no lograba una posición cómoda para volver a conciliar el sueño, no quiero ir al instituto, la vergüenza es incluso más grande que mi cuerpo y me envuelve por completo con su fría y ruborosa manta, sí, estoy siendo melodramática, pero por algo soy hermana de Eddie ¿no?. No sé cómo pude decirle que me gusta, ¿qué se me paso por la cabeza en ese momento? ¡Como pude ser tan inconsciente! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?¡Qué voy a hacer ahooooraaaa!¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara?¡Como voy a verlo a la cara! Y si me rechaza o me ignora!. Sonó el despertador sacándome de mi tortura mental, pegué un salto y lo apagué de inmediato, podría hacerme la dormida, no, la enferma, no, no me volvería a salir tan bien el papel, la moribunda?, no, mejor de plano me muero, se me escapó un suspiro derrotada, sentía una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento. Me levanté con desgana y prácticamente me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño, no tenia ojeras, mi rostro estaba extrañamente radiante, sin muesca de sueño o desvelo, no demostraba ni una pisca del nerviosismo y revuelo que había en mi alma, el ritmo frenético de mi corazón solo se reflejaba en mis mejillas rosadas, como si hubiera salido de caminata, hoy no necesitaría usar rubor. Me veía saludablemente linda y sonreí, al parecer dios quería hacerme un poco más fácil el día, después de la ducha de rigor y envuelta en mi bata pase a golpear la puerta de mi querido hermanito.

- Ed, no se te ocurra seguir durmiendo! Sabes que a Bella no le gusta llegar tarde! – dije golpeando la puerta - ¿ya despertaste? – le pregunté para saber si me había escuchado.

- ….- el silencio era la única respuesta, no se había despertado.

- Enana, es mejor que entres en acción, solo el huracán Alice podrá levantarlo, estuvo hablando con Bella hasta muy de madrugada – me avisó Emmett mientras me revolvía el cabello recién lavado.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso tu Em? – indague curiosa

- Porqué recordé que tenía un trabajo que entregar y fui a pedirle al ñoño que me ayudara – dijo como si nada siguiendo su camino, Emmett siempre igual, no sé cómo es que nunca reprueba.

- ¿Qué te ayudara o que lo hiciera por ti? – dije alzando una ceja escéptica, a lo que respondió con una carcajada y desapareció tras la puerta del baño, en algo tenía razón el oso, tendría que despertar al ñoño.

- Edwaaaaaaard! Despierta! – dije tirando todas sus mantas al suelo, logrando solo que se revolviera sobre el colchón – Buuuuenooos diaaaaas! Eddie! – abrí las cortinas para que entrara el sol y luego fui a saltar sobre su cama mientras canturreaba – arriba! arriba! arriba! bella te espera hermanitoooo! Soy yo la princesa Alice! Levan…- me callé cuando me tiró de un pie haciendo que cayera a la cama.

- Bueno, princesa duende ya lo conseguiste, estoy despierto – balbuceo adormilado sentándose al mismo tiempo que yo, le sonreí triunfante.

- Piensa en el lado bueno Edward, podrás desayunar tranquilo hoy – le dije aún sonriendo

- Y tú porque estas tan ansiosa por ir al instituto hoy? – pregunto mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

- No estoy ansiosa! Emmett ya va a salir, no te duermas – dije parándome como si tuviera un resorte y salí disparada a mi habitación. No estaba ansiosa por ir, de hecho hubiese sido mejor para mí que Ed se quedará dormido, por lo menos habríamos llegado tarde y no tendría que enfrentarme a cierto chico que conozco ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?¡Que tonta Alice! No estaba de ánimo como para tener el rostro de Jasper mirándome, así que lo metí en el armario para después acercarme a la ventana, el cielo seguía encapotado, todo estaba mojado por la lluvia de anoche, busqué unos pantalones de cotelé gruesos y ajustados de color negro, unas botas largas del mismo tono, una blusa blanca y un sweater largo de color rosa pastel, al verme en el espejo me di cuenta que no necesitaría maquillaje, de verdad había amanecido perfecta, decidí usar solo un poco de mascara de pestañas y brillo labial, me peiné como siempre, hoy llevaba una apariencia bastante inocente, casi infantil solté una risa y luego un suspiro, de verdad dios quería hacerme el día más fácil, bajé lentamente a desayunar. La cocina estaba desierta, busqué todos los materiales para hacer unos hotcakes, mientras calentaba la leche y la miel, ya estaba terminando con el cargamento de hotcakes para el regimiento que tienen en el estomago mis hermanos cuando llegaron los chicos.

- Vaya! – dijo Emmett levantando la nariz olfateando el aire – Te he dicho que te amo, hermanita del alma! – agregó sentándose a la mesa y dedicándome una sonrisa, le saqué la lengua.

- Interesado! – dije mientras le dejaba un GRAN plato frente a la nariz con un tazón de leche.

- A mi no tienes que servirme Alice, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Ed con voz lastimera sentado ya a la mesa mirándome con ojos de cachorro mojado, bufé.

- No te levantes, ¿qué me cuesta hacerlo a mí? – dije sarcásticamente llevándole un plato gigante también - mimado! - agregué cuando puse la leche caliente delante de su cara atorada de hotcakes, intentó sonreír pero tenía la boca demasiado llena, puse los ojos en blanco mientras iba por mi desayuno, par de niños consentidos. Me senté a degustar mi deliciosa comida intentando no fijarme en los dos animales que devoraban el contenido de su plato frente a mí. Cuando terminamos quedaba aún tiempo para el instituto, pero ninguno de los tórtolos quería estar un minuto más lejos de sus tórtolas, así que todos partimos rumbo al instituto Emmett en su jeep con escala en la casa de Rose y Edward y yo en el volvo con escala en casa de Bella, el oso me ofreció ir con él al instituto pero me negué alegando que no dejaría a mi mejor amiga sola en un coche con un adolecente hormonoso, aunque en realidad no pensaba ocupar el mismo vehículo que Jasper, lo último que quería después del accidente de mi enorme bocaza era que creyera que lo estoy acosando o que todo es parte de un plan para acorralarlo, lo sé estoy exagerando y siendo paranoica pero ya lo decidí, ¡me voy con Edward! Pasamos por Bella y la acompañamos un rato en su casa para no llegar tan temprano a nuestra cárcel, como Charlie todavía no se iba a trabajar tuve que entretenerlo para que no estuviera encima de la parejita y no me costó nada porque el papá de Bella me cae muy bien y también evitaba que yo estuviera haciendo mal tercio. Llegamos al instituto con varios minutos por delante así que estaba claro que tendría que encontrarme con Él, mi karma, respiré varias veces antes de bajarme del coche para no tener una falla masiva de órganos, aún tenía encima esa sensación de que las cosas no irían bien, bajé y los divisé, Rose, Emmett y Jasper conversaban animadamente cerca de la entrada a los edificios, Bells y Ed avanzaron tomados de la mano hacia nuestros amigos, mis pies estaban pegados al piso, solté todo el aire de los pulmones y los volví a llenar con aire nuevo, fresco y liviano para comenzar a acercarme a ellos, cuando la parejita llegó al grupo que nos esperaba yo iba aún a medio camino, les saludaron y los tres les devolvieron el saludo y luego me buscaron con la mirada, Em me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apresurara, Rose me sonrió y me saludo con la mano también urgiéndome a caminar y Jasper, bueno Jasper solo me miraba con expresión indescifrable, volví a suspirar, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió soltar esas dos palabras? Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Hola!- dije de forma general evitando mirar a cierto joven que no me quitaba la vista de encima, lo sé porque podía sentirla taladrándome el perfil!

- Hola, estas preciosa Alice! – me alagó Rose sonriendo de oreja a oreja – y ni siquiera te has maquillado, ¡sé nota que eres mi amiga! – soltó luego la despampanante rubia haciéndonos soltar una risita a todos, ella siempre decía "la belleza natural es la mejor de todas, sino mírame a mí"

- Que modesta Rose! – bromeo Ed haciendo reír a todos de nuevo

- Bueno, ya que sabemos que todos llegamos enteros podemos ir entrando ¿no? – agregó Emmett, me extraño su ansia por ir a clases, ¿es que entre en una dimensión paralela? Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo llevó adentro mientras Em agarró por la cintura a Rose haciéndola caminar junto a él, malditas parejas las odio! ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando deje a mi mejor amiga en las garras de mi hermano? A sí, en su felicidad, estúpida y caritativa Alice. Comenzó a estrujarse mi estomago y esa mirada de cielo no se había apartado de mi ni un segundo lo que lo hacía aun mas desesperante, comencé también a caminar hacia el interior controlando mis respiraciones para calmarme, era un atado de nervios.

- Alice, ¿estás ignorándome? – dijo el rubio que caminaba tras de mí, tomando mi brazo para detenerme, su voz sonó entre molesta y sorprendida.

- No – dije bajo – Claro que no – agregue ya en un tono normal - ¿por qué lo haría? – no aguanté su mirada fija y tuve que desviar la mía hacia cualquier otro lugar que me permitiera ordenar mis pensamientos, en especial porque mentía descaradamente, ¡claro que te ignoro Jasper, ayer te dije que me gustabas ¿se te olvido? ¡Pues a mí no! Y ni siquiera sé si sientes algo mínimo por mí!

- No sé, pero no me gusta que me ignores – dijo acariciando suavemente el brazo del que me sostenía y ya me estaba costando pensar – antes podía soportarlo pero ya no quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. – agregó provocando que volviera a mirarlo, hablaba en serio se le notaba en el rostro.

- Jasper… - se me escapó en un susurro y él se acercó un poco más ¿eso quería decir que no le gustaba ignorarme? ¿Pero si es verdad, entonces, por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo hizo por un año y medio?

- Sé que no debería… pero aun así… yo – intentaba decirme algo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y la acariciaba, mi cerebro ya no hacía sinapsis. Entonces todo se fue al carajo.

- Jazzyyyyy – gritó María antes de colgársele al cuello y darle un sonoro beso, en los labios, lo sentí ponerse tenso y con su mano libre intentaba apartarla, sin querer soltarme, era una imagen ridícula, María intentando volver a besarlo y él aferrando mi mano como si fuese algo que temía se le perdiera, una imagen demasiado ridícula para ser cómica, al menos para mí, así que solté su mano, por lo menos con ambas manos libres podría sacársela de encima y lo hizo.

- Por favor María, compórtate! – dijo Jasper exasperado mientras ella hacia un cínico gesto de dolor. – Dijiste que me llamarías el fin de semana y no lo hiciste, cariño – le reprocho la zor... esa chica, y él puso cara de sorpresa, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso ya no podía con esto.

- Eso no es cier..

- Ey! Alice no deberíamos ya estar en clases, pequeña- Jasper fue interrumpido en su respuesta por el comentario de Jake que me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

- Jake! Ho…hola – dije sorprendida por la presencia de mi amigo, no lo había visto venir.

- Ja! Por fin te sorprendo!, ya estaba pensando que eras adivina – bromeo con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que miró a mis "acompañantes" - Jasper, Acosadora – les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza respectivamente, me contuve la sonrisa, María lo miró venenosamente y le hizo un desprecio mirando hacia otro lado.

- Jacob – siseo Jasper entrecerrando los ojos – que me sueltes – le dijo a María que ahora se había colgado de su brazo – no me decías eso antes – replicó la morena con una sonrisa ladina, me recordó a James, provocándome nauseas – Cállate! – dijo Jasper molesto, la verdad ya no quería más escándalo, así que tiré del chaleco de Jake y le hice un gesto para que nos fuéramos, asintió dirigiéndonos hacia el aula.

- Alice! No te vayas, espera! – medio me gritó Jass al ver que me marchaba.

- Arregla tus asuntos primero – le dije viéndolo inexpresiva, se me escapó otro suspiro, realmente estaba cansada – después,… quizás, podamos hablar. – terminé y seguí mi camino con Jake. Durante el recorrido por el pasillo hacia el salón Jacob apretó su agarré para darme ánimos.

- La verdad es que mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada este último tiempo – le dije a Jake intentando sonreír pero solo logré una mueca.

- Y tú que te quejabas de que tu vida era muy aburrida – me recordó una de las conversaciones que habíamos tenido hace tiempo en la que nos quejábamos de nuestras vidas, no pude evitar sonreír esta vez de forma sincera, porque era cierto, mil veces me había quejado de mi aburrida vida. – Sabes que es una acosadora ¿cierto? No puedes creer que sea tan estúpido como para preferirla a ella cuando puede tenerte a ti ¿verdad? – agregó mi amigo soltando su agarre y caminando a mi lado.

- Hay muchos hombres estúpidos Jake – dije seria – solo espero que Jasper no sea uno de ellos – agregué mirándole a los ojos, nos habíamos detenido justo frente a la puerta.

- No lo es – me aseguró poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo le sonreí, es un gran chico, ¿por qué no me habré enamorado de él cuando lo conocí? A sí, estaba, estoy enamorada de Jasper. – no te desanimes – dijo cuando cruzamos el umbral, es un gran amigo, de verdad se merece mi ayuda con Nessie, se merece ser muy feliz.

Bella aun no llegaba al salón seguro estaba perdida por ahí con Edward, ¡que suerte tienen algunos! Así que me senté con Jacob, mientras charlábamos de trivialidades sonó el timbre y segundos después entró Bella con una sonrisa enorme, sí, estaba con mi hermanito, después entró el profesor y comenzó la clase, así se me paso la mañana muy rápida de clase en clase, durante los recesos Bella no se separó de mí, por lo menos aun cuento con mi amiga en esos horarios, después de contarle lo que sucedió en la mañana, casi me arranca la cabeza por no habérsela arrancado yo a María, pero vamos, ¡¿desde cuándo es Bella la que me critica? O estoy en serio es una dimensión paralela o me estoy comportando como una estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo Alice Cullen es pasiva e insegura? Fácil, desde que Jasper Hale se le atravesó en el camino. No, Alice Cullen siempre lucha por lo que quiere, pero nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, si las cosas salen mal me va a causar mucho dolor. En medio de mis pensamientos sonó el timbre, miré el reloj, es hora del almuerzo, torcí el gesto, un comedor, una mesa, un grupo de amigos, un rubio, una decisión, bufé, voy a necesitar tiempo para pensar, ahora entiendo mi mal presentimiento, pero el futuro siempre puede cambiar ¿no?, todo depende de mis decisiones y eso es lo que necesito decidir qué voy a hacer con Jasper y con lo que siento por él, ya no puedo simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen ¿no tuve que juntar yo a Bella y a Edward? ¿no tendré yo que unir también a Nessie y a Jacob?, si fuera por el destino ellos tendrían que seguir esperando! Así es, es hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos y con mi nueva convicción me dirigí al comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! este cap me salio bastante corto, bueno a mi parecer lo es, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el proximo ;D<br>**

**he estado trabajando en una nueva historia, pero aun no decido si será Edward/Bella u otra vez Alice/Jasper (es que son mi pareja favorita) tambien e pensado en hacer esta misma historia pero del punto de vista de Jasper, no sé, que les parecería ?  
><strong>

**bueno, vuelvo al trabajo  
><strong>

**nos estamos leyendo, bye bye  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando salimos del aula, Edward nos esperaba fuera, bueno, esperaba a Bella, yo era un adicional, camino al comedor nos dimos cuenta que ya había comenzado a llover muy fuerte, era inevitable, el cielo así lo presagiaba desde el amanecer, abrí mi paraguas bajo la mirada sorprendida de Ed y Bella

- ¿Cómo es que sabias que iba a llover? – preguntó mi amiga con ojos de plato.

- Siempre llueve en Forks Belli Bells – dije burlándome de ella y la vi rodar los ojos.

- Pero no siempre tan fuerte como para necesitar paraguas Ally – contraatacó yo solo me encogí de hombros, era obvio que llovería fuerte, no lo sé, solo lo supe.

- Creo que empezaré a pensar que de verdad eres adivina – se burló de mi mientras se ponía a resguardo conmigo.

- Claro, para mí no alcanza ¿cierto? Tendré que mojarme y me dará pulmonía y moriré – dijo con un puchero Ed, ambas rodamos los ojos, ¿puede ser más mimado y dramático?

- Ok, reina del drama tú eres más alto así que llevaras el paraguas – dije pasándoselo, aunque no cabíamos bien todos bajo su protección así que tuvimos que correr directo a la puerta del comedor, ya bajo techo buscamos nuestra mesa, donde charlaban Rose y Emmett, Jasper aún no llegaba eso me daba algo de tranquilidad, ahora que había pasado tiempo y pensamientos de por medio, solo quería arrancarle su rubia cabeza y también la de María si se cruza. Llené mis pulmones de aire para luego soltarlo todo y caminar directo a la mesa, dejamos nuestras cosas y yo me senté, le pedí a mi hermanito que comprara mi almuerzo, él feliz aceptó, está mucho más servicial desde que me debe su felicidad, bueno yo no me quejo , cuando ya estábamos comiendo, llego Jasper, paso directamente a la fila a comprar su almuerzo y luego fue a sentarse con nosotros, yo me concentré en mi comida, lo sentí mover la silla para sentarse a mi lado, genial! Nótese el sarcasmo, iba a darle el último bocado a mi tortilla de verduras cuando él habló.

- Ally, podrías no volver a ignorarme, por favor – dijo haciendo que bajara mi tenedor y lo mirara, solo Rose y Em se percataron de nuestra conversación y fingieron que no lo habían hecho, como si supieran disimular – sé que he sido un idiota, y te he hecho pasar malos ratos, perdóname. – se me escapó un suspiro.

- Mira Jasper, no me gustan esas escenitas y no sé qué te traes con María pero…

- Nada, te lo juro, no tengo nada con ella, eso de que quede en llamarla es mentira y nunca le he pedido nada – dijo apresuradamente, las palabras se atropellaban pero de todas formas lograba entender lo que decía – sólo salí con ella una vez y ni siquiera la besé, de verdad, es demasiado superficial y vacía para mí, ya le aclaré las cosas hoy en la mañana y espero que nos deje en paz, pero por favor Ally, perdoname. – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, se veía tan preocupado y ansioso, ¿Qué fue todo eso? No encontraba mi voz y la verdad tampoco las palabras porque no sabía qué diablos decir ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar? ¿Me está explicando, excusándose, contándome? ¿Que fue todo eso? Y entonces tuve una Epifanía.

Recordé la primera discusión que tuvimos, y lo que me dijo Jacob en mi casa sobre los celos de Jasper, las personas sienten celos cuando les gusta el otro ¿no? Que yo le guste a Jasper es demasiado irreal, pero explicaría porque me dice todo esto tan desesperado y trata tanto de convencerme que no tiene nada con María, una sonrisa interna se extendió por mi alma, tampoco soy tan despistada como Bella para no darme cuenta que soy bastante popular entre los chicos, tampoco ando por ahí desesperada por que alguno se fije en mi, bueno solo me desespero porque uno se fije en mí, sin mucho éxito debo decir o ¿si tuve éxito?, una enorme carcajada interna hizo eco en mi cerebro, existía una gran posibilidad de que Jass me quisiera, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil, no después de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo, lo haría sufrir un poco mientras confirmo mi hipótesis, Jasper Hale voy a tenerte de rodillas declarándome tu amor antes que termine la semana!.

- Jasper, no sé por qué me dices todo esto, yo no soy nada tuyo como para reprocharte que salgas con María - dije inexpresiva y pude ver la sorpresa extenderse por su cara, Primer paso: hacerle ver que no tengo ningún derecho sobre él, por lo tanto él no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. Primer paso completado.

- Ally, sé que estas molesta y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo…

- No te preocupes Jasper, no tengo derecho a estar molesta – dije sonriendo de manera inocente y angelical, no usaba esta cara desde primaria cuando conseguía que los chicos me regalaran parte de sus colaciones. – todo está bien, igual que siempre. – cuando terminé de hablar sonó el timbre para volver a clases y segundos después se escuchó por los altavoces "Alice Cullen diríjase a la oficina del director por favor" perfecto!, puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro y dije – Nos vemos en clase – tomé mis cosas, me despedí del resto de los ocupantes de la mesa y salí con una enorme sonrisa rumbo a la oficina del director, quien me había llamado para avisarme que el presupuesto del baile estaba aprobado, el día sí que estaba mejorando y ya no llovía! Luego de terminada nuestra reunión su secretaria me dio un pase para entrar a clases, así que me dirigí al salón, la puerta estaba abierta y ni rastros del profesor, miré a mi asiento y ¡sorpresa! En mi lugar estaba María y parecía que discutía con Jasper, bueno seguro esa zorra lo hace para molestarme, pero en realidad me hará un gran favor, me dirigí con paso firme hacia mi lugar y me paré a un lado de la mesa.

- María, ese es mi asiento – ambos se sorprendieron de mi llegada, Jasper puso una expresión compungida mientras la "acosadora" me miraba sonriendo.

- Alice! Cierto que no te molesta que me siente aquí por esta vez? Con mi Jazzy – dijo con una falsa sonrisa amistosa, quise borrársela de un puñetazo, pero eso no me serviría, mire a Jasper que veía molesto a María.

- No, porque tendría que importarme – dije con voz neutra – puedo sentarme con Riley ¿no? – dije con una sonrisa coqueta dirigiéndome al chico sentado en la mesa del lado, que me devolvió el gesto antes de decir – Claro, será todo un placer – mientras apartaba la silla para mí, entonces nos sorprendió el sonido del puño de Jasper al golpear la mesa.

- No! Alice tu lugar es aquí conmigo – dijo molesto, tan fuerte que todos voltearon a mirar que pasaba – así que María quítate.

-Pe…pero Jazzy – dijo sorprendida

- Te he dicho de mil formas que no me llames Jazzy, he estado aguantándote demasiado tiempo, porque no es de caballeros insultar a una mujer, pero ya me tienes arto! – decía Jasper furioso, la verdad no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de María, solo lo había visto así una vez y fue en la pelea que tuvo con Jacob, su aspecto era tan atemorizante que me estremecí pero aun así en su rostro había algo que me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estomago ¿seré masoquista? – así que toma tus malditas cosas y siéntate en cualquier otro lugar pero no vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a Alice o juro que te vas a arrepentir- el rostro de María estaba deformado y como un rayo tomo sus cosas dejando libre el asiento, yo aun procesaba el veloz movimiento de María cuando sentí que se había fijado en mí una presencia oscura de la que salían rayos, giré mi vista lentamente aún parada en el pasillo y me encontré con dos hielos refulgentes dispuestos a convertir en piedra al que se atreviera a desafiarlos.

- Ok, no la tomes conmigo – dije alzando las manos en son de paz ocupando mi asiento al lado de él, todos volvieron a sus actividades esperando que Jasper no la fuera a agarrar con ellos por estar de fisgones, en silencio saque mi libreta y comencé a hacer una lista de los materiales que necesitaría para el baile y que no sobrepasaran el presupuesto que ahora tenía.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo bajo el rubio a mi lado con tono neutro, ni pisca de enfado.

- Nada importante – dije cerrando mi libreta a lo que el frunció el ceño. – ¿ya estas más tranquilo? – pregunté cómo que no quiere la cosa.

- Ajá, lamento el nuevo escándalo – susurró – pero tú no lo haces nada de mal tampoco - ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Me perdí de algo? No lo creo.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude articular

- Muy contenta por sentarte con Riley ¿verdad? - podía sentir la rabia en sus palabras aunque se estaba conteniendo, así que celoso ¿no? Pues a mi ningún chico me ha besado delante de él por lo que seguimos dispares, decidí hacerme la tonta.

- ¿Ah? – dije con mi rostro reflejando sorpresa – mi asiento estaba ocupado Jasper, ¿querías que me sentara en el suelo? – pregunte inocente, él guardo silencio por un momento.

- Claro que no – dijo algo más tranquilo – pero tú te sientas conmigo, Ally, en ningún otro lugar que no sea a mi lado – dijo serio - y deja de llamarme Jasper – agregó exasperado después de un momento

- Pero ese es tu nombre, Jasper – lo picaría un poco más, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, esto no le pasaría si no me hubiera hecho actuar como boba por estos días.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Relájate, Hale. Te ves mejor cuando estas calmado, aunque no puedo negar que enojado también te ves lindo – me miró sorprendido y luego se sonrojó, si ya le dije que me gusta ok tengo que asumirlo pero tiene que pensar que no me muero por él – pero que no se te suba a la cabeza – agregué tocando con mi índice su frente mientras sonreía, lo vi parpadear varias veces, bueno, punto para mí, lo había deslumbrado solté una risita – no crees que el Sr. Stark se ha tardado demasiado ya? – pregunté para cambiar de tema aunque era cierto y como si me hubieran oído llegó la secretaría del director para avisarnos que teníamos la hora libre porque el profesor tuvo un asunto personal que atender, comencé a recoger mis cosas, bueno solo era mi libreta y un lápiz por lo que no tardé mucho.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me preguntó Jass cuando me levantaba de mi asiento

- ¿Esperar a que comience la próxima clase? – le pregunté a modo de burla

- Alice – me reprochó pero ya no estaba molesto porque había una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para poder besarlo? Podría hacerlo ahora, no!, aún tiene que sufrir un poco más, tiene que desearlo incluso más que yo!, espera Alice ¿no estarás exagerando? No, claro que no.

-Iré al gimnasio a planear la decoración del baile, esta vacio en este horario por lo que me será más fácil - dije mientras salía del salón

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – dijo mientras se ponía frente a mí en el pasillo desierto, bloqueándome el paso

- Si quieres,… supongo que puedo necesitar ayuda – respondí mientras pasaba a su lado rozando suavemente su brazo con el mío. Segundo paso: que entienda que es un privilegio estar conmigo. Él se giró llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro rosando despacio con su mano la mía provocando mil cosquillas en ella uf! Va a ser difícil resistir la tentación! Cuando llegamos al gimnasio caminé hasta el centro del lugar y empecé a imaginarme la decoración, Jasper me miraba desde la orilla de las gradas. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda con la decoración, el techo era bastante alto por lo que la decoración tendría que ser larga tal vez de estilo mediterráneo o podría ser más festivo como el carnaval de Venecia ¿con mascaras o sin ellas?, entonces la idea vino a mí, podía pedir a Nessie que me ayudara a planearlo y por supuesto mi querido Jake estaría encargado del trabajo duro, sería perfecto para que se enamoraran "casualmente", solté una risita al pensar en eso.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ally? – salté por la sorpresa, Jass estaba parado frente a mí con la mirada más tierna y la sonrisa más dulce, sentí que me derretía ¿Serán sus labios tan dulces como me imagino? Concéntrate!

- Jake – dije en tono bajo, no había despegado mi vista de sus labios, me sonrojé y lo miré a los ojos – necesitaré a Jake. – Dije con la voz normal pero con un nudo en el estomago, lo vi fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¿Para qué al chucho ese? – dijo con algo de desprecio sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, estaba como atrapada por esas gemas azules ¿chucho?

- No lo llames así, no le gusta – dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ¡esta celoso! Que ganas de saltar por todo el lugar.

- Tú lo has llamado así antes, te he oído – sentenció

- Pero no es lo mismo – le expliqué como si hablara con un niño – No le molesta que yo lo haga porque no es de forma despectiva.

- mmm… es con cariño ¿no? – ahora la voz sí que le sonaba molesta, sonreí.

-exacto! – dije y me giré para continuar con mi trabajo

- Alice? – dijo a modo de reproche mientras tomaba mi brazo para que lo volviera a mirar y lo hice pero antes que él hablara dije – También necesitaré que Bella y Edward se encarguen de la música, y Emmett podría encargarse de las bebidas y el coctel, pero tendré que supervisarlo – a medida que yo hablaba Jass iba suavizando su agarre – podría pedirle a Rose que lo supervise, Nessie sería perfecta para ayudarme a escoger la decoración y supongo que Alec también querrá hacer algo – mientras decía esto iba caminando hacia las gradas para pensar que podríamos hacer con ellas ¿Por qué no eran gradas retractiles? Estaba ensimismada en mis planes cuando sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi mano izquierda que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sobre ella se cerraba posesivamente la mano de Jasper.

- ¿Alec? ¿El de matemática? – el de matemática…¿Qué quería decir con eso?¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Qué?¿el quien de qué? – pregunté totalmente confusa.

- Tu admirador de matemáticas – dijo con desprecio – no es él? – agregó acercándose un poco más, entonces me acordé de la discusión que tuvimos con Bella en el comedor cuando me senté con Alec por lo del plan "unir a los tortolos depresivos" cuando Edward se puso celoso y …. Y Jasper tuvo una reacción parecida, … en ese momento no supe por qué, pero… pero estaba Jass celoso de Alec? - tendré que suponer que esa sonrisa es un sí - sus palabras interrumpieron mis pensamientos y su mirada molesta me descolocó un poco, pero me demoré menos de un segundo en entender que él pensaba que sonreía por Alec, si supieras Jass, si supieras!.

- No seas tonto, Alec es un nuevo amigo, no mi "admirador" – dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

- Recuerdo que dijiste que solo era un compañero – me acusó entrecerrando los ojos

- Entonces era solo un compañero, después lo conocí mejor – dije sonriendo, me encanta este Jasper celoso!

- Después ¿Cuándo? – dijo de forma inquisitiva, juro que solo me faltaba la luz cegándome directamente en la cara.

- ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? – bromeé, pero al parecer no le pareció nada gracioso porque su rostro seguía serio.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contestarme? ¿Acaso estas saliendo con él? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

- Claro que no salgo con él – dije y me miró dudoso, rodé los ojos - Es amigo de Nessie ¿vale? Por ella lo conocí mejor – intenté explicarle pero seguía viéndome como si no me creyera. - ¿Tengo alguna razón para mentirte, Jasper?

- No,… supongo que no – lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. ¿supongo? ¡pero que le pasa!

- ¿supongo? Jasper Hale, dime por qué tendría yo que mentirte – dije molesta -¿acaso no confías en mí? - al preguntar sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, si no confía en mí, no puede quererme y eso me deprimió haciendo que mirara el suelo.

- Claro que confío en ti, con mi vida – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, pero ahora soy yo la que no sabe si creerle, él dudo de mí. – pero…

- ni se te ocurra decirme esa tontería de "confío en ti pero es en el resto del mundo en quien no confío" – le discutí alejándome de su toque, bueno intenté alejarme pero él no me dejó.

- No Ally, confío en ti sin peros – me aseguró de nuevo sosteniendo mi rostro, le creía, le creí no sé cómo pero sé que él es el amor de mi vida y que me dice la verdad, ¡que cursi! sí, Jass me vuelve así de cursi.

- Entonces, Hale ¿Por qué no dices lo que quieres decir de una vez? – lo reté, esperando que por lo menos admita que le gusto un poco.

- Tengo miedo… - sus palabras me dejaron en shock ¿miedo? ¿Me está diciendo que yo le doy miedo? Solo lo quedé mirando con los ojos como plato – no te tengo miedo a ti Ally – agregó como si leyera mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla enviando mensajes tácticos de guerra a los batallones de mariposas que acampan en mi estomago – Tengo miedo de … de que encuentres a …a alguien que sea digno de ti y te enamores de él – si creí que antes estaba en shock fui demasiado ilusa, ahora sí ni siquiera sentía la sangre en las venas, estoy segura que mi mandíbula golpeo el suelo de la sorpresa.

- Yo… yo … - la cara me ardía, seguro estaba más roja que un tomate sonrojado, ¡ya ni siquiera estoy pensando lógicamente! – yo creo que… que ya encontré a esa persona – le dije mirándolo a los ojos aunque la voz me salió en un susurro por el ataque despiadado de las mariposas, me pareció ver algo de decepción en su mirada pero no estoy segura el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió, abrí la boca para decirle que esa persona era él pero me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, Ally, yo… yo lo entiendo. – dijo esquivando mi mirada y alejándose un paso de mí, me sentí vacía, sola, tan desprotegida sin sentir su tacto – supongo que tarde demasiado que idiota – habló tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo y de inmediato dijo – Nos vemos después, adiós – me besó la mejilla y salió corriendo del gimnasio, dejándome ahí parada como idiota sin entender muy bien por que terminó todo de esta forma. ¿no debía pedirme ser su novia y acabar todo con un mágico beso? Me dirigí como zombi a clase, no sé quien me hablo ni de que se trato, estaba como en piloto automático, hacia las cosas pero ni idea como, la vuelta a casa fue normal, traté de disimular mi perplejidad lo mejor que pude, al igual que cuando llegué a casa, no quiero preocupar ni a Esme ni a Carlisle, aunque tal vez debería pedirle concejo a mamá, no lo sé, cuando me fui a dormir pensé en sacar a Jass del armario pero cuando vi el rostro en el cuadro me llenó un sentimiento de impotencia , así que lo devolví a su escondite, no puedo seguir así, mañana hablaré con Jass y le exigiré que me explique qué diablos paso. No pienso rendirme tan fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! me tardé mucho lo sé, me declaro culpable T.T mes de examenes los odio! pero ya estoy aquí y espero estar actualizando dentro de las proximas semanas, tal vez el fin de semana, no sé, pero lo intentaré.<br>**

**Espero que les guste el cap, le estuve cambiando un par de cosas hoy :P y a las que le gusta el dulce no se preocupen ya esta por venir mucha miel jajajja.  
><strong>

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

- Alice, Alice, cariño – escuchaba una voz familiar llamarme pero no sabía desde donde todo está muy oscuro. – Alice, ¿me escuchas? – ahí estaba otra vez la voz, quiero ir hacia ella pero todo está muy oscuro, no veo hacia donde voy – Cielo, ¿estás bien? despierta! – sentí que me movían – Alice!, abre los ojos cariño! – como si me arrancaran de pronto de la oscuridad y entonces me di cuenta que me estaban despertando, abrí lentamente los ojos y entre la penumbra de la habitación reconocí a mamá sentada al borde de mi cama y sosteniéndome por los hombros.

- ¿Mamá? – murmuré somnolienta -¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama, su cara cambio de la preocupación al alivio antes de hablar.

- Cariño, no despertabas con nada y me preocupe- dijo acariciándome el pelo – ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, pero por qué me despiertas en medio de la noche?¿hay algún problema?¿pasa algo con papá? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿qué tengo? Instintivamente me toque la cara por si me había salido otra nariz durante la noche.

- Hija, ya son las 9 de la mañana –

-¿¡Qué? – dije parándome de un salto de la cama - ¡¿Cómo es que nadie me despertó? – me movía frenéticamente por la habitación buscando cosas que mi cerebro aun no sabía que eran

- Cálmate, cielo – dijo Esme con voz pasiva mientras alzaba un poco los brazos

- ¡Que me calme! ¡Debería estar en clase, debería haberle visto, haberle hablado! ¡Cómo es que paso est.. – el pie se me enredó en la alfombra haciendo que me fuera de bruces al suelo, intenté detener el golpe y solo conseguí torcerme la mano ¡genial!

- Alice! Por el amor de Dios! - dijo mamá llegando a mi lado, me ayudo a pararme y sentarme en la cama - ¿Por qué estas tan alterada cariño? Cálmate.

- Es que… - baje la mirada incomoda, me sentía estúpida primero por quedarme dormida y segundo por haberme caído de forma tan ridícula. – Es que tenía algo que hacer hoy, algo importante.

- Bueno, pero el mundo no se va a acabar si no lo haces hoy – dijo Esme revisando mi muñeca

- Cómo lo sabes? – dije y ella rodó los ojos

- Aun puedes hacerlo mañana si es tan importante – convino para hacerme sentir mejor, pero debo decir que no lo logró – o más tarde si todavía quieres llegar al instituto – terminó soltando mi mano y sonriendo. – solo es una leve torcedura, un vendaje y estará bien, Carlisle está por llegar de la guardia nocturna.

- ¿Por qué nadie me despertó? – pregunté encarnando una ceja

- Edward y Emmett estuvieron tratando de despertarte durante un rato, solo les falto saltar sobre ti, querida. Y como ya iban retrasados les dije que yo me encargaría, ya estaba por ir a buscar una jarra de agua fría cuando abriste los ojos – me advirtió Esme con una sonrisa burlona, la miré sorprendida ¿de verdad estuvieron tratando de despertarme tanto tiempo?¿Como es que caigo como la bella durmiente justo el día que tengo que hablar con Jasper? Torcí el gesto decepcionada. – Anda levántate a desayunar, ya veremos si decides ir a clases – agregó abriendo las cortinas para que pasara la luz del día , para luego salir de mi habitación. Tomé las cosas necesarias y me dirigí a darme una buena ducha, al mirarme en el espejo casi pego un grito, mi pelo estaba todo enredado con nudos por todas partes además de unas pequeñas ojeras moradas adornando mis ojos, tengo la impresión de que pase muy mala noche, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que soñé, un escalofrío hizo que me metiera rápidamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Ya en mi cuarto no sabía si vestirme para estar en casa o hacerlo para ir al instituto, miré el reloj 9:45 ¡que tarde! Pero si me apresuro podría llegar a la ultima hora y bueno a las clases de la tarde y podría hablar con Jasper en el almuerzo… con … con todos nuestros amigos en la mesa y la gente viéndonos, no me agradó mucho la imagen mental en especial porque dos de nuestros espectadores serian mis hermanos. ¡Demonios! Me maquillé suavemente y me peiné, sin decidirme todavía pensé que lo mejor sería vestirme como para ambas cosas, tomé unas leggings negras muy cómodas, unas botas grises con piel de oveja sintética en los bordes y un vestido azul de lanilla gruesa manga larga que llegaba sobre las rodillas, si decidía ir a clase solo necesitaría mi abrigo gris pero como aun no sabía lo deje sobre la cama y bajé a desayunar, Esme ya tenía la mesa servida con huevos revueltos y bacon.

-¡Que rico mamá! – dije sentándome a la mesa.

- veo que ya estas más calmada – dijo poniendo una taza de té delante de mí – ¿algo de lo que quieras hablarme? – quien puede contra las madres y su sexto sentido, medité unos segundos si debería hablar el asunto con ella, pero si no es con ella ¿con quién? Bella no está aquí así que.

- Buuenooo, creo que si tengo algo que contarte – dije revolviendo el azúcar en el té – mejor dicho, creo que … necesito tu… opinión o… tu consejo – dije al fin mirando a mamá.

- ¿Tendrá Jasper algo que ver en el asunto? – dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa ¡malditas corazonadas de madre!, sentí como me sonrojaba ¡qué horror! Me parezco a Bella!

- Sí – dije después de unos minutos en que me prepare una mitad de emparedado.

- Te escucho, cariño – dijo mamá también empezando a desayunar, le conté nuestra historia más o menos de forma superficial y los cambios que pasaron últimamente, pensé en no contarle lo de James y María pero ya que comencé a hablar decidí que sería mejor que Esme supiera todo, desde que le dije que me gusta hasta que me dejó como estatua en el gimnasio ayer.

- Y…bueno, eso es todo. No sé qué hacer. – finalicé, durante mi relato Esme iba de la sonrisa a la seriedad, cuando hablé de los dos acosadores hizo una mueca frunciendo la boca y al final de la historia negó con la cabeza y me sonrió ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Alice, cielo, no puedo decirte porque él se comportaba así contigo antes porque no lo sé, pero está claro que ahora siente algo por ti – sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco en el pecho.

- Tú crees, mamá? Eso me dijo Jake y Bella, pero ellos son mis amigos ¿qué otra cosa me dirían?- dije intentando sosegar mi pulso con un trago de té y un bocado.

- Claro, ¿Cómo puede ser tan obvio para ti el amor de otros y te pase desapercibido el de Jasper? – dijo dejando la taza vacía sobre el platillo.

- ¿amor?, no, mamá, Jasper no puede amarme, no… no puede – dije dudosa mientras la miraba sonreírme – Por favor, ma, dime lo que piensas y yo no estoy viendo.

- ¿Por qué crees que salió corriendo del gimnasio? – preguntó aun con la sonrisa en los labios mientras yo fruncía el entrecejo.

- Porque le tiene miedo al compromiso o … no sé, ¿Por qué no está seguro de sentir algo por mi? O lo tomé por sorpresa. – Esme negaba con la cabeza cada una de mis palabras aun sonriendo ¿mi madre se está burlando de mi?– entonces, sabia pitonisa, podrías decirme ¿por qué se fue? ¡oh gran oráculo!– dije bromeando, haciendo que Esme se carcajeara.

- ¿De verdad no lo ves Alice? – dijo mamá y sentí un deja vú de una conversación con Jacob, negué con la cabeza – Cielo, el cree que ese alguien de quien te enamoraste no es él, que es otro.- mi cara era un mapa ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Está claro que me gusta él, es obvio! _Para ti, Alice .Para él no_ ¿Para mí?, entonces…? ¡Maldita conciencia por qué vienes a hablar ahora y no lo hiciste ayer! Abría corrido tras Jasper!

- Pero mamá, hasta Em se ha dado cuenta que siento algo por Jasper ¿Cómo él va a creer eso? – dije incrédula,- por dios! Si casi dejo un rastro de baba cada vez que lo veo! – exclamé y Esme se carcajeo todavía más.

- El amor nos vuelve estúpidos, cariño – dijo mientras recogía la mesa, le ayudé mientras procesaba sus palabras, ¿no me había quejado yo de haber estado actuando como idiota por culpa de Jasper? "el amor nos vuelve estúpidos" repetí en mi mente, ¿será que Jass cree que no estoy enamorada de él?

- Mamá, ¿crees que debería declararme? – le pregunté apoyada en la alacena

- Sería lo más lógico –dijo pensativa – pero ya que prácticamente lo has hecho dos veces, creo que deberías ayudarlo a que esta vez sea él quien lo haga – sentenció

- ¿Y cómo hago eso? – dije encarnando una ceja

- ¿Cómo uniste a Edward y Bella? – Dijo sonriendo maliciosa- el miedo a perderte lo hará reaccionar, cielo, pero no exageres o creerá que de verdad no tiene oportunidad, primero demuéstrale que te importa. – me aconsejó, tal vez, sí, puede que mamá tenga razón, sonreí.

- Ya estoy en casa – oímos la voz de Carlisle desde el recibidor.

- Gracias, mami – dije dándole un fuerte abrazo para después salir disparada a los brazos de papá, casi no lo veo y lo extraño! – Paaaa! – grité saltándole encima, el me abrazó y me besó la frente.

- Mi niña, ¿qué haces en casa a esta hora? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos – ¿haciendo novillos? – yo negué con la cabeza.

- No hubo manera de despertarla hasta las 9 – dijo Esme acercándose a saludarlo – tal vez deberías revisarla, para quedarme más tranquila, además se cayó y se dobló la muñeca – le avisó mientras le quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero – voy a prepararte algo de comer – finalizó antes de besarlo y salir a la cocina.

- ¿Esto es un trabajo para el Dr. Cullen? – bromeó papá y no me quedo otra que rodar los ojos y estirar el brazo para que revisara mi muñeca, como dijo mamá era leve y solo me puso un vendaje elástico, me revisó por lo de no despertarme, dijo que tenía los reflejos algo lentos porque seguramente no dormí bien, quedó en que esta noche me daría algo para dormir y así podría descansar, asentí a todo lo que me dijo y luego lo acompañé a la cocina, decidí al fin que iría al instituto aunque ya llegaría para el almuerzo, Carlisle se fue a dormir y Esme se encargó de ir a dejarme, me despedí de ella antes de entrar al comedor, en nuestra mesa estaban sentados todos mis amigos, iba acercándome a la mesa cuando se me ocurrió una idea, Jass me daba la espalda en su asiento así que no me veía y las parejitas estaban concentradas en su burbuja y repararían en mí hasta después de hecho, me paré detrás de Jasper y me incliné.

- Hola, Hale- le susurré al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, y me moví para quedar parada a unos pasos de él, Jasper casi se cae de la silla provocando que Emmett se burlara a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¡no me digas que ahora te duermes en el almuerzo! - decía el oso mientras se reía

- No, Emmett - masculló Jass, estaba rojo y me veía como un venado encandilado por un coche, tan adorable, yo solo le sonreí inocente.

- Alice! De donde saliste duende diabólica! - dijo sorprendido Em – no me digas que por eso despertaste Jasper! – exclamó antes de volver a reírse del rubio que negó con la cabeza avergonzado y molesto con el oso.

- All! Porque vienes llegando a esta hora? – me preguntó Rose después que hice un saludo general y me sentaba a su lado, al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Me quede dormida, Rose – dije sonriendo mientras me rascaba la nuca – no dormí muy bien anoche.

- Eso es porque te dan muchos problemas últimamente – dijo mirando directamente a Jasper, haciendo que él bajara la cabeza, ups! Creo que mi amiga ya se enteró de los últimos eventos.

- Para qué viniste a esta hora Alice? Faltan 3 horas para la salida – dijo Edward mientras comía y miraba su reloj -mejor te hubieras quedado en casa. - no terminaba de hablar cuando Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas y le miró mal.

- Gracias hermanito, también me alegra verte – dije de forma sarcástica - vine porque tenemos que planear nuestra noche de chicas! – grité haciendo que Bella y Rose gritaran conmigo de emoción y que el resto de la cafetería nos viera raro.

- Ya le avisé a Charlie así que tú vas por mí a casa, All – anunció Bella muy contenta.

- Claro Belly Bells, como siempre – dije en respuesta.

- Chicas, mamá nos dejara el suministro de helados y comida listo, así que solo tenemos que escoger las películas que veremos! – dijo Rose

- Mis tíos no estarán en casa – anunció Jasper serio – pero yo me quedaré – sentenció firme.

- No puedes – dije rodando los ojos – es noche de chicas y tú no eres una chica – terminé mientras le apuntaba con una patata frita que le robé a Bella del plato.

- Piensan seguir con eso – ahora dijo Ed – no pueden quedarse solas - dijo molesto

- Sí podemos, amor – contraataco Bella

- Pero no deberían – acusó mi hermanito, el melodramático.

- ay por favor! – exclamó Rose exasperada – estaremos en mi casa, no en la mitad del bosque!

- Quieren dejar de pensar que nos va a descuartizar algún psicópata! – secundé molesta por la sobreprotección.

- ¡Un psicópata! – dijo Emmett con cara de preocupación – no había pensado en eso! No pueden estar solas con un enfermo así suelto – las tres rodamos los ojos

- Escuchen, no se gasten ¿sí? – dije mirando a los tres guardianes con quienes compartimos la mesa – la noche de chicas, será noche de chicas y punto. – aclaré

- Pero es que no es seguro… - continuaron Edward y Emmett, mientras ellos aún reclamaban tocaron el timbre de entrada a clases, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras con los codos apoyados en la mesa me masajeaba las sienes.

- All, no vienes a clase? – preguntó Bella con la voz algo molesta por seguir discutiendo con Ed, Rose se había ido apenas sonó el timbre dejando al oso hablando solo.

- En un momento, me dieron dolor de cabeza – me quejé, en la misma posición

- Te veo en clase – dijo y la sentí irse imitando a Rose - Bella! Te estoy hablando – escuché que decía Ed también alejándose, me froté las sienes unos momentos más para calmar la irritación que sentía, cuando abrí los ojos pegué un brinco al ver a Jasper sentado frente a mí, mirándome.

- Por dios! ¿Quieres matarme? – exclamé llevándome una mano al pecho, lo vi arrugar el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué te paso? – me preguntó mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima, ¿pasarme, a mí? ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Por qué no deja de verme así?¡no se da cuenta que me pone nerviosa!

- Nada – dije bajo sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos que me tenían atrapada, sentía mi estomago girar sin control.

- Entonces, ¿por qué llevas una venda? – dijo apuntando mi brazo, ¿venda?¿que venda? Solo tengo en mi cabeza su hermoso rostro mirándome ah!, y recordé la caída de esta mañana haciendo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza.

- Oh, esta venda – dije en un susurro, mientras miraba mi muñeca y me ponía de pie para ir a clases.

- Sí, esa venda, Ally – dijo un poco exasperado - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – su voz sonaba algo urgida, preocupada, mientras tomaba mi mano lastimada entre las suyas, parados a medio camino entre la mesa y la salida del comedor.

- Fue… un… un accidente – contesté en tono bajo de nuevo sin mirarlo, me da vergüenza pensar en cómo fue que me caí y nunca, jamás se lo diría, primero que me tragara la tierra! – pero, no es importante, Carlisle ya me revisó. – agregué quitándole hierro para que no fuera a preguntarme por los detalles.

- ¿Qué no es importante? Todo lo que te pase es importante para mí – dijo de forma suave mientras acariciaba el vendaje lentamente, sentí más sangre viajar a mis mejillas.

- ¿De… de verdad? – alcancé a preguntar mientras desviaba mi rostro para mirar por las ventanas que daban al patio.

- De verdad – dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla obligándome a verlo a la cara dando pequeñas caricias con el pulgar, en ese momento olvidé hasta como respirar solo sentía el calor de su caricia y solo podía ver su sonrisa, aunque en su mirada se veía algo de tristeza que hizo nacer dentro de mi unas inmensas ganas de borrarla y verlo feliz, completamente feliz. – mi Alice. – lo oí susurrar sacándome de mi trance y trayéndome a la realidad ¿habré oído bien?

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunté mirándolo con sorpresa ¿pudo haber sido mi imaginación? no, casi puedo jurar que lo oí, dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Que me preocupa todo lo que te pase, Ally – contestó con una leve sonrisa, su respuesta me decepcionó un poco, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Tonta Alice!, pero tampoco fue tan mala la respuesta que me dio, decidí seguir el consejo de mamá y decirle que me importa.

- A mí también me importas, Jasper – dije sonriendo mientras llevaba mi mano a su mejilla, la sensación de poder acariciarlo es magnífica, tenerlo aquí para mí, conmigo, me hace sentir feliz, completa, él cerró los ojos al sentir mi mano tocar su piel y mis ganas de besarlo se hicieron más grandes, tanto que me acerqué un poco, cuando Jass abrió los ojos volví a mi posición un poco cohibida, iba a apartar mi mano pero él la tomo evitando que lo hiciera, comenzó a inclinarse hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron, - me va a besar- pensé y cuando fui consciente de mis pensamientos mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

- Muchachos, tenemos que limpiar y cerrar – dijo una mujer, sorprendiéndonos, me aparte de él y volteé a ver quién era, una de las cocineras nos miraba encarnando una ceja, yo quise ahorcarla pero luego me miró con cara de disculpa y agregó – ¿No deberían estar ya en clase y no… "conversando" aquí todavía? - ¡las clases!¿no era a eso a lo que había venido? Se me escapó un suspiro, que bueno que decidí venir ¡esperen! esa mujer ha estado observándonos?¿cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí? Me envolvió una ola de vergüenza antes de contestar.

- S…sí, lo sentimos …ya… ya nos vamos – dije sonriéndole a la señora, tomé la mano de Jass y lo saqué arrastrando del lugar, ya afuera tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios – que vergüenza – murmuré tapando mi cara con las manos.

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? – dijo Jasper de pronto, alcé mi rostro y lo vi, ahí parado con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, se veía algo ofendido.

- No tonto, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras reía.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó acercándose a mí, su sola cercanía me hizo temblar, su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que apartar la vista, de solo recordar lo que casi pasa me sonrojé ¡seguro estoy haciendo juego con la nariz de Rodolfo! – Vamos, te llevaré al salón – dijo tomándome de la mano, yo me dejé llevar sintiéndome completa.

- Jasper, ¿Por qué no discutiste como mis hermanos por nuestra noche de chicas? – le pregunté, al recordar que mientras mis hermanos trataban de convencernos él no había dicho ni pío.

- ¿Ganaría algo haciéndolo? – me preguntó devuelta, no claro que no conseguiría nada, negué con la cabeza y el asintió – además mi decisión ya está tomada – sentenció firme.

- No te pondrás de nuestra parte ¿verdad? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, en ningún momento nuestras manos se habían separado, paramos frente a la puerta de mi clase antes que él hablara.

- No iré a ninguna parte, me quedaré en casa y es mi última palabra – dijo mirándome intensamente para luego golpear la puerta del aula, mis labios formaron una perfecta "O" ante sus palabras y arrugué mi frente frustrada, aparte bruscamente mi mano de la de Jass justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Disculpe la tardanza Sr. Mattews, estaba con los preparativos del baile – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocencia y sinceridad, el profesor dudo un momento y luego me sonrió convencido.

- Esta bien srta, pero que no se repita, pase. – dijo dejando la puerta abierta y volviendo a la clase.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Hale – escupí las palabras y entré a la sala cerrando la puerta en las narices de Jasper, ¡se cree que soy una niña! Que no se cuidarme! Que en cualquier momento voy a hacer algo estúpido! Me senté en mi lugar junto a Bella, que aun se veía algo molesta, seguro discutió con el nerd de mi hermano así que ni se fijó en mi mal humor, pasó toda la clase así, ambas aburridas y frustradas, cuando salimos al receso Ed estaba parado junto al aula, con Jass haciéndole compañía, Bella tomo mi brazo y me obligó a caminar más a prisa ignorando olímpicamente al par que hacía guardia, me fijé en que iban a hablarnos pero Jake se les adelantó y ya los dos molestos solo nos miraban desde lejos hablando entre ellos. La siguiente clase fue mucho más entretenida porque estábamos más calmadas, la hora de salida fue otro dilema, Rose se despidió de nosotras diciendo que nos llamaría y que mañana arregláramos los detalles, molesta aun con el oso se fue al Jeep porque ya quería irse a casa, aunque Bella y yo no estábamos mejor así que también fuimos al volvo para apurar a Ed , en ese momento deseé haber venido en mi Porche, dejamos a Bella en casa y el silencio nos acompañó todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, decidí buscar aliados en mamá y papá así que cuando Ed subió a deprimirse por su pelea con Bella yo fui a hablar con ellos, después de jurar que nos cuidaríamos, que no haríamos ninguna estupidez y que ya éramos responsables, ambos accedieron a apoyarnos en nuestra noche de chicas y a tratar de convencer a los muchachos que nos dejen en paz por una vez, cené de lo más feliz y me fui a la cama tranquila, estaba intentando dormir pero no lo lograba, sentía como la noche anterior, que algo faltaba, a pesar de las pastillas que me dio Carlisle no podía descansar, a las dos horas de conciliado el sueño me desperté cansada, entonces recordé que tenía a Jass en el armario, me levanté y lo puse en su lugar junto a mi cama, envuelta en la paz que me daba verlo recordé lo que paso en el comedor, bueno lo que casi pasa, y deseé que esa mujer no nos hubiera interrumpido, porque si Jass me hubiera besado me daría exactamente lo mismo que arruinara la noche de chicas, se me escapó un suspiro mientras me rendía al sueño, no, mis amigas siempre serán mis amigas y desde mucho antes, noche de chicas es ¡noche de chicas! me dormí profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! lo logré, cumplí! ;D, esta semana sera horrible estoy llena de cosas que hacer así que actualizaré el prox fin de semana, espero que les guste este cap no es taaaan dulce pero en el proximo ya habran más avances en la lucha jajjaja<br>**

**que esten bien, gracias por los reviews y abrazos para toooodas las que siguen esta historia! :)**

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

El sonido del despertador inundó la habitación trayéndome lentamente a la realidad, sin abrir los ojos me estiré bajo las cobijas disfrutando el repiqueteo del metal, siempre he preferido los relojes de campana antes que el horrible pitido de las alarmas eléctricas, por fin abrí los ojos al sentarme en la cama, suspirar y apagar el despertador, otro día más y estoy cansada aún, sí logré dormir pero eso ya fue entrada la madrugada y hay que agregar que estoy "molesta" con el modelo de la pintura que reposa junto a la cama, pff, de forma perezosa me levanté metí el cuadro en el armario, tomé las cosas necesarias y me dirigí al baño, de reojo pude ver unas pequeñas ojeras alrededor de mis ojos pero ignoré el espejo y me metí bajo el agua caliente relajando mis músculos, cuando volvía a mi habitación me sentía un poco más animada, a pesar de que mis hermanos están molestos conmigo por la pelea con sus novias ¿¡pero qué culpa tengo yo?!¡ellos son los sobre protectores! Y ¡ellas son las feministas independientes! Se me escapó otro suspiro al cerrar la puerta busqué rápidamente la ropa para no enfriarme porque afuera estaba el cielo encapotado y frío, tomé unos pantalones beige gruesos, unas botas marrón, una blusa un tono más oscura que el pantalón y una chaqueta a juego con las botas, me maquillé y peiné como de costumbre y bajé a desayunar, no me preocupé de despertar a mis hermanitos ya que ellos me ignoran ¡cuando debería ser yo la que los amenazara con arrancarles la cabeza! Bufé mientras entraba a la cocina.

- ¿Qué te sucede, cariño? – la voz de Esme me sorprendió tanto que pegué un salto y ahogué un casi grito.

- ¡Mamá, casi me matas! – la regañe mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas inclinándome para controlar mi respiración - ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? no me quedé dormida de nuevo ¿o sí? – levanté el rostro asustada al preguntar lo último, porque escuché sonar el despertador pero no vi en ningún momento la hora que era ¿se habrá descompuesto? _Tonta Alice! ¿Cómo no viste la hora? _¡Cállate conciencia! ¡Tú tampoco lo hiciste!

- No te quedaste dormida, hija – dijo Esme interrumpiendo mi discusión interna – y estoy levantada porque tengo un plan para que puedan hacer su noche de chicas – dijo en un susurro para que nadie más nos oyera – y tenía que contártelo antes que te fueras – agregó dando palmadas, ok, ya quedo comprobado que es mi madre.

- de verdad? – dije con una sonrisa – bueno mamá cuéntamelo mientras desayunamos ¿sí?

-¿Tus hermanos siguen molestos? – me preguntó mientras ponía el cereal sobre la mesa y ella sacaba la leche de la nevera

- ¿Es tan obvio? – pregunté alzando una ceja

- Claro cariño, no saltaste ni gritaste cuando te hable de un plan – me dijo con tono condescendiente.

- No sé por qué me culpan a mí de sus peleas con Bella y Rose – respondí sentándome desganada frente a mi tazón

- Porque son unos niños, cariño, siempre tuvieron e hicieron lo que quisieron, eso en parte es culpa mía, debí ponerles más limites – dijo mamá pensativa, no, no la voy a dejar que se culpe por la idiotez de mis hermanos eso no tiene nada que ver con mis padres eso fue algo que se les pegó en el hospital o tal vez de parte de los abuelos, que sé yo.

- No es cierto mamá, tú siempre nos pusiste limites y normas igual que papá – dije sonriéndole – mira lo bien que me criasteis a mí – amplié mucho más mi sonrisa mientras hacia un ademán con la mano, logrando que ella se riera.

- Eres adicta por las compras Alice, no creo que hayamos hecho un trabajo perfecto – recalcó provocando que yo alzara una ceja.

- En rehabilitación. – dije seria – y por mi propia voluntad, así que si me diste algo de conciencia – bromeé haciendo que ella riera con ganas, es cierto, desde que estoy ahorrando para mi curso de confección y diseño durante el verano, en redoble de tambores…. Paris! Sí será maravilloso!, aunque todavía tienen que aceptar mi solicitud, he reducido las compras a una vez al mes ¡todo un sacrificio!, pero vale la pena. Entonces recordé que Esme habló de un plan. – Mamá, cuéntame el plan que tienes para librarnos de los cavernícolas antes que bajen – dije acercando la silla un poco más a la mesa y ella hizo lo mismo, y comenzó a contarme lo que tendríamos que hacer, cuando terminó su explicación solté un chillido de emoción que reprimí de inmediato con mi mano.

- Eres un genio – dije contenta, ya sé de qué parte de la familia saqué mi intelecto para hacer planes, di mi último bocado y me levanté de la mesa con renovado entusiasmo – voy a por Bella en el Porche y hablaré con Rose para que estrene su BMW! – dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Esme y un beso – Graciaaaaas!

- De nada cariño – dijo riendo bajo mientras me devolvía el abrazo – esta si en mi pequeña llena de energía – agregó mientras yo salía corriendo de la cocina a buscar mis cosas para ir por Bella, Cuando me monté en mi porche amarillo me sentí yo de nuevo, el cansancio desapareció y al límite de una velocidad que infartaría a Bella me puse en marcha, en la mitad del tiempo que demora mi bipolar hermanito llegué a mi destino, estacioné frente a la casa, bajé y toque la puerta.

- Hola, Charlie – dije con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla al sorprendido padre de mi amiga – vengo por Bella para ir al instituto– agregué al ver su cara de confusión.

- Hola Alice, pasa, pasa, es bueno verte - dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, para que yo pasara – Bella todavía no baja,.. Ya tengo que irme al trabajo – agregó tomando una chaqueta y el arma del armario – pero estás en tu casa – finalizó parado junto a la puerta.

- No te preocupes iré a ver si Bella ya se despertó – dije yendo hacia las escaleras y él asintió mientras salía – ¡suerte en el trabajo! – grité un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella, pero ella no estaba allí, seguro debe estar aún en la ducha, para matar el tiempo empecé a revolver su guarda ropa escogiendo su look para hoy, no puedo hacer mucho con lo que hay aquí dentro, tendré que llevarla de compras urgentemente!, pero bueno, soy experta en los milagros así que tiré sobre la cama unos jeans negros que siempre sirven, una chamarra de cuero azul que le regalé y aún tiene la etiqueta puesta, ¡como puede ser ella mi amiga! Mientras ponía de cabeza el armario buscando alguna blusa decente que unir al conjunto escuché como la puerta se abría – Hola, Bella! – grité desde mi posición, mis palabras fueron seguidas por un estruendoso grito que me obligó a taparme los oídos.

- ¿A…A…Alice, eres… tú? – dijo mi amiga asesina de la moda con los ojos de plato y una mano sujetándose el corazón, provocando que yo rodara los ojos

- Por Dios Bella!¿Quién más iba a ser?¿un fantasma?¿un vampiro con la forma de tu mejor amiga? – dije sarcástica y burlona

- Me... me has dado un susto de muerte – su voz aun se escuchaba confundida pero se torno algo ofendida, seguro ya proceso lo que dije – y …¿qué haces aquí? – ahora había un atisbo de enojo mientras su mirada pasaba del armario donde me encontraba hasta la cama donde yacía el bonito conjunto.

- Se puede saber Isabella Marie Swan por qué si eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo tienes esta hermosa blusa y esa extraordinaria chamarra que te compré todavía con la etiqueta! - quería decirlo de forma intimidante y ofendida pero no puede evitar terminar gritando histérica mientras agitaba la blusa blanca con encajes que le regalé, ella me miró algo culpable y asustada.

- No… no encontré una ocasión para usarla, All – se excusó pobremente, muy pobremente, yo entrecerré los ojos – se… se puede saber ¿qué le hiciste a mi inocente armario? Esta todo revuelto! – dijo horrorizada mientras llegaba donde yo estaba con la increíble blusa en mi mano.

- No te preocupes Bellita, cuando volvamos de nuestra próxima salida de compras reemplazaras mucho de todo eso – dije maliciosa y haciendo un ademán despectivo hacia el desorden, provocando que mi amiga bufara – además hoy es una ocasión perfecta para que ocupes mis regalos – mi tono de voz no dejaba espacio a replica.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? - se acercó cautelosa alzando una ceja, yo solo mostré una gran sonrisa. Después que ella estaba vestida y me haya encargado del maquillaje y el peinado, muuuuy simples y naturales a petición de la aburrida novia de Ed, bajamos para que ella desayunara y para llamar a Rose.

- Alice, vas a decirme de una vez lo que planeaste? – dijo impaciente

- Primero debo decir que no es merito mío sino de Esme – aclaré – y tenemos que llamar a Rose, ahora. – dije marcando el número de mi segunda amiguis, después de un par de timbradas se dignó a contestar,

- _Hola, Alice.– _dijo nuestra rubia amiga al otro lado de la línea, puse el teléfono en alta voz.

- Hola Rose! – gritamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

- _¿Be…Bella? ¿Qué paso?¿Dónde están?_- dijo algo sorprendida – _No tengo que ir a sacarlas de la comisaria verdad_ - continuó haciendo que rodáramos los ojos, aunque ella no pudiera vernos.

- Rose, se te olvida que el papá de Bella es el jefe de policía ¡Como diablos iba a arrestarnos! – alcé la voz una octava por las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

- _Bueno, duende contigo cualquier cosa puede pasar _– dijo provocando que bufara

- No estamos en problemas Rose – dijo Bella – bueno todavía no al menos – agregó viéndome seria, puse los ojos en blanco.

- No puedo creer que siendo mis amigas tengan una imagen tan mala de mi – dije ofendida, entrecerrándole los ojos a Bella porque Rose no me veía.

-_ Sí, sí, hazte la inocente _– dijo Rose, me la puedo imaginar moviendo la mano para quitarme importancia - _Mejor díganme para qué me llaman en medio de mi desayuno_.

- Cierto! Alice tiene un plan para no tener problemas mañana. – dijo mi castaña amiga.

- _¿Con los energúmenos? Soy toda oídos. _– me acomodé en la silla para comenzar a hablar.

- Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es… seguir molestas con ellos – dije firmemente.

- ¿Qué?! – dijo Bella alzando una ceja mientras se le caía la cuchara al tazón de cereales.

- _¿Ese es tu magnifico plan?_- se escuchó la incrédula voz de Rose.

- Esperen, déjenme terminar ¿sí? – Bella asintió volviendo a tomar la cuchara y Rose articuló un "_ok_" – debemos seguir molestas con ellos hasta mañana, entonces Esme las invitará a ustedes y a Jasper para "arreglar las cosas" con una cena y cuando estén distraídos… ¡Nos escapamos! - grité contenta, pero mis amigas se quedaron en silencio - ¿qué? ¿tienen alguna objeción? - Bella me miraba seria, pero era como si estuviera meditando algo y realmente no me estuviera viendo mientras al otro lado del auricular solo había silencio – Rose, ¿puedes decir algo? Porque al parecer Bella esta en shock. – dije confundida.

- No estoy en Shock – dijo Bella molesta – sólo pensaba en tu plan…. ¿no nos diste todos los detalles verdad? – preguntó

- Noo – le contesté como si fuera obvio – lo pensaba detallar en el instituto.

- _Ah! Bien! no le encuentro sentido Alice_ – por fin habló mi rubia amiga algo contrariada – _Sabes que ellos tienen coches y pueden seguirnos no?_ – agregó algo molesta.

- Claro que lo sé Rose, pero ya tengo la solución para eso! – dije alzando las manos al cielo – ya se nos hace tarde, lo importante es que debes estar alejada del oso, así que o usas tu BMW o voy por ti, decide – cuando terminé de hablar comencé a imitar el sonido de un reloj, esperando su respuesta.

- _Estrenaré mi BMW!_ - se escuchó el grito sordo de Rosalie, obligándome a tapar el teléfono con la mano, pobre de sus padres y sus vecinos, Bella se tapó los oídos. – _WUWWW! Seré la envidia! WUAAA!._

- Ya! Cállate Loca decolorada! – le grité al teléfono y al otro lado se hizo un silencio de ultratumba, mientras mi acompañante en la mesa me veía con los ojos de plato y la mandíbula casi chocaba la mesa – lo siento Rose, pero si no te callaba Jasper se enteraría de todo – la voz me salió arrepentida

- _Sabes que soy natural Mary Alice – _la voz de mi amiga era puro veneno, Bella se mordió el labio inferior y yo tragué en seco.

- Lo sé y eres preciosa! La envidia de toooodo el mundo! – grité nerviosa

- Muuuuy hermosa y muuuy natural! – gritó Bella, ambas nos miramos a los ojos asustadas por el silencio al otro lado de la línea – Sé nos hace tarde para el instituto! – volvió a gritar nerviosa.

- Nos vemos! Te queremos! – dije un poco histérica y corté la llamada de inmediato, cuando estuvimos seguras que Rose no saldría por el teléfono para torturarnos de forma salvaje pudimos respirar en paz. Bells fue por sus cosas y nos montamos en mi Porche, a un par de metros de la casa de mi amiga pudimos divisar el brillo del volvo de Ed acercándose.

- Acelera Alice! – gritó Bella y por instinto o sorpresa pisé el acelerador alejándonos del lugar, cuando ya estábamos a mitad de camino recién pude abrir la boca.

- Bella, ¿por qué me gritaste que acelerara? – dije bajando un poco la velocidad

- No lo sé – me miró frunciendo el entrecejo – me entró miedo – agregó alzándose de hombros – y tú ¿Por qué me hiciste caso?

- No sé, también me entró miedo – le dije algo extrañada, nos miramos por un rato serias y después nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. - Rose… de… de verdad nos… dejó de… los nervios – le dije a Bella entre risas.

- Sí… y… me dio… pánico una… una escena de… de Edward – agregó mi amiga también entre carcajadas. Logramos calmar nuestro ataque de histeria y risa cuando cruzamos la puerta del aparcamiento, no se divisaba por ninguna parte el BMW de Rose ni el Jeep de Emmett y obviamente el señor bipolaridad no llegaba todavía.

- Perfecto! Todavía no llega nadie – le dije a Bella mientras nos bajábamos del porche y algunos de los que estaban nos miraban sorprendidos, no sé si por nuestros atuendo o por el coche en el que llegamos.

- Eso es mejor, o quieres esperar a Rose? – me dijo de forma dudosa, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Creo que mejor lidiamos con ella en el almuerzo – le contesté, Bella asintió mientras nos dirigíamos dentro del instituto, faltaba para las clases, pero no nos arriesgaríamos a sufrir un encuentro con la avalancha Rosalie, así que esperamos el timbre en un lugar seguro, la biblioteca.

Cuando ya fue hora nos dirigimos hacia la sala de clases, mi amiga estaba algo melancólica por no decir bastante triste, ¡esos trogloditas! Si por lo menos no fueran tan cabezas duras ahora no estaríamos todos peleados. Jake fue nuestro cargador de energías, nos hacía reír cada vez que podía para quitarnos la cara de velorio como él decía que teníamos hoy, también nos servía de escudo contra Ed y Jass que nos esperaban fuera de las aulas durante los recesos, aunque tenemos que aguantarnos al baboso de Tyler y al presumido de Mike, todo sea por el bien del plan y nuestro viernes de chicas, así se nos pasó la mañana y llegó la hora del almuerzo, ya estábamos hartas de los idiotas amigos de Jake, no sé cómo puede juntarse con ellos, sus amigos de la reserva son un millón de veces mejores, así que nos escabullimos de ellos apenas dieron el timbre de salida, llegamos corriendo al comedor y espiamos el interior por la ventana, ni rastros de los chicos ni de Rose.

- Bueno, es nuestra oportunidad – le dije a Bella en tono de ladrón en Italian Job logrando que riera.

- Entramos, compramos y salimos, ok – contestó ella en el mismo tono – todo en menos de 5 minutos - rodé los ojos, y asentí, entramos escogimos comida para 3 personas, como no había mucha gente casi no hicimos fila para pagar y salimos, miré el reloj cuando cruzábamos la puerta y le di un codazo a Bella que se rió bajito al ver que habían pasado justo 5 minutos, llegamos a un enorme cedro detrás de la cafetería para comer ahí, le envié un mensaje a Rose para que supiera donde estábamos y que ya teníamos su comida.

- Espero que ya no esté molesta – dije soltando un suspiro y haciendo un gesto hacia el móvil que tenía en la mano.

- Seguro querrá arrancarnos la cabeza, quemarnos y bailar alrededor del fuego – dijo Bella medio en serio medio en broma, haciendo que me riera y luego me ahogara con el sándwich por lo que mi amiga me golpeaba la espalda mientras se carcajeaba.

- Están muy felices ¿no? Veremos cuanto les dura – nos quedamos quietas y mudas en cuanto escuchamos a Rose, nos volteamos lentamente Bella con cara de arrepentimiento y yo haciendo un puchero.

- Lo siento Rosie – dije ampliando más mis ojos – perdónanos la vida por favor – agregamos Bells y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos.

- No exageren por Dios! Me hacen ver como un monstruo! – gritó alzando los brazos al cielo, para después sentarse a nuestro lado – lo dejaré pasar por ahora pero me la cobraré cuando menos lo esperen – finalizó llevando una roja manzana hacia su boca y nosotras soltamos el aliento, bien nos salvamos por ahora pero con Rose nunca se sabe y esperará algún momento en que estemos tranquilas y felices y ….ZAN! nos caerá encima. – Bueno enana, explícanos ese taaan maravilloso plan que me tiene alejada de mi hombre mono. – terminó la frase haciendo un puchero.

- Vamos Rose! Y donde quedó tu discurso político feminista? – dijo Bells encarnando una ceja

- Extraño a mi Emmy - dijo como si fuese una niña que perdió su muñeca favorita – y que él me siga todos los recesos tratando de arreglar las cosas no me hace más fácil seguir enfadada.

- Pues si quieren nos olvidamos del plan, arreglan las cosas con ese par y también nos olvidamos de la noche de chicas – dije por fin cruzándome de brazos.

- No! – Dijeron mis amigas al unísono – es una tradición, nuestra tradición, no podemos seguirla cuando nos acomoda y cuando no, hacerla a un lado – agregó Bella mientras Rose y yo la mirábamos con la boca abierta, Bella y sus discursos extraños.

- Estas leyendo muchas de esas novelas añejas, Bells – dijo la rubia, ahora llevándose a la boca un trozo de pizza, yo dejé mi trozo para empezar a contarles el plan. Después que pusimos en claro todos los detalles dejamos el tema de lado y empezamos a charlar de películas, moda, cosas del instituto hasta que aparecieron los chicos en la mente de mis amigas, ya me están fastidiando! Yo también estoy "molesta" con Jass pero no me ando quejando, al menos no todo el tiempo y no me quejo con ellas, bueno para eso son las amigas después de todo, se me escapó un suspiro en medio del relato del recuerdo de la primera cita de Rose y Em, sí es medio confuso pero ahora les dio por recordar cada una los "momentos inolvidablemente rosas" que han pasado con los dos idiotas de mis hermanos, no es que sea mal amiga, es sólo que siento algo de envidia yo no tengo citas con Jasper que recordar, se me escapó otro suspiro.

- Te estamos aburriendo, All – dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo, las estaba mirando pero no escuchando hasta ese momento.

- No, no es eso… bueno un poco – dije mordiéndome el labio, gesto que Bells me pegó, así como ella a veces imita mi puchero.

- ¿Acaso no te importa que estén molestos contigo? – me preguntó la rubia y yo rodé los ojos.

- Son mis hermanos Rose, pasamos más tiempo discutiendo y peleando que llevándonos bien - le expliqué lo más obvio del mundo, cierto! Se me olvidaba que ellas no tienen hermanos - es parte de nuestro trabajo fastidiarnos. – terminé.

- Y Jasper? – la pregunta de Bells me tomó por sorpresa, seguro mi cara era un mapa y Rose me veía esperando una respuesta, tragué en seco, sí les mentía ellas se darían cuenta, son las únicas que saben cuando miento. – Responde Alice! – me exigió la platinada, abrí la boca pero no me salió ningún sonido así que la volví a cerrar, en ese momento tocaron el timbre para volver a clases y me paré como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

- Las clases! – Grité más fuerte de lo que esperaba – tenemos que ir a clases – mi voz sonaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Alice? – me reprendieron mis amigas al mismo tiempo.

- Voy a hablar, lo prometo! Pero no ahora no hay tiempo – dije con cara de suplica mientras me movía lentamente en dirección a las aulas, mis amigas recogieron sus cosas y me siguieron.

- ¿Cuándo entonces? – dijo Rose en el pasillo, suspiré derrotada.

- ¿Después de clases? – sonó más como pregunta aunque quería parecer segura.

- Debo llegar temprano a casa para hacer la colada, no voy a dejar que Charlie vuelva a acercarse a algún electrodoméstico – dijo muy seria Bella, su comentario logró relajarme y hacerme reír, al igual que a Rose. - ¿y si vamos a mi casa para que nos cuentes?

- mmmm… no puedo – dijo Rose pensativa – mañana temprano se van mis papás y quieren que esté temprano para la cena, una última noche familiar – dijo alzando los hombros resignada.

- Bueno ni modo lo dejamos para otra ocasión – dije haciéndome la loca, haber si me zafaba del interrogatorio, pero no me funcionó.

- Ni creas que lo vamos a dejar pasar, enana – dijo mi oxigenada amiga, ja, puedo llamarla oxigenada en mi mente! - y vas a decirnos toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad – sentenció la castaña - estas son mis amigas, ahora que sacaron el tema no me van a dejar en paz, en especial Rose porque no le he contado nada.

- Ok, juró que diré la verdad y nada más que la verdad, mañana en el almuerzo – recité como si estuviera en un juzgado y luego les sonreí para ver si con eso bastaba, ambas rodaron los ojos.

- Estas loca enana, no sé cómo puedo ser amiga de un par de desquiciadas – dijo Rose yéndose hacia el otro pabellón.

- Porque tu estas más loca que nosotras! – le grité a lo que respondió solo con un gesto de la mano. Seguimos nuestro camino al aula hablando del proyecto de química que debíamos presentar en un par de semanas y por tanta charla llegamos tarde y el aburrido profesor Bakerg nos regañó y nos puso actividad extra para entregar ese mismo día, viejo maldito y amargado como si cuando él llega tarde nosotros le mandamos a hacer un ensayo de las virtudes de la puntualidad, lo único bueno de eso es que por estar ocupadas no salimos a receso y por lo tanto ni tuvimos que escaparnos de Ed y Jass ni tampoco aguantar al par de idiotas babosos, bueno ya saben de qué idiotas hablo Mike y Tyler, al principio de la otra hora le pedimos permiso a la Sra. Cope para ir a dejar nuestra tarea, ella muy amablemente nos dijo que no nos demoráramos demasiado o también nos daría tarea extra, así que corrimos a la secretaria dejamos los ensayos y corrimos de vuelta al salón, cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares casi no teníamos respiración, creo que me dormí en algún momento porque sentí que sólo unos minutos después daban el timbre de salida, o eso o me desmayé, nos paramos para irnos lo más rápido posible, esto de estar peleadas con los chicos nos hace el día más pesado y estresante, al salir de la sala nos chocamos con una Rose sin aliento.

- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Bells preocupada mientras la sostenía de un brazo y yo del otro.

- estoy… escapando… de … de … Emmett – dijo entre profundas respiraciones

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué escapas del oso?¿Qué te hizo? – se que eran muchas preguntas y ella apenas tenía aire, así que solo me miró después miro alrededor e hizo una señal para que empezáramos a caminar hacia el aparcadero, cuando ya estuvo más repuesta se dignó a contestar.

- Félix me comento por "casualidad" que Em me preparó algo así como una serenata de disculpas – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire, a Félix siempre le gustó Rose y todavía trata si puede de arruinar las sorpresas que el oso prepara, pero y ¿cuál es el problema?

- Y por eso corrías? – dijo Bella haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- Daaaah… - se burló la rubia y luego rodó los ojos – claro que por eso me escapé antes de encontrarme con él, porque si eso llega a pasar me lanzo a sus brazos y el plan se va al carajo! – dijo un poco exasperada, cierto, eso tiene sentido, entonces Bella se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells? – le pregunté mientras Rose agitaba la mano delante de su cara.

- Si… si a Emmett se le ocurrió eso, ¿no creen que tal vez lo comentó con Edward y Jasper? – dijo frunciendo el seño, entonces lo vi claramente, si no nos íbamos en ese momento los tendríamos a los tres haciendo alguna clase de Show de disculpas en el aparcamiento.

- Debemos irnos – les apremié a mis amigas y ellas asintieron, Rose se despidió con un beso y un abrazo y salió corriendo hacia su BMW mientras nosotras corríamos hacia mi porche, apenas nos subimos al coche cuando vimos salir a nuestra rubia amiga del estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿No crees que exagera un poco? – dije encarnando una ceja.

- Esta tan desesperada por perdonar a Emmett como yo lo estoy por perdonar a Ed y sabe que mientras más tierra allá de por medio, será más fácil resistir la tentación – dijo mi castaña amiga de forma trágica.

- Ok – articulé mientras me ponía en marcha y salíamos de los terrenos del instituto – pero creo que esas novelas añejas te están comiendo el cerebro – como respuesta recibí un golpe en el brazo, aparcamos en la casa de Bells, mientras ella hacia la colada, avanzamos un poco en el proyecto de química, no quería volver muy pronto a casa, eso significaba encontrarme con mis hermanos, el mal humor y frustración de Em y la depresión y frustración de Ed, así que le avisé a Esme que cenaría en la casa de Bells, acompañé a Charlie a ver un partido de beisbol, ¿he dicho que me encanta el beisbol?¿no? bueno, ¡me encanta el beisbol! Incluso Bella se nos unió aunque no entendía mucho del asunto, cuando ya no pude quedarme más me fui a una velocidad prudente, al llegar a casa, me encontré solo con Esme y Carlisle, según me dijeron El Señor Culpabilidad se había encerrado a tocar el piano, sip, depresión total y El Señor Esteroides en el Desayuno se había ido al gym, típico cuando esta frustrado, así que pude disfrutar de la compañía de mis padres en paz, estaba muuuy cansada tanto correr durante el día me di un relajante baño con sales, arreglé las cosas que necesitaría para mañana en un pequeño bolso, mi pijama especial de noche de chicas, el conjunto de mascarillas y exfoliantes, mi set de maquillajes para el día siguiente, unas películas, y últimas ediciones de revistas y por supuesto mis cosas de aseo, cuando terminé tuve un impulso por ver mi móvil y ¡sorpresa! Tenía un mensaje… de un número desconocido, lo abrí y para mayor sorpresa decía lo siguiente.

_Te has estado escapando todo el día, ¿por qué no pueden_

_entender que solo nos preocupamos por ustedes?_

_¿No puedes entender que me preocupo por ti? _

_Dijiste que te importo, ¡pues también debería importarte que esté desesperado!_

_No quiero otro día sin verte, sin oír tu risa, sin sentir tu alegría, no lo_

_soporto así como no soporto que puedas estar en peligro, Ally._

_No me voy a disculpar nunca por cuidar de ti._

_Jasper_

Me quedé no sé cuánto tiempo inmóvil con el teléfono en la mano, cuando reaccioné me sentí como un león enjaulado me movía por toda la habitación ¿De dónde sacó mi número? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Choqué camino a casa y morí o me quedé en coma y estoy soñando?¿no aguanta no verme?¿este es su número?¿le puedo responder? _Que pregunta más estúpida Alice! Claro que tienes que responderle! _No! No puedo! Mis amigas están sufriendo ahora mismo, no puedo traicionarlas, demonios!, no puedo! bufé de frustración y apagué el teléfono, él cuida de mí, lo escribió, no me puedo enojar por eso, no puedo molestarme con nada después que me dice que me extraña, yo también lo extraño, ¡Dios que complicado!, me metí bajo las cobijas y grité contra el almohadón, quiero correr a decirle que lo amo, pero ¿y si lo hago y después cree que puede entrometerse en todos nuestros planes, o coartar mi libertad y si empieza a controlarme? Tengo que seguir con esto hasta el final, por Bella y Rose, por mi, por nuestra libertad!, me recordé a corazón valiente, ese pensamiento me arranco una risita, me costo conciliar el sueño porque el cuadro estaba en el armario, no quise sacarlo podía hacer flaquear mi voluntad, pero ya entrada la madrugada pude entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! solo tengo dos palabras "crisis inspiracional" hice y re-hice mil veces el capitulo y todavia no estoy muy segura pero ya no podía hacerlas esperar más :\<br>**

**en el proximo viene la noche de chicas, les aviso que tengo en mente un verdadero acercamiento entre Alice y Jasper, ah y también aparece Nessie y Jake, no crean que me he olvidado del lobo solitario :)  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, si no acepto tomatazos ;) , nos estamos leyendo  
><strong>

**bye bye  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Salté de la cama, con el sonido del despertador, aterrizando en el piso, estaba durmiendo muy cerca de la orilla y las horas que descansé no fueron suficientes, me sobé el brazo y las costillas que habían dado contra el suelo, bonita forma de empezar el día, nótese el sarcasmo, sin levantarme me estiré y desperecé, apagué el mugroso aparato y me puse de pie para ir a ducharme, esto de estar molestas y tener que escondernos todo el tiempo me está poniendo de mal humor, me tomé mi tiempo para relajarme y dejar mi cabello acondicionado y con olor a dulce, un nuevo producto que compré, estaba concentrada en el aroma cuando irrumpió en mi mente un mensaje de texto, se me apretó el estomago y me dieron ganas de reír y gritar al mismo tiempo.

- Jasper Hale! Acaso nunca dejaras de ser mi infierno personal! – dije bajo el chorro de agua caliente, preferí salirme porque ya no me estaba relajando, rápidamente me froté la toalla por el cuerpo para eliminar tensión, me envolví en la bata y fui a la habitación donde me dejé caer en la cama otra vez, suspiré varias veces para no gritar, me levanté de un salto y abrí las cortinas ¡genial! el cielo encapotado y gris, no es un día alegre, pero si me dejara llevar por el clima de Forks pasaría con depresión, me sacudí todo el estrés y puse a reproducir Origin of Symmetry mientras escogía mi ropa, tomé unos Jeans desgastados, una blusa gris perlado, zapatos amarillos y una chamarra gris oscuro, me maquillé, me peiné y bajé a desayunar. Estaba revisando en la alacena que podía comer, cuando sentí que llegaba alguien a la cocina, ¡qué sea un fantasma y no uno de mis hermanos, por favor! Me volteé y gracias a Dios, era Esme.

- Hola, cielo – dijo mamá - ¿Qué buscas?

- Hola, mami. Algo para comer – dije cerrando la puerta de la alacena con las manos vacías – tengo mucha hambre y no dormí muy bien.

- Me imagino, tus hermanos tampoco descansaron mucho que digamos – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – te voy a preparar unos waffles – agregó sonriéndome

- Te ayudo! – los waffles siempre me suben el ánimo y más aún si son hechos en casa, hicimos un cargamento enorme porque eran para todos. – listo! ah comer! Ah comer! Ah comeeeer! – canturrie mientras me sentaba frente a un plato con mi querido desayuno y mamá se sentaba frente a mí.

- Cariño, no comas tan rápido, puedes… - mi tos cortó sus palabras – ahogarte – terminó negando con la cabeza, mientras yo me autogolpeaba la espalda – toma algo de leche. – me tomé todo el contenido del vaso y respiré en paz.

- Uhhhh! Es que están muy ricos – me excusé mirando a Esme que rodó los ojos.

- De todas formas come más lento Alice – luego de hablar miró hacia todos lados como para corroborar que estuviéramos solas.

- Habla mamá, estamos solas – dije acercándome a la mesa – si hubiera alguien más yo lo sabría – agregué con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Jasper estuvo aquí ayer – dijo de una vez y sin anestesia, creí que mis ojos saltarían de las cuencas – llegó con Emmett, pero no se fue con él al gimnasio – mamá me miraba con una ceja alzada como esperando algo.

- ah – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca mientras terminaba de desayunar, no levantaba la vista del plato.

- Creo que te esperaba a ti, cielo – la miré cuando terminó de hablar y ella me sonreía

- Y yo creo que no quería llegar a su casa porque Rose sigue molesta – le respondí

- Eso es por lo que tú no querías llegar - su sonrisa se hizo más grande – pero él ni siquiera se encerró en el salón con Edward, ¡por dios!, si parecía que tuviésemos portero, cielo – agregó ahora riendo – se paseaba por la cocina y el salón, hablaba conmigo o con Carlisle sin quitar su atención de la puerta de entrada. – retorcí mis manos nerviosa.

- Ay! Me siento como una niña, mamá! – dije parándome y paseando por la cocina – es que, Jasper me manda mensajes confusos! – me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla.

- Quizá esté confundido – posó su mano sobre la mía para reconfortarme – pero de que te quiere, te quiere, a mí no pudo ocultármelo – dijo con una sonrisa enorme y sentí que el estomago me daba un vuelco ¿no pudo ocultárselo?¿qué quiere decir con eso?

- ¿Él te lo dijo? – sentía que el corazón se me escaparía del pecho

- No con palabras pero su cara de tristeza cuando avisaste que cenarías con Bella no me dejó duda – él corazón se me paró en seco creo que ni siquiera estaba respirando ¿él quería verme? ¿Vino hasta aquí solo por mí? ¿Me envió el mensaje porque no llegué? – en ese momento dijo que debía irse, que tenía una cena con sus tíos, no sé si seria cierto pero…

- Sí, Rose nos contó de la cena – la interrumpí – tal vez por eso estaba así porque no quería ir a la cena – dije buscando alguna excusa para no creer lo que ella decía, Esme me miró escéptica – no quiero ilusionarme en vano mamá – dije algo más triste de lo que quería.

- Cielo, lucha por lo que quieres, créeme, no será en vano – agregó sonriéndome haciendo que la esperanza que trataba de reprimir se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo sacándome una sonrisa - Bueno, aparte de esto y prepararles el desayuno, me levante tan temprano para decirte que cuando tus hermanos vengan a desayunar les hablaré de la "cena" – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire y no pude evitar sonreír aún más – ya hablé con tu padre y él me ayudará a hacer más creíble el asunto poniéndose de su parte.

- Tengo los mejores padres del mundo! – dije fuerte antes de abrazarla

- Sabía que algo nos aprecias – dijo Carlisle sorprendiéndonos a las dos

- Papiiiii – corrí hacia él y me lancé encima – eres el mejor papá del universo! – y le estampé un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo reír

- Es bueno empezar así el día – dijo poniéndome en el suelo – y esta es una muestra de confianza, así que cuídense ¿eh? - yo asentí de forma obediente y lo llevé a la mesa para que desayunara, cuando se sentó, escuche el ruido de mis hermanos arriba, no tardarían en bajar.

- Ya vienen mis hermanitos así que mejor me voy – me despedí de ambos para ir por Bella, de hecho ellos ya estaban bastante atrasados, seguro también se desvelaron. – Cielo, recuerda que a ti no te debe agradar la idea de la cena – me dijo mamá antes de que me fuera – Claro – dije sonriendo – Aún tengo cierto conflicto con esto de engañar a mis hijos, por más divertido que sea– dijo papá sonriendo y yo hice mi puchero especial desde la puerta – pero todo sea por mi princesita – ante sus palabras me puse a reír y me fui en busca de mi castaña amiga. Cuando llegué a casa de Bells, ella estaba desayunando, Charlie ya se había marchado al trabajo, así que me senté a acompañarla.

- Bells debí llegar antes! – me quejé desesperada - ¿Por? – dijo mi amiga devorándose el cuenco de cereales - ¡No puedo creer que vayas a ir así al instituto!¡mis ojos sangran! – ella rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarme, si hubiese llegado antes le habría escogido un conjunto más actual, me sentía desesperada.

- No exageres All – dijo levantando la vista de la mesa – tú misma me regalaste esta blusa - ¡como si eso fuera suficiente!, la blusa era linda pero ya no está de moda

- Bellita eso fue hace como 1 año ¡ya no está de moda! – realmente estoy frustrada ¿cómo puede ser que me haga esto siempre? – además el sweater que piensas ponerte es de hace 500 años – me volví a quejar mientras levantaba con dos dedos la prenda desde una silla.

- Me lo regaló, René – ¿esa es su escusa? Si yo me pusiera toda la ropa que me regalan, no sería la mejor vestida del pueblo – Bells a tu madre le queda bien la onda hippie porque ella vivió los 60´s ¡Pero tú no! – le grité – anda termina tus cereales, yo iré a ver si te encuentro algo decente – dije parándome de un salto – Pero Alice… - no escuche más porque ya me había perdido escaleras arriba, encontré un abrigo estilo inglés muy bonito, no era de esta temporada pero al menos mucho mejor que el poncho roído que pensaba usar mi amiga, decidí que sería suficiente hasta nuestra próxima excursión a Port Angels y bajé con él.

- Esto sí te permito que te lo pongas – le dije a Bella que terminaba de lavar su cuenco de cereales

- Muy bien All – dijo tomándolo de mi mano y rodando los ojos – pero él sweater no esta tan mal – dijo frunciendo el seño, seguro mi cara era entre furia y horror porque eso es justamente lo que estoy sintiendo, vi el miedo en la cara de Bells cuando dijo – aunque prometo jamás salir a la calle con él, ni lo usaré en tu presencia.

- Trato hecho y para que veas que soy buena amiga, te dejaré usarlo cuando estés con René a miles de kilómetros de mis sensibles ojos – dije con una sonrisa – Bueno ya estamos en la hora, no podemos hacer esperar a Rose – agregué dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, Bella asintió y tomo su mochila y se dispuso a seguirme, a los minutos ya estábamos dentro de mi porche camino al instituto, al entrar vimos el BMW de Rose delante de nosotros y le di un bocinazo, volteó a vernos e hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos al sector más alejado del estacionamiento donde aparcamos junto ella.

- Hola, Rosie – dije abrazándola – Hola, enana –respondió provocándome una mueca de desagrado, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el oso – Hola, Rose – dijo Bells dándole un beso en la mejilla – Hola, come libros – Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sip demasiado tiempo con el oso.

- ¿Cumpliste con tu parte? – le pregunté a mi rubia amiga que me miró con cara de ofendida.

- Por supuesto, Alice. Deje todo listo y oculto para que Jass no se diera cuenta – dijo con suficiencia,- y tengo mi caja de herramientas en el maletero para el trabajo con los autos de los chicos – agregó ahora sonriendo descaradamente, las infinitas ventajas que tiene tener una amiga aficionada por la mecánica, sonreí también

- Chicas, ¿no creen que se enfadaran? Edward ama su volvo y el oso, bueno adora el jeep – dijo Bells arrugando la frente.

- Tranquila Bellita, Ed te ama mucho más que al volvo – me reí cuando la vi sonrojarse por mis palabras – Y Emmy puede vivir sin su jeep pero no sin mí – dijo la rubia muy pagada de sí misma haciéndonos rodar los ojos.

- Bueno miss humildad, será mejor irnos a clase – dije burlándome de la rubia que me hizo un desprecio acomodándose el pelo con la mano y haciéndonos reír. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta de entrada a los edificios vimos a los chicos apoyados en sus vehículos conversando y nos ocultamos detrás de un panel, Em le hablaba muy animado a Jass de algo que parecía agradarle por su sonrisa mientras Ed no despegaba la vista de la entrada, seguro esperando que llegásemos, ya que donde habíamos aparcado los coches quedaban ocultos a su vista.

- ¿De qué estarán hablando? – dijo Rose curiosa con una mueca en los labios ¡celosa! - Me imagino que de la cena de hoy – le contesté – por eso Ed vigila la entrada, se supone que deben invitarlas porque ustedes no saben de ella – agregué encogiéndome de hombros – Lo que debería importarnos es cómo vamos a llegar a la puerta sin que nos vean – dijo Bella de pronto ¡cierto! debemos alargar el momento de la invitación lo más que podamos, miré a nuestro alrededor evaluando las posibilidades.

- ¡Ahí! – grité haciendo que mis amigas pegaran un salto – no grites Alice – me regaño Bells pero no la tomé en cuenta – entremos detrás de ese grupo de chicos de primero – dije empujándolas para que se movieran – ellos nos ocultaran – salimos de detrás del panel y disimuladamente nos pusimos al costado de ellos, algunos nos miraron extrañados y otros nos sonrieron, los chicos ni se percataron del grupo que cruzaba la puerta, porque obvio, eran de primero, nosotras no estaríamos ahí, ya dentro suspiramos tranquilas, le devolvimos el saludo a algunos chicos del grupo que se despidieron de nosotras y nos fuimos a clase corriendo porque justo sonó el timbre, la mañana nos pasó entretenida y agitada, en parte porque disfrutábamos con las caras de Ed y Jass cada vez que Bella o Yo fingíamos reírnos de lo que hablaban Mike o Tayler, en un momento Mike le acomodó un mechón de cabello a Bells y pude ver de reojo como Jasper impedía por poco que Edward fuera a golpearlo, para nuestra "desgracia" a Tyler se le ocurrió acariciar mi mejilla, y Jass en vez de controlar a mi hermano venia delante de él caminando hacia nosotros con cara de muuuuy pocos amigos.

- Nosotrasvamosaltocador, vamos Bells – hablé tan rápido que estoy segura que no entendieron lo que dije, pero apenas dimos un par de pasos antes de empezar a correr, ya dentro de los baños intenté calmarme y mi amiga me miró interrogante. – Ed y Jass iban a golpear a Mike por lo del cabello – le dije imitando la acción del presumido, para después dar un gran respiro.

- De Edward lo creo, pero Jass seguro iba a golpear a Tyler por acariciarte la mejilla – me respondió alzando una ceja, yo la miré seria y después me largué a reír, ella me acompaño

- Ay Bella! – dije abrazándola y riendo más aún – como quisiera que fuera cierto lo que dices – agregué haciendo un puchero – pero no podemos hablar de esto hasta estar con Rose.

- Cierto o no nos lo perdonaría – concordó mi amiga, escuchamos el sonido del timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón teniendo cuidado de no toparnos con los chicos. Nos encontramos con Jake en la entrada del aula y por suerte no estaba con los tarados y entramos a clase juntos, se me iluminó la cara cuando vi los asientos alrededor de Nessie vacios, así que corrí hacia ellos y me senté detrás de ella y le hice una señal a mis amigos que llegaron un momento después.

- Hola, Nessie ¿Cómo estás? – la saludé y ella se volteó en el asiento, porque el profesor aún no llegaba

- Hola Alice – dijo sonriéndome – bien y tú?

- Maravillosamente – respondí – aquí Bells – le dije cuando estaba cerca apuntando el asiento a mi lado, Jacob hizo ademan de irse – siéntate aquí Jake - le dije apuntando el asiento al lado de Nessie que se sonrojó – también necesito hablar contigo y después puede que no te vea – él dudó un instante viéndome pero cuando se fijó en su compañera de banco pude ver una leve sonrisa aparecer y se sentó, ¡esto quiere decir que no se son indiferentes!

- ¿Y qué quieres enana? – dijo girándose en el asiento al igual que lo había hecho antes su compañera, Bella también me miraba interrogante.

- Bueno, tenía que hablar con los tres – dije sonriéndole a cada uno y continué – como sabrán tengo que organizar el baile de primavera y necesito ayuda. – me callé esperando a ver si alguien hablaba, pero no, me miraban esperando que siguiera. – Nessie me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a planear la decoración, pensaba en una temática de festival, pero ya no creo que sea una buena idea – dije asiendo una mueca, y esperando su respuesta, primero me miró seria y luego no sé cómo se levantó y me abrazó.

- Claro que sí Alice! – dijo contenta antes de volver a sentarse y pude ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mis otros dos amigos aunque la sonrisa de Jake tenía algo más que solo alegría – Me pondré a pensar inmediatamente cual puede ser la temática – estaba muy emocionada con la idea y eso me alegró mucho, entonces me volteé hacia Bells.

- Belli Bellita me ayudaras con la música cierto – dije haciendo ojos de cachorro y ella rodó los ojos – Bien, te ayudo a encontrar un DJ – dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, se lo que pensaba "en que me estoy metiendo", entonces miré a Jake con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Ok me anoto – dijo antes que yo hablara – supongo que me quieres para cargar cosas y llevar escaleras.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – le respondí – Mano de obra pesada es lo que nos hará falta – agregó Bella – Y necesitaremos chicos fuerte para eso – comentó Nessie

- Entonces tienen al chico perfecto para el trabajo – Dijo Jacob doblando el brazo y golpeando su bicep, haciéndonos reír a las tres, aunque Jake solo se fijó en la risa de Reneesme y cuando ella lo notó se sonrojó, aunque nunca le haría competencia a los sonrojos de Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Alec sentándose en la fila del lado, todos lo saludamos aunque noté que Jake era innecesariamente brusco al hacerlo.

- Convencí a estos tres para que me ayuden a organizar el baile – le dije

- Yo encantado te ayudo Alice – dijo sonriéndome y Bella me dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se aguantaba la risa, me dolió más de lo esperado porque fue en las costillas que me golpeé al caer de la cama pero disimulé el dolor, no pensaba contar lo que paso.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo aunque fue forzada para disimular el dolor – necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – agregué, vi que Nessie también se aguantaba la risa igual que Bella y negaba suavemente con la cabeza, mientras Jake la veía ¿aliviado? Pero ¿de qué me perdí? En eso entró el Sr. Sandler y todos pusimos atención a lo que empezó a hablar, en un suspiro llegó la hora del almuerzo, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos mañana en la tarde para empezar a organizarlo todo, Nessie prometió llevar algunas ideas para la temática al igual que yo, antes de irse charlando con los chicos, Jake le había sacado conversación en la clase ganándose varias veces regaños del maestro, algunas relaciones solo necesitan un empujoncito y aquí estoy yo para darlo, me sonreí mientras guardaba mis cosas, Bells ya tenía todo ordenado.

- Sabes, creo que a Jake le interesa Nessie – dijo ella sonriendo y yo amplié la mía, si la despistada de Bella lo había notado es que le debe gustar mucho.

- Lo sé, serán una linda pareja – dije segura de mis palabras y mi amiga entrecerró los ojos.

- Piensas meter tu mano en eso ¿no? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – no sabes si ella siente lo mismo, All. – me reprochó

- A ella le encanta Jake – ella me miró incrédula y de forma reprobatoria – están destinados y serán unos novios perfectos, lo he visto Bella – dije tocándome la frente por un momento con el dedo índice y ella rodó los ojos – no me ruedes los ojos, lo sé igual como supe que Ed y Tú terminarían siendo novios.

- Eres aterradora, Alice – dijo mi amiga mirándome seria, levantó su índice apuntándome y empezó a decir – Bruja!, bruja, Bruja! – ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos y ella se largó a reír, la interrumpió el sonido de su teléfono – un mensaje – susurró concentrándose en la pantalla – Es Rose dice que tiene nuestros almuerzos que por qué tardamos tanto – dijo mientras salíamos del aula, corrimos hasta el cedro detrás de la cafetería y ahí estaba nuestra rubia amiga sentada sobre una manta.

- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Me estaba mimetizando con el árbol! – gritó alzando los brazos imitando la forma de las ramas.

- Estas loca Rose – dijo Bella – ¿Qué me trajiste para comer? – preguntó revisando los alimentos

- Hamburguesa, de hecho solo hay hamburguesas – dijo la rubia cuando Bells sacaba una en cada mano – y jugo

- ¿Conoces los términos dieta equilibrada? – le dije a Rose mientras sacaba una de la bolsa

- No me reclamen, no se me ocurrió que más comprar – se quejó abriendo una botella de jugo, rodamos los ojos, sabíamos que no era cierto, que en realidad es una maniática de las hamburguesas. – Emmy ya habló conmigo – dijo de pronto y dejamos de comer para ponerle toda nuestra atención - me invitó a la cena, bueno, me rogó que fuera pero no mencionó nada de la noche de chicas, me dijo que me extrañaba y me dio esto – dijo sacando una hermosa camelia blanca de su bolso – le dije que también lo extrañaba mucho, no pude evitarlo - terminó su relato con una mueca de disculpa.

- Entonces arreglaste las cosas con él? – le pregunté

- No, no del todo, le dije que mejor habláramos en la cena – cuando terminó de hablar le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa

- Entonces no hay problema – dijo Bells – Claro el plan sigue igual – le secundé, y recordé algo que me había contado Esme una de las tantas veces que le ayudé en su trabajo – Rose ¿sabías que la camelia representa la belleza perfecta y si es blanca una belleza divina y pura? – dije sonriendo a mi amiga que me miró sorprendida - ¿de verdad? – dijo volviendo a mirar la flor y sonriendo tiernamente mientras yo asentía – y ¿cómo sabes eso All? – preguntó Bella también sorprendida – Esme me ha enseñado mucho de flores – dije encogiéndome de hombros – ¡Qué lindo es mi oso! por eso lo amo! – gritó Rose feliz, haciéndonos reír con ella – supongo que tiene sus momentos – me burlé y ambas me miraron serias, esperando algo - ¿Qué? – Pregunté nerviosa – ¿no tienes algo que contarnos? – cuestionó la rubia y yo suspiré, supongo que no tengo otra opción.

- Si me importa que Jasper este "molesto" conmigo – dije haciendo comillas en el aire, mis amigas seguían en silencio esperando que dijera algo más, solté el aire resignada – ¿recuerdas Rose que en primer año les dije que me gustaba Jass? - Interrogué a mi platinada amiga y esta asintió - ¿y que después les dije que sólo había sido un capricho? – Volvió a asentir en silencio – Bueno, resultó no ser solo un capricho.

- ¿Nos mentiste? – dijo Rose horrorizada

- ¡No! Claro que no – dije rápido – es que Jass me ignoraba por completo, a veces parecía que ni siquiera notaba mi presencia y eso me dolía así que decidí que me olvidaría de él, que era solo un enamoramiento pasajero, cuando lo dije de verdad creía que era un capricho – le expliqué para que no sacara conclusiones equivocadas, ella pareció meditar mis palabras – y ahora que sientes? – me preguntó sería – ahora… yo… estoy enamorada de Jasper – dije mirando mis manos que reposaban en mis piernas, me sorprendió el grito de Rose y apenas sí reaccione cuando ya la tenía encima abrazándome.

- No lo puedo creer Alice, Jasper estará feliz! – gritaba y me apretaba aún más

- No muy feliz si asfixias a Alice, Rose – dijo Bella apartándola y lo agradecí porque seguro ya estaba medio morada - ¿De verdad estas enamorada? – dijo mirándome sonriente, a Bells solo le decía que me gustaba, yo asentí – Lo amo – dije segura de mis palabras y ahora fue Rose la que me saco de encima a Bella que me abrazaba riendo – No me dejes sin cuñada antes de tiempo – dijo la rubia, sí, ella veía a Jass más como un hermano que como un primo, me puse a reír por la reacción de mis amigas – Rose no hay nada entre él y yo, solo somos amigos – la voz se me notó algo triste.

- Alice no seas tonta, ese idiota se muere por ti – dijo Rose poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

- ¿Él te lo dijo? – era la segunda vez que hacia esa pregunta en el día y la verdad deseaba que esta vez tuviera una respuesta afirmativa.

- No pero una mujer sabe esas cosas,– sí seguro pero también puede que estén confundiendo su forma de ser, se me escapó un suspiro – si no me crees, cuando tengas la oportunidad hazle un puchero a Jasper y tendrás tu respuesta – dijo segura mi amiga, la miré incrédula – si te equivocas… más te vale no equivocarte – sentencié y ahí terminamos el tema para poder acabarnos la comida, antes de lo esperado llegó la hora de entrar a clases y tuvimos que casi atragantarnos con las hamburguesas, Rose se fue muy campante y feliz a clase mientras nosotras seguíamos en misión comando tratando de pasar desapercibidas, por suerte llegamos a salvo a nuestros puestos para una muy muy pero muy aburrida clase que se hizo eterna, cuando dio el timbre para el receso nosotras nos paramos automáticamente y tomamos nuestras cosas, eramos las primeras en escapar y atravesamos las puerta con un renovado aire de libertad, claro que la suerte nos llegó hasta ese instante, en nuestra desesperación por salir de la tortura nos olvidamos de nuestro par de repelentes, y por lo mismo nos dimos de frente con Edward y Jasper, que no tenían un semblante muy radiante, Bells y yo nos quedamos de piedra, no movíamos ni un musculo, apenas y nos dimos una mirada de reojo y la volvimos hacia las estatuas de mármol que teníamos en frente.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Bella – dijo mi hermanito intentando sonar autoritario, rodé los ojos al escucharlo, si estaba a punto de ponerse a chillar si Bells se negaba.

- Supongo que sí – dijo mi amiga medio nerviosa, nunca se le ha dado bien la actuación, pero mientras no revelara nada del plan por equivocación es suficiente, se apartaron un poco de nosotros, así que no podía oír lo que decían, ¡ahora como voy a saber si ella mete la pata! Me removí inquieta, porque si llegan a enterarse de nuestros planes ahí si vamos a estar en problemas.

- Hola – sentí un susurro muy cerca de mi rostro, me volteé rápidamente, Jass, claro! Él se apartó un poco para darme espacio.

- Hola – dije seria, por otro lado a mí se me da muy bien la actuación porque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- ¿sigues molesta? Pensé que… podías haber… no sé… ayer yo…tal vez… recibiste algo… que… bueno yo… no sé pero – estaba balbuceando, hace un tiempo ya que no lo escuchaba balbucear, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo esperar a que termine porque ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere decir así que lo interrumpí.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – la pregunta me salió más brusca de lo que pretendía, ¡es que estoy muy nerviosa! Lo vi dudar un momento antes de responderme – se lo pedí a tu mamá – me dijo mirando el suelo - ¿a Esme? – fue lo único que pude decir, ¿por qué mamá no me lo dijo? _Será porque tú no le hablaste ni de un mensaje ni de una llamada _cierto conciencia al fin me sirves para algo.

– Sí ¿te molestó? – Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¡No! Solo… me sorprendió – dije recobrando la compostura. - ¿Por qué no entienden que solo estamos cuidándolas? – dijo de pronto con aspecto frustrado – Lo entendemos, solo creo que están exagerando – me defendí, haciendo que el negara con la cabeza y se acercara un poco más – Ally, no quiero que te dañen de alguna forma y allá – dijo apuntando hacia afuera del instituto – pasan cosas malas, la gente es malvada – no había apartado su mirada de la mía durante todo su discurso – Lo sé Jasper, no he vivido todos estos años en una burbuja – le aclaré, en realidad puede pasarme algo tanto fuera como dentro de la casa, los accidentes pasan - así es el destino, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara. – finalicé y él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Alice! – me llamó de pronto Bells - ¿Qué flor es esta? – me preguntó mostrándome una de color violeta, así que se habían puesto de acuerdo, eso debían estar haciendo en el aparcamiento por la mañana sonreí por sus ocurrencias – es una clavelina – le contesté - ¿Y es buena? – Me volvió preguntar sonriente – muy buena – le dije bajo la mirada extrañada de Edward, Bella rió bajito, luego se puso seria y acepto algo que mi hermano le debía haber pedido.

- Alice, yo… - titubeo Jasper mirándome, no dije nada solo esperé – toma - dijo después – entregándome una flor, la tomé y hablé incluso antes de procesar lo que pasaba por mi cerebro - ¿Sabías que el lirio amarillo significa falsedad y desdén? – me mordí el labio apenas lo dije, no fue con mala intención es que estaba pensando en el significado de la flor de Bella y cuando me la entregó solo dije lo que dije, él la tomó de mis manos y la arrojó al basurero que teníamos cerca.

- Hey! ¿Qué haces? – dije molesta porque se atrevió a botar mi flor. – No puedo darte eso, Alice – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el basurero - ¿Qué? ya me la habías dado – le reclamé – si su significado es cierto, no puedo regalarte esa flor – dijo tranquilo – ¡Es mi flor y tú la echaste a la basura! – volví a reclamarle – Bueno, ya no puedo sacarla – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y una llamita de ira se extendió por mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar - ¡Bella y Rose tienen sus flores y la mía está ahí – dije pateando el basurero, haciendo que girara pero sin voltearse, la verdad, me valen las flores de Bella y Rose, pero ¡yo quería tener una dada por Jasper! – Ya tranquila, lo siento – se disculpo Jass - ¡No! No es justo – dije dándole la espalda.

- Creí que ya estábamos arreglando esto, y tenía que echarlo a perder, Alice, en verdad lo siento, por favor, pensé que no te iba a gustar por su significado, perdón – se disculpó Jasper poniéndose de nuevo frente a mí.

- Era mi flor – dije en un susurro quebrado, no sé si sería el estrés de estos días, el tenerlo cerca, la rabia de hace un momento o el haber perdido la primera flor que él me regaló, pero sentí ganas de llorar. – No Ally, por favor, no estés triste, me duele tu tristeza – dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro entre sus manos – No importa, fue… fue una tontería no me hagas caso – le dije respirando hondo – reaccione demás – intente sonar despreocupada pero no me salió creíble – Perdón soy un tonto – dijo tomando mis manos para hacerme sentir mejor, yo negué con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes ¿vas a ir a la cena? – dije ya más tranquila. – ¿tú quieres que vaya? – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Esme los invitó a todos, a las chicas y a ti – él apretó mis manos y me miró serio – ¿tú quieres que vaya? – repitió, con una mirada interrogante – Sí, quiero que vayas – dije sin mucho ánimo, aún me sentía desolada por mi flor aunque su significado fuese horrible me la había dado Jass y quería conservarla, tal vez fuese lo único que tuviera de él, por otro lado puede que esté exagerando un poco, en eso sonó el timbre para poner fin al receso

- Nos vemos en la cena – me despedí para ir a clases - ¿Alice? – dijo él tirando de mi mano para detenerme – En serio no hay problema – dije intentando sonreír, porque en eso se quedó solo en el intento, él me soltó y me fui al salón, sin esperar, me senté para intentar recuperar mi humor antes que llegara Bells, ahora me sentía tonta por mi reacción y por otro lado sentía envidia porque mis amigas tenían una flor que comprobaba el amor de sus novios y yo no tengo nada, me inundó una ola de rabia que logré apenas controlar, cuando llegó Bells, me dijo que mi hermanito se había portado bien pero que a último momento se las dio de mandón y eso le hizo el trabajo más fácil a ella, no le expliqué lo que paso solo le dije que a mí también me había salido todo bien, y después me concentré en la clase para no pensar más estupideces, más rápido de lo que esperaba terminó la clase y nos vimos los 6 en el aparcadero, decidí no fijar mi atención en Jass porque por una parte me sentía molesta y por otra muy avergonzada, acordamos que Jass se fuera con Rose en el BMW así mis hermanos se iban directo a casa para ayudar a Esme y Emmett no tendría que hacer doble viaje, yo llevaría a Bella a su casa para dejar las cosas del instituto y luego nos iríamos juntas temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarnos, así todos nos pusimos en marcha.

- Alice estoy algo nerviosa, ¿Cómo irán a tomar nuestro escape? – dijo Bella cuando aparcamos fuera de su casa

- En un principio se enfadarán pero Carlisle los calmará, él es la persona más razonable que conozco y lo tenemos de nuestra parte, les hará ver que están equivocados – la tranquilicé esperando que mis palabras fueran ciertas, Bella dejó su mochila y tomó el bolso con las cosas para la noche de chicas le dejó una nota a Charlie explicándole como calentar la comida y salimos, metí su bolso en el maletero junto con él mío que estaba ahí desde la mañana y nos fuimos rumbo a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! se supone que esta parte me saldría más corta :P pero sufrí un derrame de ideas, aquí estan los inicios de Jake y Nessie que avanzarán más durante los preparativos del Baile, lo siento, la noche de chicas viene en el prox capitulo junto con la "cena" que ya lo estoy escribiendo así que estará actualizado dentro del fin de semana :D<br>**

**Espero que les guste, va con toooodooo mi cariñoooooo  
><strong>

**nos leemos, bye bye  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Aparcamos el coche fuera del garaje y cerca del camino para un escape rápido y silencioso, entramos a la casa saludamos a mis padres y subimos de inmediato a la habitación de ellos que tiene baño independiente para arreglarnos, todo tan rápido que no le dimos tiempo a Edward de interferir, ya en la habitación cerramos la puerta con seguro.

- Bella ¿quieres calmarte? ¡Estas temblando, por dios! – Regañé a mi amiga – Lo siento All – sabes que me pongo de los nervios – se excusó – Bueno ve a darte una ducha caliente para relajarte mientras yo te escojo la ropa para la cena – le dije dando de saltitos ¡tendré la oportunidad de jugar a barbie Bella! – Pero yo no traje ropa – dijo la muy despistada haciéndome rodar los ojos – Daaahhh… Pero yo sí tengo algo para ti, ahora ve – la metí al baño a empujones, como es una cena en casa y apenas se termine debemos escapar tiene que ser ropa cómoda, así que le escogí unos jeans negros, una polera larga sin mangas plateada, una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas plateadas con un taquito de 3 cm, Bells salió le dije que ropa ponerse y me metí a la ducha, me relajé con el agua caliente y liberé mi mente de todo mal pensamiento con mi shampoo de nuez, cuando sentí que podía quedarme dormida decidí salir, Bella ya estaba vestida y tratando de peinarse, así que le quité el cepillo y le hice una trenza de lado, después la maquillé de forma natural, para mí escogí un pantalón gris tubo, una sudadera blanca y sobre ella un tejido rosa con unos tacones medianos blancos, me maquillé de forma suave y me hice unas ligeras ondas en el cabello, una vez listas bajamos con los demás a la cocina, todos vestidos casuales pero elegantes, se veían guapísimos, sí, ¡yo misma escogí su armario!

- Se ven preciosas, mis niñas – dijo Esme abrazándonos – Gracias! – Respondimos nosotras sonriendo – Tú también estas hermosa mamá – le dije alabando mi buen gusto, ella lo supo porque soltó una risita – gracias cielo por este hermoso vestido.

- ¡En que podemos ayudar? – le dijo Bells - Querida, podrías poner la mesa, Rose avisó que está por llegar – dijo mamá poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de mi amiga que feliz fue a hacer lo que le pidió, Carlisle estaba entretenido con el oso preparando unas ensaladas.

- Edward, ayúdame con la cena cariño – le dijo mamá y él corrió a ayudarla – sostén la bandeja mientras volteó la carne – añadió, todos haciendo algo y yo aquí de inútil, fui a ayudar a Bella con la mesa cuando se escuchó el DING DONG ¡ya llegaron!

- Yo voy! – dije saliendo disparada hacia el recibidor, en realidad no sé porque estoy tan ansiosa debería estar muriéndome de vergüenza, pero todo lo contrario estaba muy emocionada, abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí estaba mi regia amiga con su rubia cabellera atada en una coleta alta que alargaba sus rasgos, unas leggings negras y un minivestido mostaza oscuro y unos tacones del mismo color, la abracé – Hola Rose, ¡por fin! Ya íbamos a empezar a tragar sin ustedes – bromeé haciendo reír a mi amiga y pude escuchar la risa de Jasper aunque todavía no lo veía porque se había quedado detrás de Rose

- Me lo esperaba de ti enana – me respondió mi amiga provocándome un mohín

- Anda mejor pasa, están todos en la cocina – le dije empujándola hacia allá haciéndola reír de nuevo, la puerta se cerró y escuché un carraspeó me volví casi al instante, la euforia fue reemplazada por la vergüenza apenas lo vi – Hola Jasper – la voz me salió algo ahogada, la verdad es que apenas y me pasaba aire por la garganta.

- Hola Ally – dijo sonriéndome de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho antes, esperen, he visto esa sonrisa y esa mirada antes, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Emm… estuve leyendo en internet sobre lo que dijiste de las flores y… yo..bueno…estuve… creo que… – esta vez voy a darle tiempo a que termine, empezó bien pero ya volvió a balbucear ¡es tan adorable! Y yo tan estúpidamente enamorada, se me escapó un suspiro, lo vi aspirar hondo para calmarse y hablar.

- Hey tortolitos! Ya vamos a sentarnos a la mesa!– interrumpió el bocaza del oso desde la puerta del comedor, cuando fijé en él mi mirada asesina, sonrió y se giró perdiéndose de nuestra vista, me volví hacia Jass – Bueno, … vamos – dije algo nerviosa por la presencia de mi querida pesadilla personal y molesta por la interrupción de mi hermano, pasamos al comedor, estaban todos sentados menos Esme y Bella que estaban cortando la carne en porciones, me acerqué a ellas para dejar de sentir la corriente eléctrica que me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo mamá? – le dije a Esme, me percaté que Jasper estaba saludando a los chicos y a Carlisle, sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para dejar de estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía y volví mi atención a mamá que me dijo –Tráeme la otra fuente de vidrio para separar las porciones del asado – y me guiñó, seguro se dio cuenta donde estaba mi atención, me sonrojé y fui por lo que me pidió, Bella trataba de aguantarse la risa mientras cortaba la carne, ¡mala amiga! No les basta con lo nerviosa que estoy por lo de esta tarde y ellas tratan de avergonzarme más! Volví algo enfurruñada por la actitud de mi mamá y mi amiga que se turnaban para pasear la vista entre Jasper y yo, volví a sacudir la cabeza y me dispuse a poner parte del asado en la fuente que llevaba, en eso estaba cuando el estómago se me apretó sorpresivamente.

- Hola, Esme – escuché la voz de Jasper a mi lado, ¿pero cuando llegó hasta aquí?, no levanté la cabeza ni un solo milímetro y seguí haciendo mi tarea porque podía sentir la mirada de las dos puesta en mí y eso me alteraba todavía más. – Hola, hijo – le saludó mamá mientras lo abrazaba – pero que guapo estas, espero que te guste el asado – agregó mientras tomaba una de las fuentes, yo sólo escuchaba porque mi vista seguía fija en poner las patatas cocidas alrededor de las porciones de carne.

- Sí, me encanta – dijo el rubio todavía a mi lado – Maravilloso, también es el plato favorito de Alice, ¿cierto cariño? – dijo Esme, obligándome a levantar la cabeza y para mi pesar no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Sí,… bueno… es… mi… favorito – dije como robot idiota y volví a agachar la cabeza, quería patearme por eso.

- Llevaré estas porciones a la mesa, Jass podrías ayudar a Alice con lo que hace, Bella ¿puedes llevar el vino? – anunció rápidamente mi mamá a lo que mi amiga asintió y salieron a toda prisa, dejándonos sorprendidos, en cuanto quedamos solos se hizo un silencio tenso y se me escapó un suspiro.

- ¿En qué te ayudo? – dijo mi acompañante en tono bajo – ehh … ya voy… a terminar - ¡Por Dios, que no puedo hablar de corrido?! – La carne se ve seca – dijo de pronto provocando que levantara mi cabeza y lo mirara extrañada - ¿Qué? – le pregunté, tal vez escuche mal.

- ¿No debería tener la carne el jugo en que se cocinó encima? – dijo apuntando la fuente - ¡Cierto! Que tonta – dije dándome un ligero golpe en la frente con el dorso de la mano, fui al horno donde estaba el molde con el resto del jugo de cocción, para rociar las porciones.

- Aauh! – solté el recipiente que aún estaba caliente, ¡qué bien! Se me olvido ponerme el guante aislante, ¡y sí que estaba caliente!, estaba soplándome los dedos que me había quemado un poco, cuando Jass llegó a mi lado – Está caliente – dije concentrada en mi mano que él tomó entre las suyas suavemente.

- No te pusiste el guante – me acusó mientras me llevaba, hacia el fregadero donde puso mis dedos bajo el chorro de agua – se me olvidó y no pensé que me iba a quemar – me defendí de forma patética.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – me preguntó cortando el agua - ¿ Debería llevarte al hospital? – me largué a reír por su ocurrencia ¿acaso se le olvidó que mi papá es medico?, no podía parar de carcajearme y ya me estaba faltando el aire - ¿Qué fue lo gracioso? – su tono se escuchaba algo molesto, eso hizo que pudiera controlarme.

- Carlisle es médico Jass, no tengo que ir a un hospital – le dije y se me escapó una risita – además no es tan grave, fue más la impresión – mientras hablaba me giré para verlo a la cara, la sorpresa fue que su rostro no quedó a más de 5 centímetros del mío, no me había percatado que estaba tan cerca, él también se sorprendió pero no se alejó ni un milímetro.

- ¿De verdad no te duele? – me dijo – no – respondí en un susurro – deberías tener más cuidado – susurró de vuelta, mi corazón latía como loco y entonces mi maldita racionalidad hizo acto de presencia - ¡La carne! – dije haciendo que él encarnara una ceja - ¿Qué? – dijo confundido – La carne se va a enfriar – le expliqué, cuando entendió lo que estaba diciendo, asintió y se alejó de mí tomando un pequeño mantel – esta vez yo me encargo – dijo tomando el recipiente con el que me había quemado y un cucharon, después que estuvo todo listo, tomó la fuente para llevarla a la mesa, mientras yo dejé todo en su lugar y nos dirigimos al comedor.

- ¡Por fin! Ya creía que se los había tragado el horno – bromeó Emmett cuando Jasper puso la fuente sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Rose con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme – Es que… me quemé – dije avergonzada mientras nos sentábamos.

- Entonces déjame revisarte – dijo Carlisle preocupado – No es nada importante, papá, solo una quemadura ligera – me excusé, ya quería que dejaran el tema. – Alice, déjame ver, yo diré si no fue nada – habló el mientras llegaba a mi lado y revisaba mi mano – Lo ve Dr. Cullen no es nada y Jasper ya se encargo – le dije para que volviera a su asiento.

- Yo solo le puse agua fría – dijo el aludido mirando a Carlisle y luego a mí, le sonreí para que no se sintiera apenado y volvió a mirarme de esa forma que no le había visto antes pero me parecía tan familiar me quedé perdida en sus ojos hasta que sentí un golpe en las costillas que me hizo reaccionar, el dolor me arrancó una mueca porque Bella otra vez me había dado un codazo en el mismo lugar que me golpeé en la mañana, no levanté la vista de la mesa para que nadie se diera cuenta ni preguntaran que me había pasado.

- Sólo fue una pequeña tostada – dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jass y sonriendo fue a sentarse a su puesto - bueno ya podemos empezar a cenar – agregó comenzando a llenar su plato - ¡Gracias a Dios me moría de Hambre! – gritó el oso lanzándose sobre la comida lo que provocó que todos rompiéramos en carcajadas y comenzáramos a comer y charlar animadamente.

- ¿Quien quiere un café? – preguntó Esme después de 15 minutos de sobremesa – Yooooo – dijimos todos al unisonó, nada mejor que un café para bajar lo mucho que comimos – Bueno, hay que recoger todo esto primero – dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la mesa - Yo lo recojo, mamá - me ofrecí y empecé a juntar los platos vacios.

- Los demás vayan al salón mientras Esme y Yo vamos por los cafés – dijo papá parándose también, cuando mis hermanos pasaron junto a él le guiñaron un ojo y guiaron a las chicas al salón, seguro creen que Carlisle esta de su lado y nos quiere retener aquí, ¡pobres ilusos!, le devolví la sonrisa a papá mientras él seguía a Esme hacia la cocina, ¡son los mejores padres que existen! Iba a tomar otro plato cuando mi mano chocó con la de… ¿Jasper? - Oh! Todavía estás aquí –

- Si quieres me voy – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué? ¡No!.. es que… no lo dije por eso… pensé que te habías ido con los demás – desvié la vista de la suya, desde que le conté a mamá y a las chicas que estoy enamorada de Jass siento que en cualquier momento va a salir alguna gritando lo que siento, es que no dije que me gustaba, dije que lo amo y no puedo quitarme esa frase de la cabeza, la tengo atorada en la garganta y tengo miedo de que se me escapé cuando estoy con él, que tonta ¿no?

- ¿En qué piensas? - dijo Jasper haciendo que volviera a la realidad y lo mirara, tenía el ceño fruncido y se había inclinado para quedar a mi altura y ver directamente mi rostro, su escrutinio me puso aún más de los nervios - ¿Yo? En … en nada – dije rápido – Y entonces ¿por qué te sonrojaste de pronto? – preguntó mientras seguía examinando mis ojos como si tratara de leerme la mente – De verdad no es nada– dije haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia y me volví para seguir juntando los platos y fuentes.

- Muchachos dense prisa con eso para ir al salón – dijo papá, que atravesaba el comedor con una bandeja con unas cuantas tazas – Déjalos Carlisle, ya irán - dijo mamá guiñándome un ojo mientras lo seguía con otra bandeja en la que iba la cafetera y el azúcar, en cuanto se perdieron de nuestra vista, tomé en silencio unos cuantos platos y me dirigí a la cocina mientras pensaba en mantenerme alejada de ese rubio que había dejado en el comedor para poder tranquilizarme, si sigo así de nerviosa terminaré diciéndole el plan o confesándole mi amor, ninguna de las dos cosas estaba permitida, dejé en el fregadero los platos y cuando me volteé para salir casi me llevo por delante a Jasper y el resto de cosas que llevaba en las manos, apenas si pude estabilizarme al tiempo que lo tomaba de los brazos para que no cayera.

- ¡Jasper por Dios! ¿Cómo no me avisas que estas ahí? – dije quitándole lo que traía en las manos y poniéndolas en el fregadero, cuando volví a mirarlo tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho y me miraba bastante molesto iba a hablarle, pero él me cortó primero.

- Te he estado hablando todo este tiempo - fue todo lo que dijo y caí en cuenta, había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera lo escuche hablarme ni supe que me seguía, quise decir algo, disculparme pero no me salían las palabras, sólo estaba ahí como idiota viéndolo fruncir el ceño e inclinarse hacia mí. – ¿en qué o quién estabas pensando?

- Yo… lo siento Jass – tartamudeé mientras volvía mi vista al piso

- ¿Qué sientes Alice? – dijo y yo levanté la cabeza de un tirón, ¿Qué siento? ¡oh dios!¡él lo sabe!¿en qué momento lo dije?¿dije algo?¿quién se lo dijo? Mi mente era un nido de ideas - ¿Sientes casi tirarme al suelo o sientes no haberme escuchado? – entonces se me escapó un suspiro de alivio, no era de mis sentimientos que hablaba, cuando entendí su pregunta me invadió la vergüenza y luego la tristeza, no era de mis sentimientos de lo que hablaba, quizá no hablemos de eso nunca, y me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, que reprimí con mucho esfuerzo.

- Lo siento todo – dije intentando sonreír aunque solo logré una mueca – estaba distraída – traté de excusarme.

- Has estado muy distraída ¿Te paso algo? – Dijo preocupado – No es nada, Jass. Es… una tontería – dije sacándole hierro al asunto y salí de la cocina en un intento de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, pero él me lo impidió – Alice, no me gusta que me ocultes lo que te pasa, siento como si no confiaras en mi.- su rostro se veía contrariado, no quiero verlo así, pero no puedo decirle lo que hay en mi cabeza, al menos no hoy. – En serio, es una tontería, se me pasará pronto – dije regalándole la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos, que él me devolvió a medias - ¿Es por qué no tendrán su noche de chicas? ¿Eso te tiene así? – dijo con cierto tono culpable – No hablemos de eso Jasper, no ahora – respondí y salí en dirección al salón para reunirme con los demás, no era un tema que deberíamos hablar, no cuando estamos a unos minutos de escaparnos para nuestra noche de chicas, la culpa empezó a arañarme el estomago pero la deseché de inmediato, ya no puedo echarme atrás. Llegué junto a los demás seguida de Jasper que se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón individual que ocupé, ¡acaso no piensa alejarse de mi ni por un segundo!¡no entiende que si sigue así voy a gritar como loca que lo amo! Dios…está tan cerca y tengo tantas ganas de tocarlo… se me escapó un suspiro cuando vi mi taza de café vacía, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del sabor que tenía, volví de mi ensoñación con el carraspeo de Esme que quería llamar nuestra atención.

- ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película? – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice extendida por la cara mi madre, si los chicos no sospechaban con eso es que son muy tontos.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron Emmett, Rose, Carlisle y Bella, mientras que Ed y Jass se limitaron a sonreír.

- ¿No quieres ver una película, Ally? – me preguntó bajo el rubio a mi lado, tomándome por sorpresa, parpadeé un par de veces antes de contestar.

- Sí, claro que quiero – la pausa que vino fue claramente porque mi voz no había sonado nada sincera - ¡Yo preparo las palomitas! – dije con más animo antes de salir escapando hacia la cocina, otra vez. Quería gritar y golpearme por la forma en que estoy actuando, ¡estoy peor que Bella! Escuché a Rose y a Bella decir que me ayudarían con las botanas, y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban a mi lado.

- ¿Sé puede saber qué diablos te pasa Alice? – dijo Rose alzando los brazos – Sí All, estas muy rara – agregó la castaña, yo respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme y luego les dije – Jasper, eso me pasa – más que palabras parecieron un gruñido, al que mis amigas encarnaron las cejas. - ¿Qué hizo mi hermanito ahora? – dijo la rubia acercándose a la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Te trató mal?- preguntó Bells – Porque si lo hizo ya verá quien soy - advirtió esa vez Rose – No me ha tratado mal, sino todo lo contrario- dije dejándome caer contra la encimera, provocando que me miraran extrañadas – Entonces? – preguntaron ambas – Eso! Es tan perfecto y yo aquí sintiéndome culpable por lo que vamos a hacer y ahogada porque no puedo gritar lo que siento! – contesté antes de llevarme las manos al rostro. – Si quieres no lo hacemos Alice – dijo Bella – Podemos cancelar todo – la secundó Rose, cuando las escuché levante mi rostro, un poco más tranquila - ¡Las amo! – grité antes de abrazarlas – Sigamos con esto, es un pacto de amistad – dije sonriendo con mi ánimo de vuelta, ellas me devolvieron las sonrisas, sé que somos un poco melodramáticas pero… así somos y qué!. Pusimos una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas como ofrenda de paz para cuando se enteraran de todo, apenas terminamos eso, Esme asomó la cabeza por la puerta haciéndonos una seña y desapareció, hora de nuestra partida, nos quitamos los zapatos para no hacer ruido.

- Tengan cuidado – dijo papá cuando salíamos por la puerta principal en sepulcral silencio, las tres le sonreímos en respuesta. Primera parada el garaje, Rose nos pasó un aparato para desinflar las llantas del volvo, me sorprendió lo rápido que salía el aire, se lo sacamos a 3 ruedas con eso era suficiente, mientras Rose le soltó unos cables al Jeep de Emmett una vez hecho esto seguimos nuestro camino, segunda parada nuestros coches, estaban aparcados más o menos lejos así que corrimos hasta ellos, por suerte Bella no se cayó, Rose sacó del maletero un bolso con las cosas de Jass, corrió a dejarlo en la puerta de la casa y volvió, apenas nos montamos arrancamos en dirección a la casa Hale, ¡esto es lo más parecido a una película de acción!¡es genial! Aunque a ratos me sentía un poco culpable, pero si ellos no fueran tan cerrados no tendríamos que hacer esto, cuando estábamos a mitad de camino comenzó a caer una persistente lluvia, muy común en Forks así que lo mejor sería apresurarnos, al llegar a la casa de Rose aparcamos en la cochera, bajamos los bolsos y los dejamos en el salón, lo primero que hicimos fue revisar toda la casa asegurándonos que las ventanas estaban cerradas igual que las puertas de salida y la del sótano, hemos visto muchas películas de terror y veríamos aún más esta noche, ya seguras de que no habían intrusos en la casa fuimos al cuarto de Rose que es enorme, le envié un mensaje a Esme avisando que ya habíamos llegado y nos cambiamos nuestras tenidas por los pijamas especiales de noche de chicas que consisten en unos short y blusa de seda ambos con encaje en los bordes, el de Bella es azul con encaje violeta, el de Rose negro con encaje rojo y el mío rosa de encaje negro, fueron nuestro propio diseño, confeccionados hace unos meses como celebración del aniversario por un nuevo año de "noche de chicas", sí estamos locas, después de eso bajamos por las provisiones de comida chatarra y por agua para los faciales y mascarillas, pasamos un poco más de dos horas comiendo con la cara y el pelo cubiertos de tratamientos exfoliantes e hidratantes, mientras respondíamos test de revistas o discutíamos sobre moda, tecnología, películas, libros y música, cuando nuestra piel y cabello estuvieron esplendidos, empezamos a escoger las películas que veríamos, y como siempre comenzaríamos con una de terror, seguiríamos con una comedia, y finalmente una de romance. Rose buscó en Netflix y finalmente escogimos "No le temas a la oscuridad" nos enrollamos bajo las cobijas y le dimos play, cuarto de hora después recordamos llamar a la pizzería, así que pausamos y Bells pidió la pizza, para seguir viendo nuestra película, 45 minutos después mi cobarde amiga Bella tenia la cobija hasta los ojos y a ratos se los cubría, Rose y yo todavía teníamos las cobijas hasta el cuello pero estábamos muy tensas, las tres teníamos las piernas encogidas y más juntas no podíamos estar, de pronto en la película empezó la típica musiquita de "algo va a pasar" y mi corazón se aceleró, sentí como mis amigas se apretaban más a mí y agradecí estar en medio, cuando parecía que ese era el momento en que un espíritu saldría y nos asesinaría a todas, la habitación fue iluminada por un relámpago al tiempo que el timbre sonaba y el trueno fue opacado por nuestro gritó, estábamos las 3 paradas sobre la cama, no sé de dónde Bella había sacado un bate pero lo sujetaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, en mi mano había un zapato de tacón aguja y Rose tenía un librote de algebra en las manos. ¿Pero… que tenemos en el cerebro?, el timbre sonó otro par de veces y nosotras seguíamos en estado de shock, de repente un grito en la televisión me hizo reaccionar, era la escena que debía darnos miedo pero en ese momento apenas y nos percatamos.

- Chicas, chicas…. Debe ser el repartidor – dije con la voz trémula y agitada, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar.

- Me siento estúpida – dijo entonces Bella tirando el bate al suelo - ¡me tiemblan las piernas!

- Me voy a orinar - el golpe sordo del libro llenó el cuarto y apenas vimos la espalda de Rose entrar en el cuarto de baño, cuando salió ya estábamos más tranquilas y conscientes.- ¿Creen que el repartidor se haya ido? – preguntó sentándose a nuestro lado, nosotras nos encogimos de hombros, cuando esta vez lo que sonó fueron golpes en la puerta, golpes no muy amables – Voy a ir a ver – nos aviso la rubia poniéndose de pie, - Yo voy contigo – dijo Bella - ¿Por qué solo no vemos por la ventana? – dije con la voz todavía algo temblorosa y volvieron a aporrear la puerta, abrimos un poco las cortinas para ver y ¡sorpresa! No se veía nada.

- ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? – dijo Rose - ¿Cuándo empezó a diluviar? – la corregí, no se veía más que agua golpear la ventana, nos sobresaltó el sonido del timbre otra vez, esta vez como si lo fuesen a arrancar – Vamos, antes que se nos haga agua la pizza – dijo Rose tirando de Bella.

- Yo voy a ordenar un poco – dije cuando ellas se perdían tras la puerta, viendo el desastre que quedó después de nuestro ataque de terror, encendí la lámpara, apagué la televisión y empecé a recoger todo lo que estaba regado por la habitación, cuando terminé de ordenar me di cuenta que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que recibieran la pizza, le dieran propina y volvieran, fui hasta la puerta del dormitorio y la abrí, ni muestras de vida a parte de mi.

- ¿Chicas? … no me parece una buena broma – dije a la nada, de respuesta sólo silencio. – Rose, de ti lo espero pero no te perdonaré si no sales ahora – puro silencio en respuesta - ¿Bella? – pregunté a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, otro relámpago y esta vez quedé a oscuras, ¡Genial!¡Un apagón! Entonces sentí ruido tras una puerta, como si quisieran abrir la ventana y entrar a esa habitación, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tal vez sea una de las chicas me dije para calmarme y esta vez el ruido fue más fuerte, corrí al cuarto de Rose, tomé el bate que Bella había tirado y regresé a mi lugar, _Calma Alice, puede ser un gato_, claro un gato mutante para hacer tanto ruido, conciencia estúpida! Entonces se escuchó como lograban abrir la ventana, respiré hondo, apreté con fuerza el bate y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! pero tuve muchos problemas este último tiempo T.T y como la culpa ya no me dejaba tranquila me di a la tarea de volver a actualizar, espero que esto me ayude a reconstruirme :) pienso seguir actualizando no se preocupen, no sé si será esta semana o la otra pero intentaré no volver a abandonarlas tanto tiempo de verdad.**

**nos leemos *-*  
><strong>

**bye bye  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Giré la manilla, apreté más el bate y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Vi una figura masculina moverse en la oscuridad y sin pensármelo dos veces le aventé un golpe, que apenas y pudo esquivar, cuando iba por el segundo y por supuesto esta vez no fallaría, el hombre hablo.

- Ally! Soy yo! – y automáticamente me detuve a centímetros de su cuello.

- ¿Ja…Jasper? – la voz me salió temblorosa por el estrés.

- Sí Ally, soy yo, ¿podrías bajar eso, por favor? – dijo empujando un poco el bate, en cuanto fui capaz de reconocer su voz, solté mi arma y lo abrasé fuerte, podía sentir su camisa algo húmeda y fría, seguramente se había quitado el chaleco empapado, no sabía cuánto miedo tenía hasta que me sentí rodeada por sus brazos y empecé a temblar, él me aprisionó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, aproveché el movimiento para alzar mis brazos y enrollarlos en su cuello alzándome un poco, sentía que los ojos se me inundaban y no quería llorar en ese momento, mucho menos si aún seguía temblando, él solo hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y me apretó más, estuvimos así por un momento hasta que él habló.

- Casi me partes la cabeza, Ally. – sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo avergonzada, pero una chispita de rabia, me hizo apartarme de él con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Y tú casi me matas del susto! – le reproché, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho y lo oí soltar una risita – no le encuentro lo gracioso Hale, creo que necesito ese bate – dije girándome tratando de ubicar el bate en el suelo entre las penumbras, entonces sentí sus brazos rodearme por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza sobre la mía.

- No dejaré que lo encuentres, esta vez podrías matarme – dijo haciéndose el gracioso, me removí intentando que me soltara pero solo conseguí que apretara más su agarre y me alzara unos centímetros dejándome de puntitas.

- Jass no hagas eso! Me siento como una enana – dije haciendo un mohín, consiguiendo que volviera a reírse y pusiera mis pies en el suelo pero no que me soltara.

- Estuve investigando- dijo de pronto en un tono tan bajo, que me dio un escalofrió, pero no de miedo. - No entiendo – susurré al aire porque él estaba detrás de mí. – Sobre lo de hoy, la flor – dijo alzándome otra vez para dejarme a los pies de lo que parecía una cama, digo parecía porque entre las sombras eso parecía. – pero primero necesitamos algo de luz – agregó mientras se dirigía hacia un extremo de la pared y pareció perderse en ella, entonces se hizo la luz, al principio cerré los ojos y luego parpadee varias veces, cuando volví a ver me di cuenta que estaba parado en la puerta de un armario con una de esas lámparas de camping que se cargan con luz solar, ¡que previsor! – En Texas iba mucho de excursión – aclaró mis pensamientos, esperen! ¿Cómo diablos parece que siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando? – Ah – fue lo único que pude articular y me dejé caer sobre la cama, al mirar alrededor caí en cuenta que la habitación en la que estábamos era su habitación, entonces la cama en la que estoy acostada es su… me senté de inmediato y lo busqué, el seguía en la misma posición mirándome serio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo sin alteración en el tono, yo me miré y no encontré nada extraño. - ¿Qué cosa? – dije volviendo a verlo – Eso que llevas puesto – dijo haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano y yo volví a mirarme, por si me había manchado el pijama con comida o mascarilla, nop nada, pensé si tal vez tenía algo en la cara o el pelo, pero no porque lo revisé bien después de lavarlo, lo volví a mirar y él seguía igual

– Un …. Pijama? – se que tenía que sonar como respuesta y no como pregunta pero no sé de qué carajos habla.

– Eso es un pijama? – volvió a preguntarme. – Jasper no entiendo de que estás hablando- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, él dejo la lámpara en el piso donde daba luz a casi toda la habitación y se volvió hacia el armario de dónde sacó algo y me lo dio, cuando lo tomé me di cuenta que era un polerón enorme y lo miré de forma interrogante – póntelo – me dijo – afuera llueve a cantaros y tú así – agregó mientras se quitaba la camisa y la cambiaba por una sudadera gris, el hecho de ver su torso desnudo me distrajo por unos minutos, sólo por unos minutos ¿Pero qué carajos quiso decir?

- ¿qué tiene de malo mi pijama? Tú lo dijiste está lloviendo fuera no aquí dentro – contraataque tirando la prenda sobre la cama – y pensaste enfrentarte a un ladrón así – agregó tomando de nuevo el polerón – mi atuendo no fue problema para casi arrancarte la cabeza – le reproché cruzándome de brazos, él soltó un bufido frustrado – Por favor- dijo volviéndomelo a entregar – ves lo fácil que resulta cuando se es amable – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo tomaba y me lo ponía, ahora que lo veía bien, si era grande, al menos para mí, me quedaba muy largo de brazos y por debajo del corte del short, así que parecía que solo llevaba el polerón y nada más, aunque a su favor podía decir que era de un lindo verde musgo y que además olía a Jasper lo que me hizo sonreír – Y bien? – dije sonriendo, asintió pero creo que murmuro algo como "creo que es peor" lo que me dejó algo confundida, se paso una mano por el pelo y se metió dentro del armario desde donde habló:

- Bueno, ya te dije que estuve investigando ¿cierto? – preguntó antes de salir, había cambiado el jeans por un buzo oscuro y sus zapatos por deportivas, me guió para que me sentara otra vez en el borde de la cama, yo asentí mientras pensaba en cómo hizo para cambiarse en un armario tan pequeño yo no podría hacerlo ni siquiera en el mío y eso que es del tamaño de la mitad de mi cuarto, él siguió hablando - bueno y creo que la flor correcta es esta – dijo acercándose al escritorio y tomando una desde un florerito, estaba tan perdida admirándolo que no me había fijado que estaba una flor ahí ¡¿esta es la flor correcta?! No puede ser, significa que… no, la tomé entre los dedos y sí, es la flor que pienso pero – ¿sabes lo que significa? – me preguntó con esa misma sonrisa que me parece tan nueva y a la vez conocida, yo asentí.

- Eso creo – murmuré – Pero

- No tienes que decir nada, no… no te preocupes – me interrumpió nervioso

-Jass! – le llamé la atención para que me escuchara - ¿Cómo conseguiste un tulipán rojo? ¿y en esta fecha? – le pregunté sorprendida

- No fue muy fácil – dijo él rascándose la nuca avergonzado - tengo un amigo que conoce a la dueña de la floristería, que me dio el teléfono de un distribuidor de plantas que me dio la dirección de un invernadero donde puedes encontrar tulipanes todo el año – dijo todo muy rápido pero aun así le entendí y la sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro se había tomado todas esas molestias por traerme esta flor, este tulipán rojo, solo por su significado ¿y quieren que no me enamorara de él? – no fue tanto tampoco – dijo agachando la cabeza, ¡pero si es un amor! Y no pude evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos dejándolo sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Gracias! Me encanta Jass, me encanta! – dije mientras él correspondía mi abrazo – Que bien, no quiero que sigas triste Ally - dijo besando mi coronilla, yo me sentí en el cielo.

- No puedo estar triste contigo junto a mi – dije sonriendo para después besarle la mejilla – Gracias, es perfecta – otra vez se extendió por su rostro ese semblante tan nuevo y a la vez tan familiar, entonces me di cuenta que él estaba sentado en el suelo y yo estaba sentada sobre él, pude sentir toda la sangre llegar a mis mejillas y me paré de un salto, volviendo a sentarme en la cama, sentía que mi cara estallaría del calor y entonces la lógica vino a mí.

- Jass, de verdad me encanto la flor y que fueras tú quien entró por la ventana – dije apuntando hacia ella – pero ¿qué haces aquí? – él me miró algo sorprendido y luego se rasco la nuca.

- Bueno, vinimos a… cuidarlas – dijo finalmente mirándome avergonzado

- ¿Vinimos?... ¿Quiénes vinieron? – dije con voz filosa.

- Edward y Emmett – dijo incómodo, como si tuviera un resorte me paré y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación – ¡Vinieron a espiarnos! – lo acusé y él también se paró de inmediato – No! – dijo apresurado haciendo que lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados – bueno sí – reconoció y yo chasquee la lengua mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

- Ed y el Oso vinieron a espiarlas, yo… yo trate de impedirlo, darles espacio, estabas triste por no tener tu noche de chicas – dijo abrazándome por la espalda otra vez – quise impedir que ellos vinieran y después, bueno, quería verte , sé que no hubieran hecho esto si nosotros fuéramos más comprensivos, no hubieras hecho esto si yo confiara más en ti – dijo lo último en un susurro a mi oído – así al menos tú confiarías más en mí. – el estomago se me apretó y me apoyé contra su pecho – no tienes idea de lo que me costó ocultarte esto – le dije como respuesta – no tienes idea lo que me dolió que me lo ocultaras – ante sus palabras me voltee para quedar cara a cara – Lo siento – me disculpe por haberle causado dolor, eso era lo que yo no quería, el negó con la cabeza – No, lo siento yo Ally, tengo la necesidad de protegerte y un miedo horrible a que algo malo te suceda, aunque hoy me demostraste que puedes cuidarte sola – agregó haciéndome sonreír – aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengas que cuidarme nunca más ¿eh? – dije haciendo un mohín y él me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz provocando que se me cortara el aire y se me incendiara la cara – Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – dijo apartándose de mí, no quería que lo hiciera pero mi cuerpo está en modo revolucionado y no me obedecía en nada, tomé aire para no desmayarme –Jass sobre esta maravillosa flor – dije mirando de reojo la flor y luego el florero sobre el escritorio cuando algo llamo mi atención.

- No tienes que decir nada ahora, Ally, yo sé que – lo corté porque no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Qué es eso? – dije dando un par de pasos, cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que veía se paro delante de mí tapándome la visual – Nada, no es nada – dijo sonando nervioso. – A mi no me parece nada Jasper, déjame ver – le dije sonriendo intentando hacerlo a un lado.

- No Alice, de verdad no es lo que crees – dijo encerrándome otra vez entre sus brazos para que no pudiera moverme, entonces las palabras de Rose se me vinieron a la mente – vamos, Jass, déjame ver ¿sí?, por favooor – dije haciendo un puchero y él se quedó rígido y apretó las mandíbulas – esto es jugar sucio, Ally – dijo entre dientes – por favoooor – repetí sacando un poco más mi labio inferior, lo oí maldecir por lo bajo y me soltó – te aprovechas de tu poder sobre mi – me reprochó mientras yo pasaba por su lado en dirección del escritorio ¿mi poder?¿yo tengo poder sobre él? Sus palabras me hicieron soltar una risita tonta, llegué a mi destino y tomé el cuadro en mis manos, yo podía reconocer esa fotografía me la tomaron en el primer cumpleaños de Bella aquí en Fork y obviamente habían venido mis hermanos, Jass y otros chicos del instituto, había sido una barbacoa organizada por Charlie y mis padres, Jasper nos había tomado esa fotografía con la cámara de Rose después de que ella le insistiera sin descanso, salíamos las tres abrazadas y sonriendo, todas tenemos una copia, me quedé unos instantes mirando la foto sin decir nada, sentí los brazos de Jass rodearme por los hombros y acercarme a él.

- Es lo mejor que pude hacer para tenerte cerca – dijo con tono serio – me gustaría poder pintar, y así tenerte en un retrato, como tú. – y me apretó un poco más, entonces dejé la fotografía sobre el escritorio y me volteé para verlo – Cómo sabes que yo… - no pude seguir con la frase.

- Hoy, Esme me dijo que me quedara en tu cuarto porque los chicos estaban muy molestos, yo solo buscaba otra cobija, porque… bueno no fue mi intensión revisar tus cosas, abrí el armario y ahí estaba…. Yo. – cuando terminó de hablar me tapé la cara con las manos, por eso era todo esto, él sabía que me gusta que hasta le pinté un cuadro, pero la flor la consiguió mucho antes ¿no? – no te avergüences Ally, mira tengo que mostrarte algo más, lo tengo para despertarme feliz – dijo arrastrándome hacia algún lugar, cuando nos detuvimos miré por entre mis dedos, estábamos junto al buró donde había otro cuadro, lo tomó y lo puso delante de mí, este si me sorprendió ¿Cuándo tomó esa fotografía?.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – yo asentí con la cabeza – ¿Cuando yo llevaba ese ridículo traje de militar? – volvió a preguntar – no era ridículo – le conteste y él se rió - en ese momento me lo pareció, me pareció ridículo que me vieras así, disfrazado, hubiera preferido que nos presentaran de otra forma y poder quedarme hablando contigo por horas – dijo sonriente, viéndome con esa mirada que no podía descifrar – Pues según recuerdo, no fuiste muy amable conmigo – le reproché – pues porque soy un idiota y estaba muerto de vergüenza – dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros – En fin, ese día llevaba mi cámara para fotografiarnos con los disfraces y después escoger cual era el mejor de todos, aproveché un momento en que Ed fue a hacer alguna cosa y te tomé esta fotografía – dijo dando unos golpecitos en el cristal, a través del cual podía verme sentada delante del lienzo, mi pelo agitado por el viento y estoy sonriéndole a la pintura, como no iba a sonreírle si era inspirada por él, dejó el cuadro suavemente en su lugar – no son las únicas que tengo – dijo de pronto – las otras están por aquí – y me arrastró hasta el armario y abrió una de las puertas donde había un pequeño collage de imágenes en el instituto, fotos que me tomó Rose o Emmett y una llamó mi atención, estábamos Jasper y yo durmiendo abrazados, de hecho yo estaba apoyada en su pecho y él reposaba su cabeza en mi pelo, levanté mi mano y la toqué

– Sí, es cuando estabas enferma, Emmett me la vendió en una ganga – dijo sonriente, como si hubiese sido el negocio del siglo, yo alcé una ceja - ¿En cuánto? – Quise saber – Eso no es importante – me respondió sonriente, otra vez con esa sonrisa que no entiendo, ¡esperen!¿fotografías?¿cuadros?¿pinturas?¡pinturas! era la mirada que Jasper tenía en mi cuadro, la mirada de amor, esa sonrisa de amor, mientras me veía a mí, ¡a mí! ¡Son para mí! ¡son por mí! La felicidad me llenó por completo

– Eres un completo tonto Jasper Hale – le dije, lo vi fruncir el ceño pero en ese momento lo besé, con todo el amor que había guardado por tanto tiempo, primero fue un roce en los labios, suave pero cuando él me devolvió el beso y lo sentí apretarme contra él, fue como estar en el cielo, no, fue como estar flotando entre algodones de azúcar, sus labios eran cálidos y su beso una mezcla de dulce y pasión, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y él afianzo más su agarre, recorrió con una de sus manos mi espalda, mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mejilla para acariciarla y luedo depositarse en mi nuca, me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo encantada se lo di, y cuando comenzamos juntos ese baile supe que no querría besar a nadie más, que lo amaba, que lo amo con el alma y él me corresponde, cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos apenas lo necesario dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

- Alice! ¿Alice? – Escuchamos la voz de Bella - ¿Jasper estas arriba? – la voz de Emmett- ¿Estas con Alice hermanito? – la voz de Rose sonó bastante sugestiva – Más les vale que se estén comportando! – la inconfundible voz de Edward, solté una risita

– es mejor que bajemos, antes que vengan por nosotros – dije tomándolo de la mano pero no se movió de su lugar – podemos atrincherarnos en este lugar – dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras me volvía a abrazar, deposité un casto beso en sus labios y me separé – no tendríamos que comer – dije sonriendo mientras lo llevaba de la mano hacia la salida, él no opuso ninguna resistencia, ya era territorio conquistado.

Nos reunimos con los demás después de unos minutos, íbamos tomados de la mano, pero con la poca luz, nadie pareció notarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? – dije cruzándome de brazos haciéndome la molesta, ¿cómo podría estar molesta si acababa de besar a Jass? ¡Imposible!

– Mira enana ya estuvimos a punto de morir a manos de nuestras respectivas novias así que por favoooor piedaaaad! – dijo el oso esparramado en el sofá al lado de Rose, yo solté una carcajada.

- No te contó ya Jasper? Porque se tardaron mucho arriba– preguntó desconfiado Edward, dejando de abrazar a Bella y avanzando hacia nosotros, ¿he dicho que mi hermanito es muy sobre-protector? ¿No? Pues, lo es. Así que para evitar problemas me separé un poco de Jass y di un par de pasos antes de responder.

- Pues sí, me contó que nos estaban espiando - dije cruzándome de brazos – No lo puedo creer de ti Eddie, del oso se puede esperar todo, pero de ti, te me caíste hermanito. – dije haciendo hacia él un exagerado gesto despectivo, que me respondió con una mueca.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto, eh? – dijo Rose con voz picara mientras ahogaba una risita – Sí, tortolos que estaban haciendo? – le secundó Emmett, no lo veía bien pero puedo jurar que estaba alzando las cejas, a lo que yo bufé. – Yo podría preguntarles lo mismo, me dejaron sola mucho tiempo, y por lo que veo ya se reconciliaron. ¿Cuándo paso esto? – dije señalando a las cariñosas parejas, ya que Rose estaba sentada casi sobre el oso y Ed tenía abrazada a Bella por la cintura.

- Lo siento Alice, no podía seguir molesta con Edward – dijo Bells girando un poco el rostro para darle un beso en la mandíbula a un muy feliz "señor bipolar"

- A mi no me vas a sacar una disculpa – sentenció Rose – ni me vas a desviar el tema, empieza a hablar – agregó antes de chasquear la lengua, así es Rose, sabía que no tenía que contarle de mi amor por su primo - ¿De qué hablas Rose? – dijo Ed no muy contento, ¡se dan cuenta que es bipolar! Quería hablar, de verdad, decirles que estaba feliz porque éramos…¿qué éramos? Y entonces me quedé muda, por suerte mi pesadilla personal vino al rescate.

- La verdad es que esta pequeña casi me arranca la cabeza – dijo Jasper desordenándome el cabello, para luego rodear mis hombros con sus brazos y atraerme hacia él, yo sentía mis mejillas arder sólo por sentirlo tan cerca - ¿¡QUÉ?! – gritaron todos para después dejarse escuchar una risita de Emmett

- Que estuvo muy cerca de darme una paliza con el bate de Rose – explicó mientras se reía – Cierto Ally- dijo muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndome temblar, mientras todos esperaban mi respuesta, algunos aguantándose las ganas de reír y otros escépticos.

- Aunque no lo creas, no es algo que me enorgullezca, Jass – dije medio avergonzada, bueno me hubiera enorgullecido su hubiera sido un ladrón y no él, al final de mis palabras se pudo oír un grupo de ensordecedoras carcajadas de parte de los demás, a Rose casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, Bella se había sentado con Ed mientras se doblaban de la risa y el oso estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose – No te quedaste con mi cabeza de trofeo, pero puedes presumir mi corazón – me susurró Jass aprovechando el ruido y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla, sentí que el corazón se me saltaba del pecho y tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que tuve que morderme el labio inferior y solo pude buscar su mano y estrecharla con fuerza, después de un rato en que estuvieron todos burlándose de mi pobre Jass, mis hermanos recordaron que tenían la ropa húmeda así que se fueron con él a ver que les podía prestar, con Ed sería fácil pero no creo que encuentren algo que le quede bien a Emmett, también recordamos la lluvia, el corte de luz y a mis padres, así que tuve que llamar a Esme, cuando le conté que los chicos estaban aquí, se enojaron un poco por salir con semejante lluvia y los amenazaron con una charla seria para cuando volvieran a la mañana, por lo menos no les saldría gratis el seguirnos, claro que Carlisle nos recordó la charla de "el peligro de que esté un grupo de chicos solos en casa", así que después de jurarle unas 1000 veces que nosotras dormiríamos en el cuarto de Rose y ellos en el de Jasper se quedó un poco más tranquilo, después de comer todos juntos, porque ya que! No se pueden ir si sigue lloviendo y nos "resignamos", estuvimos un rato hablando de tonterías hasta que nos venció el cansancio, había sido un día muy muy raro y pesado, así que dejamos todo limpio y subimos, obviamente las parejitas empezaron su proceso de despedida, yo solo miré a Jass sonriente y entré al cuarto de Rose, unos minutos después entraron mis amigas queriendo interrogarme.

- Tranquilas, tranquilas! Les contaré todo, pero primero iré por un vaso de agua – dije avanzando hasta la puerta – espérenme en la cama! – les guiñé antes de perderme tras la puerta, apenas la cerré puse toda mi atención en el rubio que estaba apoyado en la pared frente a mí con esa media sonrisa que me encanta. – Hale, ya te hacia durmiendo – le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pues, alguien se olvido de mi beso de buenas noches, Cullen – dijo acercándose a mí, mientras me seguía el juego.

- mmmm, que lastima por ti Hale, yo voy por un vaso de agua – y me zafé de su agarre para correr escaleras abajo, apenas crucé la puerta de la cocina antes de que él me tomara de la cintura y me levantara del suelo - ¡Jasper que no hagas eso! – dije entre risas.

- Entonces dame mi beso – dijo en respuesta, haciéndome reír más. – Bien, bien – acepté y me dejó en el suelo, me giré y le di un beso en la mejilla, para después tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua, mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido – No me refería a eso, Ally – se quejó

- Bueno Jass, tú no especificaste – puse el vaso en el fregadero y pasé junto a él de camino a la escalera, el me tomó de la mano y me abrazó dejando besos pequeños por mi cuello, dándome cosquillas, mientras yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre, jugando llegamos al pasillo de los cuartos por lo que guardamos silencio para que los chicos no nos oyeran, caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Rose, entonces se acercó a mí y me beso, un beso de verdad, en serio, donde pude sentir todo su amor, cuando nos separamos pude notar la intensidad en su mirada que me hizo sonreír y volver a besarlo, por segunda vez nos faltó el aire.

- Buenas noches mi pequeña –dijo y me dio un beso en la nariz.

- Buenas noche, soldado – le respondí haciendo un saludo militar provocando que sonriera y me metí al cuarto con una sonrisa enorme, mis amigas me veían con las cejas alzadas y mirada interrogante, así que salté a la cama y comencé a contarles todo lo que había pasado, al final de mi relato, Rose me abrazaba y gritaba contra la almohada para no despertar a nadie y Bella daba saltitos por toda la habitación, unas horas después recién logramos dormirnos, lo peor será que estaremos adormiladas para la reunión de preparación del baile, pero realmente me importa poco, podría pasar toda la vida con sueño si me desvelo con Jasper.

**Aquí esta la actualización!, resultó más rápido de lo que esperaba :) y eso me hace sentir mejor! , no crean que esta terminado! no!, puede que vengan algunos malos entendidos, ya que Jass no se a declarado como corresponde ¬¬ y Alice no se ha olvidado de su misión con Jake y Nessie, pero ya falta poco para el final.  
><strong>

**Espero les halla gustado el capítulo :), talvez actualice la prox semana, no lo sé, deseenme suerte que mañana tengo examenes finales!  
><strong>

**nos leemos *-*  
><strong>

**bye bye  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

El timbre del teléfono cortó mi sueño, me removí inquieta esperando a que alguien lo contestara o lo callara pero seguía haciendo ruido, le di un codazo a Rose para que apagara el maldito aparato pero solo se enrolló más en las cobijas, busqué a Bella para despertarla pero no la encontré en la cama, eso me hizo abrir los ojos, el espacio que anoche ocupaba Bells ahora estaba vacío, me acerqué a la orilla de la cama para tomar el móvil y entonces la vi, hecha un ovillo en el suelo envuelta en una frazada, rodé los ojos, mi amiga jamás va a poder dormir como una persona normal.

- Hola? – contesté algo molesta por la interrupción de mi sueño.

- Alice ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? – pude reconocer la voz de Esme al otro lado de la línea, por lo que me desperecé antes de responder.

- Porque estaba durmiendo mamá – dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, qué más podía estar haciendo.

- Pero ya es tarde cielo, ¿no tienen la organización del baile hoy? –

- Sí pero es a las 2 – agregué mientras miraba el reloj ¡diablos!¡ya es medio día! – ¡Es tarde! – grité al teléfono mientras me sentaba en la cama, Bells se despertó de un salto y quedó sentada en el suelo, Rose en cambio se enrolló las cobijas en la cabeza. – para que llamabas, mamá? – me acordé de que estaba hablando con ella cuando escuché su queja al otro lado por el grito.

- Carlisle está hablando con los chicos para que vengan a la casa en este mismo momento, así que aproveché para hablarles – dijo con voz tranquila, entonces me percaté de que había movimiento en el pasillo, una puerta cerrarse, un golpe, la queja de alguien y una carrera por el pasillo, lo ultimo podía reconocerlo sin problemas, era el sonido de mis hermanos corriendo para ver cual llegaba al baño primero, luego otro golpe, la queja de Eddie y una puerta cerrarse, sip, el oso había arrojado a Ed contra la pared ganándole el baño, siempre es lo mismo, no sé porque Edward no se rinde, algún día va a acabar con una contusión. – Ah… papá se hizo el furioso ¿verdad? – no necesité respuesta ya que me llegó desde el pasillo, Ed aporreaba la puerta del baño, mientras le gritaba al oso que lo dejara entrar y que no tardara tanto - ¿Ese que grita es tu hermano? – me preguntó mamá justo cuando él volvía a gritar esta vez a Jasper para que saliera del baño de su habitación – Ajá, papá debe haberles dado mucho miedo- dije con voz ausente, ahora Rose estaba sentada al lado mío con el seño fruncido a causa de los gritos – Sí, sabes que a Carlisle le gusta hacer eso, no sé como siguen cayendo, si supieran lo mucho que se divierte tu padre, seguro se molestarían – respondió soltando una risita que yo respondí – es posible que nunca lo sepan – agregué – bueno cielo, nos vemos en la tarde, salúdame a las chicas.

- Adiós, mami dale un beso a papá – como las chicas me hacían gestos de saludos y abrazos agregue – Bells y Rose te mandan besos y abrazos, van a ir a cenar a casa. – terminé de decir interpretando la mímica en la que se apuntaban una a la otra y hacían el gesto de llevarse una cuchara a la boca – Entonces les prepararé la tarta que tanto les gusta, Adiós – y se cortó la comunicación, dejé mi teléfono a un lado. - Esme preparará la tarta de nuez- anuncie y como respuesta recibí dos chillidos de felicidad que me hicieron reír, alzamos la cejas por el ruido que había en el pasillo, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. La cara de aterrados que tenían era para la risa, en especial si pensaba en que papá seguramente se estaba retorciendo de la risa en casa, a alguien saco el sentido del humor Emmett.

- Ya nos vamos – dijo Ed – Carlisle está furioso

- ¡Nos va a matar! – gritó Emmett – pero yo te culparé a ti, hermanito – Edward lo miró mal y Jass rodó los ojos, se acercó directamente a mí y me tomó las manos – nos vemos en el instituto – dijo fingiéndose tranquilo pero también tenía miedo de Carlisle, quise decirle que no había de que preocuparse, pero nunca delataría a papá – Tranquilo, nos vemos – y le besé la mejilla, mis hermanos apenas y se dieron cuenta por que Ed estaba despidiéndose de Bella, mientras Emmett le pedía a Rose que rezara por él, y más rápido de lo que esperaba estaban saliendo de la casa Hale con Emmett gritando que lo matarían y que todo era culpa de Edward y por supuesto que el aludido ya estaba muy mosqueado, mientras Jass trataba de mantener la calma y calmar a los otros dos, a las tres se nos escapó un suspiro en la puerta de entrada cuando los vimos desaparecer en el jeep.

- ¿Creen que alguna vez de darán cuenta de que Carlisle juega con ellos? – preguntó Bella sin dejar de ver la dirección en la que se habían ido.

- Desde que tengo uso de razón se han tragado el cuento Bella – dije girándome y entrando a la casa seguida por ella.

- Son idiotas – agregó Rose cerrando la puerta, entonces soltó un grito que nos hizo saltar y girarnos a verla, ella estaba con expresión de horror y apuntando con el dedo, seguimos la dirección y dimos con el reloj que marcaba la 13 hrs, ¡las 13 horas! ¡y nosotras todavía en pijama! Salimos disparadas escaleras arriba, como estábamos solas Rose se metió a su cuarto de baño, Bella al del pasillo y yo al de la habitación de Jass, hubiera disfrutado eso de no ser porque teníamos una hora para estar en el instituto. Nos vestimos y arreglamos a toda máquina, tomamos un par de sándwich y jugos para el camino y nos subimos al BMW de Rose, en el camino hacia el instituto hablamos de lo que paso anoche, así fue como me enteré que los chicos se escaparon de Carlisle y Esme después que los enviaran a dormir, que Ed estaba furioso y preocupado porque le habíamos quitado el aire a las ruedas del volvo, Bella nos contó que casi lloraba porque pensó que ella ya no lo quería y que iba a terminar con él, pobre de mi hermanito, siempre tan dramático! , Rose nos contó que el oso arregló el jeep para poder ir a espiarnos, que el hecho de que ella se lo impidiera le daba más ánimos para hacerlo y que le había dicho textual "cuando la mujer que amas es fanática de la mecánica, hay que ponerse a su nivel para seguirla" cuando mi rubia amiga nos contaba esto le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, están perdidas, ¡las perdí!¡están totalmente enamoradas! Pero bueno, yo también estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de mi soldado.

Llegamos al instituto a las 2:10, Nessie, Jake y Alec ya estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, Jacob tenía el semblante algo ofuscado y Alec apenas nos vio descender del vehículo casi corrió a saludarnos.

- Hola chicas! Hola Alice! – dijo sonriente dándonos un beso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los otros dos, Nessie se veía un poco incomoda y Jake estaba ahora menos mosqueado ¿De qué me perdí?

- Lamentamos llegar tarde – dijo Bella a modo de saludo.

- Sí, nos costó levantarnos después del trasnoche – agregó Rose

- No hay problema, ya están aquí – respondió Nessie, en toda la conversación Jake miraba desconfiado a Alec que no se había despegado de mi lado ¡tengo que averiguar qué es lo que paso!

- Bueno, los chicos llegarán más tarde, así que pongámonos manos a la obra! – grité emocionada, haciendo que todos sonrieran, es que de verdad me encanta preparar estos eventos, luego de mis palabras nos dirigimos todos hacia el gimnasio del cual yo tenía llave como presidenta del comité de organización del baile, sip, acabo de darme ese título. – Bueno Nessie ¿tienes alguna idea para el tema del baile? – le pregunté una vez estuvimos todos dentro del enorme lugar.

- Sí, estuve pensando que podía ser un tema barroco o algo más etéreo, algo mágico – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos soñadores, yo también había pensado en algo mágico después de todo es el baile de primavera ¿no? Y ahora que existía la posibilidad de estar en el con Jasper me parecía aun más mágico, le devolví la sonrisa emocionada.

- ¡Me parece estupendo! ¡Una temática mágica, de cuentos de hadas! ¡Sería perfecto! – dije medio histérica, nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a dar saltitos, nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos un coro de risas de los demás, pude ver como Nessie se sonrojaba – Basta! No es hora de reír, tenemos mucho trabajo! – dije mirando a mis amigos y llevando mis manos a las caderas, las risas pararon volviéndose solo sonrisas, asintieron y empezaron a trabajar, mientras Rose y Bella buscaban el mejor lugar para que estuviera el DJ y la mesa del banquete, Nessie completaba la lista de lo que podríamos necesitar para la decoración mientras Jake y Alec empezaban a despejar el lugar de los implementos de gimnasia, aproveché el momento para acercarme a Jake y que me dijera de que me había perdido, porque no soy tonta y de que algo pasó, algo pasó.

- Y Jake, ¿empiezas a hablar o tengo que tortúrate? – dije como si nada llegando a su lado, él dejó de mover unas cochonetas y me miró sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas, enana? – dijo encarnando la ceja y haciéndose el que no entendía, para su desgracia es un muy mal actor. - Sé que pasó algo entre Nessie, Alec y Tú antes de que nosotras llegáramos así que empieza a explicar – al escuchar mis palabras sólo suspiró. - Tengo muy mala suerte, Alice. Me fijo en quien no debo. – dijo mientras volvía a su tarea. – De que hablas Jake ¿Lo dices por Nessie? – pregunté bajo y el asintió en silencio – Pero no creo que esta sea la equivocada Jake, estoy segura que es la correcta, no te rindas! – dije un poco más exaltada, y yo que había pensado que esta pareja me daría menos trabajo que Ed y Bella.

- No pequeña, ella está con Alec – dijo el nombre del chico como un ladrido, ¿qué?¿con Alec?¿no puede ser?

- No puede ser, debes estar equivocado Jake – él negó con la cabeza antes de hablar – Sí no está con él, por lo menos le gusta – e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un sector del gimnasio, me volteé y pude ver a Nessie y Alec hablando seriamente, ella agachó la cabeza por un momento, parecía contrariada, él posó las manos en sus hombros mientras le decía algo entonces ella alzó la vista y le sonrió sinceramente, la imagen podía confundirse con la de una pareja de enamorados para un ojo cualquiera, pero para mí no, yo vi el cariño y la confianza entre ambos pero ahí no había amor, eso estaba claro. – No te rindas aún Jake, todavía hay esperanza, por favor no te dejes vencer – dije sonriendo y tomándole del brazo para que me mirara, él me sonrió en respuesta, pero aún tenía esa mirada desconfiada – Eres mi mejor amigo, quiero que seas feliz por eso te lo digo, ella es la correcta, no te rindas, Nessie no es como Leah - dejó el trabajo en pause y me abrazó – No sé qué haría sin ti enana, siempre estas cuando te necesito y sabes justo lo que hay que decir – dijo apretándome fuerte a lo que yo respondí su abrazo y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho.

- Vaya! Qué manera de trabajar – Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, pude reconocer la voz inmediatamente, también pude reconocer la ironía en cada palabra y un poco de desprecio, intenté alejarme de Jake pero este no me dejó, sino que me apretó un poco más.

- Que tal Jass – dijo mi amigo con tono burlón – llegas tarde. – pude escuchar un bufido de parte del rubio – Creo que eres tú el que actúa tarde Black – pude notar su tono molesto - ¿A sí? Y eso por qué sería? – preguntó Jake aún en tono de burla, y decidí interrumpir en parte porque no quería que se fueran a pelear y también porque me estaba quedando sin aire en los pulmones.

- Jake…. No puedo respirar – dije con voz quebrada logrando que el quileute me soltara – Lo siento, pequeña – y en cuanto me soltó llené mis pulmones de aire fresco, y me volteé hacia el rubio con una sonrisa – Hola Jass – una sonrisa que se volvió una mueca cuando vi su mirada de rey del hielo.

- Bueno yo sigo con mi trabajo – dijo Jake retomando lo que hacía y alejándose mientras cargaba un par de colchonetas. Jasper no cambio su expresión, seguía serio mirando el camino por el que se había ido Jake y luego me miró a mí y alzó una ceja interrogante, solté un suspiro.

- Jake es mi mejor amigo, Jass – dije acercándome a él – no puedes ponerte celoso de él, es ridículo que sientas celos de cualquiera, en especial de Jacob – me detuve frente a él no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos para asegurarme de que creyera mis palabras, lo vi cerrar los ojos y luego de unos segundos suspirar y abrir los ojos.

- Para ti es tu amigo Ally, pero que intensiones tiene ese perro, no lo sabes – dijo aún molesto pero un poco menos que antes.

- No le llames perro – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Siempre lo vas a anteponer a mi? – y también se cruzó de brazos y yo suspiré.

- No seas tonto, Jass, si tengo que escoger entre los dos y espero nunca tener que hacerlo - le advertí – siempre te escogeré a ti – sentencie seria y luego le sonreí esperando que entendiera la verdad de mis palabras y al parecer si porque una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro donde ya no había rastros de enojo. – vamos, es hora de trabajar – dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a donde Ed y Em charlaban con Bella y Rose – Bueno, bueno, basta de charla y a trabajar – dije cuando los escuché quejarse de cómo los había tratado Carlisle, mandé a Ed y Bella a que arreglaran el lugar para el dj y vieran que se podía necesitar, Rose y Em después de hacer una lista de lo que serian los aperitivos que serviríamos se fueron a cotizar en las banquetearías que Esme nos recomendó, mientras yo trataba de imaginarme la decoración mientras tomaba medidas por todos lados e intentaba dibujar como debería verse todo al final.

- Te parece si yo tomo las medidas y tú dibujas? – me sobresaltó la voz de Alec a mi lado y le miré sorprendida, él me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle devuelta, es un chico muy guapo y sus ojos me hacen ver que es una buena persona, si a él le gustara Nessie me sentiría muy mal por meterme en el asunto, pero estoy segura que entre ellos hay cariño pero no amor.

- Eso sería perfecto, me cuesta mucho avanzar haciendo ambas cosas – dije animada por la ayuda, el tomo la cinta métrica y me preguntó que había que hacer, le expliqué como es que quería que quedara esa pared y así mientras él tomaba las medidas yo anotaba en la libreta, me resulto bastante útil el muchacho, entre los dos el trabajo se hizo mucho más fácil y rápido, por momentos me quedaban espacios para mirar a Jass que estaba trabajando con Ed y Bella, mientras Nessie y Jake también hacían lo suyo juntos, eso me hizo sonreír porque mientras mantuviera entretenido a Alec ellos tendrían oportunidad de estar solos y la verdad estar con él no me significaba ningún sacrificio, resultó que nuestros caracteres congeniaban a la perfección, antes de lo que había esperado teníamos todas las medias y la decoración lista, entre risas, bromas y discusiones terminamos el trabajo, cuando nos giramos para buscar a los otros vimos que estaban todos sentados en las graderías, Bella y Ed discutían acerca de algo, mientras Jake y Nessie hablaban animados y Jass no se veía por ninguna parte, tal vez fue al baño pensé, solté un suspiro.

- No sé qué hacer con esas graderías – dije para decir algo

- Por qué no las dejas para las mesas de los aperitivos? – sugirió Alec a lo que yo asentí – Es una buena idea así las mesas no quitarían espacio a la pista – le respondí sonriendo.

- Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo de pronto serio - Sí, claro – y él hizo un ademán para que nos sentáramos en el suelo del gimnasio algo lejos de los demás. - Que tal es Jacob como persona? – fue directo al grano, sin rodeos, eso me sorprendió y me agrado.

- Es una buena persona, un gran hombre – le contesté sinceramente.

- Y tú estás saliendo con él? – volvió a ser demasiado directo, solté una risita

- No, Jake es mi mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amiga, no hay nada romántico entre nosotros – le contesté y ya que él era tan directo decidí ser igual – Estas preocupado por Nessie ¿verdad?. – el se sorprendió por mi pregunta y me sonrió nerviosamente y asintió.

- Pero no es nada romántico tampoco – se apresuró a decir – Nessie ha sido mi amiga y mi pilar durante años y quiero que este bien, es todo. – le sonreí

- A ella le gusta Jake – no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación pero el de todas formas asintió – y a Jake le gusta Nessie – dije muy segura de mis palabras, el volvió a asentir.

- Por eso se comporta tan extraño conmigo – dijo pensativo.

- Sí – dije y apoye mi mano en su hombro – Jake es un buen hombre, y pienso ayudarlo a ser feliz. – dije con el semblante serio para que supiera que era verdad, él me sonrió.

- Si se ganó tu confianza y tu apoyo estoy seguro que lo es - dijo serio, y me sonrojé un poco por el alago – yo también pienso ayudar a que Nessie sea feliz, pero no sé cómo – su rostro se volvió pensativo de nuevo – siempre que estoy cerca Jacob se pone tenso y se comporta frio con ella.

- Jake cree que tú y Nessie, bueno… tienen algo – dije frunciendo el ceño y el abrió los ojos como plato – Eso no es así, está equivocado – dijo algo exaltado – Tranquilo Alec, entre los dos podremos darles el empujoncito que necesitan – agregué sonriendo y él me respondió con otra enorme sonrisa – de acuerdo – dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, la acepté y me puse de pie entonces me fije que Jasper venia hacia donde estábamos y otra vez no tenía un aspecto amable, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Aún no terminan? – siseo de forma descortés, pero al parecer Alec ni cuenta se dio, porque le sonrío de vuelta y contestó como si nada. - De hecho, finalizamos hace un rato pero necesitaba hablar algo con Alice – y me miró sonriente antes de seguir hablando – ustedes ya terminaron? – la mandíbula del rubio estaba tan tensa que creí que se rompería – Sí terminamos el trabajo, de qué querías hablarle? – la voz de Jasper sonó apremiante yo lo miré sorprendida – Es un secreto – dijo simplemente Alec que me besó la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, Jass me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Por favor Jass, no – dije con rostro cansado mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero su rostro no se relajó – ven vamos con los demás ¿sí? – agregué tirando de su mano, en ese momento entraron Rose y Emmett al recinto, revisamos las cotizaciones de la banquetería y escogimos una según lo que cobraban y las opiniones de los dos que habían probado lo que servirían, eran las 5 de la tarde cuando teníamos todo listo y organizado. Salimos del gimnasio y lo dejé bien cerrado antes de dirigirnos hacia el estacionamiento como las chicas cenarían en casa nos iríamos juntas y los chicos en el Jeep del oso, el asunto que me complicaba es que Nessie, Jake y Alec quedarían solos de nuevo y eso podría complicar las cosas y desbaratar el acercamiento entre mi amigo y la castaña, piensa Alice, piensa, pero Alec se me adelantó.

- Alice, ¿creen que podrían llevarme a casa? – dijo con una gran sonrisa, que era imposible no devolverle, y yo miré a Rose con una expresión de cachorro - ¿Podemos? – dije sonriendo también, la rubia rodó los ojos y asintió – Claro que podemos, solo indícanos el camino. – agregó mirando a Alec, entonces se me ocurrió una idea y me volteé hacia Nessie y Jake.

- Tú ¿Cómo te irás a casa Nessie? – dije con expresión preocupada, a lo que ella se mordió el labio antes de encogerse de hombros y decir – me puedo ir caminado. – entonces mi tonto amigo reaccionó.

- Yo puedo llevarte, si no te da miedo ir en moto – dijo Jake rascandosé la nuca, pude ver a Nessie sonrojarse un poco cuando abrió los ojos como platos – y ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes conmigo? – insistió el moreno.

- De acuerdo – susurró – mientras no corras demasiado – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y él sonrió.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos listos, vámonos! – dije para cortar el ambiente meloso, nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirigimos a nuestros transportes, noté que Jass se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo serio.

- No sé de que hablas Jass ¿Qué está pasando con qué? – dije confundida.

- Con tu nuevo gran amigo – su voz sonó contenida mientras hacia un gesto hacia Alec.

- No seas tonto Jass – y le di un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en casa, ¿iras a cenar cierto? – le dije haciendo un puchero, él suspiró y asintió – Lo que tú quieras Alice – yo le sonreí en respuesta y corrí al BMW. Alec nos indicó como llegar a su casa, me bajé le coche para despedirme de él, intercambiamos teléfonos para ponernos de acuerdo en el plan para unir a nuestros amigos, volví al auto y las chicas me miraban con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué? – dije confundida cuando Rose echó a andar el motor.

- Vas a tener problemas con Jasper – dijo Bella, mi boca se abrió unos centímetros y fruncí el ceño. - ¿Por qué?¿Por Alec? – dije sorprendida y mis amigas asintieron.- Eso es ridículo – bufé

- Pues no nos lo digas a nosotras díselo a él – dijo Rose – Jass es muy posesivo.

- Pues debería serlo si fuésemos novios – dije molesta – pero todavía ni se me declara ni me ha pedido ser su novia, así que no tiene de que quejarse, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – no sé porque me dio este ataque de rebeldía.

- Él te ama Alice – me dijo Rose molesta – no juegues con mi primo – bufé y luego solté un suspiro – No juego con él Rose, yo también lo amo.

- Entonces tampoco juegues con Alec – tercio Bella y yo la miré con la boca abierta – no me mires así All, no me puedes decir que no te diste cuenta.

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – dije mirándola seria – Alec está interesado en ti – me contestó también seria, yo negué con la cabeza.

- No seas ciega enana, obviamente no te ama pero le llamas la atención, eso está más que claro - agregó la rubia tras el volante y Bella asintió a su lado, si mis dos amigas lo estaban diciendo tal vez tuvieran razón, dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

- Voy a tener una seria conversación con Jass hoy ¿cierto? – dije mientras me frotaba las sienes con los índices, me estaba empezando un dolorcito de cabeza.

- Tenle paciencia ¿sí? – dijo Rose

- Y no dejes que queden malos entendidos – agregó Bella yo les sonreí.

- Es el hombre que amo chicas, no lo dejaré ir – les respondí y ellas me sonrieron devuelta, seguimos el camino a casa entre conversaciones banales, mientras yo reunía toda mi paciencia para dejarle claro a ese tonto rubio que no hay nadie que pueda compararse con él, que es el único para mí.

**Me ha costado continuar la historia, tengo la idea de como será pero no sé me falta inspiración, ****se que la inspiracion debe encontrarme trabajando así que intentaré seguir adelante, espero que me perdonen por la demora :/ , gracias a las que me viven apurando, de verdad muchas gracias, si no fuera por ustedes talves me tardaría más, y gracias por no avandonar la historia, las adoro, la razon por la que escribo a parte de porque me gusta hacerlo, es porque a ustedes les gusta leerlo. :)  
><strong>

**nos leemos *-*  
><strong>

**bye bye  
><strong>


End file.
